Forbidden Pleasures
by onefee27
Summary: My submission for the Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-shot Contest. AH/AU. Sookie and Eric met and forbidden sparks flew. After a month of fantasies and avoiding one another what will happen when they come face to face on Halloween.
1. Prologue

**Eric and His Great Pumpkin Contest**

**Forbidden Pleasures**

**By: onefee27**

**Characters: Sookie, Eric, Pam, Amelia, Sam, Jason, Tara, and Hunter**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**A/N: I would like to thank Kyss Ericsson for her awesome skills as my beta. She truly helped me improve my story and I totally appreciate her!**

* * *

Sookie had another sleepless night only this time it was because she had been haunted by dreams of Principal Northman. She wanted him out of her head. She had way too much stress and she barely had time for herself since taking in her cousin Hunter, much less a man and even if she did have time, Hunter's school principal was the last man she should get involved with.

She had been tormented by thoughts of Principal Northman ever since she first met him while volunteering at one of the refreshment stands at the Bon Temps Elementary Fall Festival, almost a month ago. As apprehensive as she was about leaving Hunter with Jason and his wife Tara she was beginning to think this night of partying and letting lose at Merlotte's annual Halloween party was desperately what she needed. She needed to get her mind off of Principal Northman. There was no future for them. He was Hunter's principal. She continued to tell herself It just wouldn't be right.

Her day went quickly and around five o'clock Jason and Tara arrived to pick up Hunter. They were going to take him trick or treating and keep him for the night. They young Harry Potter ran up to his cousin Jason and hugged him. Jason said, "Well hello Harry and are you ready to go trick or treating?"

Hunter smiling said, "Yeah! I want candy!"

As Hunter, Jason, and Tara were leaving, Sookie said, "Sweetie, you have a good time."

She looked to Jason and Tara and said, "You two don't let him stay up too late and don't let him eat too much candy."

Once they were gone Sookie began getting ready for the party. Although she was glad she was going she couldn't believe she had agreed to go and really couldn't believe the costume that she'd let Amelia talk her into wearing. It was a very sexy schoolgirl costume, complete with a extremely short plaid skirt, a tight shirt with a plunging neckline that tied beneath her bulging breasts, thigh-highs, Mary Jane's, and pigtails. She reluctantly put on the outfit and headed to Merlotte's to meet up with her friend Amelia.

****

Eric woke up after a restless night hoping that his twin would not insist on going out tonight. They had gone out the night before and had way too much to drink which only made his fantasies about Sookie that much more vivid. After relieving himself in the shower using Sookie's wicked smile and voluptuous body as his muse, he went to bed only to have the same erotic dream he'd been having about her on and off for weeks. At first he felt this dream was an innocent fantasy, but now it felt like a nightmare. It was a twisted and fucked up version of the way they met and something he felt that was extremely inappropriate given the fact that she was the guardian of one of his students. He couldn't even go out into the courtyard at school anymore without having visions of it flash through his head.

_He was in the courtyard at the school. All of the children were playing around him. The buzzing sounds of laughter and talking filled the air. He took a seat beside of a beautiful blond; the mother of one of his students. They began to talk about menial things like the weather. He introduced himself and he found out that she wasn't married and wasn't a mother at all, but a guardian forced to raise a child on her own. As he shook her hand a tingling flowed through him and all of the sounds and everyone around them disappeared. He didn't let go of her hand, instead he pulled her up into a standing position and took her into his arms. He forcefully crashed his lips into hers, parting her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth allowing him entry and their tongues intertwined in a battle for dominance. He pulled away from her and growled, "I want you." She smiled a wicked smile and said, "Then take me." With one swift motion he cleared the table sitting in front of them and then pulled her back into another passionate kiss. _

_As they kissed she ripped his shirt off of him; buttons went flying in all directions. As she ran her hands all over his chest, he allowed his hands to roam under her shirt along her sides and to her breasts. She broke the kiss and ran her tongue along his chest until she reached his nipple, sucking it into her mouth and lightly nibbled. A guttural growl escaped his lips and he frantically ripped her shirt off of her body. He buried his head in her cleavage running his tongue along one mound into the valley and then on to the next as he unhooked her bra and freed them from their captivity. As he tossed her bra aside she unbuttoned his pants and allowed them to fall down his legs. He took one of her nipples into his mouth as he massaged the other one with one of his hands. His other hand worked to unfasten her jeans allowing them to fall to the ground around her ankles. He removed her panties and they fell to her ankles along with her jeans as she slid down his boxers. Now there was nothing between them but the air around them. _

_With his hand cupping her face and his other on her back, he laid her back onto the table and entered her as she hit the table. She let out a single moan and they both began to fumble with their feet attempting to remove their shoes, the pants, and underwear that were gathered at their feet. Once the objectionable items were gone he slides himself out of her and then slams back in, eliciting another moan from deep within her. He places his lips back on hers and kisses her urgently; all the while he thrusts in and out of her deep and hard. They are both making noises, but the noises they are making are not that of humans, but that of animals. Grunts and growls are the only sounds filling the courtyard now. She begins to grow wild, bucking against his thrusts as he continues to pound into her harder and harder. Her fingernails are digging into his back so hard that he thinks he is bleeding, but the pain only urges him on. _

_He leans his head down and takes her nipple back into his mouth this time taking it between his teeth and flicking his tongue across it. She begins to tremble and the grunts and growls escaping her lips grow louder. Her pussy begins to vibrate around his cock, which causes it to erupt in powerful fury. With each vibration, his cock is milked of every single drop of his seed._

He was a homebody and really wanted to stay home and relax. Unfortunately his worst fears came to fruition when he walked out into his living room to find his sister, Pam, walking in his front door with costumes in hand. "Hey baby brother, it's about time you got out of bed. It's nearly noon. I got costumes. There's a party tonight at a bar in Bon Temps."

"Pam, I do not want to go. I have a headache and even though it is almost noon, I did not get any sleep last night. Can we not just stay home?"

Pam looked at him and stuck out her bottom lip. "But Eric, its not every day we get to go out and spend time together. Please."

He hated it when she did that. He could never say no to her when she pouted like that. It always worked when they were growing up and nine times out of ten it meant he was going to get into some sort of trouble. "I guess we can go, but for the rest of your visit, I am staying home."

Hours later he emerged from his room in the costume Pam had gotten for him. "Sis, I feel ridiculous. I can't wear this."

"You look great. What's wrong with it?"

"Pam, I'm dressed like Dog the Bounty Hunter. What is right about that?"

Pam laughed and said, "Eric, it's a great costume and we match. I'm Beth. Let loose a little, it's Halloween!"

"Well, I guess it's not that bad, but I am not wearing this stupid wig," he said as he ripped it off his head and threw it onto the floor.

"I suppose that is acceptable," Pam said as she led him out his front door.

****

Sookie was one of the first to arrive at Merlotte's for the party. When she arrived she found that all of the tables to the left of the bar had been removed. Sam had hired a DJ for the evening and the large empty space was to be the dance floor.

As she entered and looked around to see if Amelia was there yet Sam spotted her and said, "Hey Chere, you look amazing," trying to conceal the look of lust in his eyes from the feelings that had just washed over him from her sight. He had never seen Sookie dressed in something so revealing before and for a split second thought that maybe he should change the uniforms he had his waitresses wear because he could certainly look at Sookie dressed like that anytime.

"Thanks Sam. Have you seen Amelia?"

Before Sam could answer Amelia walked in and said, "Hey Hot Mama, you're going to turn some heads tonight, " as she put her arm around her best friend and squeezed in kind of a half hug. "I'm so glad you came! We're going to have a blast!"

The two friends walked over to the bar and sat down. Sookie ordered a gin and tonic and Amelia ordered an Amaretto sour along with two shots of Jägermeister. When Sam served the ladies their drinks Amelia motioned for him to give Sookie one of the shots. Shots in hand, they clinked glasses and downed the thick purplish black liquid.

"So, how's your evening of freedom feeling so far?" Amelia asked as she swallowed and sat the shot glass back down on the bar.

"Okay, I guess," Sookie replied. "I really hated to leave Hunter on Halloween, but I think I'm in need of a little me time. I haven't had any time to myself for over three months now."

"You're just now realizing that, "Amelia said rolling her eyes. "We've been trying to tell you that for weeks now.

Merlotte's was starting to fill up as they sat at the bar. The DJ had set up, the music was blaring, and the area Sam had set up as the dance floor was filling quickly. As Lady GaGa's song 'Poker Face' started Amelia exclaimed, "This is my song! Come on Sook, let's dance!"

Sookie loved to dance so she said, "Let me get another drink and I'll be right there."

She held out her money, signaling Sam.

Sam approached her and said, "Another gin and tonic, Chere?"

Sookie nodded and said, "And two more shots of whatever that was Amelia got earlier." Sam made her drinks and handed them to her.

"Thanks Sam," she said smiling.

Drinks in hand she made her way out to Amelia on the dance floor. She handed Amelia her shot and smiling Amelia said, "Down the hatch." The two women clinked glasses and downed their shots.

They danced for a while before Amelia said, "Hey Sook, I'll be right back."

Sookie was having so much fun dancing that she remained on the dance floor until Amelia returned. It wasn't long until Amelia was back dancing by her side with two more shots. For the third time that evening they clinked glasses and drank them down. Sookie was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol she'd consumed. She hadn't had that much, but she rarely drank. She was also getting a little hot. She couldn't help but be glad she wasn't feeling hot because of thoughts of Principal Northman. In fact she hadn't thought of him once, until that moment, since she'd arrived at Merlotte's. Maybe this night out was exactly what she needed.

By this time she noticed Amelia had begun dancing with Tray, the local mechanic and Amelia's, well, she wasn't sure exactly what Tray was to Amelia. She knew they'd been sleeping together for months, but as far as she knew they weren't together. She recalled once Amelia had referred to him as her fuck-friend. Sookie remained with them dancing until they started making out. That was a bit much for her to watch, especially considering she was trying to keep lustful feelings at bay for the evening. She decided it was time to get another drink and sit down for a while.

****

Eric and Pam headed out to Pam's car and made their way from his house in Shreveport to Merlotte's in Bon Temps. When they walked in the bar was full of people. They took a seat at a booth and Holly, who was working, immediately walked over to them when she notice him, and said, "Principal Northman, I never would have thought I'd see you here."

He smiled and said, "My sister is in town and she drug me here tonight. I normally don't go out a lot."

The fact that he had already run into one of his student's parents made him nervous. He didn't want them to think he went out all the time partying. It just didn't look good.

"Well, I think it's great you came. We all need to get out every once in a while and let loose. Can I get you two anything?"

Pam piped in and said, "I'll take a Long Island Iced Tea."

Eric said, "I will have a Coke."

Pam glared at him and he said, "Never mind the Coke, I will have what she is having."

As he and Pam drank their drinks he saw a vision of beauty walking across the room. It was the temptress herself. She was walking away from the area where people were dancing with a drink in her hand. He felt like he was in a terrible B-movie because everything, all of the sudden, went into slow motion. She was dressed in a costume that frankly made his cock get hard and throb at the site of it. He first saw her face, so innocent and sweet. Her pigtails swaying as she walked. His sight moved down her body until he reached her shirt. He quickly realized there was nothing sweet and innocent about her. She was a temptress indeed. Her ample breasts were practically popping out of the shirt she was wearing. It was tight and there wasn't much to it. Although it was modeled after a conservative dress shirt, there was nothing conservative about it. It was just enough material to barely cover her and it made her cleavage seem as if it was begging him to set it free.

His eyes moved down to her flat, bare stomach and then to her bare hips. Seeing them made him think about how well his large hands would fit around them. How good it would feel to grab them right at that moment and bend her over thrusting himself inside of her.

His eyes travelled a little further and he saw her skirt. It was short and low cut and didn't leave much to his imagination. It was perfection, the way it sat low on her hips and fell barely below her soft, round butt cheeks, but yet it didn't show anything it shouldn't. Oh yeah, he definitely wanted to walk right up to her, bend her over, and bury his cock inside of her and there was no doubt in his mind he didn't want her to take a shred of that costume off while he did it.

It only got worse when his eyes moved down further to her legs and he followed the white thigh-high stockings down from the middle of her thighs all the way down to the Mary Jane's on her feet. Quickly his eyes went back up to her face as she brought the straw in her drink up to her mouth. She lightly swept her tongue across it and then her pouty lips wrapped tightly around it. As she took her drink his mouth fell open. He wished that it was not a straw and that it was his cock she was sucking on like that. His sister noticed the whole scene play out. He was quickly set free from her temptress spell when his twin said, "Who's that girl you're eye-fucking? Do you know her?"

He tried to play dumb like none of it had happened. "Sis, what are you talking about?"

"Now Eric, don't pretend like nothing happened. I saw it all. Who is she?"

"She's nobody," he said trying to get his sister to lay off.

"You don't look at "nobody" that way." She started to get up and said, "I'll call her over here and ask her myself if you don't tell me."

He grabbed Pam's arm, pulled her back down into the booth, and commanded, "No, sit down!"

He didn't want to get into this and was afraid that if he told her she would make the situation worse, but felt he had no choice.

"She is the guardian of one of my students. I cannot get involved with her, sis. Leave it alone." Eric said.

****

As Sookie walked off the dance floor and out of the crowd she realized her drink was nearly empty. She decided it was time to head back to the bar for a refill. Slightly drunk, she didn't feel she could safely walk through the crowd of people in the bar and finish her drink at the same time. She stopped on her way to the bar and finished the last bit of her gin and tonic. Once her glass was empty she resumed her walk over to the bar where she found a fairly long wait. As she waited out of the corner of her eye she spotted Principal Northman. What is he doing here? I just can't get away from him, she thought.

When she spotted him her head jerked around and her eyes were immediately drawn to his very muscular and very bare chest. Oh...my... god. He really does look like a work of art, she thought as she realized her mouth had fallen open. She promptly closed it; she knew it wasn't lady-like to have your mouth gaping open not to mention ogling a man in a crowded public venue. When she realized the woman he was with saw her reaction to seeing him she forced herself to turn around and waited in the long line at the bar. She feared that the woman could be his girlfriend or even worse, his wife. She couldn't figure out if her fear was that he might have a girlfriend or wife or if it was that the girlfriend or wife had caught her ogling her man. She needed one more drink to calm her enough to come up with a plan of escape.

****

Pam looked at Eric confused and asked, "Why can't you get involved with her, she seems to like you. She's eye-fucking you right now which tells me she's not married or at the very least doesn't care if she is, so what's the problem?"

"She isn't married, sis. Is she really eye-fucking me? Please, do _not_ answer that. It doesn't matter. I cannot get involved with one of my students parents. It wouldn't be ethical."

"Baby brother, that has got to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say, but I can tell you mean business so I will leave it alone," Pam said. Eric didn't know it but Pam had her fingers crossed behind her back. That was an old trick she'd been using on him since they were kids.

She smiled and said, "I think I need to go to the ladies room. I'll be back."

Pam walked over to the right side of the bar near the bathrooms. There was an open space right at the end that was just big enough for her tiny body to slide into. She squeezed herself in and motioned for Sam's attention. She handed him a fifty dollar bill and said, "I need two Long Island Iced Teas and I need for that girl's drinks," pointing to Sookie, "to be paid for until the money runs out."

Sam took the money and made the drinks for Pam. He also made another gin and tonic for Sookie so he'd have it ready when she made it to the bar. As he handed Pam the Long Island Iced Teas he said, "So should I tell her it is from you when she asks who paid? She will ask, you know?"

"Actually they aren't from me. They are from my baby brother," she said pointing to their booth as she turned and walked away.

****

By the time Sookie made it up to the bar Sam sat a drink in front of her and said, "Hey Sook, here you go." She gave him a strange look when he turned the money she was handing him away.

"It's paid for; it seems like you have an admirer over there," he said as he pointed to the booth the held Principal Northman and his sister.

"In that case give me another shot," she said as she held her money out again.

"That's paid for too," he said smiling as he handed the shot to her. "It seems your money's no good here tonight."

A brief smile crossed her lips, but she quickly stopped it by taking the shot and said, "Thanks Sam."

She couldn't believe he bought her one drink much less paid her tab for the night. She knew that it was a bad idea, but her Gran had always taught her to have manners so she casually walked over to the booth and said, "Thank you for the drink." She was really hoping that that woman with him was not his date.

He looked surprised, but when he saw the huge smile on his sister's face he knew exactly what had happened.

"You are very welcome, Sookie," he said while glaring at his sister. He was so pissed that she had done that, but didn't want to cause a scene or be rude in front of Sookie so he did the only thing he knew to do. He introduced them. "This is my sister, Pam. Pam this is Sookie."

Sookie was doing a happy dance inside of her head as she shook Pam's hand and said, "It's nice to meet you."

She was so happy she was only his sister. All of the sudden she realized that there was absolutely nothing she should be happy about because he wasn't just Pam's brother, he was also Hunter's principal. He was the key that had unlocked the forbidden passions and desires that hid within her. Forbidden being the operative word. She needed to get out of there, and quick.

"I better get going. I need to find my friend Amelia. I'm getting tired and I think I need to get home," she said as she started to turn and walk away.

"Don't do that," Pam said urgently. "Why don't you join us?" Why are these two fighting the fact that they want each other? They are fucked up! She thought to herself.

Eric was still glaring at his sister when Sookie said, "Well, I guess I could join you for a moment. It does beat fighting my way through the crowd to find Amelia." She slid into the booth beside of Pam and took another sip of her drink.

The three of them sat in awkward silence and Pam knew she had to do something. She could tell that they both wanted each other badly, but were both too afraid to make the first move. She knew her brother's reason and she thought it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. She only hoped Sookie had a better reason.

"Hey, let's go dance," she said as she pushed Sookie out of the booth grabbing her hand in one hand and Eric's in the other. Both of them wanted to fight it, but she held onto them both so tight pulling them onto the dance floor that there was no way either of them could say no or try to get away.

As the three of them danced Eric couldn't help but watch Sookie's movements and she couldn't help but watch his. The three of them danced together, but kept a safe distance between them. Sookie and Eric were both starting to become quite aroused as they watched the other move, sway, and gyrate to the beats of the music. Each thought about how incredibly wonderful the other would be in bed as they saw the way they were each moving as they danced. With each movement they made they moved closer and closer to the other. Still not completely dancing together or touching, they were so focused on each other that they didn't even notice that Pam had slipped away until she got back and handed them each a double-shot of Jägermeister. She had asked Sam what Sookie liked and he told her she had been drinking them all night.

It was apparent to them that she had left and bought them drinks, but what they didn't know was that she'd made another stop on her way to the bar. She had also stopped by the makeshift DJ booth and made a few special requests for some songs that would be really fun to dance to and when mixed with the alcohol they had been drinking, make them both loosen up enough to actually touch each other and lose themselves a little.

As they all downed their shots the song "Boom Boom Pow' by the Black Eyed Peas began playing. Pam wasn't sure if it was the song or the shots of Jägermeister, but was happy to see her plan was working quicker than she'd expected. Eric now had one arm lightly wrapped around Sookie's waist and they were swaying, gyrating, and grinding together with each beat that bumped through the room. They could still stand to be a little closer in Pam's opinion because they were still keeping their distance from each other, but she was confident that by the time her four requests played through that wouldn't be a problem.

Pam's second request, 'I Know You Want Me' by Pitbull started and while it played the freeness all the alcohol had given them allowed the beats to flow throughout their bodies and almost control them. Much to his sister's delight, she watched as Eric's grip became tighter around Sookie's waist. He was pulling her against him without either of them even realizing it. As they ground against each other surrendering to the beats, Sookie did a half turn and he was now up against her back. He kept his arm around her waist then entire time holding her tight against him. This caused her soft, voluptuous ass to grind into his hard cock that was getting harder with every single movement they made.

They were almost completely gone, but Pam felt she needed something to push them just a little further over the edge so they would become lost in each other and lost in the music completely. She quickly made her way to the bar for more shots. She made her way back to them as the song 'La La La' by LMFAO filled the room. When she arrived, she handed them each a shot as they all continued dancing. Still dancing, they clinked their glasses and took their shots. Pam took the empty glasses and sat them on a nearby ledge and allowed Sookie and Eric to continue to lose themselves in each other and from what Pam could see the last shot she fed them was doing it's trick. There was now not one millimeter of space between their two bodies and Eric's hands were roaming along Sookie's bare hips and sides as they continued grinding against each other.

Sookie did another half turn as she threw her arms into the air swaying and moving to the music. As she turned, she threw her arms around Eric's neck and his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her to him. Before either of them realized it they were holding each other in a tight embrace and swaying together while the song 'Freak Me' by Silk played. Pam knew that one was an oldie but a goodie and more importantly, it was sure to give her the outcome she desired.

She watched them for a moment as Eric's hands wandered all along Sookie's back, hips, and sides and as her hands wandered along his chest, shoulders, and arms. Having nobody to dance with herself, she felt it was time to leave them and let the music and the alcohol take over. She walked off the dance floor and took a seat at the nearest empty table.

As the two of them became more and more immersed in the music and in each other he mumbled the words, "So fucking beautiful." This caused her to look up for a moment into his cobalt blue eyes. Their gazes met and immediately they became completely lost in each other and the feelings of passion and lust they each evoked from each other. Not a single thought went through either of their heads as he lightly brushed his lips against hers. That one single kiss quickly turned into a long and passionate kiss when his tongue gently parted her lips, seeking entry. As their bodies and tongues danced together they remained lost in the great abyss that was each other. They had in fact became so lost in the dance, the music, their arousal, and their attraction to each other that they didn't even realize that they were kissing until after the song ended.

The next song was a fast song and as everyone's movements sped up around them they remained in each other's arms swaying and kissing. Another dancer bumped into them causing them both to snap out of their reverie. They mutually broke the kiss and pulled away from each other, both believing their actions were completely inappropriate. Both of them realized the implications, in their own minds, of what they had just done. They backed away from each other, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Finally, Sookie turned around and ran away. Eric couldn't believe what he had just let happen and he had to apologize to Sookie for his actions and make it clear to her that he does not mess around with his students' parents so he followed her.

He found her leaning up against her car in a state of panic with tears streaming down her face. He had to carefully plan his next move. He didn't want to say the wrong thing to her and hurt her more and also knew that she had a hold over him which would make rejecting her very difficult. He wanted nothing more than to take her and bend her over the hood of her car and fuck her, making her his, but knew that could not happen.

"Sookie," he said as he approached her.

"Go away and leave me alone, please," she said crying. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Why did you let that happen?" She shouted franticly.

He got the distinct feeling that she was not asking him, but instead was asking herself. Could she want him as badly as he wanted her, but at the same time know what a horrible idea it was?

Desperately he said, "Sookie, I am sorry I let that happen. I just got caught up in everything. I'm Hunter's principal for Christ's sake. What was I thinking?"

As tears flowed out of her eyes she distraughtly said, "It was my fault and I should have controlled myself better. I just couldn't help myself."

She then mumbled, "All the dreams I've had just flooded my mind and before I knew it, it happened." Did I just fucking admit to him I had dreamt about him. Fuck me, she thought.

Eric couldn't believe what he heard. She just said she'd dreamt about him?

_She does feel the same way! Fuck Me!,_ he thought.

That realization made him briefly get lost in the moment. He moved closer to her and cupped her face in his hands. With a lust-filled voice he said, "Sookie, you are not the only one who has had dreams."

She jerked away from him causing him to take a step back.

Solemnly he continued, "I'm just as much to blame. As long we are on the same page that this should not have happened that is all that really matters. I just wish I could get you out of my mind."

_Fuck, did I just say that last part out loud,_ he thought.

When he saw the look on her face he knew he had said it out loud. It was a look that emitted confusion, but lust, longing, and sadness.

_I can't believe he just said he couldn't get me out of his mind,_ she thought.

"Maybe if we just had one night then I could stop thinking about him; fuck him out of my system, but I can't he's Hunter's principal," she said not aware that she'd said it aloud.

He stood there staring at her with that damn smirk on his face and lust in his eyes, which made her realize she'd actually spoken her thoughts out loud. She hadn't actually meant to say that out loud but the large quantity of alcohol was affecting her internal filter. She was embarrassed but his reaction made her angry. Her crying was now under control, but it had been replaced with the need to run and hide under the nearest rock.

"Would you fucking stop that," she shouted.

"That look is what got us into this in the first place. I've got to go," she said as she ran around to the driver's side of her car and started to get in.

He ran over to her and grabbed her arm, as she was about to close her car door.

With a voice laced with desperation he said, "Sookie, please don't leave yet."

He stepped back and allowed her to make her own decision for fear that if she felt he was pushing her she'd run again. She didn't leave.

In the same desperate tone he continued, "I feel the same way. I am Hunter's principal and throughout my whole career I have made it a point to stay away from my students parents, but I cannot stay away from you. I don't know why, but I need you."

She looked up at him and couldn't believe what she was hearing. They stared each other down taking in the bodies that they had both been fantasizing about for nearly a month.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe if we give in this one time you will stop making me crazy." His hand reached out for her arm and he gently pulled her to her feet just as he had in his dream. Once she was standing he crashed his lips into hers forcefully, begging with his tongue for admittance.

She gave in to him and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Their tongues danced together as their hands started to roam all over each other's bodies. Neither of them truly thought it was a good idea, but neither could come up with any other way to stop the other from haunting their thoughts.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked not knowing if he really wanted to know her answer.

"No," she said as she placed her lips on his and kissed him again. She knew it was a ridiculous idea and it would never work, but it was the only thing she could think of to make the fantasies and the dreams stop. She only hoped that it would be a horrible experience and nowhere comparable to her dreams and fantasies. That was the only way this would ever work and based on his kissing and dancing the likelihood of that was slim to none. "How about you. Are you sure?"

"No," he moaned. He knew this was going to be bad, but there was no other way. If he could just have her once he wouldn't have to wonder what it would be like anymore. He knew that there was a chance that this plan could seriously backfire, but he couldn't live like this anymore. He had to at least try it. "Is there someplace we can go?" He asked her quickly and urgently before he talked himself out of it.

"My house. Hunter's staying with my brother. He won't be home until tomorrow afternoon." With that, he kissed her one last time then she slid over into the passenger seat and he got into the car, started it, and sped off. She gave him directions as he sped down the Parish Road. Neither of them had ever felt so much want and need for another person. As they approached her road she told him to turn right. He quickly turned not letting up on the gas. The tires were screeching and they skidded a bit, but made the turn okay. When they got to her driveway she said, "Turn here, but take it slow. It's gravel. If you turn the way you did the last time we'll lose control."

"Oh Sookie, we have already lost control," he said as he put his hand on her thigh, slowed down, and turned into her driveway. After the agonizing drive down her driveway they finally reached her house. Before the car even stopped Sookie had her door open and was out of the car running up the porch, he was right behind her and as he walked up the steps he tossed her the keys. She fumbled with them to find the right one to open the house, but managed to find it and get the door opened just as he caught up with her. As they entered the house his lips crashed into hers again. He kicked the door shut behind them never breaking their kiss.

Sookie was on fire and even though deep down she knew this could end to be very, very badly she needed him. She slid his vest off of his shoulders and began running her tongue along his chest. His chest was like a statue's, hard and rippled and it was the most wonderful sight she'd ever seen. He growled as she sucked his nipple into her mouth and his hands wandered up her sides and to her breasts that were spilling over the neckline of her shirt. He reached the knot under her breasts and untied it sliding the shirt over her shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor.

"Where?" He asked huskily as she continued her ministrations on his chest. She pointed in the direction of her room and he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into her room putting her down on the bed. He removed his boots and pants as she removed her shoes.

She started to take off the thigh-highs and he said, "No, leave them."

He couldn't help it; they were hot and if he had it his way she'd leave the skirt on too. She reached down to her waste and started to unzip her skirt, but he had crawled onto the bed beside of her and placed his hand on hers.

"Leave that on too," he commanded with a lust-filled voice. He reached under it and started sliding her panties down as he placed light kisses all the way down her legs behind them which sent the same feeling of electricity through her that they had both felt when they shook hands the day they met.

There was nothing unwanted between them but his boxers and her bra, which weren't between them long. As she slid his boxers down she gasped at the site of his rock hard cock, which caused a smirk to form with his lips. At the same time he unhooked her bra and slid it down her shoulders causing her enormous breasts to burst free. As his smirk faded his face contorted into that of a man on a mission. He dove into her breasts and sucked her pebble-like nipple into his mouth causing her to moan. While he suckled on her breasts he allowed his hands to roam all over her.

He gently laid her back and kissed his way up to her mouth. Their kisses became frantic and their tongues battled for dominance. She bit his lower lip causing him to moan and increase the urgency at which his hands were groping and fondling her body. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to taste her. He had to know if she tasted as sweet as she had in his fantasies. He broke the kiss and slid down until his head was between her legs. Once there he ran his tongue along her dripping folds.

"Fuck," he said, "You taste even better than I imagined."

He immediately dove back in and devoured her. He sucked her clit into his mouth and slid two fingers inside of her and almost immediately she began to writhe and moan beneath him. Just when he thought she was about to reach the edge he bit down on her clit. He held it between his teeth and flicked his tongue across it as fast as he could, causing her to close in around his fingers and to cry out his name.

He loved the way it sounded as his name escaped her lips and right then he knew that there was no way that this could be a onetime thing. They had both just made the biggest mistake of their lives. They would be haunted for the rest of their existence with the need for each other. It was too late to stop what they had already started and they both knew that after this night was over things would only be worse than they were before.

"Principal Northman," she said as he stared at her.

"For god's sake call me Eric. I think we've gone beyond formalities," he said laughing.

"Eric, I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea," she said, "But I need you now."

He didn't think twice, although he agreed with her one hundred percent. He slid his length inside of her and placed his lips back on hers. As he slammed into her hard, it didn't take long before she was bucking against him. With each thrust he made, their kisses grew more urgent. The movements of their tongues matched the pace he slammed in and out of her. They were both lost in each other again and riding on the waves of lust and passion that flowed between them. Her hands were on his butt ensuring that he slammed inside of her as deep as he could and his hands were on her hips forcing her to meet each of his thrusts. Within no time they were both panting and moaning coming closer to their release. He trailed kisses down her jaw, onto her neck, and then down to her breasts. As he took her nipple back into his mouth she began to cry out and he felt her walls start to pulsate around him. She was out of breath and felt almost as if she was going to pass out as the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced flowed out of her. The sensations from the pulsations around him caused him to tingle all over as ecstasy rippled throughout his body and his cock to exploded inside of her. As he emptied his load he shouted, "Oh fuck, Sookie," and collapsed on top of her.

They remained that way for several minutes both trying to catch their breath. Neither of them would say what was on both of their minds. They both knew that this could never happen again and that they had no choice but to stay away from each other in the future, only that was the last thing either of them wanted. He rolled off of her and said, "I had better go. I will call my sister and have her come get me."

"Eric, you should definitely go, but I think I want you stay. At least stay for a while. I can take you home." She knew she shouldn't have said that, but it just came out; she couldn't help it.

"I would really like to stay, but I don't want to be any trouble."

She laughed and said, "You're already nothing but trouble for me and I'm just as much trouble for you. Oh Eric, what are we going to do?"

"Sookie, I wish I had an answer to that question. You are going to haunt me forever. That is the only thing I know right now." Eric sighed. "But you're right Trouble with a capitol T."

"Well, we have about four more years until Hunter goes to middle school," she said laughing.

"Oh, I see. And that's supposed to make this all better," he said laughing. "I don't know if I can wait that long. You drive me absolutely crazy."

Finally the sun came up and their conversation had still gotten them nowhere. They eventually agreed that they would stay as far away from each other as possible and hopefully one day the fantasies and dreams would just go away. They knew it would not be easy, with both of them being at school functions, but they were both determined to give it a try.

They got dressed and Sookie drove him home to Shreveport. It was a long and silent ride. When she dropped him off the tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Casually he said, "Goodbye Sookie," as he got out of the car and walked up the path to his door.

She couldn't bring herself to drive away.

_Was it really that big of a deal that he was Hunter's principal_, Sookie thought.

He couldn't bring himself to open his door.

_Was it really that big of a deal that he was her kids principal_, he thought.

Pam certainly didn't seem to think so.

Sookie looked at her hands, her knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel. She laid her head on her hands and closed her eyes, willing the tears that threatened to go away.

Eric put his hand on the doorknob but couldn't bring himself to turn it. Instead he hit his head of the hard wood of the door.

Both felt desperate. Both felt unsure of what the future would hold. It could be the best thing that ever happened to them. But then again what if it wasn't?

* * *

**A/N: So, if you can't tell by the ending, I do at some point after the contest plan to continue this story. Hope you enjoyed it and will continue it!**


	2. The First Meeting

I hadn't planned on continuing this story quite so soon, but I decided last week to take a break from my other story, One Year Later. I've since decided not to take the break so I don't know when I'll have chapter 3 up, but I do hope you all enjoy chapter 2! Sorry, it's a little shorter than I would have liked it to be.

For this chapter I did not use a beta. I'm still undecided as to whether I will use a beta for subsequent chapters. It is always nice to have a little help and it definitely improves the work, but for me I'm all about speed when it comes to getting chapters posted so I really never use one. With that being said, I really hope you all can overlook my mistakes.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

Sookie's POV

It was the first Friday in October and I was in my kitchen cleaning up the mess from breakfast. I looked at the clock and realized I was running very late. I took one last drink of my coffee, poured it down the sink, and rinsed the cup. I hated leaving dirty dishes in the sink all day, but I was running late so I sat the cup in the sink and yelled, "Hunter sweetie, hurry up and get your teeth brushed and get your shoes on. We are going to be late," as I put my own shoes on and gathered my keys and my purse.

Motherhood was definitely way harder than I ever thought it would be. Three months ago I was single and living alone in my old, broken down farmhouse in Bon Temps without a care in the world, but then the unthinkable happened. My cousin Hadley and Hadley's husband Remy had been killed by a drunk driver. The driver hit them head-on driving down the wrong side of Interstate 20 going nearly one hundred miles per hour. I had always been close to Hadley, so naturally when I found out that I had been named guardian of their six year old son, Hunter, it was no big surprise.

Hunter was adjusting well to the death of his parents, his new living arrangement, and his new school; Bon Temps Elementary. Deep down I wished I was adjusting as well as he was. I was constantly tired and although I was receiving Social Security death benefits from Hadley and Remy for Hunter and had received a substantial life insurance policy I was finding it hard to support myself and a six year old boy. I worked at the local bar, Merlotte's waiting tables, but once Hunter came to live with me I had no choice but to work more daytime shifts, while he was in school, and I had to drastically cut back my hours which meant less money.

My best friends Amelia and Tara were very supportive of my new status as a parent. Tara was married to my brother Jason, so as family, they were always offering to help me, but unfortunately I'm very proud and often refused their help. Amelia was always willing to babysit when needed as well, but I hated leaving Hunter after all he'd been through so I did my best to spend all the time with him I could.

Hunter came running into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face and said, "Sookie, I'm ready to go. Today is going to be so much fun!"

I smiled right back at him and said, "Yeah, it is going to be fun. Let's go sweetie," as I poked the end of his nose with my finger.

It was the big Fall Festival at Hunter's school and I had volunteered to work at one of the refreshment stands for the day. This was my first big activity as a parent and my first time going to Hunter's school for anything more than to get him registered and to meet his teacher. I was both nervous and excited. I handed him his jacket and grabbed my own, as well as the cupcakes I'd made for the kids and we both headed out the door.

Once we arrived at the school I made sure that Hunter was safely in his classroom and headed out to the courtyard where the festivities would take place. Right away I saw Holly, one of the other waitresses from Merlotte's, setting up a table with baked goods, Rice Krispy Treats, and popcorn balls, among many other delicious goodies. I quickly figured out that was where I was supposed to be. I walked over to Holly with the cupcakes in hand and said, "Hey Holly, sorry I'm late."

"No problem Sookie. I know how it is being a single mom. I've almost got everything set up. The kids will be out in about ten minutes."

I started unloading the cupcakes on the table. I was proud of my cupcakes. They were chocolate cake and were all iced with icing in different fall colors. Each cupcake had a candy corn carefully placed right in the center. I had stayed up until nearly four in the morning making sure each one was perfect. Holly looked at me as I was unloading the cupcakes onto the table and said, "Those are beautiful. Where'd you buy them?"

I looked at Holly, yawned, and said, "I stayed up all night last night making them."

"Oh yeah, that's right, you aren't used to being a mom yet. You'll learn. Next time just go to the grocery store and buy them. The kids will never know the difference," Holly said laughing.

I was slightly offended, but decided to keep that to myself. I mean, if I was going to be a mom, I was going to be a damn good one.

A few minutes later our table was all set up and the kids started filing out of the classrooms into the courtyard where there were several other stands with food, activities, and games for them to enjoy for the day. I caught a glimpse of Hunter a few times running around playing games with his friends. I couldn't help but smile seeing how happy and adjusted he was.

All in all the first few hours were uneventful. Holly and I basically sat there talking about motherhood and work and watched as all the kids ran around, ate, and played, but when afternoon came things changed. The sun came out from behind the clouds and the day was actually beginning to warm up quite a bit.

At noon Holly had to leave. She had to get ready and get to Merlotte's for her shift. As she was getting up she said, "I'll see you later Sookie. I'm sorry I'm leaving you here all alone."

I said, "I'll be fine. Have a good day at work. I'll see you tomorrow."

As I sat in a chair at the table watching all the children play the most beautiful man I had ever seen took the seat beside of me, which had earlier been occupied by Holly. I noticed that he was eating one of my cupcakes and if the quiet moans that would escape his lips with each bite he took were any indication, he really liked my baking. Between his beauty, sexy smirks, and the moans my panties were quickly soaking through, but I tried to act casual when he finally spoke to me. I didn't want to make anything of it. He was probably married anyway.

Eric's POV

Around noon I finally made it out of the confines of my office to the Fall Festival which was taking place outside. I had been trapped in my office all morning doing paperwork and was very happy to finally be able to enjoy the beautiful afternoon in the fresh air. I was scanning the courtyard watching all my kids playing when I spotted some very nice looking cupcakes at one of the refreshment stands. I also noticed an empty chair so I walked over, grabbed a cupcake and took a seat. I could not help but notice that seated in the chair next to me was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. _She has got to taste as delectable as this cupcake_, I thought to myself. I quickly scolded myself at that thought. She was most likely married and was obviously a parent and I had no business thinking about any of my student's parents that way. That had been my number one rule since I started my career in education; never become involved with the parent of a student. It will always turn out badly.

I decided since I did not know her that I should at the very least introduce myself. If she was a parent of one of my students then we would be running into each other again sometime so as I sat down I said, "It's a beautiful day today. I'm glad it warmed up a bit. I was worried that it would be too cold out for the kids today."

She smiled and said, "Yeah, it is turning out to be a very nice day."

I smiled back at her said, "I haven't seen you at any of these functions before. I'm Eric Northman. So, which one is yours?"

"Oh, that one," she said pointing to a boy with dark hair who looked to be about five or six. "How about you? Which is yours?"

"All of them actually," I said laughing. She looked at me like I had a horn growing out of my head until I said, "I'm the principal here. If I'm not mistaken, that is Hunter Savoy. I take it that makes you Mrs. Savoy," I said as I extended my hand to her to shake it. _Please God, do not let her be Mrs. Savoy_, I thought. _Let her be a babysitter or some shit like that. Please_.

She took my hand and as she did I felt what felt like electricity shooting throughout my body. _What the fuck was that? Did she feel that too?_ I was taken aback by the feeling, but I was definitely not comfortable enough with what happened to mention it.

She was quiet for a moment which made me think she had felt it too. Finally as she let go of my hand she said, "No actually, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Hunter is my cousin. I'm his guardian."

I couldn't help but smile when she corrected me. I had never been made to feel that way by any parent at my school before and couldn't believe the relief that washed over me as she told me that she was not Hunter's mother, but his guardian. Quickly I realized that a legal guardian was no different than a parent in my book so I don't know why I was so relieved.

"So, Mrs. Stackhouse, if you don't mind me asking, how long has Hunter been in your care?" I added the Mrs. part on purpose to find out if she was actually married or not; not that it made a difference.

She smiled and corrected me again. "It's Miss Stackhouse, but you can call me Sookie. I've had custody of Hunter for three months since his parents died." Her smile quickly turned into a frown.

My question had obviously upset her so I said, "I'm sorry for asking. I see that my question has upset you." I was trying desperately to stifle the smile that I felt building within me. She had just told me she wasn't married. I didn't understand why I was so happy about that fact. She was a striking woman. Although, I had always made it a point to stay away from the single moms of my students there was something about Sookie that made me want to talk to her, to get to know her better.

"Oh, it's okay. It's just all so new. His mother and I were very close and sometimes it's just hard to think that she's gone."

"He seems to be adjusting well. I have found that often children act out when something like that happens, but Hunter has not been sent to my office once since school started and in my dealings with him he is a joy to be around."

She began to smile again and said, "Well, I'm glad to hear that. He seems fine when he's with me, but when he's not I worry that he's not as fine as he seems. I know firsthand that losing your parents at a young age is really hard to go through."

The sound of the bell rang out in the distance. All of the teachers were gathering up their students and shuffling them back into the classrooms to gather their belongings to leave for the day. I suddenly realized that meant I had to go too. "Miss Stackhouse, I mean Sookie, it was very nice meeting you, but I have to go. I need to get out front; bus duty," I said smiling.

"I guess I'd better get all of this cleaned up and get Hunter home myself. It was very nice getting to talk to you Principal Northman."

I grabbed one more of those delicious cupcakes and as I walked away, could not help but think about how incredibly beautiful Sookie was.

* * *

Oh, you may have noticed that the first chapter is written in the 3rd person and this isn't. I decided that the remaining chapters will be done in the 1st person from both Eric and Sookie's POV's. I just decided that the story would be told better that way!


	3. Let's All Get Back To Reality

I am on quite a roll today! I finished Chapter 55 of One Year Later and now I've finished Chapter 3 of this! I even managed to get dinner in the crockpot and a load of laundry in! Yay! Now onto New Beginnings!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

There weren't many items left on the table for me to clean up. I started placing all the leftovers into the container I'd used to bring the cupcakes. Once I finished I started throwing away the boxes and disposable containers that had been left behind. Just as I was about to throw the last one away I thought about how much Principal Northman seemed to enjoy my cupcakes. There were six of them left. Without even thinking I removed the six cupcakes from my container and put them into the disposable one I almost put into the garbage.

Once the table was cleaned up I grabbed my container and the container filled with cupcakes and headed into the school to get Hunter. On my way to his class I stopped by the office which happened to be empty. I noticed Principal Northman's office was open so I quickly stepped inside and sat the box of cupcakes on his desk and wrote a quick note before continuing on my way to Hunter's class. I don't know why left the cupcakes for him or what possessed me to do so. I guess it was because he seemed to enjoy them so much. There was no time or need to examine my motives at the moment. I had to get Hunter home and get dinner started.

On the drive home I was lost in deep thought. For a moment I almost forgot Hunter was with me in the car. For some reason I could not get the thought of Principal Northman out of my head. I just kept seeing him in my mind standing in front of me smirking. He was quite easy on the eyes. He was well over six feet tall, had long blond hair which he had tied back at his neck in a ponytail, and although he was fully dressed in a white button down dress shirt and slacks, I could tell that what was underneath was probably similar to one of those statues from the Renaissance in an art museum.

His shoulders were broad and his waste was svelte and his eyes; his eyes were the most beautiful shade of cobalt blue. For a moment I caught myself undressing him in my mind, until I was brought back to reality by a car honking at me. I realized I had just run a stop sign. _I could have just killed us both. I have got to get shit together_, I thought. I pulled myself together and said, "So, did you have fun today, sweetie?" I thought that maybe if I concentrated on Hunter I could get us safely home.

Hunter said, "I had a lot of fun. I wish it could be like that every day at school!"

"Now Hunter, if it was like that every day at school you would never learn anything. Learning is very important, but I'm glad you had a good time."

_I sure had a good time looking at that hot hunk of a man for two hours_, I thought, then I realized that talking about school was a very bad idea because all it did was make me think of **him**. The rest of the ride home was silent. It took every bit of my concentration to avoid further thoughts of Principal Northman.

Once home, I began to prepare our dinner while Hunter played with his toy cars and watched The Disney Channel. While I was preparing dinner, homemade chicken noodle soup, my mind began to drift to Principal Northman again. Again I replayed that smirk he gave me and then the electricity that passed between us as they shook hands. Why could I not stop thinking about him? Sure, I hadn't been with a man in over six months and felt great need to be touched in a sexual way, but I felt that as of three months ago, when I took Hunter in, I gave up the right to my personal needs. He was my priority and I felt it would not be right to bring any man into the picture; especially his school principal.

I went into the living room where Hunter was watching TV and said, "So sweetie, dinner won't be ready for another couple of hours. What do you want to do until then?"

Hunter smiled and said, "Let's watch Madagascar!"

I put in the movie and took a seat beside of Hunter on the couch. At first Hunter and I watched the movie, but soon Hunter was the only one watching. I was consumed again with thoughts about Principal Northman. That feeling I had gotten when he shook my hand was the most amazing feeling I'd ever felt and I wondered what it was and then there were the cupcakes. The sounds he made as he ate them. Oh my god, those sounds. I found myself wanting to cook and bake for him more often if that was the response I would get.

Finally, after an hour long battle inside of my head I was able to fend off the thoughts of what it would feel like to be caressed by the very large hands that had shaken mine earlier, how it would feel to be kissed by those lips that had smirked at me, how it would feel to run my hands all along that chest, which in my mind looked like that of a work of art, and how it would feel to elicit the sounds of satisfaction that he made as he enjoyed my baking, but in other ways; not with food. Once the battle was won and I was back to reality for the second time, I went to check on the soup. I found it was ready and I had a hungry mouth to feed so I walked into the living room and said, "Hunter, dinner's ready." He came running and climbed up into his chair at the kitchen table.

After we ate I got him into the bath, we watched a little TV, and finally it was his bedtime. I went into his room and read him his favorite book, "Where the Wild Things Are" and by the time I reached the end he was sound asleep. I flipped off his light and headed into my room to finally get some much needed rest. I crawled into my bed exhausted only to find myself incredibly restless. I tossed and turned trying to sleep for over an hour only to find my thoughts drifting back to Principal Northman. I had done so well. I'd made it through practically my whole evening without a thought of him and now he was back in my mind. Finally, I realized that sleep was not happening any time soon so I decided to take a bath and try to clear my head.

I ran a hot bath and filled it with bubbles and lit every aroma therapy candle I had in my bathroom. I undressed and climbed in determined to relax. Instead my mind drifted straight to Principal Northman. What was this hold he had on me? We had only met that day and only talked for a couple of hours. I didn't even know him and he was becoming quite a problem for me.

Soon I was imagining his strong hands running all over my body. As those thoughts went through my head I began running my own hands along my body in just the way I was imagining his. I stopped at my breasts and began massaging and pinching my nipples thinking about what it would be like if my hands and fingers were his lips, tongue and teeth. Soon my hands made their way down to my center where I slid two of my fingers inside and began rubbing small circles on my clit. Before I knew it I was moaning as I reached my edge and fell over.

My orgasm brought me back to reality for the third time that day. I couldn't believe what I had just done. Not the fact that I had pleasured myself, but the fact that I had pleasured myself while fantasizing about Hunter's school principal. My fantasies were not supposed to be of real people that I knew; they were supposed to be of movie stars and people that I would never meet. I decided then and there that this had to stop. I got out of the bath, pulled the drain, and grabbed a towel. Once I had dried off I put on a nightgown and crawled in to bed hoping to get a good night's sleep.

**Eric's POV**

As I stood by watching the kids get on to their buses I couldn't help but allow my mind to drift. Day after day I watched the children doing this and day after day there were no incidents. As my mind drifted, the thoughts that flooded it were of Sookie. I thought of her beautiful smile, her cute little laugh and that amazing surge of electricity that ignited me as I shook her hand.

As the thought of the feeling that flowed through me when we shook hands entered my mind I could not help but wonder what it would feel like to have her tiny little hands touching my cock because if it were anything like when we shook hands then it would most certainly feel amazing. That thought caused my dick to twitch and grow hard which was very inappropriate seeing as how I was at school. The inappropriateness of the wood I was sporting brought me back into reality and caused me to wonder why I was having such feelings. Although I was fairly young and single, I hadn't been that interested in women for the past few years. I was just too busy with my career to think about dating.

She did have a nice rack, but that was no excuse for the thoughts that were plaguing my mind; although not by blood, she was still a parent of one of my students and it just wouldn't be right. I mean **if** I was with her, what would other parents think? What would school officials think? As a principal I had to be neutral and unbiased when dealing with the children. If I was dating one of their parents would that even be possible?

I had worked very hard to get to this place in my career. I was the youngest principal in the state which was a feet within itself and whether it was right of me to feel that way or not, I felt I was under scrutiny from older teachers who wanted to be a principal and from school officials who thought I was too young to do the job. Every day I felt I had to prove myself worthy of being in the position I was in.

I had managed to make the transition from teacher to principal in less than ten years which was unheard of. All the other principals were at least ten years my senior, but all my hard work- my dedication to my students and my furthering my education paid off when I got the job as principal for Bon Temps Elementary two years ago. I was where I wanted to be and didn't ever want to screw it up.

Soon, all the students were safely on their buses so I went to my office with the intention of grabbing my things and heading home when I saw a box on my desk that wasn't there before. I picked up the box and opened it. As I opened it I noticed a note fall out of it and land on my desk. I looked into the box and saw six of those delicious cupcakes. I couldn't help but smile. I knew Sookie had done it without even reading the note, but I couldn't help wonder why. How did she know I enjoyed them so much? I mean I had grabbed a second one as I walked away, but how did she know that I thought they were so good? I sat the box down, picked up the note and started reading it.

Principal Northman,

You really seemed to enjoy these and there were way too many leftovers for just me and Hunter so I thought I'd leave them here for you. There's never a good reason for good chocolate to go to waste!

Enjoy,

Sookie Stackhouse

I couldn't help but smile as I read the note. They were good cupcakes and she was right, there was never any good reason for good chocolate to go to waste. I grabbed the note, the box of cupcakes, and my briefcase and left.

Upon arriving home I stripped down to my boxers and took my place on my couch along with my Mini-pin, Killer. Killer loved to lay on the couch with me, his daddy, under a blanket. It was his favorite part of the day. I flipped on the TV and allowed myself to drift off into my daily nap while I spooned Killer.

I was jarred back into life at the worst possible moment by the sounds of a ringing phone and Killer going crazy. I had been in the middle of a very vivid dream about Sookie. Little did I know at that moment that I would be getting to enjoy that dream many more times. So many times in fact that it would become pure torture; a nightmare.

"What!" I growled answering the phone as I noticed the puddle of jizz in my boxers.

"Eric, did I call at a bad time," the voice on the other side of the line said. It was my sister, Pam.

Killer was still barking so I pulled the phone away for a moment and sternly said, "Quiet Killer," which successfully shut him up.

Pam was laughing when I brought the phone back to my ear and said, "No sis, I was asleep. I'm sorry. The phone ringing and Killer freaking out just startled me."

"Oh, how is the little flea-bag anyway?

"He's fine. So what do you want?" I didn't mean to be rude, I mean, I love my sister, but she had really caught me at a bad time; jizz in my pants and all.

"I'm sorry I woke you, but I was just calling to let you know that I'll be in town in a few weeks. I was hoping to be able to stay with my baby brother," she said laughing. She knew that I hated it when she referred to me as her baby brother. We were fraternal twins and she was only fifteen minutes older than me.

"You know you are only fifteen minutes older than me. Why must you insist on flaunting that fact in my face constantly?"

"Eric, can I stay with you?" She asked again, avoiding my obvious frustration with her.

"Yes, of course you can. When will you be here?" I dreaded her visit. She always drove me crazy and always insisted on going out to bars and partying hard when all I really wanted to do was sit at home and relax. It was like the words "staying in" were not in her vocabulary. We were thirty-two years old for Christ's sake. We were too old to go out all the time.

"I'll be there on October thirtieth. I'll be staying through until the following Tuesday."

"Well, then I guess I'll see you then. I really need to get off here now though." _I need to wash my dick and change my boxers_, I thought as I said, "I need to get some dinner."

"I will talk to you later, Eric. I miss you and can't wait to get there."

"I miss you too, sis. I'll see you in a few weeks. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye"

I hung up the phone and headed straight to the bathroom with Killer following behind. I took a quick shower and then realized that it was already ten o'clock. I grabbed a quick peanut butter and jelly sandwich, giving my crust to Killer, and decided to officially call it a night. Killer and I got into bed. I was hoping to wake up the next day with a clear head; free and clear of that beautiful and buxom blonde, Sookie Stackhouse.

* * *

Okay, I've gotten a lot of comments about how there is nothing wrong with Sookie and Eric having a relationship. I totally agree with you all. They are both idiots! Hopefully this chapter will help you see a little of why **they** think its wrong though. I do want to point out that all Eric was saying about being under scrutiny is in his head. I'm sure there are some who think he is too young for his job and are jealous of him, but come on. He's way to serious for his own good! And that shit about 32 being too old to go out-- That man is crazy! Hopefully Sookie will be able to make him see the light and he'll make her see it as well!

Oh, and FYI-- Killer is modelled after my own little baby-puppy, but mines a girl and although based on her attitude her name maybe should have been Killer, it's Millie.


	4. Please Don't Cry Over Spilled Apples

Here is Chapter 4. It took a while to get done. I had planned on dragging the before Halloween stuff out a little more and had started the chapter with that in mind, but I had a lot of requests as of lately to get to the post Halloween stuff so I decided to oblige. There should only be one, maybe two more chapters of before Halloween stuff and then we'll be on to what happened after Chapter 1!

I would like y'all to know that I'm not 100% thrilled with how this chapter turned out so I hope you all like it.

Also, thanks for all the wonderful reviews and adds to favorites and alerts! I appreciate each and every one!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

Between Hunter and Principal Northman I had found that a good night's sleep was almost impossible to come by. A couple of weeks had passed and I was more tired than ever. I knew I had to do something, but I wasn't sure exactly what I could be done. All I knew was that had become more and more like a walking zombie and it was harder and harder to keep my thoughts under control. The more tired I became the more vivid my daydreams of Principal Northman became and it became more difficult to control them; not to mention being so tired had turned me into a major bitch.

As far as Hunter was concerned, there was really nothing I could change. He was a little boy and he had needs. I could live with the sleep I was losing over him. I could deal with staying up late to make sure he had what he needed to make it through his next day and waking up early to make sure he made it to school. I could also deal with working split shifts, which meant long hours with no time for rest in between, on some days to make sure I could get him home from school and fed dinner, but what I couldn't deal with was when I finally got to rest or sleep I was bombarded with erotic imagery of his principal and that made the few hours of sleep and rest I had time for nearly impossible.

I'm not trying to act like my dreams and fantasies weren't enjoyable, because they were; very much, but at some point I realized they had to stop. So far all they had caused me were unhealthy fatigue and the need for a serious attitude adjustment. Like I said, I had been turned into a major bitch.

Every morning when I took Hunter to school I noticed Principal Northman. Before I'd met him I had never noticed him, but after, I found that if we got there on time I saw him by the buses and if we got there late I saw him when I walked Hunter to his class. I also saw him every day after school when I picked Hunter up. I didn't know how to get around seeing him, but I knew that not seeing him was the key to making the thoughts of him go away. Luckily, my friends Holly and Danielle had come to me with a plan that solved all of my problems and they didn't even know it.

I had been working at Merlotte's on a really bad day. I was so tired that I guess they noticed it. Holly and Danielle approached me and Holly said, "You know Sookie, you look awfully tired. We're not that busy and if you want and it's okay with Sam Danielle and I will split your tables if you want to go home."

I smiled and said, "I'm fine. It's only a couple more hours. These split shifts just wear me out. I get up take Hunter to school then come in to work for a few hours only to leave to pick him up. Then I go home cook dinner and eat then come back to work. It's like I don't have even a minute to rest on these days. I'm glad I only have to do it once or twice a week."

Danielle said, "You know Sookie, Holly and I carpool. If you want we can add you and Hunter to the rotation. That way you'd only have to take him to school and pick him up twice a week max. Then you could probably get out of working those split shifts."

I smiled the biggest smile I had ever managed. "That would be perfect." Oh and it would. I would no longer have to see Principal Northman five days a week. I'd only have to see him once and some weeks twice. Danielle had helped me more than she even knew.

While we weren't busy we worked out the schedule and I talked to Sam about my schedule at Merlotte's. They were right. With me only driving Hunter to school a couple times a week at most I would no longer have to work any split shifts. Sam was willing to switch some of my shifts around so things were definitely starting to look up. I'd have more time to rest and since I wouldn't have to see Principal Northman nearly as much I might actually be able to rest.

**Eric's POV**

I had met that damn temptress two weeks ago and she still haunted me constantly; while awake and while asleep. Every day I couldn't help but notice her when she brought Hunter to school or picked him up. When I should have been making sure the kids were getting on the correct buses and making sure there were no fights or accidents I was busy staring at her and fantasizing about her. I was behind as hell on all of my work and I spent more time jerking off in the shower than I had spent actually showering. My life was in chaos because of her and even Killer had noticed.

Since I was behind on my work I often found myself staying late at school which significantly decreased the time I had for Killer and our naps together. That made Killer one pissed off little pup. He loved attention and with all the time I found myself spending at school and in the shower, he wasn't getting the attention he craved which really made him unbearable. He was constantly barking and wining at me. Between him and my loss of sleep, due to less naps and haunting dreams, I was becoming a major ass which only pissed him off more because instead of letting him on my lap or allowing him to cuddle with me I dismissed him. It was a vicious cycle and it was all caused by her.

I realized I had to do something. My life was quickly falling out of order and I didn't like it. I also didn't like what I was becoming. I had always been well organized, but also a laid back type of guy and I found myself becoming an uptight prick living in complete disorganization. After lots of thought I finally decided to speak with Sandy, the assistant principal. My plan was to avoid the temptress as much as I could. If I could avoid her, maybe I could avoid thoughts of her and maybe my cock could relax. It had been spending entirely too much time at full salute these past two weeks.

Sandy was more than happy to switch me hall duty for bus duty. I figured that if I was inside there was much less chance of seeing her. I desperately hoped I was right and that not seeing her would allow me to go back to my normal life. Only time would tell if it would actually work.

**Sookie's POV**

The next two weeks went by and although I was still exhausted and stressed out, since I was the equivalent of a single mom, the dreams and fantasies which had been plaguing me weren't occurring nearly as often and I was able to get a little more sleep. I still had good days and bad days, but I was definitely a little less tired and definitely less bitchy.

Although they had picked up on my change in mood, Tara and Amelia were still just as concerned about me as they had been when I was a walking zombie bitch for the first two weeks of the month. They said even though my mood was better that I was still too tired. They kept insisting that I take some time for myself.

"Sookie, you know Jason and I would be more than happy to watch Hunter anytime," Tara said.

"Sookie, let them watch Hunter and let's go out on Halloween. You need a night to unwind," Amelia told me.

Although they were relentless I refused to give them a definite answer, but had a feeling that they were not going to take no for an answer. I knew I'd end up going out on Halloween and they were probably right. I did need some time to let loose and have some fun.

The car pooling was really paying off and I was finally able to get all of my focus back on Hunter that is until October thirtieth came. October thirtieth was the day of the school's Halloween costume parties and parade. Each class would get to have a party and towards the end of the day all the kids would do a short parade through town to show off their costumes. Hunter was very excited because he was dressing as Harry Potter.

I didn't obligate myself to help at school with the party so that I could avoid Principal Northman, but I had offered to make candied apples for the party instead. Despite Holly's warning to just buy things at the store, I continued to make homemade goodies which usually required the loss of a night's sleep and in this case I still hadn't finished so not only had I not went to bed until four, but I had gotten up at six to start melting more caramel to finish up the apples.

Around seven thirty, I rushed into Hunter's room to get him up and ready to go to school. Once I got him into his little shirt and tie and placed his Hogwarts robe around him I painted a little scar across his forehead. Then I handed him the glasses to put on and the stick that I got out of the yard that was supposed to be his wand. "My, my Hunter, you make an excellent Harry Potter; maybe even the best I've seen." He smiled and giggled.

I realized that we were running late when I heard the gravel in the driveway crackling under tires. I also realized that the apples weren't ready which meant I had to go to the school. I desperately hoped that since I would be arriving during class time that I would not see Principal Northman. I had been so much less distracted since I had not been seeing him and I wanted it to stay that way.

The car's horn honked as Hunter and I walked into the living room. I put his jacket on him over his costume, handed him his backpack, and sent him out the door to Danielle's car. "I'll see you in a little while, sweetie, when I bring the candied apples to school," I shouted as he got into the car.

Once Hunter was gone I knew I had about two hours before I had to have the candied apples to the school. I quickly took a shower, got dressed, and then finished up the remaining apples before rushing to the car and speeding to the school.

I rushed into the main door of the school and as soon as I turned the corner to enter the main hall I crashed into what felt like a brick wall. Most of the apples went flying through the air and I almost fell down until I felt a hand grip onto my arm to hold me steady. Still looking down I saw that the few remaining apples were ruined and looked up to find that most of the caramel and nuts were all over the white dress shirt of the person I ran into.

Tears began to well up in my eyes and I collapsed to the ground in an attempt to clean up the mess I'd made. I still didn't know who I'd run into, but I continued to repeat the words, "I'm so sorry," over and over as I cried and picked the apples up off of the ground.

A hand reached out to me and lifted me back to my feet. I was embarrassed and continued to keep my eyes on the ground.

"Sookie, it's okay. We'll get someone to clean up this mess. Please don't cry." The voice was vaguely familiar.

The hands took the box that held the apples from me and sat it on a nearby ledge. I still hadn't looked up to see exactly who I had run into; I was still too embarrassed. Once the box was out of the way I felt arms around me.

"Sookie, please stop crying," the voice said as I felt large hands running up and down my back. I had to admit the feeling of being held and comforted was good; maybe too good. "Please, come with me. You can use my office to gather yourself and I will have one of the janitors clean up the mess."

Office, fuck! Finally, I looked up to see the face of the Norse god that I had been trying to avoid and to keep out of my head. I wanted to run away, but I couldn't. After being in the secure place that was his arms I was temporarily unable to do anything other than what he said. He led me to his office and pointed to a chair signaling for me to sit. I sat down and said, "I'm so sorry. I made a huge mess and ruined your shirt," as tears continued to fall from my eyes.

"Don't worry about that," he said as he picked up his phone and handed me a tissue. "Clancy, can you send someone out to the main hall. There was a little accident out there that needs cleaned up." There was a pause and then he said, "Thanks," before hanging up the phone.

He began unbuttoning his shirt and went to a cabinet across the room. I was still crying, but watched in awe as he removed his shirt. He stood there at the cabinet in a wife-beater and although I was still crying, I was practically drooling at the sight of his huge, muscular arms and back. He pulled out another white dress shirt and slipped it on. He turned around as he was buttoning it and I got the first glimpse of his muscular chest with nothing but a thin layer of cotton to cover it. I felt moisture pooling at my thighs and for a moment my mind took me to another place. I imagined myself ripping the new shirt and the wife-beater off of him and running my tongue all along the very visible ripples of his abs and his sculptured chest.

The thought stopped my tears momentarily, until he said, "See, everything is okay. The apples are being cleaned up and I have a clean shirt."

The waterworks started again and I said, "But now I don't have anything to take to Hunter's class."

"Sookie, I'll tell you what, I will take you to the grocery store so you can get something else for his class. It is only a few blocks away and will only take a few minutes. Just please calm down."

I smiled because it was really sweet of him to offer to take me to the store, but I was still crying uncontrollably.

**Eric's POV**

When Sookie and I got to my office I picked up the phone to call Clancy, the head Janitor, and asked that he send someone to get the hall cleaned up. As expected he said, "No problem Principal Northman. I'll get someone on it right away."

Once I hung up I removed my shirt and walked over to my storage cabinet. I kept extra clothes in it just in case of emergency. I had learned my first year of teaching elementary school that having a change of clothes around was always a good idea because small children really tended to make a lot of messes; disgusting messes. I learned that the hard way after being puked on by a student. After that incident I started keeping a spare change of clothes in my classroom and when I got the job as Principal I continued. I figured there was less chance of needing them as a principal, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

When I got my shirt on I noticed Sookie had stopped crying, but as soon as I pointed out everything was being cleaned up she started again. She said she had nothing to take to Hunter's class. I didn't like seeing her upset so I offered to take her to the store to pick up something else. That earned a smile from her, but it didn't stop her tears from falling. I was at a loss and didn't know what else to do. All I knew was that I wanted her to be happy and smiling like she was the day I met her and I wanted to be there for her and be the reason for her smile.

I didn't know why I felt so strongly that I needed to be there for her, but I also didn't care at the moment. I was really concerned about her and had a feeling it was more than just candied apples that was getting her down. I leaned against my desk and bent slightly right in front of her and said, "Sookie, what is wrong? What is bothering you? I find it hard to believe that candied apples are all that have you this upset."

She stared at me for a moment and looked directly into my eyes. She was still crying and she looked so sad and defeated. "I'm just tired," she said. "I was up all night working on those apples and I only got a couple of hours of sleep. I never get enough sleep and since I took Hunter in I have had no time for myself. My friends tell me I'm in desperate need for some me time and they want me to go to this party tomorrow night, but I feel guilty even thinking about leaving Hunter, even though I'd be leaving him with family. I just don't know what to do."

She was so beautiful and I wanted desperately to kiss her; to take her into my arms and tell her it would all be okay. As the thought of it went through my head and I smiled. Without thinking, I reached out my hand and with my thumb I wiped away her tears. I allowed my hand to linger on her face, cupping her cheek and just as I leaned into her, I realized what I was doing and pulled away. "Well, let's go to the store," I said not believing that I was actually about to kiss her.

I had obviously put her off by almost kissing her because she smiled and said, "That's not necessary. I'll go myself. Thank you for listening," and then she ran out of my office. Just like that she was gone.

Prior to today, I had gone two weeks without one sighting of my temptress. I was finally starting to get back into my normal way of life and although I was still dreaming about her I at least was no longer constantly thinking about her and even my dick got a little break from the constant jerking off I had been doing. I had even gotten caught up on my work which made Killer a very happy dog. With me spending less time at work we were able to get back into the routine that we had before I had met Sookie Stackhouse.

Everything was working out wonderfully for me until she ran right into me in the hall. I hoped that our chance meeting today would not be a new beginning for all the trouble she'd caused in my life over the past month.


	5. Not Again! Can Things Get Any Worse?

I'm sorry I'm so late on this. I need to learn how to manage writing three stories at once along with RL. I try to write them all at the same time along with cooking, cleaning, and working. I get bits and pieces done, but it seems like it takes forever to finish any of them this way! I'll figure it out. I think I need to focus on one chapter at a time!

This is the last chapter before the events of the first chapter, well, actually I have a little something special planned for the next chapter, but after that we will definitely be past chapter one in the story. I hope you are all excited to find out what happens after their night of "Forbidden Pleasures". ******I know I'm corny! LOL!******

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

When I ran out of Principal Northman's office I was in a complete panic. Not only was I embarrassed for allowing myself to break down in front of him, I was also frustrated and confused. I knew that after today he would haunt me again. How could he not after the way he held me and the way he touched me? For some reason it all felt so right.

I couldn't figure out why he was having this effect on me, but I really wished it would all just stop. I didn't have the time or energy for a man. Fuck, I didn't have the time or energy for anything that would take my attention from Hunter; that included myself. Hunter was my priority. He was what was important.

It didn't matter what I wanted or needed. All that mattered was what Hunter wanted and needed and at that moment he needed the Halloween sugar cookies I'd bought his class at the grocery store. I finally gathered myself enough to get out of my car and walk back into the school. I desperately hoped I would not run into Principal Northman again.

I made it to Hunter's classroom and back out to my car without seeing Principal Northman which was very good, but once I was back in my car and alone my thoughts drifted back to him and to the fact that for the briefest moment I actually thought he was going to kiss me before I left his office. That was definitely one of the reasons I ran out of his office the way I did. It really freaked me out, but I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't kiss me or if it was because he almost kissed me. Maybe it was a little of both, I mean, I knew kissing him would have been a horrible idea, but I was attracted to him in a big way.

He may have been the hottest man I had ever seen , but it wasn't just a physical attraction. He was sweet and caring or at least I assumed he was. One would have to be, to be an elementary school teacher or in his case a principal. He had certainly come across that way in our encounters. He came off charming as well. This man was the total package; the perfect man.

The other reason I ran out of his office was because I broke down in front of him. I never open up to anyone; not even my best friends. With him it was different. I felt like I could tell him anything and I didn't know why. In my mind that was even more of a reason to stay away from him. If I could open up to him that meant I trusted him and trust, well, trust could be broken and I wanted no part of that. Sookie Stackhouse doesn't do trust!

**Eric's POV **

When Sookie left my office I mentally slapped myself. The problem was I wasn't sure if I was pissed because I almost kissed her or if I was pissed that I didn't kiss her. What was it about that woman? I was drawn to her and I certainly couldn't quit thinking about her. When I held her as she cried, it felt so perfect and so right. It felt as if she belonged in my arms and it was my job to make things better for her and to take away all of her pain.

I wanted her and although there was a great physical attraction between us, or at least on my part, I couldn't help but feel that there was more than that. She was sweet, innocent, beautiful, and caring. She was everything I'd ever wanted in a woman, but it didn't matter. I couldn't be with her and I had to stop this once and for all.

I managed to make it through the day with no more Sookie sightings, but thoughts of her never strayed far from my mind. After hall duty I went back to my office, got my things, and headed to the airport to pick up my twin sister, Pam. When I arrived at the airport she was there waiting for me.

She smiled and waved as I pulled up to the curb. As much as I had dreaded her visit it was really great to see her. It had been way too long.

She hopped into the car and immediately said, "Took you long enough," snarkily.

"I missed you too, Pam. It's so great to see you too," I said mockingly.

"You're in a lovely fucking mood, baby brother. What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Pam, I'm not in the mood for your shit. And drop the baby brother shit too," I growled.

Pam just stared at me like I had a horn growing out of my head. That was when I realized that I was being a super asshole and if I continued Pam would question me as to why. I wasn't ready to tell her why. If she found out about Sookie, I would never hear the end of it.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"You know, I am, but it's a bit early to eat. Let's go back to your place and relax a bit and then we'll hit the town a little later," she said smiling.

"Hit the town? Pam, you know I hate going out. Can't we just rent some movies and get a case of beer or something?"

"Eric, it's not every day your favorite twin comes to stay with you."

"Pam, you are my only twin," I corrected.

Pam held firm and exclaimed, "We're going out tonight and we are going to have a great time!"

I knew there was no getting out of it. Once Pam had made up her mind about something there was no changing it so I drove home. As I drove, she rambled on about how much fun we were going to have and how maybe one of us would get lucky.

Get lucky, hmm. Maybe going out wasn't such a bad idea after all. If I could hook up with someone else, maybe I could stop dwelling on Sookie. Suddenly I was smiling ear to ear and going out seemed like the best idea in the world. I couldn't wait.

**Sookie's POV**

I had lost my whole afternoon thinking about Principal Northman and before I knew it Hunter was home. I set him up at the kitchen table to do his homework as I made dinner. It didn't take him long to finish his homework. His assignment was in reading and he was an excellent reader so when he finished I allowed him to watch a little TV.

As I sat the table the phone rang. "Hello," I said.

"Hey Sook," Amelia said. "Sorry to bother you at dinner time, but I really need to know if you are going to the party tomorrow night. I'm at the costume shop right now getting my costume and if you are coming then I'll get one for you too."

"I don't know Amelia. I just don't think it's a good idea." I wanted to go. I wanted to have fun, be irresponsible, and do all the things that I wasn't allowed to do in my new role as a mom, but the same voice inside of me that I so desperately wanted to break free from was telling me it going was a bad idea.

At that very moment before Amelia or I had single moment to speak another word I heard my front door open and my brother's voice say, "Hey Hunter, I hear you're spending the night with me tomorrow night and Tara and I are taking you trick-or-treating!"

Next I heard Hunter yell, "I get to stay with you! We're going to have fun! Yay!"

I guess my mind had been made up for me. Hunter was obviously thrilled about spending Halloween with Jason and Tara. I just wished someone would have consulted me before bringing him into it.

"Amelia, you still there?" I asked.

"Yeah Sookie, I'm still here. Look, I know you're pissed that we set you up, but we had to do it to get you to go out. You need a night out. Hunter will be fine."

"You're right, I am pissed," I said, "But you are right too that I need a night out. I do want to go out and have some fun. I just worry."

"Sookie, don't worry. Jason and Tara are perfectly capable of taking care of Hunter while you go out and have some fun."

"I know they are. Speaking of Hunter, his dinner is burning," I said as I ran over to the stove and flipped the fried chicken that was going to be a little extra crispy tonight. "I gotta go."

"Meet me at Merlotte's by eight. I'll have your costume delivered in the morning. Bye."

I hung up the phone and tended to dinner. Jason came in the kitchen and said, "So Tara's working late tonight; what's for dinner?"

"Look, I don't know if you even knew what you were doing when you walked in or if it was just something Tara put you up to, but I'm not going to waste my time getting all pissy about it. I'm mad, but it's over."

"Sook, we all see how stressed you are. You need a night out and we had to do it. Tara and I are here to help you. You just have to let us."

My brother never failed to surprise me. Usually it was because of the incredibly stupid things he chose to do, but every now and again it was because he did something incredibly thoughtful. This was one of those times. He'd never been super-helpful when it came to my needs so it was big when he told me I had him and Tara to help me with Hunter.

Jason and I went over the plans for Halloween. I was to get Hunter ready and Jason and Tara would pick him up at five. Once the plans were settled we all sat down and ate dinner. After dinner Hunter and Jason played hide and seek until it was time for Hunter to take his bath and go to bed. That gave me a little time to get some laundry done which was good. Having a six year old boy around really caused dirty clothes to pile up quick.

Finally, by nine o'clock, the laundry was done, Jason was gone, and Hunter was in his bed asleep. I thought that maybe I would crash. I definitely felt exhausted enough, but unfortunately I didn't. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep which was very good, but I was haunted by dreams of Principal Northman, which was very, very bad.

**Eric's POV**

When we got to my house Killer freaked out as usual. He hated Pam. I didn't blame him. She was my sister and that involved a special kind of unconditional love, but if I wasn't related to Pam, I would hate her too. She really was a bitch; a fun bitch, but still a bitch. She was one of those people that could cause a perfectly sane and confident person running for the razors with one comment.

I helped Pam get her stuff into the guestroom and then I lay back on the couch ready for my afternoon nap with my Killer. Killer curled up beside of me under the blanket and before I knew it we were spooning and asleep.

I awoke to a very pissed off Killer jumping out from under the covers barking. It scared the shit out of me. That was when I realized that Pam was standing at the foot of the couch hovering over me. It now made sense why Killer was freaking out. He was very protective of me.

"Eric, get your ass up and get dressed. We've got places to be, baby brother."

Arguing with Pam was an impossible battle to win so even though I wasn't that excited about going out I got up and made my way to my shower. I really liked the thought of getting laid; it had certainly been a long time, but I also knew I'd be just as content spending the evening on my couch with a couple of DVD rentals, Killer, and a six-pack.

I'd pretty much gotten over partying and women in college. I partied hard and fucked like a rabbit for the first four years, but by the time I was getting my Master's degree I was partied and fucked out. Don't get me wrong, I'm Eric Northman; I can party and I can certainly fuck with the best of them, but I'm older and more responsible now. Those things are just no longer priorities to me.

When I came out of my bathroom I was glad I'd put a towel around my waist because Pam was in my room going through my closet.

"Why are you in here?" I growled.

"I have to pick your outfit, Eric. I'm not going to go out with you looking like an idiot." I was about to defend my taste in clothes when she sighed, "None of this will do." I was still trying to understand exactly what was wrong with my clothes when she held out a pair of pleated pin-striped dress pants and asked, "Eric, where the hell do you get this stuff?"

"They're my work clothes, Pam. What do you expect? I'm an elementary school principal," I lashed out in defense of my wardrobe.

She pulled out a pair of old worn jeans and one of my button-down dress shirts. "This will have to do," she said as she handed them to me. "Leave the shirt un-tucked and leave a few buttons open at the top."

"As you wish mistress," I said as I bowed to her. That at least earned a laugh from her as she left me alone to get ready.

I finished getting ready and called Killer up to my bed. He jumped up on the bed like he thought he was going to get to go out with us. I hated to burst his bubble, but he had to stay home.

"My wittle baby Killer, you have to stay home tonight and be a good baby for daddy. Daddy is going to get waid tonight and if he bwings home a wady, you will need to be a very good boy," I said as I kissed and patted him on the head.

He wagged his nub and licked my hand in reply.

As I baby-talked to my dog, I suddenly realized there was something seriously wrong with me. I was really just baby-talking to my dog and what made it worse was that I realized that this wasn't the first time I'd done it. It was actually something I did numerous times every single day. Maybe I did need to go out or at the very least find a hobby.

I flew up off my bed as quickly as I could and went into the living room where Pam was waiting. I lived near downtown so we opted to walk so that we could both drink as much as we wanted. Once that decision was made we were on our way.

We had a quick dinner and then headed to Fantasia. Fantasia was Pam's favorite dance club in Shreveport. She drug me there every time she visited. When we got there it was packed so she found us a table and I went and got drinks.

I arrived at the table with a whiskey sour for Pam and a beer for myself. Several drinks and many dirty thoughts of Sookie later, Pam and I were both letting loose on the dance floor. We had even managed to find ourselves a couple of girls. That was one thing Pam and I were always good at together; picking up women. She found herself a cute little bi-curious brunette with a hot little redhead friend. Luckily the hot little redhead seemed more than willing to help me forget about Sookie. I was having a great time and things were actually looking up for me.

My intention was to take my hot little redhead home and fuck her all night long until I was asking, "Sookie who?". She was supposed to leave in morning completely sated and I was going to get my life back, but that's not what ended up happening.

When the club closed we headed back to my place. When we got there Killer was being rude and unruly, as usual, but we were all so drunk that the women all thought he was adorable. Even Pam patted him on the head and told him how cute he was and she had always hated him. Finally he settled down and crawled onto my lap which earned several high pitched squeals from the girls.

We'd been home for about thirty minutes when Pam slurred, "Let's do tequila shots!"

Everyone agreed and my hot little redhead added, "Lets make a game out of it. You got any cards?"

Everyone was game so I went and got the cards. We ended up playing Asshole, which I hadn't played in at least ten years. I must admit I had fun, but I don't know what any of us were thinking. I couldn't speak for Pam or the girls, but I definitely should have known better than to do shots of tequila after all the beer I'd drank earlier. For that matter I should have known better than to play Asshole with tequila.

About an hour and too many shots to count later Pam and her brunette were stumbling to her room leaving me and my hot little redhead in the living room alone. Well, Killer was there, but he didn't count; at least I didn't think he did. That was my first big mistake.

At first we just made out on the couch, but Killer kept crawling in between us in jealousy, effectively breaking our kisses and gropes. She took it in stride and actually giggled about it, but it really pissed me off. I was a man on a mission. I had to fuck this redhead to get a certain blonde out of my system and there was no way I was going to let a ten pound cockblocker stand in my way.

I took her hand and stood up. Standing was my second big mistake. I had not attempted to stand since our game of Asshole and when I stood up everything started to spin. I almost fell over, but again I was a man on a mission. I regained myself and very slowly and carefully, I led her into my bedroom. Once inside I made sure Killer was outside and I shut the door. I felt like I was home free; like nothing could possibly happen to ruin this now. I thought that Sookie would soon be a distant memory, but boy was I wrong.

I made my way over to her and she immediately started unbuttoning my pants. Apparently she was on a mission too and I certainly wasn't going to complain. She quickly freed my hard and aching cock from its captivity and took it in her mouth. She started by teasing the tip with her lips and tongue, which sent me straight to heaven, but unfortunately between the pleasure and the tequila the room around me started to spin.

"Baby," I said quietly as I tapped her on the shoulder. I realized then that I had no clue what her or her friend's names were, but I also decided that names were not necessary. It wasn't like either of us wanted to see each other again. She was the type of girl that went home with a different guy every night and I was essentially using her to vanquish all thoughts of Sookie from my mind. Once the night was over and our purposes were served we would be finished with each other. Baby would have to do.

She slowly wrapped her lips around the head of my cock and sucked as she pulled back. The suction caused a popping sound when my cock slipped free from her mouth. It was fucking hot and felt good as hell. I definitely wanted to see what other tricks she had for me.

She looked into my eyes and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing; nothing at all," I said smirking. "I just need to sit down for a minute." I climbed on the bed leaned back into the mound of pillows at the headboard. "Much better. Now, where were we?" I asked as I pulled her to me and kissed her.

She pulled away, grinned, and said, "Uh, I don't think that is where we were." She then proceeded to slink her way back down the bed until her face was between my legs and her hand was on my cock.

I gasped when her hand touched my cock, but that was nothing compared to the very loud, "Fuck woman," that left my lips when I felt her tongue run all the way from my taint to the tip of my dick. If that wasn't enough when she reached the tip she looked me right in the eye and then slid me into her mouth until I hit the back of her throat. I swear I almost came right there.

She held me there I'm guessing until she needed to breathe. It was several seconds and I never wanted my cock to be anywhere else, that is until Sookie popped into my head for the millionth time that evening. I wanted my cock to be in Sookie so fucking bad.

I attempted to stifle my thoughts of Sookie and get back to the blowjob at hand. Just as I managed to bring my thoughts back to the hot little redhead and the blowjob she was giving me I realized something didn't feel right. Something definitely felt strange. I opened my eyes and looked down to see the hot little redhead not looking so fucking hot anymore. She was curled up at the foot of my bed crying and there was puke all over my bed and me.

Using my now soiled sheet I cleaned myself off and put my boxers back on. I was beyond pissed, but I was a nice guy so even though I was angry I felt bad for her. I picked her up and carried her to my other guestroom.

Once she was settled in with some sprite, crackers and a handy garbage can positioned by the bed I got Killer, went back to my own room, changed my sheets, jumped in the shower, jerked off to visions of Sookie, and went to bed feeling defeated. That was pretty much my normal routine, well, aside from changing my sheets. My obsession with Sookie was not over as I had planned it to be and I was beginning to wonder if it would ever end.

* * *

I had this pretty much done on Thursday night, but I had planned on ending it when they left the club. I was going to start the next chapter with them getting to Eric's house, but I kept going back and forth and didn't have much time to write on Friday because of work. Although I still wish I'd have gotten this chapter up quicker, I'm glad I waited and finally decided to make the whole evening one chapter. I think the story will flow better that way!

So, I wanna know, are y'all excited to see what the surprise is I have planned for the next chapter and are you excited to see what happens after Halloween? What do y'all want to see happen after Halloween? I have been known to change my stories if y'all give me an idea better than my own! Leave a review and let me know!

Oh, one more thing! Here's a message from :

**Attn: SVM readers and writers! SVM Teaser Mondays is still going strong! Get a sneak peak at what is coming up on your favorite fics! Any SVM writer can post a teaser! Subscribe to the thread here (remove spaces): http: // forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 55534/19191439/1/**

You should check it out every Monday or even better subscribe to it! Not only do I post teasers there, but you get to read teasers from all of your favorite stories and maybe some that you don't know are your favorites because you haven't read them yet!


	6. Past and Future

Okay, so I barely made my Wednesday night deadline. Let me tell you, this chapter sucked, big time. It was the hardest chapter of anything I think I've ever written. I had a few things I needed to get in. As you'll see, some of them already happened in the first chapter so I had to make those as non-repetitive as possible. I went with short, sweet, and condensed in a Pam POV, so hopefully that worked! ***Oh yeah, the Pam POV is the surprise I mentioned at the end of the last chapter! I also had to make a few random things fit in as well. Needless to say, I had a lot of issues with flow in this chapter. I really hope it turned out okay. I learned that you can only delete what you've written so many times before you just have to settle on it and post it.

Remember, I'm posting a chapter a week from one of my three stories. Next Monday I'll post a teaser of One Year Later and the chapter will be up by Wednesday night!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Pam's POV**

I was sitting at a diner a few blocks from Eric's, having a nice breakfast and a cup of coffee when I started laughing and couldn't stop. My mind had drifted to a funny thought and I couldn't contain myself. I nervously looked around to see if anyone had noticed my fit of laughter. Luckily, if anyone had noticed they weren't letting on. I always hated it when that happened and it always seemed to when you were either alone or with other people who weren't discussing anything that should be laughed at.

As I read the paper and drank my coffee I had suddenly remembered back to the fact that I had found Bryn, Eric's redhead, in his guestroom alone this morning. At the time, I couldn't help but wonder what happened there. Although it had really surprised me when Eric agreed to bring her home, as uninterested in women as he'd been for the past several years, by the time we got back to the house he'd turned on the Northman charm and was practically all over her and she sure wasn't saying no.

Once I woke her up she told me the whole sordid story filled with kissing, groping, oral sex, and puking. Really, what she had shared was way too much information about my brother, but it was also ammunition, so I didn't mind. He would certainly never live it down. I would personally see to that. I, of course, didn't let her know how funny I thought it was. I mean, for her it wasn't funny, but for my baby brother, well, let's just say it would be a source of entertainment for me for many years to come.

Thinking of the wild and crazy night we'd had brought my thoughts to other wild and crazy nights we shared. Eric and I were really close, being twins and all. So close, in fact, that when it was time for us both to go to college we both chose to go to LSU and to share an apartment.

Eric and I used to go out and pick up a different woman every night back then, but once we got our Bachelor's degrees our partying days were few and far between. I moved to New York to begin my career and he moved to New Orleans where he'd been hired to teach second grade.

At first, I visited him every chance I got and when I did, we always had a really wild time. I mean, he lived in "The Big Easy", but soon, he started work on his Master's degree and started dating "The Bitch". That was when everything really changed and our partying and picking up women days were officially over.

Thalia or "The Bitch", as l referred to her, was someone I hadn't thought about in a really long time. She did a real number on my brother. They were together for two years and let me tell you, it was to most miserable two years of my life. So miserable in fact that I don't even like to imagine what it was like for him. Actually, she's the very reason he became so damn reclusive and focused on his career. Not that I'm not proud of him for all he's achieved, but outside of work, Killer, and my visits, he has no life.

As I thought about "The Bitch", and all she put my brother through, I think I threw up in my mouth a little. I quickly went for my water and then ate my toast. I had to clear my palette after thinking about her. I wasn't going to let thoughts of her ruin my breakfast, but the thoughts of her kept coming.

He loved "The Bitch" more than anything and she was horrible to him; extremely controlling and verbally abusive. He called me at least twice a week for two years, whining about fights they'd had or asking for advice. I always wanted to just tell him to end it, but he was so in love and it was such a sensitive subject that I just couldn't go there.

To this day, I wish I'd have had the courage to have gone there. I don't know if he'd have listened to me, hell, he'd have probably just gotten pissed, but there was always a slim chance that maybe things would have happened differently. If I'd have had the courage to go there, my twin brother possibly would have been spared pain that no human being should ever have to experience.

After the breakup things were really bad. The only thing Eric ever did was eat and sleep. It had happened in the summer when school wasn't in session so he didn't have work to keep him going. For over a month he barely left his house. It finally took an extended visit from me to get him back into the world of the living.

I'll never forget the night I arrived. I walked into his house and found him on the couch. His hair was practically in dreadlocks it had been so long since he'd washed or brushed it, he stunk, he was wearing a ratty old t-shirt and boxers that looked like he had been wearing them for at least a week, and his house was littered with dirty cups and plates, old pizza boxes, and Chinese take-out containers.

All any of us, friends and family, knew at that point was that he and Thalia had broken up and that he seemed a bit depressed. None of us really knew how depressed he was or why they had broken up. We'd all just assumed that it was because she was a bitch, which I guess in the end was what it boiled down to, but it was so much more than that.

I walked straight over to the couch and took a seat beside of him; right on top of a pile of dirty socks and underwear. I didn't care what I was sitting on at that moment. All I cared about was my baby brother. It killed me to see him like that.

He looked over at me and I could tell he was about to start crying. I'd never seen him in such a state before and even though I knew that she had treated him horribly and in a way that could permanently damage him, I knew that a normal breakup would not have left him so fucked up. I mean, it had been a month. He'd have been over a normal breakup or at least well on his way in that amount of time.

"What is it, Eric?" I asked. "What did she do to you?"

That was when his tears began to fall. I pulled him into my arms and rubbed his back. I didn't know what she'd done, but if I ran in to her I'd certainly make sure she paid dearly for whatever it was.

For almost an hour he cried with his head on my shoulder. Finally, he said, "Pam, she killed our baby."

That got my attention. "Eric, what do you mean? What happened?"

"She found out she was pregnant. She got an abortion and then instead of keeping it to herself she told me about it. Why'd she have to tell me, Pam? It's bad enough she did it, but why'd she have to tell me?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew she was a bitch, but if I understood what he was telling me then she was so much worse than I even thought possible. I grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eye. I had to make sure I understood what he was telling me because I was about to go find that bitch and fuck her up.

"Wait, Eric, you mean she didn't tell you about any of it until it was all said and done?" I asked as calmly as I could. "Like you didn't even know she was pregnant?"

I could feel my blood beginning to boil as he said, "That is exactly what I mean and it wasn't even like she felt bad and was coming clean about it when she told me. It was casual. So fucking casual!"

Now he was getting pissed. He was still crying like a little baby, but he was waving his arms, pulling at his hair, and clenching his fists. "Pam, she called me and apologized for not returning my call sooner and then told me that she would have, but she was too busy having an abortion. She fucking said it no different than she would have if she had told me she was getting her hair done."

"That fucking bitch!" I shouted, as I stood up and went for my rental car keys that were on the table by the door.

He knew what I was planning as soon as I had my hands on the keys and begged, "Pam, please don't do this. It's over now. It can't be changed."

That pissed me off even more because if it was so over, as he put it, why the fuck had he been moping around his house in a total manic state for a month? "It's over; it's fucking over, Eric! You are fucking crazier than I thought if you think it's fucking over! Look at yourself! If it was over would you still be a mess right now? I don't know what's worse, you or this house!" I shouted as I picked up a dirty pair of shorts off the table and threw them at him.

"I can't help it, Pam," he said solemnly. "Our baby...I didn't even know she didn't ever want kids."

Just like that, the rage left me and I was back to being heartbroken for my brother. I hugged him again and said, "Eric, it's horrible what she did and you, of all people... didn't deserve it, but you have got to get it together." I stepped out of the hug and put my hands on his shoulders. "I know that it's going to hurt for a long time, but you are still here and one day you are going to meet the perfect girl and she's going to be more than happy to have your babies. I promise you that. You're a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you."

I was brought out of my recollection when the waitress, who was holding out a pot of coffee asked, "Ready for a warm-up?"

Coffee; no, but if your offering to warm me up then absofuckinglutely! Damn that waitress was cute. "Actually, I think I'll just take the check," I said smiling.

While I waited for the check, I continued flipping through the papers entertainment section where there was a listing of the Halloween activities in the area. The waitress got back with the check as I looked down the long list. I was just about to hand her a twenty when she said, "You looking for something to do tonight?"

"Yeah, I am," I said as I handed her a twenty. Hopefully she'll join me, I thought.

"Well, it's kind of a haul from Shreveport, but my friend owns a bar, called Merlotte's, in Bon Temps." She was reading over my shoulder as she spoke. She pointed to the listing and said, "There it is. Anyway, I told him I'd spread the word. His holiday parties are always a good time. I'd be there myself, but my husband...." Damn, she's married. "...And I promised my sister-in-law that we'd take her little boy trick-or-treating and watch him tonight."

"Thanks," I said smiling. "Keep the change…," I said as I squinted to read the tiny letters on her nametag, "…Tara."

She smiled and said, "Thanks. I hope you have a good time tonight."

And that is how my brother and I ended up at Merlotte's that night.

****

The moment I had seen Sookie and my baby brother eye-fucking each other, I knew they were meant to be. She was totally his type and the skimpy schoolgirl costume certainly didn't hurt. Hell, if my brother didn't want her, I'd certainly like to have a try.

He tried to tell me that there was nothing between them and that she was "nobody", but I knew that he didn't look at "nobody" the way he looked at her. I saw something; something in his eyes that I hadn't seen in a really long time and it wasn't just lust. It was like there was a smile in his eyes when he looked at her.

Although he made me promise to stay out of it, I couldn't. I knew he had his reasons, but in my opinion, his reasons were bullshit. I had told him once that one day he'd meet the perfect girl. The girl that would want to have his babies and damn it, I was convinced the moment I saw Sookie that she was that girl.

When the bar closed and neither Sookie or my brother were anywhere to be found I finally drove his car back to Shreveport. I can't say I wasn't concerned. Neither of them had any business being behind the wheel of a car. I'd stopped drinking hours ago, figuring that I would end up driving us home, but I had continued to feed them liquor up until the moment I realized they were gone.

Over the course of the evening, I had set a plan into motion. The plan revolved around getting Sookie and my brother together, but unfortunately I had neglected finding someone for myself. That left me alone at a table watching Sookie and my brother practically fucking on the dance floor. I decided I needed a break from watching them and went to the restroom. They looked like they'd be fine without me. Little did I know when I got back they'd be gone.

I panicked a little when I realized they were gone because they'd both had way too much to drink and more selfishly, until I realized that the car wasn't gone, I was afraid that I was stuck in a red-neck, backwoods town and I didn't know anyone. I had no clue how I was going to get home. This was not New York and I couldn't just hail a cab.

Once I'd calmed down I checked outside. The car was still there, so I strategically sat at the bar at the end near the restrooms. I figured one of them would have to get thirsty or have to pee at some point.

That point never came. The whole ride home I was worried. The thought of either of them driving terrified me, but I decided to put the thoughts out of my head for the time being. I mean, I didn't even know for sure if Sookie had a car there or not. They could have gotten a ride with someone and on the bright side, my plan had apparently worked.

When I got back to Eric's house I had hoped he'd be there, but I was greeted by a very lonely Killer, that was very loud and very excited and very much wanted to pee. I took him outside to do his business and then I tried to call Eric one more time. I'd tried to call him several times throughout the night, but his phone was going straight to voicemail. Finally, I turned in for the night.

****

At the ass-crack of dawn I was jarred awake by the sound of a car door and Killer going crazy. I was pissed. I had just gotten to sleep. I'd spent the entire three hours I'd been in bed tossing and turning, worrying about my brother.

I didn't hear anything after the car door, but Killer was still barking. Finally, after a few minutes of shouting at him to no avail, I got up and looked out the window to see a car sitting in front of the house and it looked like Sookie in it. She was just sitting there with her head on the steering wheel.

Next, I noticed my brother was standing at the front door, but instead of coming in he was just standing there with his head against the door. I was happy that they were both safe, but neither one of them looked happy. Maybe my plan didn't work as well as I thought it had.

**Eric's POV**

Getting out of Sookie's car was hard. It had been the most uncomfortable ride of my life and the sad part was, it didn't have to be that way. We both had our reasons for rejecting what was happening between us, but were our reasons really valid?

Quickly, casting my doubts aside, I stepped out of the car and said, "Goodbye Sookie," as I turned and walked towards my door. The closer I got the more I wanted to turn around. I felt like I was making a huge mistake, but I kept walking forward.

I got to my front door I couldn't open it. I put my hand on the doorknob but couldn't bring myself to turn it. Instead I hit my head of the hard wood of the door and stood there. Was it really that big of a deal that I was her kids principal? He was a good kid. It wasn't like he ever got sent to my office and if he did I'd just have to keep it professional. Would it really be that big of a problem? Pam certainly didn't seem to think so.

It was time for me to make a decision. I could either walk into my house or I could turn around and go to her. I felt desperate and unsure of what the future would hold. It could be the best thing that ever happened to us. But then again what if it wasn't?

**Sookie's POV**

When Eric got out of my car I couldn't stand it. I knew that the last thing I needed was relationship. Hunter needed a lot of attention and, well, Eric had his own reasons for why we shouldn't be together, but I desperately wanted him to stay.

When he got out of the car and told me goodbye, it felt so final. I hardly knew him, but for some reason I felt like I was losing someone that was very close to me and I just couldn't drive away. Did I have time for Hunter and man in my life and was the fact that Hunter's principal was the man I wanted really that big of a deal?

I looked at my hands briefly before I laid my head down and closed my eyes. I was going to cry if I didn't get myself under control. I had to get it together and either go to him or drive away. It was as simple as that. I felt desperate. I felt unsure of what the future would hold. It could be the best thing that ever happened to us. But then again what if it wasn't?

**Pam's POV**

I watched as my brother quickly turned around and began running down the path to the street where Sookie was parked. Then I noticed Sookie was running towards him. They met halfway and threw their arms around each other and kissed. I swear, it was just like something out of a romance novel or movie; complete with a lift and spin.

I continued to watch as he broke the kiss and looked at her. I could see his lips move, but I was unsure what he'd said. They came towards the house so I quickly ran to my room. I'm not sure why, but I wanted to play the good sister for just a bit longer and give them the privacy they obviously needed.

* * *

Okay, so I know I told a lot of you that this chapter would go past the events of the first chapter. I know it didn't go very far past them, but it did go past them . We are officially past Halloween! Also, as I said before the chapter, it's not the greatest. Basically it's filler to get us past Halloween with a few important things thrown in. Well, since I'm totally bashing it I might as well mention it's very short too! Okay, I'll stop now!

Sorry I left you with a cliffy! Don't hate me.

So what do you think Eric said and will there be lemons in the next chapter? Leave me a review and tell me what you think!


	7. Secrets! Secrets! Secrets!

Here's the new chapter! I really hope you like it! I went a bit into the future for it, but don't worry, you still get to find out what Eric said to Sookie and a little of what happened after they went inside his house.

Also, I hope the first POV isn't too choppy and can be easily followed. There's a flashback in the middle of it and I fear it may be a little confusing. I guess while reading it keep in mind that the dialogue in the flashback happens first, the dialog in the beginning comes directly after it and then the dialogue after the flashback follows it. I hope that helps. If it's too confusing please let me know and I'll do my best to keep things more linear or at the very least try to keep them in sections that are clearly marked in the future.

Oh, one last thing before I get down to it, I'd like to just say a quick thanks to everyone for their reviews and adds to favorites and alerts. All of it means a lot and I know I don't always respond to everyone, but just because I don't doesn't mean it's not appreciated.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Sookie and I had been together for nearly a month and a half and at first things were perfect, but lately, they were far from it. Her constant mood-swings were driving me batty! When I'd arrived earlier, things had been fine between us, but all of the sudden things had changed.

Sookie, don't be like this. Talk to me," I begged. "I have to leave soon. Please tell me what's bothering you."

Typically, at least three nights a week, I had been spending the night at Sookie's; arriving once Hunter was asleep and leaving right before dawn. Since we had decided to hide our relationship, on those nights I would park my car in a really secluded area near the main road at the end of her driveway, where it could not be seen or heard, and would make my way on foot to her bedroom window, where she would be waiting to let me in. I felt like I was sixteen again and hiding from her parents, only I was thirty-two, and we were hiding from way more than our parents; we were hiding from everyone.

It wasn't always like that, though; the "sneaking in windows" shit. On Mondays and Wednesdays, after school, Sookie had been coming to Shreveport and when we were there, it was like we were completely free to be ourselves; we didn't have to sneak around. Well, we didn't have to sneak around as much.

We had decided it was best to keep our public outings to areas across the Texas and Arkansas borders because there were a few teachers at school that lived in Shreveport and people from Bon Temps frequented Shreveport's stores, restaurants, and clubs, but we were free to do whatever we wanted anywhere in my house, she didn't have to hide her car, and she could use the front door.

We both had our reasons for keeping our relationship a secret and it really wasn't all that bad; all the hiding and sneaking around. Sure, it had its ups and downs, but I knew it was worth it for me, just to be able to be with her and to hold her, even if it was only behind closed doors and I was pretty sure it was worth it for her too.

"Eric, it's nothing; really," she said as she finally turned to look at me again. "I'm fine." She was even smiling which surprised me because not five minutes before she had seemed completely irritable, introverted, and depressed.

*~*~*

Earlier, I had woke up, noticed the time, and had realized that there were only a couple of hours left, before I had to leave. I pulled her body closer to mine, wanting to relish the way she felt in my arms for the short amount of time we had left together, which inadvertently caused my dick to nestle perfectly right between her soft, warm, and very bare butt cheeks.

I tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. Maybe it was her scent or maybe it was the fact that I was having feelings for someone that I hadn't felt for anyone in over eight years. Or maybe it was just the warmth that was enveloping my dick, I really wasn't sure, but I found myself needing her desperately.

I didn't want to wake her, but I couldn't help it. "Sookie," I whispered in her ear as I gently moved her hair away from her neck. She let out a whimper and jerked, but that was all the response I got so I decided to up the ante.

I began peppering her neck with kisses as I ground my hardening erection against her. "Sookie," I whispered as I flicked her earlobe with my tongue before sucking it into my mouth.

She began to respond; grinding back against my movements. I even felt her breathing hitch, but all of the sudden she got stiff, pulled away, and turned to face me. "Eric, I'm tired. Let's just go back to sleep until it's time for you to leave," she insisted.

I stuck out my bottom lip and in my best pouty voice I said, "But, baby, I'm not tired," complete with puppy dog eyes.

"Eric, stop it, now!" she shouted. "I'm so not in the mood for your shit!" she added as she rolled her eyes and turned away from me.

*~*~*

She'd been acting weird for the past two weeks and she wouldn't tell me what was bothering her, but I could tell it was something. At first, she was just being really moody. Since we hadn't been together very long, I figured she was on her period, but I quickly found out that wasn't the case when we had sex.

Now, not only was it common for her mood to change at the drop of a hat, but she was also starting to give me the distinct feeling that she was pushing me away and it was killing me. I didn't want to lose her, but I didn't know what I could do to get her to open up to me. I was quickly growing beyond frustrated with the entire situation and I guess it was inevitable that at some point it would come to a head.

"Sookie, you have got to tell me what's been bothering you. For two weeks you've been...." I paused for a moment really trying to find the right words. Unfortunately, in my frustration, I couldn't find them, but I had to say my piece so I just let it go. "I'm sorry to be so blunt and I don't want to hurt you, but there's just no other way to say it; you've been a real bitch lately. You're killing me, here. I can tell something is bothering you and I just wish you'd tell me what it is so we can fix it."

"A bitch! You fucking think I've been a bitch," she quietly shouted. Really, it was one of those really pissed off whispers; Hunter was asleep in the next room. I'd really done it now, but at least she was talking. "You are the fucking bitch, Eric; too fucking afraid to admit you are with me to anyone because I'm one of your student's parents. Nobody cares if we're together, Eric! It's really a crock of shit you know!"

I admit, I had started this and I hadn't chosen the best words, but she'd really done it now. I was beyond pissed. How could she throw that in my face?

"I'm a bitch! I'm a fucking bitch!" I was now whisper-shouting as well. "If I remember correctly, Sookie," I spit at her, "you wanted to keep this a secret too! You had your reasons just like I had mine! Crock of shit! Really? Really, Sookie? Are you fucking serious?"

I grabbed my clothes and put them on as I continued, "Do you really think I enjoy sneaking around, not being able to have pictures of you on my desk at work, hiding my car when I come over so nobody sees it, climbing in your fucking window like a sixteen year old boy with a hard-on!"

I had my pants on and I was waving my the rest of my clothes around in my anger. "Oh, but only after Hunter's gone to sleep and let's not forget the fact that I have to be out before dawn to drive forty-five fucking minutes home to get dressed and then forty- five more fucking minutes back here for work, and having to drive to another state, just to take you to dinner; what the fuck is that all about, Sookie? I don't enjoy any of it. In fact, I fucking hate every minute of it, but like I already said, we **both** have our reasons."

I finished putting on my clothes, climbed out of Sookie's window and started to walk away. I felt this nagging urge to turn around and when I did, I saw that she was at the window with tears flowing down her cheeks. I hated to leave her that way, but we weren't going to get anything accomplished in the short time before dawn. Besides, I had to get home and get ready for school and she would soon need to get Hunter up and ready for school, as well.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry," I said as walked back towards her. I reached out to her, cupping her face in my hands and said, "I really do care about you and I hate leaving you like this...," this was the hardest thing I'd ever had to say, "but I think we both need to seriously think about what we're doing here and if it's what we want," I said trying to fight back tears of my own as I turned to walk away.

**Two Weeks Prior**

**Sookie's POV**

I found myself sitting, naked from waist down, in an exam room at Dr. Ludwig's clinic. I was really quite nervous. I knew it was no big deal and that it was something most other women did every year, but I absolutely hated going to the gynecologist.

I'd only slept with a couple of other men besides Eric and that only happened a few times, so I never really had a need to be on the pill. I also hadn't had medical insurance since I was eighteen, so even though I knew that it was important to get checked out for things like cervical cancer once you got into your twenties, I rarely did. It was just too expensive.

I was growing more and more nervous every moment I sat in that cold, sterile exam room. Why couldn't they just give me some birth control pills and let me leave? Why'd they have to make me sit there, totally uncomfortable? It all seemed so cruel.

Finally, after what felt like forever a short lady came in, picked up my chart, and said, "Hello, I'm Dr. Ludwig." She glanced down at my chart and continued, "Ms. Stackhouse, I see your are here for birth control pills. I'll need to ask you a few questions before the exam."

I nodded as she sat down on her stool and sat my chart down on the table beside of her. "Are you currently on any medications?" she asked.

"No," I said, "but in the spring sometimes I take Claritin for my allergies."

She jotted what I was telling her down in my chart and asked, "Is there any possibility you could be pregnant?"

"Nope," I said. That was an easy one. Eric and I always were very careful and we always used condoms.

"When was the first day of your last period?" she asked. Now that was a tough one. I was trying to come up with a date, but for some reason I was having a really hard time trying to pinpoint any day that I had even had my period the past month. "Ms. Stackhouse, would a calendar help?"

"Uh, yeah; sure. Thanks," I said as she turned to pick up a small desk calendar that was on the table beside of her.

She handed me the calendar and I frantically began looking at each day trying to recall something, anything that would tell me I was having my period on that day. As I tried to recall each day, I realized that since I'd been with Eric I hadn't had my period and we'd been together for a month.

I flipped the page to the previous month and October thirty-first was staring me right in the face. That was the first time I slept with Eric and we had both been really drunk. "Shit!Shit!Shit! We didn't use a condom on Halloween!" I shouted in mind or so I thought.

Dr. Ludwig responded, "Ms. Stackhouse, would you like to do a pregnancy test instead?

That was when I realized I'd spoken my thoughts. Very embarrassed at the entire situation I said, "Yes," as I felt a tear fall down my face.

**Present Day**

**Sookie's POV**

Eric was gone, Hunter was at school, and I finally had the house to myself. One might think that was a good thing, but I'd certainly beg to differ. Now that I was alone, I had nothing to distract me from wallowing in my own self-pity and fears, so I found myself dressed in raggedy old sweats, on my couch, with a carton of Ben and Jerry's Half Baked, flipping between home shopping channels and soaps while I thought about everything that had brought me to this point.

When Eric and I started our relationship, I don't think either of us thought too hard about the future. I mean, we both knew that our decision, obviously, could impact our futures, but we were both very much focused on the here and now and our attraction to each other.

Neither of us had a clue what the future would hold and we knew it was either going to be very, very good or very, very bad, but there was no way to be sure, so we opted to take things one day at a time and see where things went.

We both had our reasons for keeping our relationship a secret. Eric's reasons had to do with his job and mine had to do with Hunter. Honestly, we didn't think it would be a problem, and actually, it made it kind of exciting at first, but we didn't think about the toll sneaking around would take on us both and we obviously never discussed how something like an unplanned pregnancy could put a damper on the whole "Secret Lover" thing we had going.

I'd known I was pregnant for two weeks; two excruciatingly long weeks and in that time I had managed to construct several possible outcomes to my situation, all of which involved me keeping the baby. Surprisingly, there was never any question in my mind about that. The problem was that I still hadn't told Eric I was pregnant.

I knew I needed to tell him, but we hadn't even known each other for three months and had only been together for about a month and half. I was terrified of how he would react. I knew he loved kids and was pretty sure one day he wanted them, but I didn't know if he'd want them with me, especially given the fact that we were keeping our relationship secret.

How do you tell the man you've been secretly dating you're pregnant? And how the fuck is he supposed to react? I guess the answer would depended on how adamant he was about keeping the secret and I had no idea how adamant Eric would be.

After our argument this morning, I didn't know what to think. The way he just left, it worried me. It was almost as if he might not be back. He was right though, we did need to think about what we were doing, well, he needed to think about what he was doing. Obviously, he didn't know it, but thinking about what we were doing and if it was what I wanted was all I had been thinking about, lately.

How could I not think about it? I was pregnant and I really had no choice. I had already decided that the hiding was either going to have to end or Eric and I were going to have to end and it was as simple as that. I had made my peace with my reason for hiding us, which was Hunter.

I knew I was ready to stop hiding, not only because I was pregnant with Eric's child, but also because I really cared about him and I wanted him to really be in my life; not just behind closed doors. Even though I was terrified of his reaction, I, at least, knew that when I worked up the balls to tell him the ball would be in his court.

**Eric's POV**

My drive back to Shreveport was the longest and most miserable drive of my life. I felt like total shit. Actually, if it was possible, I felt worse than total shit. I had been so horrible to Sookie and she didn't deserve that, especially since we were both apparently feeling the same.

I didn't realize until our argument, that our hiding bothered me like it did. I thought I was okay with it; that it was worth it, but I guess I was wrong. It really was wearing on me and I really needed to seriously think about what our next step would be.

Part of me desperately wanted to say, "FUCK EVERYONE!" and be with Sookie. Fuck all the old geezers at the School Board Office, fuck all the other parents, fuck all the jealous teachers, fuck anyone that could stand in our way! I was damn good at my job and I cared about Sookie. There was no reason we shouldn't be able to have both.

There were no policies or rules stating that teachers or principals couldn't have relationships with parents in this state. Actually, there weren't in most public school systems. Rules like that were mostly found in smaller privatized entities, such as private schools, daycare, and after-school programs, so as long as I continued to do my job the way I had been doing it, there was no way anyone could say anything; or was there?

The other part of me realized that it was not a perfect world and sometimes people didn't care about the policies and rules. Sometimes all people thought of was themselves. All it would take would be one jealous teacher or one angry parent to twist things and ruin everything I'd worked so hard for. Maybe I was just being paranoid, but for me it was a real concern.

I pulled into my driveway, still no closer to a solution than I was when I left Bon Temps. As I made my way up to my front door I couldn't help to think back to when I had made the decision to start this whole thing.

I couldn't open my door. I couldn't leave her. I felt like if I did something as simple as turn my doorknob and walk through my door I would never be able to feel her, smell her, or hear her voice again and I panicked. In my panic, I made a split second decision to go to her. Little did I realize, while I stood at my door, she'd made the same decision.

As we ran towards each other, I couldn't help, but feel like I'd made the right decision, even though really, I guess my decision had been made in haste, but at that moment, she was worth anything. She was so perfect and she was everything I'd ever wanted. That was only reinforced when I reached her, took her into my arms, and kissed her. I think I even spun her around a time or two.

"Sookie," I said as I sat her back down on the ground. "I've always felt that a teacher, or in my case principal, should never get involved with their students' parents, but with you...I just can't help it. I just can't get enough of you and touching you...," I reached out and touched her face, "touching you is like...fuck...I don't know what it's like; I can't put it into words. It just does something to me; something so incredible and so good. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I just don't see how something that feels so right could ever be wrong."

"Eric, I feel the same way about you," she said smiling, "but how are we going to do this? How are we going to make this work? Hunter...."

I put my finger over her mouth to stop her and said, "Sookie, I don't know how. I know we both have our reasons for fighting this, but we'll find a way to make it work. I promise. Can you stay or do you have to leave right away?"

She smiled and said, "I can stay at least for a couple of hours, but I'll call my brother and see if he can keep Hunter a little bit longer." And with that we went inside and started this...this thing we called a relationship.

I walked through my door to find Killer excitedly wagging his nub, jumping up and down, and barking at me. I couldn't help but smile at him. Regardless of anything, I knew he'd always be there for me. "Did daddy's handsome little man miss him?" I asked as he jumped up and down at my legs. "Come on, let's go outside and do your dirties," I said motioning towards the door.

Killer happily ran out the door and into the yard. While he sniffed around trying to find the perfect place to drop a deuce, my thoughts floated back to Sookie and the first time she met Killer.

We had just walked into my house and were on our way to my room. I was a little surprised Killer hadn't attacked yet. Normally, that was the first thing he did when someone walked in, but I quickly realized why he didn't when I saw Pam's door barely open and shut quickly. Killer came barreling out of the room and straight to Sookie, in his best attack stance.

There was a line of fur standing straight up on his back, and he was barking and snarling as he started jumping up and down. When he did this, most people got frightened, but all he really wanted was attention. Honestly, I guess I didn't blame them, he certainly acted like he wanted to bite them and in a couple of cases he had, but luckily, the ones he had bitten weren't bitten hard and all very understanding. Most of them knew how territorial and paranoid small dogs could be.

Sookie surprisingly, wasn't the least bit scared. She laughed as he carried on and squealed, "Well, how cute are you! Don't you just think you're a big ole dog?" He continued to bark and jump and she continued to laugh and tell him how cute he was. I just sat back and watched smiling. It really made me happy that she seemed to like him, because as lame as it sounds, he was my best friend.

As she said, "I'm just going to scoop you up and squeeze the shit out of you," he jumped and when he jumped she actually snatched him right up into her arms in mid air, it was really quite impressive. Once she had him, she flipped him onto his back and held him like a baby. It was the cutest and most amazing thing I'd ever seen. It was also yet another thing, that reinforced the decision I'd made when I went to Sookie. I mean, she liked my dog; nobody liked my dog. Not even my sister.

I heard a noise and noticed that Killer was scratching at the front door. He was ready to go inside, so we went in the house and I went straight to the shower. There I realized it was all really quite simple. I had three choices. I could continue to suffer, with all the sneaking and hiding, simply end it and somehow deal with not having her in my life, or drop all the secrecy and just be with her; to hell with what anyone thought and damn any consequences.

As I finished getting ready and drove to school, I tried to focus on my three options and the impacts they each would have on my life. By the time I got to school I had managed to come up with the fact that I deeply cared for Sookie, my job, and my sanity.

Each choice was like a double-edged sword. Each had a really great prize, but also the potential for a really shitty loss in addition to it. It was kind of like if someone offered you a million dollars with the condition that a total stranger would lose a million dollars if you took it. Sure you'd want the money, but you'd still feel bad for whoever it was that lost it.

I was really starting to debate as to whether I should leave and call in sick as I got out of my car, but I was the principal and I needed to be there whether I wanted to be or not, so I went inside, made my way to my office, and shut my door.

My morning went quickly and smoothly and with limited interruptions, but by lunch, I was still not closer to figuring this all out. I had managed to figure out that the "ending it" option was out of the question, but that still didn't help me figure out whether I could live with the possible consequences our relationship could bring.

I realized that I really needed to talk to Sookie. Although she'd made it perfectly clear she wasn't happy with the current situation, I still didn't know how she wanted to proceed. Hell, I didn't even know if she was still meeting me at my house after school today, after our argument this morning.

I really hoped not, but for all I knew, she wanted to end things with me and if she wasn't comfortable letting Hunter know about us then it really didn't matter what decision I made, so I sent her a text asking if we could still meet. I really needed to know what page she was on in all of this before any decisions could be made on my part.

Several minutes later, she texted me back telling me to come to her house after school. I didn't know what to make of that seeing as how our Mondays were usually spent in Shreveport, but I sent her one more text telling her I'd be there and that I missed her. I was just happy that she was still willing to speak to me after this morning.

**Sookie's POV**

I was still on the couch flipping channels when my cell phone buzzed. I flipped it open to see a text message from Eric. It read: We need 2 talk. Will u still come over 2day?

I can't say that I was super-excited for our Monday get-together this week, but it was definitely needed. We definitely needed to talk, but I was a little unsure about going to his house. After our argument this morning, I realized how ugly fighting with Eric could be and with the nature of what we needed to discuss and the fact that I was ninety-nine percent sure I was going to tell him I was pregnant, I decided it was best to have that conversation in the comfort of my own home.

I picked up my phone and started dialing. "Hey Tara, it's Sookie," I said when Tara answered.

"Hey Sookie, what's going on? You're not calling me to tell me your class got cancelled and you don't need me to hang out with my favorite little guy today are you?" Tara asked laughing. I had told Tara and Jason that on Mondays and Wednesdays I was taking a creative writing class in Shreveport from five to nine o'clock. It enabled me to spend virtually the whole evening with Eric and Hunter got to spend time with Tara and Jason, which I found out he absolutely loved doing after he spent Halloween and the day after with them.

I felt awful lying about what I was doing, but really I had no other choice. Besides, I knew that even if they knew the truth, they'd still be more than happy to watch him. "No, actually, I'm not. I was wondering if you could pick him up from school today instead of picking him up here after school," I said hoping she wouldn't ask why.

"Why, you got a hot date before your class?" Tara joked. I almost choked when she said it.

"Uh, no...actually, uh," I had to come up with something and fast. "A couple of the girls in my class wanted to meet up and go to the library. Reading other peoples works is supposed to help you develop as a writer," I said hoping she bought it.

"Oh, well, picking him up from school is no problem at all, Sook," she said. "You know, I wish you'd do something a little more exciting in your free time, but if you going to the library gets me time with Hunter and keeps you stress free, then I guess its fine by me."

"Thanks Tara. I'll see you tonight when you drop him off."

Once I arranged for Tara to pick up Hunter, I called Holly and let her know that Tara was picking him up then texted Eric back: I'd like 2 talk. Can u come here?

A few minutes later I received another text from Eric. It said: I'll c u then. Miss u :(

About two hours later, Eric arrived. He had still apparently hidden his car, but he did use the front door. As he walked in, he chastely kissed me as he walked over to the couch. I was so nervous and I didn't know what I was going to say so I just sat down beside of him.

We were both silent for several minutes until finally, I said, "Eric, I know that after this morning we have some pretty big decisions to make regarding us."

He took my hands in his and nervously said, "Yeah, I guess we do."

I didn't know what was going through his head or if he'd made any decisions about us already. Honestly, I really hoped he hadn't because I knew he didn't have all of the information. I obviously didn't want him to leave me, but I also didn't want him to choose to stay with me because I was pregnant. Regardless, I knew that it wasn't fair to either of us to allow him to make that choice without knowing all of what he stood to lose. I had to tell him and I couldn't put it off any longer.

"Eric, I just want to start by telling you that I really do care a lot about you. I want to be with you, I really do." I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Sookie, please don't cry," Eric begged as he pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder and he ran his hand up and down my back.

After a moment I realized that this wasn't going to get any easier and I needed to get on with it. I pulled myself out of Eric's arms and said, "I need to finish," as firmly as I could in spite of the fact that I was crying my eyes out. Eric looked worried, but nodded for me to continue. I took a breath, attempting to calm myself, and continued, "I don't want to lose you, Eric, but we can't keep hiding. I'm sick of all the lies and all the sneaking around."

I paused briefly and Eric said, "Sookie, I'm sick of lying and sneaking around too, but I just don't know if I'm ready to deal with the possible consequences of people knowing we're together."

"Eric, I get your concerns, I really do. I know I told you they were a crock this morning and I'm sorry about that. I really didn't mean that, I was just frustrated," I said hoping he realized how incredibly sorry I was for saying such horrible things to him. "I know your career is really important to you and that you've worked really hard to get to where you are, but before you say anything else or make any decisions, there's something you need to know."

I was starting to really panic and I felt like I was either about to pass out or throw up; I wasn't sure which. Eric was staring at me and I could tell he was just as nervous and terrified about what I was about to say as I was to actually say it and to make matters worse I was starting to cry so hard, I was to the point where I could barely breathe.

"Sookie," Eric said apprehensively, "What is it? Are you okay?"

I counted to ten in my mind in another feeble attempt to calm myself down then took one last deep breath before I said, "Eric, we can't hide our relationship anymore because I'm pregnant."

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy, but we all know it makes the story even more exciting! You can tell me how much you hate me for it in the review you leave me!

Obviously, some pretty big things went down in this chapter and the story has taken a bit of a turn. I'm thinking (and kinda hoping) that a lot of you were at least a little shocked at this chapter. I'd like to know if you were shocked or not! I really hope I'm not that predictable! LOL! I'd also like to know how you think Eric will react. Please, review and tell me what you think! I hoped you all liked it.


	8. Thank you!

Here's a little short EPOV for you guys! I was so overwhelmed with all the wonderful reviews and the adds to alerts and favorites I got after posting the last chapter. I swear, I got some of the best reviews I've ever had. Anyway, I was just so happy and thankful that I decided to go ahead and give you guys a new chapter as a big fat thank you, thank you very much! It's short, but you at least didn't have to wait three weeks. For those of you reading One Year Later, it may be a couple days late cause I was writing this. Sorry.

Now, on with the story......

* * *

**Eric's POV**

After texting Sookie shortly after lunch, the rest of my day drug on. In reality, what was only about a two hour period, felt more like two days. I was going stir crazy in my office trying to keep myself busy and my mind off Sookie when the final bell finally rang.

Once the bell rang, I left my office and made my way up and down the hall, making sure all of the students got out of the building okay. When the students were gone and hall duty was over, I grabbed my things from my office and left.

When I got to Sookie's, I thought about just parking my car in front of her house. Although I was unsure what would happen between us, I figured that she would more than likely leave me or demand we go public, which would mean it really didn't matter if someone saw my car there, but there was always a slim chance we'd decide to keep things as they were so I went ahead and pulled into my secret spot, as usual.

I walked up the house, hoping for the best, but preparing myself for the worst with each step I took. Seeing as how it was in the middle of the day and nobody was home other that Sookie, I made my way to the house's front door.

As I walked onto the porch and approached the front door I could see Sookie sitting on her couch watching TV. I knocked and when I did, she turned toward me and motioned for me to come in, then stood up and made her way over to greet me.

I didn't know how I should act toward her knowing the reason I was there was to have a conversation which could mean the end of us, so I gave her a quick peck on the lips and took a seat. I was so nervous and I didn't know what I was going to say, but based upon the long, uncomfortable silence we shared, I can only assume she felt the same.

"Eric, I know that after this morning we have some pretty big decisions to make regarding us," she said solemnly. She had pretty much stated the obvious, but as nervous as I was, I couldn't have done any better myself.

I proved the fact that I couldn't have done any better when I took her hands in mine and simply said, "Yeah, I guess we do."

"Eric," she said, "I just want to start by telling you that I really do care a lot about you. I want to be with you, I really do." It truly broke my heart when I noticed the tears that were forming in her eyes as she spoke.

"Sookie, please don't cry," I pleaded as I took her into my arms. I held her as tight as I could and gently rubbed her back to calm her.

Very selfishly, as I held her, I wished that I never had to let her go. I wanted to hold her in my arms forever and never have this conversation, but after a moment she pulled away, still crying, and said, "I need to finish."

When she pulled herself out of my arms, it led me to immediately think the worst, but I knew there was no avoiding any of this, so I nodded for her to continue. After a deep breath she said, "I don't want to lose you, Eric, but we can't keep hiding. I'm sick of all the lies and all the sneaking around."

"Sookie, I'm sick of lying and sneaking around too," I said in desperation before dropping my head ashamed, "but I just don't know if I'm ready to deal with the possible consequences of people knowing we're together."

Essentially, I had just told her I was not man enough to be with her and it absolutely killed me; partly because it simply hurt my pride to admit, but mostly because I knew it hurt her to think that she was not important enough to me.

I honestly expected her to start screaming at me or kick me out after what I'd just told her, but instead she surprised me and said, "Eric, I get your concerns, I really do. I know I told you they were a crock this morning and I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, I was just frustrated. I know your career is really important to you and that you've worked really hard to get to where you are," then the "but" came. I knew there had to be one, but had hoped there wasn't and this "but" turned out to be a big one, "but before you say anything else or make any decisions, there's something you need to know."

I was pretty much expecting her to end it right then. I couldn't figure out anything else she could possibly need or want to tell me before I made any decisions. It was the only thing that made sense and it was the last thing I wanted.

I knew I wasn't sure if I was ready to go public with our relationship, but I didn't want to lose her. As I stared at her, with thoughts of the worst going through my head, the thought of going one day without hearing her voice scared the shit out of me. I was starting to think that if ending the secret was what I had to do to keep her then I'd do it whether I was ready or not. She meant too much to me to just throw away.

She was apparently as nervous and upset as I was because she looked really pale and she was crying so hard that she was gasping for air. I didn't want to hear her tell me she didn't want to be with me anymore, but this was obviously really upsetting to her and whether that was what she needed to say or whether it was something else, she just needed to say it for her own sake and mine.

Filled with trepidation, I said, "Sookie, what is it? Are you okay?" I dreaded her answer, but knew, no matter what it was, I needed to hear it.

After a moment, she took a deep breath and said, "Eric, we can't hide our relationship anymore because I'm pregnant."

Oh fuck, I've only known her a few months, I'm totally fucked, what are people going to think now, this is not going to look good, and please don't let this be a repeat of the past were just a few of the million thoughts that bombarded my head when I heard Sookie tell me she was pregnant.

I was scared shitless about what was to come, but I knew I had to be a man about this. Thalia had taken one child from me and I wasn't going to lose another one; not if I could help it. I still cared what people would think and I was still worried about what could potentially happen with my job, but Sookie and my baby, our baby, were more important.

"Please tell me you want to keep it," I begged quietly then before I even realized I said it, I said, "I can't lose another child."

Sookie's eyes went wide even though she was still crying. I could tell my sudden proclamation that I couldn't lose another child had shocked her. Another, being the operative word.

I knew that she was about to ask me what I was talking about and I also knew it was a very long story and also something I didn't like to talk about, so I quickly said, "It's a really long story and also something I really have a hard time talking about. I promise you, I will tell you about it, but first, will you please just answer my question. Do you want to keep it?"

"Yes," she said. "That's the only thing I've been one hundred percent sure about since I found out."

When she said that, I started to become more at ease with all my worries about our situation and actually started to smile. Sure, really bad things could come of this, but I was going to be a dad and that certainly out-weighed all of the bad.

"So, I guess we tell people about us, now? I mean, I assume we can't hide it much longer, at least not without making this all look much worse than it already will," I said. I hated having to bring that up, but I had to. It would look bad enough that she was pregnant and we'd only been together for a month and a half, but this was worse because nobody knew we'd been together for a month and a half. People would think we were together because I knocked her up.

"Yeah, I guess this will look pretty bad," she said, still crying, but laughing a little as well. "I'm thinking that for people we are close to, friends, family, and coworkers, maybe we should be honest and upfront. We should just tell them about our concerns with Hunter and your job and that we felt more comfortable keeping things between us until we knew if things were going to work out...that is, if I'm right to assume that things are going to work out," she said eyeing me questioningly.

"If you want things to work, Sookie, then we will make them work. I will see to that and I agree, we should be upfront with people about this," I said as I wiped the last of her tears away with my thumb.

I placed my hand on the back of her head, kissed her forehead then leaned down so my forehead was touching hers and said, "You know, I didn't want things to end between us when I came here today. I wanted us to find a way to make it work. I'll admit, this wasn't quite what I had in mind, but I knew there was a chance we'd end up deciding to tell people about our relationship anyway. The baby is only more of a reason to come clean. I know it's not going to be easy, but we can face whatever comes from hiding our relationship, good or bad, together and we'll get through it."

"Eric," she said very quietly and apprehensively, "It's going to look a little worse than you are even thinking. There's only been one time we didn't use protection and when I found out I was pregnant the doctor verified that I was a full month along. That was two weeks ago. I got pregnant, the first time we had sex."

Earlier, when I had been bombarded with thoughts, I had already figured out that it happened on Halloween. Amongst the thoughts that flooded my mind were thoughts of each and every time we had sex and there was only one when we didn't use protection.

"I had pretty much figured that out already," I said. "When you told me, a lot of thoughts went through my head and a mental checklist of when it could have happened was a part of the barrage."

"Oh," she said nodding. She smiled then said, "Well, on the bright side, I guess we could fudge the date a little. We could probably get by with a few weeks on the pregnancy. As far as how long we've been together is concerned, we really can't fudge that because everyone knows I had no life before Halloween."

I laughed and said, "Well, we have time to figure it all out. For now let's just take things one day at a time. I think we should let people know we have been dating first and then drop the baby bomb later; after everyone knows we've been together. They might not put the timing together as easily that way either."

Sookie was smiling when she said, "One day at a time sounds good," but then the look on her face became serious. "Now that we're on the same page about the baby, do you mind explaining your comment earlier? You know, the one where you said you didn't want to lose another child."

I was hoping she had forgotten about that. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell her. I cared a lot about her and wanted to tell her everything about me, but that was just a time in my life that I hated to think about, much less discuss.

I guess Sookie could sense my apprehension because she said, "Eric, the comment spoke for itself and its obviously painful for you. You don't have to tell me about it if you're not comfortable."

"Sookie," I said, thinking about how lucky I was to have such an understanding woman, "thank you. It's not that I don't want to tell you about it, it's just that, well, it was a really dark part of my life. It's really hard to talk about."

I paused for a moment and took a deep breath before telling her the entire story, from the time Thalia and I met until Pam brought me out of my depression. Once I was finished, I actually felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

Pam was the one and only person who knew anything about why Thalia and I had actually broken up. She was the only person I'd ever spoken to about it. It felt good to have someone else to confide in.

"That was so awful, what she did to you, Eric. I'm so sorry," Sookie said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

I brushed away her tear and in an attempt to lighten our moods I said, "If I'd have known it would make you cry again, I wouldn't have shared it with you," then I leaned down and kissed her. "You know, I can think of a few ways to cheer us both up after the day we've had," I said as I wiggled my eyebrows, "besides, there's something incredibly erotic about knowing you are carrying my child."

She smiled at me with the wickedest smile I'd ever seen cross her lips and said, "Oh, I'm sure you can," as she wiggled her own eyebrows.

I scooted closer to her, kissed her again, this time briefly allowing my tongue explore her mouth, then said, "I most certainly can," and then I proved to her I could.

* * *

Okay, so the next chapter will obviously start with a SPOV. I plan on elaborating on the lemons mentioned at the end of this chapter in it. My question to you is would you like me to: a. start with the lemons and move on, b. start with when he tells her about Thalia and give you the dialog and eventually make it to the lemons, or c. start with the lemons and somehow flashback to the conversation about Thalia, so you can get the dialog then move on. Those are the choices! Review and let me know! You have about two weeks!


	9. Moving On and Making Fresh Starts

First things first, I got this PM from one of you a few weeks ago and I decided since I hadn't had time to do the research, I'd just share part of the PM and so y'all can do the research yourself if you are interested. This reader is in uninsured and I am uninsured, so if we both are, I'm sure many more of you are and will find this information useful.

_There are a lot of groups that pay for yearly gyn. visits and mammograms when women don't have insurance or have limited insurance. I live in a pretty small town, less then ten thousand, and there are two such groups servicing our area. I'm pretty sure that any gyn. office would be able to tell a patient what groups are in their area. This is how I've been getting my mammograms for a few years. Last year, they even OFFERED ! to pay for my yearly visit. I'm very lucky to have this and encourage other women to look into it. They don't require any proof of income, just your word that you don't have insurance and can't afford to pay for the services. I'm sure not all groups are this generous, but even if you have to make a copy of your income tax form, it's easily worth it. _  
_Thanks for listening to my little speech ! I just hate thinking about how many people ignore their health because of the lack of insurance. I'm one of them !! but if there is a way to get some very important screening tests for free - why not? It gives me a little piece of mind.  
_

Now let's get to the story! I know I'm a day late, which is mostly my fault! I didn't finish the chapter until about two this morning! The reason the chapter wasn't posted until now is because I now have a beta! I sent the chapter off to her as soon as I finished with it and she had it back to me first thing this morning when I got up, so I'm posting it now! With that said, I'd like to thank the lovely **Northwoman **for her services, she'll now be my second set of eyes on most of what I write, and for being super speedy! I really didn't expect to have the story sitting in my inbox when I woke up this morning!

Now, I'm working on timing, so hopefully, next Wednesday New Beginnings will be up on time.

A few of more things before I get to the story!

First, Thanks for all the reviews as usual!

Second, watch out for my chapter of Hard Sell. I'm finishing it up this weekend and hope to have it beta'd and sent off to **youbettago** sometime next week. If you haven't read the first chapter, I suggest you do! It's a very fun story!

Finally, option A from my eoc a/n won the vote. That means there's no Thalia story dialogue in this chapter and I went straight to the lemons! Thanks for letting me how y'all wanted me to do it! I appreciate the input! I actually didn't exactly go straight to the lemons either, but it's pretty close!

* * *

**_Sookie's POV_**

I could not believe what I'd heard. What Eric had told me was ... unbelievable and the most heartbreaking thing I'd ever heard. By the time he'd finished, I had started to cry again.

I felt a tear stream down my face as I said, "That was so awful, what she did to you, Eric. I'm so sorry," and I was. Nobody deserved that; especially him. We may have had our issues with all the secrecy, but that didn't change the fact that he was a good man.

He gently wiped away my tears and retorted, "If I'd have known it would make you cry again, I wouldn't have shared it with you," then leaned over and brought his lips to mine.

There was something different in the way he kissed me. It just felt different. Maybe it was just because it had been an overly emotional day, maybe it was that he was upset due to what he'd just told me, maybe it was the fact that our lives were about to majorly change, or maybe it was just my crazy hormones, being pregnant and all. I wasn't sure and I really didn't care. All I knew was that the kiss made me realize how badly I needed him. In that moment, I needed him; to feel him.

Apparently, he felt the same and just like that, the mood went from somber to playful. He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "You know, I can think of a few ways to cheer us both up after the day we've had, besides, there's something incredibly erotic about knowing you are carrying my child."

"Oh, I'm sure you can," I said as I smiled and wiggled my own eyebrows. It was a cheap imitation, but I couldn't help myself. I honestly couldn't believe that in mere seconds, I'd gone from crying my eyes out to being ready to jump Eric's bones, but again, I decided to chalk it up to pregnancy hormones.

He kissed me again, then very confidently replied, "I most certainly can."

The mood quickly changed again from playful to frantic when he crashed his lips back into mine, kissing me urgently, proving to me that he needed me just as much as I needed him. The next few moments went by in a blur.

We made our way to my room, kissing, clawing, and groping each other, leaving nothing but a trail of clothing between where we were, on the couch, and my bedroom door. The next thing I knew, I was on my bed completely naked and Eric was staring down at me. His eyes were filled with pure hunger.

"Sookie," he whispered huskily, never breaking his gaze, "Do you know how special you are; How much you mean to me?"

How much did I mean to him? I did wonder. I knew he wanted to be with me and I knew he wanted to make our relationship work, but aside from that, we'd been together for a couple of months and we'd never actually talked about our feelings after that first day in November, when I dropped him off at his house and we started this whole thing.

Since then, my feelings for him had certainly changed. They'd grown and they'd become stronger; a lot stronger. I'd always thought he was the stereotypical perfect man, but in the past couple of months I'd seen that he was more than just the perfect man, he was the perfect man for me and as much as I'd tried to deny it due to our circumstances, I was falling in love with him.

"Let me show you what you mean to me," he said huskily, as he crawled onto the bed and positioned himself on top of me holding himself up with his elbows.

Starting at my forehead and working his way all the way down to my toes he covered my entire body with soft, wet kisses. Each time his lips brushed against my skin, I was reminded of the electric spark we had both felt the first time we touched.

My entire body was tingling from the pleasure his lips provided and I couldn't contain myself any longer. Like I'd said, I needed to feel him and feeling only his lips and the weight of his body on mine wasn't enough.

"Please, Eric," I begged. "I need you."

He placed his finger over my lips as he quietly commanded, "Be patient, my lover."

I did as he asked and remained patient as the tips of his fingers ghosted down my neck, then slowly traced my collarbone to my arm, then down my side, until finally, he rested his hand on my hip.

He buried his head in my neck and breathed, "You are perfection," as he slowly moved his hips forward, inching his erection inside of me.

Once fully enveloped, he pulled out and then plunged back in which caused us both to moan in pleasure. He continued moving his hips at a slow and steady pace, in ... out ... in ... out, and in that same rhythm, I met them, forcing him deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"I don't ever want to be without you, Sookie. You are what's most important to me," he proclaimed as he lifted his head out of the crook of my neck and rested his forehead on mine.

Our fingers gripped tighter and tighter at each other's hips as we writhed and moaned and struggled to breathe, still moving together, in sync. I could feel my release building in the pit of my stomach as he took my hands and brought them up until they were resting between our heaving chests, his fingers interlaced with my own.

"I will do anything for you, Sookie," he purred as I felt an explosion of pleasure erupt deep within me which caused me to come undone beneath him and cry out his name.

**Eric POV**

As Sookie rode out the waves of bliss that flowed throughout her body, I tensed and shot my load deep inside of her as I shouted, "Fuck, Sookie, I ... I'm falling in love with you."

I collapsed against her side allowing my hand to rest on her stomach and buried my head in the crook of her neck. I couldn't believe I'd just said that. I desperately hoped she didn't think I only said it because she was pregnant.

I had said it with no thought on my part. It had just slipped out. It was something I'd pretty much figured out earlier, before I even left work, but the actual realization that everything I was feeling was love didn't happen until I saw her lying on her bed with a look of pure need her eyes.

Seeing her like that just made something click. She needed me and I needed her. I couldn't be without her. She made me happy. Happier than anyone or anything else ever had. She was the one. She was the most important thing in my life and I was sure of that, pregnant with my child or not.

Sometimes I just tended to be a selfish bastard which kept me from seeing the full scope of things. I was stubborn and selfish to want to continue to hide our relationship earlier. It took me a minute to figure it out, but if it would have come down to it, to keep her, I would have shouted it from the rooftops. It wasn't just the baby that made me give in, although I was pretty sure it seemed that way to her, but I would have given in regardless before ever letting her out of my life.

I knew I had to make sure that Sookie knew that I'd really meant what I'd said; every single word. I also knew that I would have to work hard every single day to ensure that she never felt I was with her just for the baby and I was going to do everything in my power to make sure she never felt that way.

I snuggled as close as I could to her and whispered, "I really am falling in love with you, Sookie. I really am."

She didn't respond so I continued, "I understand if you don't feel the same, but I need you to know I meant it."

She turned onto her side to face me and snuggled into my chest. "Eric, I feel the same way," she said quietly.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. After a few minutes, I realized she was crying again. I backed away from her a bit and lifted her chin so I could look at her face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she balled, "I'm just so happy."

I smiled, took her back into my arms, and said, "Me too," then kissed the top of her head.

****

A couple of hours later I was driving to Merlotte's. Sookie was hungry and we decided it would be easier if I went out and picked us something up after the day we'd both had. Really, we'd both been hit with some serious realizations of how our lives were going to be from now on, but we were happy and we'd both decided that our happiness was all that mattered.

Sookie had apparently been having some serious cravings for fried pickles, so that's why we chose Merlotte's for dinner. Not only did they have Sookie's pickles, but they also were the closest restaurant to Sookie's house and fed and hydrated most of the citizens of Bon Temps.

Our plan was for Sookie to let whoever answered the phone know that I, or more specifically, her boyfriend was picking up the food. We figured since they were her co-workers, they would be surprised that she had a boyfriend that they knew nothing about. She would then explain that we had concerns involving Hunter so we kept it quiet. We figured it would knock out telling most of the town in one fell swoop.

Aside from the majority of the rest of Bon Temps, we'd also decided that we were going to tell Jason, Tara, and Hunter about us, as well. Sookie was going to call them while I was out getting our dinner to explain things and to have them bring Hunter home.

I worried about telling him almost more than I worried about telling my co-workers. I could handle losing my job if my worst fears came to fruition, but I couldn't stand the thought of being responsible for Hunter being unhappy in any way. I really hoped he was accepting of mine and Sookie's relationship.

I hadn't been around him much, even at school. He was a good kid and unfortunately, as principal, I didn't get much interaction with the good kids. I knew him well enough to know he was a very bright and well adjusted kid, but I'd really had no one-on-one time with him.

I arrived at Merlotte's and went inside. As soon as I walked through the door, I felt like all eyes were on me. I was probably just being paranoid because I was there when Sookie called the order in and she never actually mentioned my name.

I walked up to the bar and took a seat. Holly approached me and asked, "Principal Northman, what can I get you?"

"Hi," I said nervously, "actually, I'm here to pick up a to-go order. It's under the name Stackhouse." Here goes, I thought.

"OH! MY! GOD! You're Sookie's boyfriend! I had no idea! Now I see why she said you both had concerns about telling Hunter."

Now all eyes were on me and the whole town definitely knew. It was all actually pretty easy thanks to Holly. She continued, "I'm sorry, Principal Northman. Y'all just surprised me. Let me get your order."

Holly got my order and I headed back to Sookie's. It felt really good to finally be able to park in front of her house. When I walked in Sookie was still on the phone.

**Sookie's POV**

While Eric was getting our dinner, I called Tara. Well, I thought about what I was going to say the majority of time he was gone and didn't end up calling until about ten minutes before he got back.

I just didn't know how to tell her that I'd been lying to her. I knew she'd understand once I'd explained everything, but that didn't make it any easier to figure out what to actually say.

Finally, I worked up the nerve to make the call. Tara answered after only a few rings and asked, "Sookie, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Tara. There's just something I need to tell you about," I told her nervously.

"What is it? Why do you sound like you're about to freak out?" she asked.

Here goes nothing, I thought. "Tara, I've met someone," I said trying to figure where to go with this next.

"That's great, Sookie. I assume you're talking about a guy? And wait, why aren't you in your class?"

Damn, she'd made it easy. "That's just it, Tara. There is no class and yes it's a guy," I said reluctantly.

"You've been lying to me for almost two months!" Tara huffed. "Why? Why did you think you had to lie to me? I'm your best friend."

While Tara spoke, Eric walked in with our dinner in his arms and sat it on the table. He motioned towards the kitchen, I assumed he wanted to know if I needed privacy. I shook my head and he sat down on the couch beside of me.

"Tara, I wasn't lying to you, well, I was lying to you, but Eric and I, we didn't tell anyone ... because of Hunter. We decided it was best to keep it quiet until we knew if things were going to work out. He's Hunter's principal and we were both worried about how he'd react and what effects it could have on Eric's job."

"Wait a minute!" Tara chimed in, "you are dating Principal Hottie?"

"Uh, yeah," I mumbled into the phone. "Is that what they call him?"

"I'm impressed, Sook," she giggled. Then more seriously continued, "Now, I'm still pissed you didn't tell me, but I do understand your reasoning."

"Thanks, Tara. I knew you'd understand. I didn't just call you to tell you about Eric and I. I was wondering if you could fill Jason in without Hunter hearing and then bring Hunter home. We want to tell him tonight."

"Absolutely, Sookie. I was just finishing up dinner, so it'll be at least an hour before we can be there."

"Okay. Thank you again, Tara."

I hung up my phone and nervously said, "They'll be here in about an hour."

Eric replied, "Well, since my visit at Merlotte's, I think the whole town knows, so let's hope they don't make any stops along the way."

****

A little over an hour later, Jason's truck pulled up out front. I'd never been so nervous in my life. I wasn't Hunter's mom, so I didn't think he would have the type of issues a boy would have when his mom starts dating for the first time since losing his dad, but I still didn't know how he'd react. It had been just me and him for almost six months.

Jason was the first to come in. Eric and I were waiting tensely by the door. "Tara and Hunter are getting his things, sis." He held his hand out to Eric and as Eric shook it he threatened, "Hurt her or him and I'll kick your ass."

Typical Jason, I thought. "Jason," I chided, hoping that he'd realize that he'd crossed a line.

"Sis, I'm telling him like it is."

"Sookie ... Sookie," Hunter yelled as he ran into the house, "I made you a picture at school today."

He held up a picture that resembled a piece of paper that Rainbow Bright had thrown up all over. "Wow, that sure is a great picture, sweetie. Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Sookie, why's Principal Northman here? Did I do bad at school?" he asked timidly.

"No, sweetie. Principal Northman is here to see me. He's a friend of mine. Did you want to tell us about your picture you made?"

"No," he squealed. I thought he was about to throw a tantrum which was the last thing we needed, but instead he looked to Eric and asked, "Are you gonna marry Sookie like my daddy married my mommy?"

That question took me totally by surprise. It was the last thing I'd expected, especially since we hadn't even told him anything yet. I assumed that was what people meant when they said that kids were always a lot smarter than you thought they were.

**Eric's POV**

When Hunter asked me if I was going to marry Sookie, I swear I almost shit my pants. I looked over at Sookie, Jason, and Tara and judging by the look on their faces, they'd had the same reaction.

Although his question took me a little by surprise, I knew it was nothing I couldn't handle. I'd been around enough kids to know a thing or two about how to handle them.

I knelt down so I was on his level and said, "Well, I suppose I might marry Sookie someday, but I thought that if it was okay with you I might just hang out with you two for a while and get to know you better. Would that be alright with you, Hunter?"

"Sure would. I like you, Principal Northman. You're nice," he said smiling.

"You're pretty nice yourself, Hunter. If it wouldn't be too confusing for you, you can call me Eric, well, you can call me Eric as long as we're not at school. At school, you'll still have to call me Principal Northman."

"Okay, Eric. You wanna color with me?"

"Sure," I said, allowing him to lead me over to the coffee table.

He pulled a couple of coloring books out of his backpack and sat them on the table, then pulled out a box of crayons. "Sit," he ordered as he pointed at the floor. I wasn't about to argue with him because I was trying to make friends, so I sat every inch of my 6'4" ass down on the floor, in front of the table and colored, with my new best friend.

**Sookie's POV**

Once Eric and Hunter started coloring and Jason and Tara were satisfied everything was going to be okay, they left. I picked up around the house a bit and got things ready for the next day and before I knew it, it was time for Hunter to go to bed.

"Hunter, it's time for bed. You and Eric need to finish up your pictures."

"Sookie, can we color just one more?"

"Hunter," I said firmly, "It's time for bed. I know you're having fun, but you have school tomorrow."

Hunter started crying and said, "But I wanna colow wif Ewic."

Poor thing, I thought. He was exhausted. When he got really tired, he'd always cry and mispronounce his r's and th's. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Sweetie," I said patting his back to console him. "I know you want to color with Eric, but Eric has to go home soon, but I bet he'd come over and color with you again soon."

"Yeah, Hunter. I'll come back over tomorrow after school and color with you, if that's okay with Sookie."

I nodded, his eyes lit up, and he said, "Eric will you read me a story before bed?"

"Sure," Eric said smiling.

I got Hunter ready for bed and Eric read him _Green Eggs and Ham_. In just a few short hours they'd really become quite a pair and I felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

I was laid out, half asleep, on the couch when Eric took a seat beside of me, nudged me, and said, "Sookie. Lover, wake up." I jumped, but then realized what was going on. "It looks like Hunter isn't the only one that needs his rest. Let's get you to bed."

* * *

So there it is! Telling people hasn't been bad yet, but when Eric gets to work, I wonder how many of them will know and how many of them he'll have to tell. Also, how will they react? I think most will be happy for him, but there could always be a few older jealous teachers, who he beat out for the job as principal, that think they can use this to their advantage, as well a few younger jealous teachers who liked having Principal Hottie single! I also wonder about the school board members and other people over Eric. He's not friends with them and doesn't talk to them on a daily basis. Will he tell them straight up, just in case his worst fears come to fruition, or not?

Oh, and let's not forget about Pam! He'll be telling her about the pregnancy soon. She knew about the relationship before anyone else so it's only natural that she'd find out about the pregnancy before anyone else, too!


	10. Crazy is as Crazy Does

Thanks, as usual, for all the reviews and adds to alerts and favorites, for this and my other stories, as well. I recognize a lot of your names on all my stories! You all rock!

Also, thank you, **Northwoman**! As usual, you were speedy and efficient and a great help to me in shaping up this chapter! I absolutely love your help and opinions!

Oh, any mistakes are mine! I just can't stop myself from changing it up sometimes after my mistakes have been corrected!

* * *

**Eric's POV**

On my way home from Sookie's, things couldn't have felt more perfect, but the closer I got to home, the more the feeling of perfection began to worry me. Both of our lives were about to change in a very big way and it just didn't sit well with me. Not the fact that our lives were changing, but the fact that I was being so calm about all of it. I was not a calm guy, by any means, especially when it came to change, and I had prescriptions for both Klonopin and Xanax to prove it.

When I got home, I took Killer out and then headed straight for my medicine cabinet. My Klonopin was empty, so I made a mental note to get it refilled and went for the Xanax instead. I was a complete and total mess. I mean, only I, Eric Northman, could be so worried about being not worried, that I was about to lose it and have a full blown panic attack. I was very hopeful that the Xanax would do its job before it came to that.

Killer and I curled up in my bed and I flipped on the TV in an attempt to relax. I was a bit of a night owl. I tended to take naps in the afternoon and stay up late. Despite the fact that I hadn't had a nap today, I was too amped up to sleep.

The Xanax was doing little to calm me so finally, I decided to call Pam. She was one of the few people I could allow myself to open up to and she always had a way of making me chill. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello," she mumbled groggily.

"Hey Pam," I said.

"Baby Brother, do you know what time it is?" she asked snootily. She was my twin and I loved her, but damn she was a bitch!

"Pam, I'm sorry, but I didn't know who else to call. I'm really freaking out here."

"Eric, what's going on? Are you okay? Now, I'm freaking out."

"That's just it, Pam. I'm fine. Everything feels perfect. The problem is that it shouldn't. Everything in my life is about to change big time and I'm not the least bit worried. I'm fucking cool as a cucumber and you know that's not right. I fucking hate change and I should be about to lose it right now, which I am, but not because of the changes, because I'm not worried."

"Oh. My. God, Eric. Did I get all the mental stability genes mom and dad had to offer? Are you really calling me at one in the morning to tell me that you're worried about not being worried?"

"Pam, if you'd let me finish you'd understand," I begged. I knew she was pissed and about to hang up on me.

"Fine," she huffed. "But I'm warning you, I reserve the right to talk to Dr. Lee about upping the dosages on your meds if I feel it's necessary."

"Fuck you, Pam! I called you because I need your help and you are going to make fun of my issues. That's really fucked up, Pam!" I shouted.

"Eric, I'm sorry. I know that was mean, but I'm serious. Just think about what you just told me. It sounded crazy and besides, I worry about you. Now, tell me what's got you so upset, baby brother."

"You know how Sookie and I have been seeing each other?" I asked.

"I do. Everything's okay with you two, right?"

"Yeah, things are wonderful," I said dreamily, "but you know we weren't telling anyone about us, right?"

"Uh, yeah, of course. I mean, I think I've told you it was stupid a dozen or so times," she said sarcastically.

"Well, we've decided to tell everyone," I said.

"That's great, but I really don't see how that's a huge change in your life. I guess, it will cause some changes, but it's hardly something you need to be going to crazy-town over," she said laughing.

"Actually, it's more than just that," I said nervously. "She's pregnant."

"Eric, that's great!" she shouted. "I'm going to be an auntie!"

"Pam!" I growled interrupting her revelry. Desperately, I continued, "I'm not nervous or scared at all. I'm going to be a dad and I'm not nervous. It's fucking freaking me out! I feel like I should be scared shitless."

"Eric, I think you just need to eat a nerve pill and chill the fuck out. You've always loved kids and I know for a fact that you've always wanted to be a dad. Remember, how you used to play with my dolls?" she laughed.

I definitely remembered, but didn't think it was worth commenting on. After a brief silence she continued, "This is a really good thing and there is no reason for you to be worried. You have a good job and can support a family, and from what you've told me, you really care a lot about Sookie. To me, your situation sounds totally perfect for you. You shouldn't be worried at all. You should be happy, no, you should be ecstatic because to me it sounds like all your dreams are coming true."

"Thanks, Pam," I said smiling. She was right. Actually, she was usually right, but I would never tell her that. It would just go to her head.

"Baby brother, I love you, but can I go to sleep now?" she asked. "I have to be up in three hours."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I called so late. I love you, Pam. I'll talk to you later," I said as I hung up the phone.

**Pam's POV**

I couldn't help but worry about Eric after he called me. He sounded so freaked out when he'd first called. I knew all too well how much he hated change and what it could do to him. He'd always had a huge aversion to change and whenever even the smallest change occurred he would freak out and get all emotional about it and sometimes even have panic attacks.

Growing up, I was always labeled as strong and outgoing, where Eric was always considered to be sensitive and shy. He always wore his heart on his sleeve and he severely lacked self confidence when it came to dealing with people in a social setting. I guess for those reasons he tended to be a little closed off.

He'd always been a bit of a loner, not that he didn't have friends, but he never really truly opened up to anyone, but me, at least not until he met Sookie. It really surprised me how quickly he opened up and let her in. It was very unlike him. He was always very shy, especially with new people. It always took a while for him to break out of his shell.

In college, when we'd go out we'd always have a great time. All the girls loved him, even though he was quite backward and bashful with them. It always took a few drinks, but once he had a buzz, he'd quickly become the life of the party and quite the lady's man. Without the alcohol, however, he would go right back to being quiet and shy.

After he and Thalia broke up, when I found him, he was severely depressed, un-kept, and had lost a lot of weight. I was pretty sure he hadn't left his house in nearly a month and based upon my best guestimate, of the age of the numerous rotting takeout containers scattered throughout his house, I'd say it had been a while since he'd eaten, as well.

I'd seen him quite upset and down on himself a lot over the years, but I'd never seen him that low, ever. I was really worried and it was then that I realized that all the sensitivity, shyness, and lack of self-esteem was possibly something else entirely.

After much debate on his part, I finally talked him into seeing a shrink. It didn't take many visits with his doctor before he was diagnosed with and prescribed medication for anxiety and depression. Once he started his medication he was like a better version of his old self.

He was still a little shy and closed off to people and still super-sensitive, but he was more driven and much more confident, which suited him. His new found confidence and drive led him to realize and work toward his goal of becoming a principal.

He'd achieved that dream and now he was attaining the next; being a father, which was another one of his life's goals and I couldn't have been happier for him or for myself; spoiling my niece or nephew was going to be so much fun! He'd always loved kids and after what happened with Thalia he was crushed, but I always knew one day, he'd find someone to make his dreams come true.

My clock going off pulled me out of my thoughts. "It's four fucking A. M. already! Fucking shit!" I shouted quietly, even though there was nobody around to disturb.

I picked up my cell phone to call and leave a message for Russell. Russell Eddington was a hot and new up-and-coming fashion designer, a major hit during the last New York Fashion Week, and you guessed it, gay as hell! He was not only my partner in business, but my best girlfriend. Going out with him was actually just as fun as going out with Eric, but even better because with Russell, I had no competition.

When his voicemail picked up, I said, "Russell, darling, this is Pam. I don't have anything on the agenda until my casting meeting, for the models for your spring line, which isn't until this afternoon. I'm feeling a bit under the weather this morning, so I will see you then," I said then I ended the call.

I set my clock for ten then rolled over and went back to sleep, thinking I'd call Eric later to check on him.

**Sookie's POV**

I seriously thought I was going to die and there was no way in hell I was making carpool duty. I'd never been so sick in my entire life. I was lying on my bathroom floor, the cool tile against my cheek, curled into a ball next to the toilet. I'd been in there for at least an hour and I was waiting patiently for the rest of the fried pickles I'd eaten the night before to come back up. I knew they would. They were so much better on the way down, I thought, as I felt myself about to start vomiting again.

Here they come, I thought, as I quickly sat up and lay my head against the seat of the toilet, preparing to get rid of the remaining pickles that were in my stomach. I was not going to eat those again for a long, long time. That I was definitely sure of.

As I coughed and gagged, I heard a light rapping at my bathroom door, then a very concerned Hunter's voice, "Sookie, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm fine," I said between heaves as I tried to sound cheerful. "I'm just a little sick to my stomach this morning; that's all. I'll be out in a minute."

I was really glad he'd gotten up on his own. That was at least one less thing I had to worry about this morning.

"Sweetie, do you think you can get yourself ready?" I asked then retched some more. "I need to make a few calls and get you some breakfast." If I can ever get away from this toilet, I thought.

"Uh huh," he said. "You sure you're okay?" He sounded really concerned.

"Yeah, baby. I'll be out in a minute," knowing that the few times I'd had morning sickness before, it didn't last long and hoping that even though this time was much, much worse than those times, that it would be over soon.

**Eric's POV**

The morning flew by and to my surprise was actually quite relaxed. I must admit, it was a bit disconcerting when I approached the main office this morning to find several teachers standing around and whispering, only to scatter as I walked through the door, like I didn't notice what they were doing before, I mean, come on, the wall was made of glass, but I guess that was to be expected given the circumstances. Other than the constant whispers and stares, nothing really happened and before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

I headed to the cafeteria and as soon as I got in line for my lunch Hunter ran over to me, lunch tray in hand and said, "Eric, I mean, Principal Northman, are you still coloring with me after school today?"

He was so excited to color with me, which made me very happy. He seemed to like me and that was a very good thing since he came with the whole Sookie package, plus, he was just a really cool kid.

"I sure am," I said smiling.

"Good, cause Sookie's sick, so I don't think she'll be any fun."

"Sookie's sick?" I asked concerned. He nodded, so I said, "Hunter, you better go eat before your lunch gets cold and I better get back to work."

"Okay, Principal Northman. I'll see you after school."

"I'll see you then, little man," I said as I got out of line and went straight to my office to call Sookie. I just had to make sure she was okay.

"Hey beautiful," I said when she picked up. "I just talked to Hunter and he said you were sick. Is everything alright?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Eric," she said, but before she could continue I interrupted her.

"If you need me to, I can leave work and come take care of you."

"Eric, no! I said I'm fine. I was sick this morning. You know ... morning sickness," she whispered the words "morning sickness". "I'm fine now. I'm at work." Ah, now the whispering made sense.

"I'm sorry to bother you if you're working, but I was just worried when Hunter said you were sick. If you're busy, I won't keep you. I was just about to eat lunch anyway before I saw Hunter," I said. I hoped she didn't think I was being too overprotective, but if she needed me I wanted her to know I was there for her; for anything.

"Oh, well I definitely don't want to keep you from your lunch," she laughed, "but I'm not that busy right now, so if you want to talk for a minute we can.

"Sookie, you can keep me from my lunch any time," I said as I wiggled my eyebrows and smirked.

"Why do I get the feeling you are wiggling your eyebrows and that you have that sexy, little, evil grin on your face?" she asked, still laughing.

"You know me too well, Lover. I can't wait to see you this evening. I miss you," I said and I meant it.

"Hey Errrric?" she said dreamily.

"Hey whaaaat?" I asked mimicking the way she drew out my name.

"You said if I was sick you would leave early to take care of me?"

"Of course I would, Sookie. You're my girlfriend," I said, then lowered my voice to a whisper, just in case anyone could possibly overhear as I continued, "and you're pregnant, with my child. It's my job to take care of both of you. And Hunter, too, if the two of you will let me," I added.

"Well, what would you say if I told you that I will be home from work no later than two o'clock and I'll be in the house all alone until Hunter gets home at three fifteen?" she asked innocently.

I saw right through her game. Playfully, I said, "Wow, that's a long time for you to sit at home all alone. Maybe if you asked your boss, he'd let you stay and work an extra hour."

"Eric!" she chided.

I laughed and continued, "Sookie, just text me when you're leaving work. I see no reason why I can't get out of here a little early. I rarely miss work and they have my cell if any issues should arise."

"Okay, I'll see you when I get off, then."

"Oh, Sookie, of course you will. I wouldn't have it any other way," I said then laughed, "You're turning red now; aren't you, Lover?"

"Now, who knows who, too well?" She laughed, then asked, "You're doing that eyebrow thing again aren't you?"

"You are too good, Lover. I'll see you in a little bit."

At precisely one thirty-eight, I received a text from Sookie which said, **En route**. I grabbed my things and headed straight for Sookie's, texting her, **Me 2**, as I pulled out of the parking lot. Selah, the school secretary, agreed to work hall duty and to call if anything out of the ordinary arose.

Ten minutes later I was knocking on Sookie's door, but she wasn't answering. Her car was there, so after a few more knocks, figuring she was expecting me, I tried the knob. The door was open so I went on in.

When I found her she was in her hall bathroom, praying to the porcelain god. I felt so bad for her, to have to go through that and I wished there was something I could do.

"Sookie, baby, are you okay?" I asked as I gently ran my fingertips along her back.

"I'm fine," she said then gagged and heaved, then said, "washcloth," as she pointed to the closet.

"Do you want me to wet it?" I asked. She nodded. "Hot or cold, baby?"

"Cold," she managed to utter between heaves.

I got two wash clothes and I wet them both. I handed her one to do with as she pleased and I moved her ponytail and placed the other on the back of her neck. As she continued to vomit, I held her, rubbed her back and continued to tell her she'd be okay.

As I held her and comforted her, I came to a huge realization. In that moment, I knew without a doubt in my mind, I wanted to be there to help her through her pregnancy every single step of the way. I wanted to experience it all with her; everything from being sick to the babies first kick and I knew the only way I could do that was if we lived in the same house.

"Sookie," I said at the completely wrong moment, "I want us to live together."

I knew I should've kept my mouth shut when Sookie said, "Eric ... later ... we'll talk about it later," in mid-puke. And she didn't seem happy.

By the time Sookie was feeling better, Danielle was pulling in the driveway with Hunter, so for the next several hours, adult talk was off limits. The three of us colored until my stomach growled and Sookie giggled, "I guess that means it's time for me to cook dinner."

"Well, I never got lunch today," I said smiling.

"I wonder why that was?" she asked.

I scowled and then suggested, "How about I take us all out to dinner?"

"Eric," Sookie chided. "I can cook. I'll have something whipped up in jiffy."

Ah, my own personal Donna Reed, I thought to myself. "As good as that sounds, and believe me it sounds very good, let's just go out. Come on, Sookie, it will be fun."

"Well, okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

I took them to McDonalds because it was close and they had indoor Ronald's Playland. I was fine with hanging out with Hunter and I felt it was important to get to know him because in my mind I could potentially be the closest thing to a father that he'd ever have, but Sookie and I had entirely too much to discuss and most of it was things that he didn't need to hear.

Once we'd eaten, and he'd gone off to play I decided to try again. "Sookie, I want us to live together. I want to be with you through every step of this. If I'm in Shreveport and you're in Bon Temps, I can't."

"Eric, you can be here for me without us living together."

"No, Sookie, I can't. Not the way I want to be. If you wake up sick, I want to be there. If the baby moves, I want to be there. I don't want to miss anything and I don't want you to go through this alone. Please, Sookie, let me be there for you," I begged, then desperately added, "I'll marry you, if that is what you want ... I will."

"Eric, stop! she chided. We're not going to live together and we certainly aren't getting married. We don't even love each other. Are you crazy?"

"Yes, Sookie, I am. If wanting to be there for you means I'm crazy then I am. Sookie, I can't tell you I love you, because I don't yet, but I am falling in love with you and it is growing stronger every single day. I can guarantee you that soon, I will be able to tell you that I love you, but that doesn't even matter. What matters is that this," I said pointing between us, "us, what we have, it feels so right. I know that I'm meant to be with you, Sookie. Please, just let me," I said desperately.

"Eric, it's just all so fast," she said solemnly.

"I know, but can you deny any of what I just said? I know you feel it, too."

"Eric ...."

"Sookie, please," I begged one last time.

"Eric, we can't," she said as she shook her head. "Not yet. Let's just give it a little more time," she said smiling. "And I do feel it." I leaned in and kissed her chastely. "You know, if you really want to be here, you could go with me to my doctor's appointment next week."

"Of course, I would love to. When is it?" I asked smiling.

"Next Wednesday at ten," she replied.

"Sookie, I can't go," I said nervously because I knew she was going to ask me why. We both knew that there was no school starting Monday.

"There's no school that day. Why can't you go?" she asked. She seemed hurt and confused.

I contemplated lying and telling her I was leaving town for the holidays, but I was hoping to spend the holidays with her, besides, I couldn't lie to her anyway. I was going to have to tell her sooner or later, but I just didn't think it would be like this and I really hoped she didn't think badly of me, that I was some sort of crazy person, after she knew the truth.


	11. The Truth Comes Out

I had planned on this happening one way and then all of the sudden, when I shouldn't have even been thinking about it, I got this idea and ran with it, hence the early chapter.

I do want to give credit where credit is due here and not just my normal disclaimer that I give for most of my chapters about Charlaine Harris owning everything. Two people strongly influenced and were practically quoted in two lines in this story. I'm not going to say exactly what lines since they were things they said to me in personal messages, they will know what they are when they read the chapter, but know that some of what I wrote belongs to them. Also, there is an actual quote from an actual book in there; it's not mine either.

The first is **Northwoman**, my beta. Something Eric thought was actually something she told me in an email she sent me and it just happened to work perfectly into this story. I'd also like to thank her for her quick work and kind words as my beta! As always she totally rocks!

The second was something that Pam said to Sookie and I'd like to give **hearttorn **props for that. The way she worded what she said in the pm she sent me was magnificent and when it came to a point where I needed to say something similar, I couldn't help, but use her words.

The last is _Green Eggs and Ham_, by **Dr. Suess**. I did used to write children's stories when I was younger, but I'm no **Dr. Suess**!

Before I get to the chapter, I do need to fess up! I messed up! I made both Sookie's and Eric's doctors, Dr. Ludwig. I realized it a couple of days after I posted the last chapter and have since modified Eric's doctor in the last chapter, so don't think I'm crazy when you see a different doctor's name in this chapter!

Any mistakes are mine, as usual!

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Some people needed allergy or blood pressure medication to be normal, I needed anti-depressants and anti-anxiety medications to be normal. It really wasn't a big deal. I tried to convince myself, but it wasn't working. Who was I kidding? I was terrified that she'd think I was nuts.

I knew I'd eventually have to tell her, but I didn't want to tell her at McDonalds, of all places. I mean, what was I supposed to say? "Hey baby, I have to take a pill every day so I won't freak out, lock myself in my house, or contemplate suicide; now, how about a Big Mac or maybe a hot apple pie?" Fuck, I was so screwed.

"Eric," she said, "What is it?" I could see the concern written all over her face.

"Sookie," I said nervously, "I want to tell you why I can't go with you, I just don't think McDonalds is the proper place to talk about it."

"Uh, Eric, you're kind of freaking me out right now," she said.

"I'm sorry, baby. That's the last thing I wanted to do. It's just that I have a doctor's appointment at the same time as yours. It's no big deal and I might even be able to reschedule it," I said hoping that she wouldn't think it was a big deal once I told her what the appointment was for, "but, it's kind of personal, so I just don't want to get into it here," I said as I lifted her hands to my lips and gently kissed them.

"Eric, are you okay? You're not sick are you?"

"I'm fine, Sookie," I assured her, "I promise you, I'll tell you all about it later, when we can be alone. Please don't worry."

**Sookie's POV**

Eric had told me not to worry and I agreed not to, but of course, that was exactly what I did; the entire way home and then I had to wait almost two more hours until it was time for Hunter to go to bed. By the time nine o'clock came, I was nothing more than a big ball of nerves.

"Sweetie," I said, "you've got school tomorrow, it's time for you to go to bed."

As he sat in the middle of a pile of toy cars, he looked up at me begging with his big brown eyes and said, "Eric has to go to school, too and he doesn't have to go to bed. Can I stay up with him? Please."

I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help but laugh, "Sweetie, Eric's older than you, so he doesn't need as much rest and he's going to go home soon, anyway."

"I don't want him to leave. Please, let him stay and let me stay up and play more with him," he begged as he continued rolling his toy cars back and forth.

I was ecstatic that he seemed to take to Eric so quickly and that he really seemed to like having him around. I knew that his fondness for Eric would make our whole situation easier in the long run, but that didn't change the fact that it was his bed time and that he was challenging me.

"Hunter," I said firmly, "you've got to go to bed and Eric can't stay."

"Sookie, please?" he whined.

"Hey, little man," Eric interrupted, "how about I read you a story instead?" he asked.

"Okay," Hunter said smiling.

"You go get ready for bed, like Sookie told you, then you come get me and I'll read to you, okay," Eric said as he patted Hunter on the head.

Hunter left to put on his pajamas and to brush his teeth and I said, "Eric, thanks, but you didn't have to do that. He needs to learn that he can't always get what he wants."

"I'm sorry if I stepped on your toes and I see your point, but I really don't mind reading to him. He's a great kid. I like spending time with him and, well, I'm really glad he seems to like spending time with me. That's a good thing, right?" He questioned. I smiled, nodded and stole a quick kiss, to let him know I agreed.

I couldn't help but smile, because I felt so lucky. I knew mine and Eric's situation wasn't the best, but he made me so happy and even more important, he made Hunter happy. I knew I'd told him that moving in together was moving too fast, but we were all so happy that maybe it really didn't matter. Maybe all that truly mattered was what was meant to be, and as far as that was concerned, I was positive that we were meant to be together; as a family.

Hunter returned, ready for bed, and held out his little hand, then said, "Come on Eric, let's go."

Eric kissed me on the cheek as he took Hunter's hand and said, "After I read to him, we'll talk, okay."

"I'll be waiting," I said smiling as they walked away.

**Eric's POV**

"So, what book do you want me to read to you tonight?" I asked as I stood at Hunter's bookshelf and he crawled into his bed.

"_Green Eggs and Ham_!" he exclaimed.

"I just read you that one last night, little man," I laughed.

Smiling he said, "I like that one."

I pulled the book off of the shelf and said, "Scoot over," as I slid onto the bed beside of him.

Just as I was about to begin, he asked, "Eric, why do you have to go home? I like you here with me and Sookie. You're fun."

Fuck, I liked being there, too, but Killer was at home and aside from him, Sookie had made it perfectly clear that moving in together was moving entirely too fast for her.

"Hunter," I said, "I have my own house. I can't stay here."

"Sookie's friend Amelia has her own house and she stays here sometimes," he said.

"I'm sure she had a really good reason for staying here, since she has her own house," I replied, not really knowing what to say to such a statement. "Besides, I have a dog at home and I can't leave him alone all night. He wouldn't like that very much."

"You have a dog?" he asked smiling. He was so cute, staring up at me with his brown eyes open wide in excitement, as he asked, "Will you bring him to play with me sometime? I love dogs!" Then, all of the sudden, his smile became a frown and he said, "My mommy and daddy were going to get me a dog, before they went away to heaven," and a tear fell from the corner of his eye and slid down his cheek.

"Hey, little man, it's okay," I said as I slid my arm around his shoulder. I wasn't sure what else to do. I certainly didn't like seeing him cry and the fact that it was about his parents made it that much more uncomfortable. "I'll bring my dog over to play with you, I promise."

Almost instantly, his frown started to turn back into the slightest smile and he questioned, "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd like playing with you," I said smiling. I really hoped he'd like playing with Hunter. I'd never had him around kids before and he certainly wasn't good around most adults.

"Will you bring him next time you come over?" he begged.

"I don't know about next time, but we'll see," I said smiling.

"When you bring him, will you spend the night?" he asked smiling.

This kid was so freaking smart it was ridiculous. Not only was I starting to realize that he already had me wrapped around his little finger, a feat he'd managed to pull off in under two days time, but he was actually taking my excuse for not spending the night and using it against me.

"I don't know, Hunter. We'll just have to wait and see," I said, hoping that soon, not only would I be spending the night, but living with him and Sookie and taking care of them both, just like they deserved.

**Sookie's POV **

After about forty minutes of waiting for Eric, I was growing increasingly nervous and decided to see what was taking him so long. Quietly, I walked into the hall and stood just outside Hunter's door. I didn't want to disturb them in case Hunter was starting to fall asleep.

As I approached the door I overheard as Eric as he read, "I would not eat green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam-I-am."

Then, I heard what sounded like a very sleepy Hunter, as he interrupted, "Hey Ewic, I wish you could wead to me evewy night."

He was sleepy, alright, but he was fighting it. Whenever he got sleepy he had trouble with his r's and th's. He'd been in speech therapy for it since he started school. He used to do it all the time, but now, he only did it when he was sleepy. He was just the sweetest thing when he was sleepy.

"I do too, little man. I like reading to you," Eric said, "but if you don't go to sleep and let me finish the book, Sookie's not going to let me read to you anymore."

"Okay, Ewic," Hunter said. "I'll miss you when you go home."

Eric laughed, "I'll miss you, too, but I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Will you eat lunch wif me?"

"I don't know, little man. I don't know if that would be a good idea," Eric said seriously.

"Why?" Hunter questioned.

"Well," Eric said, then after a brief silence he continued, "It doesn't matter if it's a good idea or not. If you want me to have lunch with you, I will."

"Ewic, I still wish you'd stay wif me and Sookie."

"I know. I wish I could stay, too, but I can't," Eric said solemnly, right before the phone rang.

When the phone rang, Eric looked up, noticed me, and smiled. I smiled, then reached for the phone that hung on the wall, right by my bedroom door, and said, "Hello," as I walked into my room and took a seat on my bed.

"Sookie, this is Pam, Eric's sister," the voice on the other side of the line said. "I'm sorry to bother you and I know it's kind of late, but I'm worried about Eric. I've left him several voicemails, sent him several texts and he hasn't called me back. I'd have called earlier, but it took a while to get your number."

"He's fine, Pam. He's been with here with me all afternoon and evening. He's reading Hunter a bedtime story, now. Would you like me to get him for you?" I asked.

I found it slightly strange that she was calling my house worried about Eric. I knew she'd said that she'd tried to call him and text him several times and he hadn't responded, but people ignore people's calls all the time, for various reasons. I mean, most people would have given it a couple of days and then worried. I wondered why it had her so up in arms that she'd call here at nearly ten at night.

"No!" she shouted. "Don't get him, I want to talk to you, Sookie," she insisted.

This was getting even weirder. What did she want to talk to me about? "Uh, okay," I said confused.

"Sookie, like I said, I'm worried about Eric. I'm not sure how much, if anything, you already know about what I'm about to tell you and honestly, it's probably not my place to tell you, but I don't know what else to do, he's there, I'm in New York, and now he won't call me back." She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "I'm just so worried about him."

She went on to explain all about Eric's depression and anxiety and all about their phone call last night. It was really quite a lot to take in, but by the end of it, I understood why she was so upset and I was pretty sure that this was what his mysterious doctor's appointment was.

There was a lot I could say about Eric and his personality, but depressed and anxiety-ridden weren't even on the list, well, until now. Actually, the Eric I knew was quite the opposite; confident and relaxed, well mostly relaxed. Maybe I was starting to see it.

"Sookie, are you okay?" Pam asked. "I know it's a lot to take in and I also know you should have heard that all from Eric, not me ... oh, and I'd prefer that you don't let him know you know, unless you have no other choice. He'd kill me if he knew I told you about this."

Wow! She really expected me to keep this to myself; not that I really wanted to bring it up to Eric, but if this wasn't what he was about to tell me, I'd have to mention it. I wasn't upset he hadn't told me up until this point, everything was still so new between us and frankly, there was a lot we both still hadn't shared, but this was something that he'd have to mention soon, since it was so big, or I'd have to.

"Pam, I'm fine; a little shocked, but fine, but I don't know if I can keep this from him. I mean, I'm not going to run up to him and immediately tell him you told me, and I'm pretty sure he is going to tell me about it tonight, anyway, but at the same time, if he doesn't mention it soon, I'll have to. It's too big not to. Why do you think it is, that he hasn't said anything to me, yet?"

"Sookie, to my knowledge, nobody knows about this, but me and his doctors, well, and his insurance company. He's very sensitive about it. There is quite a stigma attached. Society tends to either completely minimize it or think the person is a complete lunatic."

"Well, Pam, I could never think either, especially about Eric and I'm not even upset that he hasn't told me, yet. I mean, I wish he had, but there's a lot that we both still have to share with each other, so I can't be upset."

"Sookie, he's really lucky to have you, you know that, right? You are too perfect for him. I'm happy he has you."

"Thanks, Pam," I said, "but I'm lucky, too."

"Hey, Sookie, I'm getting another call ... Oh and it's Eric."

"I'm in my room. I'll stay in here for a little while and give you two a little time to talk," I said.

"Thanks, Sookie."

**Eric's POV**

It took a while and I never finished his story, but Hunter finally fell asleep. When I left his room I realized that Sookie had shut her bedroom door. She'd gotten a phone call and I'd seen her go in there, but I hadn't realized she'd shut the door.

I knew we needed to have a serious talk, but if she needed privacy the last thing I wanted to do was bother her so I decided to use the time to make a call of my own. Pam had left me several voicemails and sent several texts and after the call I'd made to her last night, she was probably all up in arms that I hadn't called her back.

"It's about damn time, baby brother," Pam said snarkily. "I left you five voicemails and I've texted you twice."

"Pam, I have a life," I said as I lay back on the couch. I mean, what was I supposed to do; tell Hunter I couldn't color with him because I needed to take a phone call? Building my relationship with him and Sookie was what was important, at the moment, and Pam could wait.

"I know you have a life and I couldn't be happier. You've been a career driven ass for years now and I'm glad you've finally found something else to focus your drive on that actually gets you out of your house in the evenings, but I can't help but worry about you, at the same time."

"What are you getting at?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

"Eric, you were always shy and sensitive, before Thalia. She crushed you, baby brother, but once you got put on your medication I started to realize that if she hadn't done that, you may have just gone on living your life the way you had been; all emo and shit."

"Pam, what is this about?"

"Let me finish and you'll understand," she insisted. "After you got put on your meds, you became a better version of yourself. You were more confident, happier, and driven. Hell, I'd even say you were almost laid back and relaxed, well, except for when it came to your career, then you were just a dick," she laughed, then more seriously she said, "You're not like that now, and it scares me, baby brother. You're not like you were before you got help, so don't think I'm saying that, but you're closer to it now, than you've been for the past eight years."

"Pam, it's all the change. I have an appointment with Dr. Lee next week. I'm sure we'll be able to sort it all out," I assured. "I mean, I'm sure that it's normal. My depression's been under control. It's the anxiety that's been bothering me and I know the reason why, so me and Dr. Lee, we'll figure it out. I'm sure I just need to switch up my medication or something. Don't worry about me," I insisted, then noticed Sookie standing in the doorway, staring at me. "Sookie," I said surprised.

I wondered how much she'd heard, not that she wasn't about to find out anyway. "Hey Pam, I have to go," I said nervously, then shut my phone not even allowing Pam to respond. "Sookie, how much of that did you hear?" I asked nervously as she walked towards me.

"Enough," she said as she lifted my legs, sat down, then laid my legs back across her own.

"Sookie?" I questioned. She was too quiet and I desperately hoped she wasn't upset. I also couldn't help but hope that she didn't think I was a nutcase.

"Eric, are you okay?" she asked. "I mean, if Pam's worried, should I be?" I could tell she was worried about me.

"Sookie, I don't think either of you have anything to be worried about. I've got it under control," I insisted.

"Eric, I don't like this. Pam knows you better than me and if she's worried, I feel like I should be, too," she said. She looked like she was about to cry and I hated it when she cried.

"Baby, don't you worry about me," I commanded slightly playfully. "I'm fine, really I am. It's just with all the changes lately, my anxiety is flaring up a bit. It's no big deal," I assured her. "My appointment Wednesday is with Dr. Lee. I was going to talk to him about it then. Like I told Pam, I'm sure with all the changes it's totally normal."

"Dr. Lee, is he your psychiatrist?"

"No, that's Dr. Leclerq, but she's in New Orleans. I don't see her anymore. When I moved here, I started seeing Dr. Lee. He's just a therapist. There really wasn't any reason to see a psychiatrist anymore. I was totally stable and actually until recently, I hadn't even had any reason for my meds to be changed or adjusted since I first started treatment years ago."

"What happens if your medication needs to be changed now?" she asked.

"Dr. Lee would consult with Dr. Leclerq. She'd make the final decision and write the prescription," I explained as I lifted my legs from her lap and swung them around, placing my feet on the edge of the coffee table. She nodded.

"Come here," I said holding my arms out to her. She scooted into my side and laid her head on my shoulder. "Sookie," I said as I tightened my arms around her, "I promise I'm okay and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about any of this sooner." And I was sorry. I couldn't believe I actually thought she'd think I was crazy. I mean, this was Sookie, and she was being nothing less than supportive.

**Sookie's POV**

I was very glad I walked into the living room when I did. It gave me the perfect cover for the fact that I already knew about everything and it inevitably kept Eric from having to rehash everything in detail. Pam had given me enough of those and I honestly didn't want anymore. This way, I was able to ask the questions I wanted and be in total control of the conversation. I figured in the long run, that would keep Eric and myself, both, from getting too upset.

"Eric, it's okay that you didn't tell me, sooner. I wish you had, but I understand why you didn't. I know it must be hard to talk about," I said.

I really wanted him to know I was okay with it all and that I wasn't upset. More than anything, I wanted him to know that I wanted to be there for him.

"Hey," I said smiling. "Really, it's okay. I just want you to be okay and if you ever aren't, I'm here."

He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. "Thanks," he said as he pulled away.

"Eric," I said nervously.

Everything that had happened throughout the day, really had me thinking and while I waited in my room, when Eric was talking to Pam, I'd made a few decisions and now, it was time to fill Eric in.

"Yeah."

"Next week, you don't have to work and neither do I. I was thinking, well, since you said you wanted us to live together, that maybe next week, if you don't have plans for the holidays, maybe you might want to stay here with me and Hunter and spend Christmas with us?" I stammered. "Kind of like a trial run? If it works out then maybe you could stay the next week, too. I have to work, but I know you'll be off until the first of the year."

Eric smiled and pulled me into a hard, rough, wet, and very quick kiss. When he pulled away, he said, "Of course, I'll stay with you next week! Just tell me when to be here! Hell, I'll go pack my things and get Killer right now! All you have to do is say the word!" he laughed. "It is okay if Killer comes, too?" He questioned timidly.

"Of course," I laughed. Did he really think that I didn't think Killer was part of the whole Eric package?

* * *

So, should the truth come out that Pam spilled the beans? How do you think Eric would feel about that? Let me know!


	12. Three Words and an Ultrasound

I realize I'm a little late on this, but I finally finished. Hope you like it! As with my last chapter of New Beginnings, this is a bit transitional, but a lot of big things come from it!

I made an announcement on my blog today about this, but for those of you who don't check it or aren't subscribed, I'll make it again ....

My schedule has changed a lot and I've began to realize that Wednesday being the day for my updates is not working. It's pretty obvious because I'm late all the time! With that said, I'm going to now post my updates on Fridays.

As always, special thanks to **Northwoman**! She rocks! She fixes all my mistakes and is darn good at it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

It was finally Friday, and last day of school, before Christmas break. I was going to stay with Sookie for at least a week, probably two, but I hoped that it would turn into something much, much longer. I was ecstatic when I arrived at her house, bright and early, to drop off my bags and Killer.

Thoughtfully, I showed up with a little more than just Killer and my bags. I surprised Sookie and Hunter with breakfast from Burger King. For Sookie and I, Croissan'wiches and for Hunter, French Toast Sticks. Sookie had mentioned, the day before, she'd been craving a sausage, egg, and cheese Croissan'wich with tomato and mayonnaise, all day, so I decided I'd surprise her with one. Better late than never, I figured.

After breakfast, we let Killer out of his crate to get acquainted with Hunter. Luckily, they got along great. I had been very worried that Killer would be his normal, unruly self around Hunter, but he surprised me, just as he had with Sookie.

Finally, I left for work, giving Hunter a ride to school, then after school, I drove him home and we hung out until Sookie got home from work a little after five. When she got home, she looked exhausted and although she tried to insist on cooking dinner, I insisted that we go out.

I prevailed in the clash that ensued, and Sookie later thanked me for it because I took them to a place that was apparently every pregnant woman with a craving's dream; Golden Corral. I'd never seen any woman's eyes light up over food the way hers did when she saw all of the different dishes they offered on their buffet.

It was absolutely adorable, the way she just kept going back for more and more. I swear, she must have tried every single thing they offered, but her favorite seemed to be the crab salad.

"Hey Sookie," I said pulling her aside, then quietly asked, "Are you sure all that crab salad is okay? Isn't seafood supposed to be bad for you right now?" I asked concerned.

"It's fine, Eric," she assured. "For the most part, as long as it's been cooked it's okay and crab doesn't have high mercury levels, so it isn't that bad, besides this is Golden Corral; I'm sure it's artificial crab anyway."

"Oh, okay," I said. I trusted her and knew she wouldn't do anything that could harm the baby.

As we were leaving, for the umpteenth time, she said, "Thanks so much for dinner. It was great," then made a sour face and giggled, "I'm so stuffed, I'm miserable. I'm all bloated and fat now, but it was worth it."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I laughed, then added, "When we get home, you can just sit back and relax. I'll take care of anything you or Hunter might need," I said smiling. It felt good calling her place home, even if it wasn't permanent ... yet.

Later, I lay in bed thinking that the day couldn't have gone more perfectly. Hunter and Killer were curled up together across the hall, sleeping and Sookie was curled up with me, watching TV.

"I'm glad you're here," Sookie said as she snuggled against my side.

I tightened my arm around her, kissed the top of her head, and said, "Me too. I just hope you decide to let me stay past New Year's Day."

Like I said, everything was perfect, but then I had to go and open my big mouth.

"Eric," she chided, "it's been a good night. Let's not talk about that right now. I just want us to enjoy being together for the next week or two with no pressure."

"Sookie, I can't help it."

We'd been over it a dozen times over the past couple of days. If she let me move in with them, not only could I be there for her throughout every step of her pregnancy, but I could also sell my house in Shreveport and with the extra money I'd have each month from having no mortgage, I would be able to support all of us. Money would be tighter than I was used to, but she wouldn't have to work, at all.

"You could stay home, Sookie. Don't you think it would be beneficial to be home with Hunter, and with the baby, when it comes?"

"Eric, you know how I feel about this," she huffed.

"I know. I know," I said rolling my eyes, then I groaned, "You refuse to be a kept woman."

She leaned up on her elbow and smacked my chest with her free hand.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked. She only glared at me because she knew I already knew the answer to my question. "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, at least not the way I said it. I get that you're independent and you are capable of taking care of yourself. You don't need me to take care of you, but that doesn't change the fact that I _want_ to take care of you," I said as I leaned up and kissed her, then added, "and you can't deny that it would be good for Hunter and the baby to have you at home. At least tell me you'll think about it," I begged giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, then snuggled back into my side. "I'll think about it, but don't get too ahead of yourself, Eric; we haven't even decided to make your staying here a permanent situation," she said seriously.

"You may not have, but I have," I proclaimed just as seriously as I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Sookie, I have no intention of leaving. If I leave, it will be your decision, not mine. I don't want to pressure you, but this is what I want. It's what's best and right. I want to live here. I want us to all be a family."

"Eric, please! Not now!" she urged, frustrated.

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop," I assured her.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Now, why don't you tell me what happened at your appointment this morning, instead?" she questioned. I could tell she was concerned.

My appointment with Dr. Lee had originally been scheduled for Wednesday. I called this past Wednesday, two days ago, to reschedule it, due to the time conflicting with Sookie's appointment, but unfortunately, the only open appointment available was in two weeks. I really didn't want to wait that long with all that had been going on, but I didn't want to miss Sookie's appointment either.

In my frustration, I let the reasons for my wanting to reschedule and for not wanting to wait two weeks slip, which actually ended up working to my advantage. Dr. Lee's secretary was very sympathetic to my situation and the fact that I really wanted to be at Sookie's appointment, so she offered to call if any openings came up before then.

This morning, about an hour after I'd dropped Hunter off at his classroom, I got a call from her, letting me know that Dr. Lee's ten o'clock appointment had just cancelled. I had time to make it and be back just in time to have lunch with Hunter, so told her to mark me down and to cancel my appointment for Wednesday and then I immediately called Sookie to tell her the good news.

"It went well, I suppose," I said as my thoughts drifted back to the conversation with Dr. Lee.

"Eric, your anxiety seems to be becoming more of a problem for you, from what you've told me; more of an everyday type of thing, which considering all the life changing events you're going through right now, is actually normal, but right now, we have you on Xanax for anxiety and I don't like my patients taking narcotics every day."

I nodded in agreement. The last thing I wanted was to become a pill-head who couldn't make it through the day without a fix.

"I know we just switched you from Klonopin to Xanax, which is stronger, but if your anxiety is flaring up more often, then I believe we should think about switching all of your medication entirely," he said seriously, then added, "There are many antidepressants available, that not only treat depression, but work really well for anxiety. Prozac, Lexapro, and Zoloft are just a few of them. I'm going to talk to Dr. Leclerq about switching you to one of those. Then you shouldn't need the Xanax at all."

Sookie's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Well, what did he say? You don't have to go into detail, if you don't you don't want to. I just want to make sure things are okay," she said smiling.

"Things are okay, Sookie," I assured as I lazily ran my fingertips up and down her arm. "Dr. Lee agreed that my more frequent anxiety attacks are probably normal seeing as how I'm going through a lot of big changes right now. He's going to talk to Dr. Leclerq about switching my medication."

"I'm glad things are okay," she yawned, then added, "and I'm glad you can go to my appointment with me, now."

I leaned down and kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm really glad I can go, too," then I yawned. "Hey, do you think we'll get to see the baby? I mean, will they do an ultrasound?" I asked smiling.

"That's actually the whole reason for this appointment. Dr. Ludwig was going to do an ultrasound the day I found out I was pregnant since I was already four weeks along, but I asked if we could wait," she said, then added, "partially because it was all just too much, I mean, I'd gone in that morning to get birth control; I had no clue I was pregnant," then she smiled up at me and continued, "but also, I really wanted you to be with me, when I saw the baby for the first time." She paused for a moment, then said, "Thanks, for making that happen, by the way," smiling.

"Sookie, you don't have to thank me. I want to be there with you and I want to see our baby. I should be thanking you for considering me, in all of this," I said surprised.

It really surprised me that I was part of the reason she waited. I mean, she'd just found out she was pregnant by me, a man she hardly knew, and she had no clue at the time how I'd react to the news, yet she still wanted to wait for the ultrasound, so I could be there. She really was the most perfect woman on the planet and I really was the luckiest man, because she was mine.

"You really are amazing, Sookie," I said as I lifted her chin with the tips of my fingers, lowered my head, and brushed my lips against hers. "I ...," I stammered. .

I guessed I wasn't as ready as I had thought to say that sentence. I wanted to say it. I knew that just two days before, I couldn't have said it because I wouldn't have meant it, but I also knew then that I was falling hard and fast and now, those words were the only way I could describe the way I was feeling about her, but they just wouldn't come out. "I ...," I stammered again, trying once more, to get those three little words to come out of my mouth.

"What is it Eric?" she questioned.

"I ... love ... it; that you're so thoughtful, Sookie," I stammered with a smile. I had just officially pussed out. I mean, I felt it. Why couldn't I say it?

She smiled and stole another kiss from me, but this time her lips lingered, as they gently pressed against my own. As our kiss deepened, she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me on top of her and breathed, "Eric, make love to me."

She meant way too much to me to ever deny her anything she wanted and if I wasn't man enough to tell her how I felt, I figured I could at least show her, so I did as she requested. As I made love to her, I took my time, making sure to worship each and every inch of her, just as she deserved.

**Sookie's POV**

When I woke up on Saturday morning in Eric's arms, it felt so perfect. I realized then, that waking up in his arms was something I wanted to do every single day and my realization was only reaffirmed, throughout the next few days.

The closer it got to Christmas, the more like a family the three of us, well, four including Killer, became and the more it hurt to think of Eric ever going back to Shreveport. He'd told me he didn't want to leave. He'd told me that on the first night. Now that I was sure, all I had to do was tell him I wanted him to stay, but I wanted it to be perfect when I told him.

We realized after the first few days he stayed with me, that with so many consecutive bouts of puking that we weren't going to be able to hide the fact that I was pregnant from Hunter much longer.

My morning sickness, for the most part, had finally started sticking to the morning time, but without Eric around, to run interference with Hunter, there would have been no way to hide the fact that something was off and running interference was getting harder and harder. We were going to have to tell him very soon and once we told him, we'd have to tell everyone because we couldn't expect a six year old boy to keep a secret.

The morning of my appointment, Tara came over to watch Hunter. Eric didn't know it, but I had told her I was pregnant already, so when she came over, she knew exactly why she was there.

I'd had no intention of telling her before Eric and I decided it was time to make the announcement to everyone, but when I asked her to babysit, I accidentally let it slip that I had a doctor's appointment and of course, with her being my sister-in-law and one of my best friends, she wondered why.

Although she'd promised to keep the information to herself and to not even tell Jason, I knew that I had to fill Eric in on the fact that I'd let it slip and I really hoped he wasn't upset that I'd told her.

On our way to my appointment, I decided it was time to break the news. Nervously, I said, "Eric, there's something I need to tell you."

He must have sensed my trepidation because the tone of his voice emoted concern as he questioned, "Baby, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"Tara knows," I said tensely. "I let it slip when I asked her to babysit," I said quickly, hoping that Eric wouldn't be mad that I'd spilled the beans, but bracing myself for the worst.

The worst never came. In fact, Eric started laughing hysterically, to my surprise. After a few moments of me doing nothing but staring at him, wondering what the fuck was going on, and if it was even safe for him to be driving, as hard as he was laughing, he took a breath and gathered himself enough to speak.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry," then he started laughing again, uncontrollably.

"Eric," I squeaked, "you're laughing, so that means you're not angry, right?" I questioned timidly.

Again, he took a deep breath to gather himself and said, "Oh, Sookie, of course I'm not angry. I couldn't be angry with you for that," he said as he took my hand in his. "Actually, I wouldn't have any right to be angry with you because I kind of told Pam," he said with a goofy smile on his face.

Once we'd both came clean, we shared a laugh together. We'd both let it slip and apparently, he'd been just as nervous about telling me he'd told Pam as I was to tell him that I'd told Tara. Our laughing didn't last long, though because Eric asked, "Sookie, when do you want to tell everyone?"

I thought about that for a moment, shook my head, and said, "I don't know, Eric. I'd like to wait at least another month, but once we tell Hunter, we have to tell everyone, and like you said yesterday, we probably won't be able to hide it from him much longer because once he realizes I'm puking all the time, he'll know that it's not normal and get worried."

"Yeah, I guess we'll just have to play it by ear," he said, then added, "but we'll shoot for another month."

My doctor's appointment was amazing and was over entirely too fast. I don't think I'd ever seen Eric smile the way he smiled we saw our baby for the first time and we both could have just sat and watched the little monitor on the ultrasound machine all day. I knew it was just a teeny blob we were looking at and to most, it probably wouldn't have been that spectacular, but it was our teeny blob. We'd made it and it was the coolest thing I'd ever seen.

"Hey Eric," I asked smiling, "Can we show Tara the ultrasound when we get home?"

Smirking, he replied, "Only if we can scan it and send it to Pam."

"Deal," I laughed.

**Eric's POV**

For the sixth night in a row, I was going to sleep, holding Sookie in my arms and I was beginning to think that nothing could feel more right. Her doctor's appointment, earlier, was at the forefront of my mind as I gently rubbed her stomach with my hand.

Seeing our baby for the first time was absolutely mind-blowing. Not that it wasn't before, but when I saw it, it all became so real and I don't think I'd ever felt happier. I may have even cried a little, but I'm really not sure because it all went by so fast. I could tell Sookie felt the same way. I swear, I never wanted that appointment to end.

"Seeing the baby today was amazing," I said smiling.

Her head was resting on my shoulder and her fingers were lazily playing with my chest hair as she dreamily said, "Yeah, it was."

All of the sudden she sat up, opened her nightstand, and pulled out the image Dr. Ludwig had given us. She looked at it and said "Eric, I know it's just a blob right now, but we made it and it's growing inside me," as she snuggled against me so I could see the image, as well. "It really is incredibly amazing," she added smiling as a tear dripped down her cheek.

I wiped her tear away with my thumb, kissed her forehead, and said, "It is amazing, Sookie. I couldn't even begin to imagine how it feels to be you, knowing that our baby is growing inside you, but it's ... it's beyond words for me. I mean, it's so miraculous and extraordinary to know that we made something so special that there are just no words to describe it."

She sat up again, put the tiny picture back into her nightstand, then snuggled back into my side. "Eric," she said quietly, "thank you."

"For what Sookie?" I questioned.

"For everything, all of this, being with me," she said. "I know this isn't what was supposed to happen, but I'm glad it did because for the first time in a really long time, I'm truly happy. You make me really happy, Eric," she said as tears began spilling from her eyes.

Despite the fact that my chest was getting soaked, I held her tight and said, "Sookie, you make me happy, too. I'm glad things happened the way they did," and then with no thought, it just came out, "I love you, Sookie."

Tears were still flowing from her eyes when she lifted her head, scooted up, and touched her lips to mine. She didn't say the words back, but she didn't have to. I could feel exactly how she felt. She'd say the words when she was ready, just as I had.

**Sookie's POV**

I was so overcome with emotion when Eric told me he loved me that all I could do was kiss him. I wanted to say it back, but I couldn't. It wasn't that I didn't feel the same, I did, but I was so overwhelmed emotionally, that I physically couldn't speak.

I wanted him to know I loved him, too, so I tried to convey every bit of emotion I was feeling through our kiss, which quickly caused me to get caught up in a whirlwind of intense passion, letting my body and feelings take over completely.

Never breaking our kiss, I climbed on top of him, straddling him and gently ground my center into the erection that was straining to break through the thin cotton of his boxer briefs. He groaned as his hands slid down my back and to my hips, sending chills down my spine and throughout my entire body.

His lips lingered down my jaw and onto my neck while his hands slowly inched my shirt up over my breasts, and then over my head; only then did his lips leave my body. They promptly returned once he'd tossed my shirt aside, but I pulled away.

Slowly, I removed his underwear, then I removed my own before crawling back on top of him. On my hands and knees, I leaned down, touching my lips to his, then slowly leaned back, allowing his hardened length to impale me as I resumed my seated position.

Once filled completely, I languidly began moving my hips, but in no time, my slow and gentle movements became almost frantic and rough as the head of his penis grazed my sweet spot over and again.

Groans and grunts filled the room and I knew it wouldn't take much more to send me flying over the edge, so I trailed my hand down my body until it came to the spot it was searching for. As I continued moving my hips, rocking back and forth, side to side and up and down, fervently, I rubbed circles over my clit.

I noticed Eric's blue eyes, filled with desire and locked on mine as I rode my own hand and his cock bringing myself even closer to my impending release. I threw my head back, moaning in pleasure, breaking our eye contact as his hands snaked up my sides and onto my chest. He roughly palmed my breasts and then as he twisted and squeezed my pebbled nipples, I lost it completely.

**Eric's POV**

Watching Sookie bring herself to release, while writhing on top of me was too much. As she moaned and cried out my name, I sat up and flipped us, in one fluid motion, ensuring that I remained inside of her the entire time.

Once she was on her back, she wrapped her legs around my waist and I peppered her face with kisses and cooed, "I love you; I love you so much," over and over as I thrust my hips hard, in and out, to find my own release and to claim her as my own.

She dug her nails into my back as one of my hands fondled her breast and the other, gently squeezed her perfect round ass, all the while, I continued moving my hips fluidly, building a rhythm that would soon send me riding on waves of pure ecstasy.

Only adding to the immense bubble of pleasure building inside of me, she met me thrust for thrust, and soon the bubble burst and the pleasure erupted, sending my entire body into a complete state of bliss as I emptied my load inside her.

Afterwards, as we lay spent, facing each other, nothing but a pile of sweaty, sated limbs. I brushed my lips against hers and said, "I love you." I had to say it one last time before I succumbed to the sleep that was about to overtake me.

She snuggled closer to me, took my hand in both of hers, which had been gently rubbing her side, and placed a kiss on my knuckles.

The last thing I heard before sleep finally claimed me was her sweet voice as she whispered, "Eric, I love you, too."

* * *

Oh, They both said it! What did you think!


	13. The Perfect Christmas

Finally, I have finished this chapter! Sorry it took so long! I suck, I know it!

I really hope everyone enjoys it!

Oh, and for those of you that don't know and have been reading New Beginnings, I've began an outtake story for it. So far, there's two chapters and I'm asking for ideas for future chapters. Check it out!

Before I get to the story, I'd like to thank **Northwoman** for her speedy and accurate beta job.

As usual any mistakes that remain are mine.

And these characters are Charlaine Harris's not mine!

* * *

**Eric's POV**

"Hunter, I've read you three books. You've got to go to sleep," I practically begged.

Tara and Jason had been the last guests to leave and that was about an hour before and since then, Sookie had been in the kitchen cleaning up and I'd been trying to get Hunter to go to sleep which was proving to be much more difficult than normal. My guess was that it was all the sugar he'd had. I swear, every time I turned around, someone had handed him a cookie or a piece of fudge.

Normally, I'd read him one book, usually _Green Eggs and Ham_, and he'd be asleep before I was even finished. That had been the routine every single night that I'd been here at his bedtime since the night Sookie and I told him we were together, but I guess that just wasn't how it was going to go, this time.

"Can't we read one more?" he asked.

"Hunter, you have to go to sleep. It's almost midnight, little man ... and it's way past your bedtime. Look, even Killer's asleep," I said pointing to the corner of the bed where Killer was curled up in a ball.

No! Not the eyes! I thought, as he looked up at me begging with his huge brown eyes. His eyes got me every single time and I swear he knew it. He was smart, but this time I was going to be smarter. I wasn't giving in tonight.

Maybe that was wrong of me, but I didn't know what else to do. Asking him nicely wasn't working, so I decided to go with a little innocent fear.

"Santa's coming. You have to go to sleep or he won't come. Don't you want to have presents in the morning?"

"Yeah!" he said excitedly.

"Then go to sleep. He'll be here really soon and if you aren't sleeping, he'll leave. Then you won't get any gifts till next year."

I knew telling him Santa wouldn't come would probably scare him to sleep, but not in a way that would scar him for life.

"Really?"

I nodded as I responded, "Really."

"Eric, will you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

"Of course I will," I said as I flipped off the lamp then added, "Go to sleep and when you wake up, you get me and Sookie and you can open all the presents that will be waiting for you."

Killer coming up to the top of the bed and burrowing under the covers to spoon with Hunter was the last thing I remembered ... and then, I heard Sookie's voice.

**Sookie's POV**

When I finished cleaning up the remnants of Christmas Eve, I realized it had been nearly two hours since I'd started and I hadn't seen hide nor hair of Eric, which was unusual considering he'd been on me the entire day to stop and rest. I had pretty much refused all day long since there was so much to do before our company arrived and I figured since all the company had left and we both had no plans for tomorrow that he'd have been in at some point to tell me to clean up in the morning and go to bed, but he hadn't, so I decided to go find him.

He'd bought Hunter a swing set for Christmas and I knew he wanted to get it put together tonight, so it would be ready for use when Hunter found out about it in the morning and it was getting really late. If he didn't start soon, there was no way he'd have it put together before morning.

When I found him, I found him curled up, asleep with Hunter. He looked hilarious, yet adorable, in that tiny, little, twin-sized bed. I had no idea how he could possibly have been comfortable.

He and Hunter had really gotten close. So close, in fact, that I swear, they were almost like father and son ... not that I could ever think Eric, or myself for that matter, could ever replace Remy and Hadley in Hunter's eyes, but he really loved Hunter and Hunter loved him just as much. I was glad because not only was it good for Hunter to have a male parental figure in his life, but also, seeing him interact with Hunter allowed me to see what a great dad he was going to be to our baby. We were all lucky to have him.

"Eric," I whispered softly in his ear as I nudged him. "Eric, wake up."

"Sookie ... shit! I didn't mean to fall asleep," he said groggily.

"Language," I warned, pointing to Hunter.

"Oops. Sorry. What time is it?"

"It's a little after one. Come on. Let's get out of Hunter's room before we wake him up," I suggested.

When we got into the living room, Eric flopped down onto the couch and said, "I've got to get that damn swing set up by morning, but I'm so tired. I don't know if I'm going to be able to get it done."

"Why don't you just wait? You can do it tomorrow," I suggested as I took a seat beside him. "I know he won't mind. He'll be so excited to have it that it won't matter if it's put together or not."

"Sookie, it is his Christmas gift. It needs to be put together when he wakes up. Dads all over the place are putting things together for their sons right now...," he trailed off then added solemnly, "I know he's not my son, but I'm ... like ... the closest thing he's got to a dad. I have to do this for him."

"Eric," I said choking back tears, "I love you and we are so lucky to have you in our lives."

"Baby, please don't start crying again," he begged as he pulled me against him and took me into his arms. He kissed my temple then cooed, "I'm the lucky one."

I swear, I didn't mean to start crying when he said that, but I had been really emotional lately, so the floodgates burst open. Actually, pretty emotional probably wasn't the right way to describe it ... I had been a blubbering idiot.

For the past few days, I'd pretty much been crying at the drop of a hat, so when the tears started falling it didn't surprise me and frankly, I was just happy I wasn't crying over a commercial again.

This morning, I had just sat down on the couch with Killer and my daily cup of coffee and ended up crying for over an hour because of that depressing Sarah McLachlan ASPCA commercial. The day before it had been Folgers and the day before that had been Coke. I mean, at least this time I was crying over real life and not a TV commercial.

I don't know how long I sat there in Eric's arms crying, but finally, he asked, "Baby, are you okay, now?"

I nodded as I rubbed my eyes and said, "I'm fine. I'm sorry I've been crying so much lately. I just can't control it. I swear, I'm really not like this all the time. I think the pregnancy just has me a little crazy right now," I laughed.

"Sookie, I know you aren't like this all the time. You're going through a lot of changes right now, and on top of all of that, I know you're tired, too. You've been up for nearly a day and we didn't get much sleep last night. You really should try to get some sleep. As much as I'd like to stay here and cuddle with you all night, I really need to get to work on that swing set."

I knew he wanted to put the swing set together, but I just wasn't quite ready to let him go. I tightened my arms, which were around his waist and asked, "Can we cuddle for just a few more minutes?"

"You are starting to sound like Hunter," he laughed. "Am I going to have to threaten you with Santa, too?"

"Threaten me with Santa?" I asked puzzled. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh, I was having a hard time getting Hunter to go to sleep so I told him that if he wasn't asleep when Santa got here, that Santa would leave and not leave him any presents."

"Good one," I laughed. "Speaking of Santa, we've got to get all the gifts under the tree. It would be really bad if he woke up and we hadn't put them out yet. Why don't we do that, then if you want, I'll call Jason. When he and Tara don't have to be up early, they're night owls, so I know he'd be up and more than willing to come help you put the swing set together."

"Well, if you think he won't mind, I guess that would be helpful, but you call him, I'll do all the heavy lifting."

**Eric's POV**

As I came down the stairs dragging a huge Rubbermaid container on wheels, full of Hunter's gifts, behind me, I hoped I wasn't making too much noise. I knew if he woke up, the whole Santa thing would be out the window and that would not be good.

Jason will be here within the hour," Sookie said smiling as she shut her phone.

"Are you sure he doesn't mind?" I asked, worried that he would be pissed when he arrived.

"No, he's cool. He said Tara was trying to get him to watch _Miracle on 34th Street_ and he was glad to get away," she laughed. "Unless you count _A Christmas Story_, _Elf_, and _Bad Santa_, Jason doesn't do Christmas movies."

She was sitting on the floor between the tree and the fireplace and between the glow of the lights and the glow of the flames, she looked like an angel which inevitably made me hard. I wheeled the Rubbermaid container over to where she was sitting, removed the lid, then took a seat beside her.

"I wish I could make love to you ... right here, under the glow of the tree and the fire ... right now," I said huskily as I leaned in and brushed my lips against hers.

"Mmm, me too," she said snuggling closer to me.

"But we have too much to do," I said frowning.

"And a small child in the room on the other side of that wall," she said pointing in the direction of Hunter's room, "that could wake up and come in here at any given moment."

Sookie mentioning Hunter brought our focus back to the task at hand which was getting Hunter's gifts under the tree, so I started unloading the contents of the container while Sookie arranged everything under the tree.

"Do you want to go ahead outside and get started?" she asked once all the gifts were under the tree. "I can help you until Jason gets here."

She had to be joking. I was not about to have my pregnant girlfriend outside, in the yard, in the freezing cold helping me assemble a bunch of heavy wooden beams in the middle of the night. No way in Hell! Especially after she had cooked and cleaned all day long on only about three hours of sleep. She needed to go to bed.

"Absolutely not!" I chided. "You've been on your feet all day and I know you are tired. You need to go to bed," I insisted firmly.

"Well, if you won't let me help you, then do you want your gift? We still have a little time before Jason is supposed to be here."

"I thought you already gave me my gift," I said surprised.

This afternoon, while we'd been getting ready for dinner and our guests, out of nowhere, Sookie asked me to go to the store. Little did I know, it had been a set up. When I got home, my sister Pam was waiting for me on the front porch.

Apparently, Sookie had arranged for Pam to be here for Christmas dinner. This was the first Christmas that Pam and I weren't spending together, ever, and even though I was ridiculously happy to be spending my holiday with Sookie, the fact that Pam couldn't get away from work this year killed me.

Sookie knew how I felt and somehow managed to talk Pam into flying in for dinner. She was only able to stay for a few hours, but I was so grateful. Pam and I were so incredibly close and the fact that Sookie had taken that into consideration was by far the best gift anyone could have given me.

"I haven't given you your gift," she said wrinkling her nose up and squinting at me in confusion.

"Pam coming to dinner wasn't my gift?" I asked just as confused.

"No silly. That wasn't your gift," she reached under the tree and pulled out a small wrapped box. She placed the box in my hand and added, "This is your gift."

"Oh ... well, I guess we could exchange gifts, but then I do think you should rest. I worry about you and the baby when you push yourself too hard."

She smiled as she lifted her hands into the air. Shaking her head, she said, "Okay, I give up. I'll give in and lie down, but can I just veg out on the couch and watch TV until you're finished?"

"I guess that would be sufficient," I said smiling as I stood up, bending over to pick up the gift I'd made for her from under the tree.

I sat both boxes on the coffee table then reached out my hand, helped her up, and led her over to the couch.

"You'll probably fall asleep here anyway, like you always do," I laughed as I took a seat beside her and kissed her forehead.

I reached over, picked her gift up off the table, and handed it to her.

"You first," I insisted.

I was so nervous and I hoped she liked it. The thing was, everything was so new between us and I really didn't know what to get her. After waiting until the last minute, and by the last minute I totally mean about nine o'clock this morning, I'd called Pam for advice and I really hoped the advice she gave me was right and I hope all that hot glue stuff was dry.

Had I have known Pam was on her way out the door to fly here, I would have just asked her to bring me some of Grandma's jewelry, but when I talked to her, she didn't let on, so the only piece of Grandma's jewelry she'd brought with her, was the one piece I'd asked her to overnight to me as soon as possible and that wasn't something I wanted to give to Sookie for Christmas. I had a specific vision in my head for the moment I was going to give it to her and Christmas wasn't it, so my crappy homemade gift would have to do.

Sookie ripped paper off the shabbily wrapped box I'd put it in, then she pulled it out. I sat there nervously hoping she liked it as she thoroughly looked it over.

**Sookie's POV**

I was looking at the most thoughtful gift and the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. He'd obviously made it himself and although it wasn't perfectly put together, I could tell he'd really worked hard making it.

"Eric, you're trying to make me cry again!" I chided. "A scrapbook! It's beautiful! Where'd you learn to do this?"

He'd covered the album with a pale green satin fabric and lined the edges with a pale yellow lace. He'd obviously been busy at some point with my hot glue gun ... well, unless he had his own, but I somehow doubted that.

"Well, Pam gave me the idea, but I did a little research on the internet to figure out how to put it all together," he said grinning.

In the center there was a frame embellished with the same pale yellow lace that edged the book and in the frame was a picture of Eric and I dancing on Halloween. We were holding each other and you could practically see love in the way we were looking into each other's eyes. Looking at that picture made me see how downright stupid we'd both been and made me so very happy because we'd finally both seen the light.

"This picture ... where did it come from? I've never seen it before."

"Pam took that picture of us on Halloween with her cell phone. She uploaded it to her facebook page and tagged me so I could print it. I think she tagged you, too, so it's probably on your page ... there's more, if you open it," he said smiling.

I opened it to the first page and although it was decorated beautifully, I focused mainly on the copy of the announcement the school had sent home to inform all of the parents of the details of the fall festival that Eric had placed in the center of the page. Beneath it, there was a small piece of paper with a caption that said:

_I wish I had a picture of you, from this day, but this was all I had. This was the day you changed my life and I know that at first, neither of us were sure if it was for the better, but it was and you know, the more I think about it, I think I fell in love with you, that very day. I just didn't know it then._

My tears started falling again as I sighed, "Oh, Eric."

I flipped to the next page and found a picture of him and Hunter that I'd taken last week. They had just built a castle with Hunter's Legos and I had grabbed the camera to commemorate the moment. Beneath it there was a picture of Killer and Hunter that I'd also taken the same day and the ultrasound of our baby that we'd just gotten yesterday and beneath both of them, there was another caption that read:

_You've given me the family that I didn't think I'd ever have and for that I'll always love you._

"I know it's not much ...," he said trailing off, then added, "You can take that stuff out of it if you want and use it for the baby or whatever."

"Eric, this is everything. It's the best gift anyone's ever given me and I would never change it," I said smiling, then added, "Well, maybe I'll add to it, but I love what you put in it. It's perfect. Thank you."

Tears were still spilling down my cheeks, in spite of the smile on my face, when I reached over onto the coffee table and picked up Eric's gift.

Handing it to him I said, "Now it's your turn," then wiped the tears off my cheeks, fully expected more to start falling soon.

Eric ripped the paper off of the tiny box, opened it, and questioned, "What is this?"

"What does it look like?" I asked. I wanted to see if he understood what it meant.

"It looks like the key to your house, but I already have one," he said puzzled.

I remained quiet and watched him intently as he pondered the meaning of the gift, then out of nowhere a huge smile formed on his face. He'd obviously figured it out. Seeing him smile made me smile, but not for long because before I knew it his arms were around me and he was squeezing me so hard that I swear I almost peed.

"Uhg, Eric," I grunted. "Too tight."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he let go of me. "Are you positive, Sookie?" he asked. "Is this really for real? You really want me to move in?"

"Yes!"

**Eric's POV**

"I love you, Sookie. I love you so damn much," I said as I felt a single tear slide down my cheek.

Fuck! I'd never been so happy in my life ... well, maybe I was when I saw the baby the day before, but regardless, the last thing I wanted was for her to see me cry, so excused myself.

"I'm going to get you your pillow and a blanket. You stay put and I'll be right back."

"Okay," she said smiling.

I went to **our** bedroom, picked up my bag, and sat it down on **our** bed. I reached in the pocket and I pulled out the ring Pam had brought with her from New York. The one I'd asked her to overnight to me ASAP.

This morning, my plan had been to ask Sookie to marry me on New Year's Eve precisely at the stroke of midnight, but by what could almost be considered a Christmas miracle I had the ring already and I really wanted to ask her now.

I put the ring in my pocket, grabbed Sookie's pillow, and the quilt from the foot of the bed, then went back into the living room to the woman that I hoped would agree to be my wife. I wasn't gone long, but by the time I got back, she had already fallen asleep.

She looked so peaceful lying there and in that moment, I realized that asking her to marry me could and should wait. She needed her rest. I wasn't sure if I'd wait until New Year's Eve as I'd originally planned, but I wasn't going to ask her tonight. I gently lifted her head and put the pillow under it, trying not to wake her, but I was unsuccessful.

"Eric," she said groggily as her eyes opened. "Are you finished with the swing set?"

"No, not yet. You've been sleeping for less than ten minutes," I laughed. "Jason hasn't even gotten here yet. Go back to sleep. I'll be back to put you to bed in a little while," I said as I covered her with the blanket then headed outside to wait for Jason.

* * *

I hope you liked it and I hope to have the next chapter up in a couple of weeks. We'll get to see how Eric's proposal goes!

Also, please leave me reviews so I know that y'all have stuck with me even though I suck and haven't posted anything in a really long time. For those of you that did stick with me, THANKS!

Oh, and before I forget, I'd like to thank **s. meadows** and **stealingdreams** who helped me pick the commercials that made Sookie cry over in the Country Club earlier today! If you are unsure what commercials they are and would like a good cry, there are links to them on my profile.


	14. The Imperfectly Perfect Christmas

Here's yet another chapter. I'll probably have the next posted sometime next week ... at least I hope to.

As always I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and adds to alerts and favorites. Also special thanks to **Northwoman**, who as usual beta'd for me! Any mistakes you find are mine, not hers ... I never can keep my hands off of it after she has at it!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I'd been swinging on the porch swing for about ten minutes when Jason's truck pulled up. The cool night air was giving me the extra energy burst I needed to get the swing set put together and now that help had arrived, I only hoped that we were finished before the sun came up.

"Hey man," Jason said as he got out of the truck and walked toward the porch.

"Hey, thanks for coming," I said as I stood up and started toward him. "When Sookie said you didn't mind I hope she was telling me the truth. I know it's late."

"It's no big deal. I was up anyway and frankly, you saved me from two hours of misery," Jason laughed. "Plus, I can remember when I was about five, waking up on Christmas morning and Mom and Dad had gotten me a bike. It just wouldn't have been the same if it wouldn't have been put together and these damn swing sets are a son of a bitch, so I've heard."

"Yeah, I was actually happy when Sookie suggested calling you. I wasn't sure how I was going to do it alone, but I'd have figured it out," I laughed.

Jason and I headed around back, got the pieces and the tools needed out of the shed, and got to work. It was almost four a.m. when we reached what seemed like the halfway point. The frame was up and all that was left was to put all the swings, the teeter totter, and the slide together, attach them, and put the walls and roof on the fort. I was so glad I had Jason to help because I was pretty sure that I would have never finished it had I have been working by myself.

"Dude, thank you so much for helping with this," I said. "I never would have gotten this thing put together on my own. It's definitely a two person job."

"Hey, no problem," he assured, shrugging his shoulders. "I'd do anything for Hunter, besides, I've wanted to talk to you alone for a while now, but I just haven't had the chance."

Oh shit! I thought, positive that the "protective big brother speech" was coming. There was no other reason I could think of that he'd want to speak to me alone. I knew the speech well because even though Pam is technically older than me by fifteen minutes, I'd given her dates the speech before, several times when we lived together. Mine was usually slightly modified from the version I expected to get from Jason, though, because most of Pam's dates were female and it wasn't like I could threaten to beat up a girl.

"Oh," I said trying to keep a smile on my face and trying not look nervous even though I was pretty sure what this was about ... and if I was right, I had a reason to be nervous.

At least he didn't know she was pregnant yet, at least I _really_ hoped he didn't. I knew Tara had promised not to tell him, but I also knew when you lived with someone, sometimes things just had a way of slipping out. The last thing I needed was an angry older brother wanting my ass on a platter for impregnating his little sister.

"Yeah, I just wanted to thank you. Hunter needs a man in his life and I know I can be that man, but not full-time, so I'm glad he has you, too. I can tell he really looks up to you. You're good with him ... and good to him and he really loves you."

Well shit! That was the last thing I expected, I thought ... but a pleasant surprise, none the less.

"Jason, he and Sookie are ...," I paused to find the right words, then smiling, I continued, "They're my life, and I find myself wanting nothing more than to take care of them. I know that I can't and won't ever replace Remy, but I really do hope that one day he'll think of me as his father because I already love him like a son."

"Wow! I knew you and my sister were getting pretty serious, but I had no clue you were getting that serious. You know, I think Remy would've really liked you. He was one of my best friends growing up and I know he'd be happy to know that Hunter has someone like you there for him."

I felt better knowing that Jason didn't want to kick my ass and that he obviously knew nothing of the fact that Sookie was pregnant because I was pretty sure that if he knew that little nugget, he _would_ want to kick my ass.

Although I had no intention of telling him she was pregnant, I did feel he had a right to know just how serious we were. Plus, I wanted him to know I wasn't going to just up and leave Sookie and Hunter. I was in this for the long haul.

"Yeah, we are _very_ serious," I said, nodding. "You know, she asked me to move in tonight, so I'll be here full-time and," I paused and I reached into my pocket pulling out my Grandma's ring then continued, "I'm going to give her this."

Jason had taken the ring and was giving it a once-over in the dim light as he asked, "Is this what I think it is?"

I nodded and responded, "Yeah, it is."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for y'all, but didn't y'all just meet a couple of months ago? All of this seems ... uh ... a little fast. Doncha think?" he questioned as he handed the ring back to me.

I took the ring and slipped it back into my pocket, but didn't say a word. Honestly, I didn't know what to say. The truth was, he was right. We were moving fast and we had a good reason to be, but I didn't want to get into the reason. The bottom line was that I did love her, so fast or not, this was going to happen. I was moving in and I hoped she would marry me. We _were_ going to be a family.

When I said nothing, in a very concerned voice, Jason added, "I mean, I'm glad you're around for her and for Hunter. Most guys wouldn't ever want the responsibility of raising someone else's kid, so I think you're a real standup guy, and she's happier than I think I've ever seen her, but moving in together and getting married ... that's some serious shit."

As he spoke, I could practically see the wheels in his head turning as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that after only two months I wanted to marry his sister and be a father to a child that wasn't mine. It didn't surprise me that it was so hard to understand, because I didn't even know if I could really explain it myself, especially without giving away the fact that she was pregnant.

Don't get me wrong, I did really love her, baby or no baby, but to say that things weren't sped up a little because of the baby would probably be a lie. And as far as Hunter not being mine ... that had no bearing on this situation at all. I knew she had Hunter the day we met and I knew that pursuing her meant being around for him. He was a part of the package and always had been.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence I nervously suggested, "We should probably get back to work," hoping that it would steer the conversation in a different direction ... far away from things that Sookie and I weren't ready to share.

As I got back to work, putting the pieces of the slide together, I realized that Jason was just standing there staring at me. Judging by the look on his face, his mind was still churning away. All of the sudden, out of nowhere the look on his face changed and his eyes opened wide like he'd just figured out the meaning of life or some shit.

"Whoa, Dude ... you knocked her up didn't you?" he proclaimed.

Panic, pure panic shot through my entire body as I clasped my hand over my mouth. I didn't know if I was about to pass out, throw up, shit my pants, or a combination of the three. I knew Sookie didn't want anyone else to know for at least another month, but he asked me and I didn't know if I could or even should lie.

Fuck! I thought. What the fuck do I do? I had no clue, but what I did know was that I had to play it cool. If I played it cool enough maybe I wouldn't have to answer his question at all. I knew that was wishful thinking. Who was I kidding? My initial reaction had probably said it all.

Before I had the chance to say anything, not that I knew what I could possibly say to get out of this, he retorted, "Dude, you don't have to answer that." Shoo! I thought until he continued, "The answer's written all over your face. You fucking knocked up my little sister."

I didn't know what was going to happen next and Jason's face was completely unreadable as was the tone of his voice. I had no clue if he was about to hug it out or punch me in the face. Fuck! I really hoped it was something closer to the hug it out end of the spectrum.

I guess he sensed my worry because he placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "Dude, relax. It's cool because I know she's old enough to take care of herself and she's happy, but she is my little sister and it's important that you know that I will rip your balls off if you ever hurt her."

He was careful to sharply accentuate the words, "rip your balls off", so I fully understood the scope of where he was coming from and I did understand. I understood completely, having a sister of my own. Although we'd spoken several times over the past couple of weeks he didn't really know me and had no way of knowing what my true feelings or intentions were.

"Jason," I assured, "I love her and I have no intention of ever hurting her. I know this is ... uh ... a little sudden and quick, but regardless, I do love her and I do want all of this ... her, Hunter, and the baby, and I swear to you, I'm always going to do right by them."

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, let's get back to work," he suggested as he squatted down and started putting the swings together. Then, he shook his head and started to laugh, "My little sister's having a baby!" as he continued assembling the swings. A few minutes later, smiling from ear to ear, he shrugged and questioned, "So, do you mind telling me when the fuck y'all were planning to tell me that I'm going to be an uncle?"

* * *

The sun had already started to rise as I stripped down to my boxers and slid into bed beside Sookie and there was absolutely no place else I wanted to be at that moment. I had been up for nearly twenty-four hours and I'd been outside in 30 degree weather for nearly the past four. I was completely exhausted and freezing.

"I love you," I whispered as I snuggled into her side and placed my hand on her stomach, which was something I'd started doing since I'd found out she was pregnant. It was ... well, kind of my way of showing the baby I was there, I guess.

When I'd come inside, I had been surprised to find that she was no longer on the couch. Apparently, she'd got up and went to the bed at some point. She'd changed her clothes, too, because now, she was in the t-shirt I'd been wearing earlier before our company had arrived.

"Eric, your hand's cold," she said groggily. "What time is it? Did you finish?"

Fuck, I loved the way she looked in my clothes, but I was way too tired to get too excited about it. For now, I'd just answer her questions and go to sleep ... but maybe later, once I'd gotten a couple hours of sleep, I thought.

"It's not even six yet, Jason just left, and I'm exhausted and freezing ... sorry my hand's so cold, by the way. Go back to sleep," I whispered, then kissed her temple and buried my head in her neck.

"I love you, Eric. Merry Christmas," she whispered as she rolled onto her side and snuggled even closer against me.

"Merry Christmas, Lover," I replied, then shut my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

* * *

"Wake up, Eric ... Eric, wake up."

I swear, my head had just hit the pillow and my eyes had just shut when I felt a little hand nudging my arm and heard a little voice telling me to wake up. What the fuck? I thought, then I realized it was Hunter and it was Christmas-fucking-morning and I had to get up and act all happy and cheerful, when all I really wanted to do was go back to sleep and say bah humbug.

"Eric, get up."

"Hey, little man?" I said sleepily as I slowly rolled over onto my back and opened my eyes.

Just as I realized Sookie was missing from the bed, he frowned and said, "Sookie's sick." A tear fell from his eye then he said, "I came to get you ... like you told me to; to open my presents and Sookie's sick again."

He sounded concerned and he had every right to be. He had no clue what was happening with her and although over the past few days we'd been pretty diligent about hiding the fact she was getting sick a lot, he'd seen her get sick enough to think something might be wrong.

"Oh ... well, you go get dressed and let me check on her, okay," I said. "I'll be out there in a minute. I'm sure she's fine," I assured.

I knew I had to get him out of the room and I also knew that Sookie and I were really going to have to reevaluate our decision to remain quiet about her pregnancy. Jason now knew, thanks to me, and I was not looking forward to telling her, and there was no way we could keep the truth from Hunter anymore. We had to tell him so we could explain why she was getting sick all the time.

Hunter crawled off the bed and headed out into the hall as I sat up, stretched, and let out a yawn.

"I'll be out in just a minute, Hunter. Don't you worry," I said as I got up and shut the bedroom door.

"Baby, are you okay? Do you need anything?" I asked as I walked over to the bathroom and leaned against the door frame.

Sookie was sitting there on her knees by the toilet, with the side of her face resting on the rim of the bowl. I hated that she had to go through this. I absolutely loathed seeing her so sick and I really wished there was something I could do to help, but I knew there wasn't.

"I'm fine. Just take care of Hunter," she managed to squeak out between heaves.

Really, I found it totally shitty that she had to go through all the hard stuff and all I could do was sit back and watch her suffer. It fucking sucked that something so wonderful, like bringing new life into the world had to be such a horrible experience, at times.

I walked over to the closet by the sink and got out a couple of washcloths, wet them, and handed one to her.

"I'm going to take Killer outside. I'll show Hunter the swing set and that will give you time to get through this," I said as I knelt down beside her. "I doubt it'll be a problem, but I'll try to keep him out there until you come out. That way, he won't see you again until you're okay," I added as I folded the other washcloth and draped it across the back of her neck.

I stood up, and then she groaned, "Eric," as turned to go back into the bedroom.

"Yeah Baby," I said, stopping in the doorway, turning back around to face her.

She threw up a little more, then said, "We have to tell him," as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I know, Baby, but don't you worry about that right now. We can talk about that a little later. Right now you just need to get better and I need to get out there so he doesn't worry," I said as I turned and entered the bedroom.

**Sookie's POV **

Forty-five minutes later, I was finally on my way outside. As I reached the kitchen, I noticed that no coffee had been made, so I did the honors. Once it was finished, I headed outside with a cup of coffee for Eric and a cup for myself.

I swear, the worst thing so far about being pregnant wasn't the fact that I was tired all the time, moody, or the fact that I threw up everyday ... it was the fact that I was limited to one cup of coffee per day. One cup per day ... what the fuck?

I learned real quick that as much as I liked a cup the minute I woke up, to wait because there was nothing worse than enjoying my one and only cup of coffee only to puke it all up minutes later. Now, I always wait until I after I get sick, then I have my coffee.

I slipped on my coat and coffee in hand, I headed out the door, then around to the back yard.

"What's this?" I shouted excitedly, trying to act surprised, like Santa had really brought the swing set last night and like I really wasn't just puking my guts out fifteen minutes before.

Eric turned around to me and with a smile and a wink, said, "You feeling better?"

"I am and I have coffee," I said just as Hunter flung himself off of the swing while it was in mid-air. "Hunter!" I shouted, causing Eric to turn around just as he flew through the air.

I knew there was absolutely nothing Eric or I could do other than hope he landed properly and didn't get hurt. I just stood there, frozen in panic, while surprisingly, Eric stood there cheering and egging him on, until he hit the ground.

I was pissed at Eric ... at first, but when Hunter landed, he landed on both feet, stood right up, and ran over to me shouting, "Look what Santa got me! Look, Sookie ... Santa brought me a swing set!" And he did it just like it was nothing.

That was when I realized that boys would be boys and I was apparently going to have to get used to it, but regardless, I'd seen enough of the swing set for one day, if that was how he was going to play with it. Plus, it was only a little after seven a.m. and it was freaking cold out, so I figured going inside, opening presents, and having a huge breakfast was a really good plan.

By this time, Eric and Killer were standing by me as well, so I handed Eric his coffee, bent down to Hunter and with a smile on my face said, "You know, Santa brought you all kinds of other stuff that's in the house. We should go in and see what else he brought, then we'll eat breakfast."

Hunter excitedly squealed, "Yay! More presents!" then ran toward the house with Killer chasing him at his heels.

As Eric and I followed behind, holding hands, Eric stopped suddenly, which stopped me as well, and said, "Sookie, I'm exhausted ... I'm so tired I can't even see straight ... and right now, I fucking hate Christmas ..." He almost looked like he was about to cry, but then a goofy smile formed on his face and he continued, "But regardless, I just want you to know that this is the best Christmas I've ever had. I love you."

"Oh!" I sighed smiling, "I love you, too, but I'm really cold, let's go in."

By nine o'clock, Hunter had opened his gifts and we'd eaten breakfast. Eric and I were crashed out on the couch, surrounded by mounds and mounds of Christmas wrap and boxes that I was seriously dreading having to clean up, and Hunter was running wild, playing with all of his new toys like a chicken with its head cut off.

While I cooked breakfast, Eric had helped Hunter put batteries in all his new toys and put a few together. They had everything up and running by the time it was time to eat, so after breakfast, Hunter's playtime began and it hadn't stopped.

I was exhausted, so I knew Eric was, even more so than I, because I'd gotten more sleep than him the night before ... but I was pregnant, so that had to count for something.

Fuck! I was pregnant ... I was going to have a baby! For some reason it all felt a lot more real at this moment ... probably because I knew we were going to have to tell Hunter, and everyone else for that matter, and I was really nervous.

I was especially concerned with how Hunter would react when we told him and I really hoped that he didn't feel hurt or like he'd be left out, which was a real possibility, especially given the fact that he wasn't mine or Eric's, biologically speaking ... and that was the last thing I wanted. I knew that no matter what, we had to make sure he understood that we were all a family, Eric, him, the baby, and me.

We also needed to tell him that Eric was moving in with us, which I knew he'd be ecstatic about. I'd overheard him ask Eric to stay with us a couple of times, so I knew it was something he really wanted to happen ... actually ... hearing him tell Eric he wanted him to stay with us ultimately made me realize that I wanted Eric here with us too.

"Baby, you look tired. You should go back to sleep for a few hours," Eric suggested, concerned, which drew me out of the thoughts that were swirling around in my head.

I wanted to take him up on his offer, but he was the one who'd had less than an hour of sleep.

"If anyone should go back to sleep it's you," I insisted. "You're the one who hasn't had any sleep," I said, then added, "Plus, I know you want to be up to watch football tonight." Waggling my eyebrows, I laughed, "It's the Chargers and the Titans ... I know you're excited."

"About that ... uh ... Jason and Tara are coming over to watch the game," he said nervously, which I found a little strange.

I didn't see any reason he should be nervous about Jason and Tara joining us. They seemed to get along fine ... unless something had happened last night that I wasn't aware of.

"Okay. Why do you seem nervous? Did something happen last night that you should tell me about?" I asked concerned.

"Uh ... kind of," he stammered before plastering a goofy smile on his face. "But we should really talk about it in private," he suggested, shifting his eyes toward Hunter, so I'd understand that this was a discussion we should not be having in front of him. "It's really nothing," he assured.

I seriously doubted that it was nothing, especially given his reaction, but we weren't going to have any time soon to have this discussion. Hunter was just too hyper at the moment to leave alone, even if we were just in the next room.

"Look, we obviously can't talk about this now, so why don't you go lie down while I clean up this mess and watch Hunter. He'll eventually crash and then we can talk. Okay?"

When Hunter had finally had the chance to play with every single toy Santa had brought him he calmed down and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. All it took was me popping in a DVD and the next thing I knew, he was asleep. I took that as my opportunity to go and talk to Eric.

I went into the bedroom and crawled into the bed beside him. I wrapped my arm around his chest and gave it a little squeeze as I said, "Eric ... Baby … Eric."

He didn't budge, which didn't surprise me. I knew he was really tired before he'd even left the living room, which actually took a little convincing on my part, and he'd only been asleep for about three hours, so I decided to give up on waking him. Being a little tired myself, I snuggled against him and soon I was fast asleep.

**Eric's POV**

I woke up with my hard-on pressed very tightly against Sookie's rear ... and fuck me, I liked it!

Slowly, I allowed my hand to creep its way up from her stomach, where it had been, to her breast, and then I breathed, "Mmm," as I buried my head in her neck and gently trailed kisses down to her shoulder toward her arm and lightly pinched her now pebbling nipple through the material of her shirt.

"Oh ... well, good evening, Principal Northman," she said groggily, yet seductively, turning her head around slightly so she could see me and also allowing me better access to her neck.

"Oh," I said as I continued to explore her neck, shoulder, and arm with my lips, "and good evening to you, too, Ms. Stackhouse," I added as I began slightly moving my hips, grinding my erection against her ass.

Fuck! It felt good and I so wanted more, but I had just caught a glimpse of the clock and realized we had to stop. Unfortunately, Jason and Tara would be here in less than two hours and before they got here, we still needed to shower and we still needed to talk, not to mention the fact that as far as I knew, neither of us had a clue what Hunter was doing at the moment.

"Fuck!" I growled in frustration as I pulled away from her. She eyed me questioningly as I said, "Baby, it's after four thirty. Jason and Tara will be here in a couple of hours and we need to get up, get dressed, and check on Hunter."

"Fuck!" she spat.

"And we need to talk about things," I added apprehensively.

"Fuck!" she spat again.

"We should probably check on Hunter first," I suggested, then to lighten the mood I smirked, waggled my eyebrows and added, "But rest assured, we will be continuing this later."

She laughed, "Damn right we will ... but you're right. You go check on Hunter and I'll start heating up the leftovers from last night," she said as she sat up and flipped on the lamp.

Once in the living room, I found Hunter was still on the couch asleep, so I left him there. I knew we'd pay for it later, because he would inevitably fight us on going to bed, but I also knew that we needed the privacy at the moment.

After helping Sookie in the kitchen, we headed back to the bedroom together, both dreading the conversation which was lying ahead. She took a seat on the bed and I, very nervously, took a seat beside of her and started talking.

"Sookie, I need to tell you what happened last night and I really hope you don't get angry," I said hesitantly. "Jason was telling me how glad he was that I'm around for Hunter and that got us on the subject of us ... well, him realizing how serious I was about Hunter made him see how serious we were getting ... and well, I thought he should know. Uh ... I wanted him to know that I wasn't going to hurt you or Hunter. I wanted him to know that I was going to stick with you guys, no matter what ..."

I was so rambling and just needed to get on with it and tell her that I'd spilled the beans. It really probably wouldn't matter in the grand scheme of things after tonight anyway because the other thing we needed to talk about was telling Hunter and if that went down, there was no keeping the secret any longer, but I was still nervous as hell.

"Anyway, I told him that we were moving in together," I said, careful to leave out the part where I told him I wanted to marry her, "and he went on for a minute about how happy he was for us, but then he started going on about it all being so fast."

I was still rambling and I wasn't even sure if she was actually following what I was telling her. Shit, honestly, I wasn't sure if I was really following what I was telling her I was rambling so badly ... I really just needed to get to the point.

I took a breath and nervously said, "That's when he figured it out."

"Wait," she interrupted. "What do you mean; 'figured it out' ... figured what out?"

Grinning, hoping that my smile would keep her from yelling at me, I admitted, "He knows, but I didn't tell him. He guessed it."

**Sookie's POV**

"Are you serious?" I asked.

Eric didn't say a word, so I knew he was very serious. Jason knew I was pregnant.

I was pretty perturbed, but not because Jason knew or because Eric told him ... it was more like I was just pissed at the whole situation. I was hoping to have at least one more month of getting used to being pregnant ... which wasn't getting any easier, by the way ... before I announced it to the world. Being so tired and emotional all the time was hard enough to deal with without having everyone you know up in your business.

Unfortunately, we had no choice but to tell Hunter immediately. He'd seen me sick one too many times to write off, but with him knowing, it meant we had to tell everyone else because he was a kid and kid can't keep something like that secret.

"You know what, it doesn't matter anyway! Everyone's going to know soon enough anyway!" I said as I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

Welcome to seven months of people being in my business even more than usual and treating me like ... like I'm helpless and made of glass. Fuck! I was not looking forward to it. I got enough of that from Eric, not that I minded when he did it, but being the baby's father, he was the only one who was allowed to treat me that way.

"I'm sorry," Eric said wincing. "I hope you aren't too angry with me."

"I'm not," I said shortly. "I'm not angry with you at all. I'm angry with the situation. It's hard enough to go through this with nobody knowing and I just know that it will be so much worse once they all know. Do you realize the whole town will be in our business?" I asked, then paused briefly to take a deep breath before adding, "And what about Hunter? What if he feels left out or like he's less important because he's not ours biologically? I don't want him to feel like the red-headed step child," I lamented.

"I'm sorry, Baby," he chuckled as he put his arm around me and pulled me against him. "I don't mean to laugh," he assured. "It's just that red-headed step child comment got me."

He gently brushed his lips against my temple and stroked my hair as he more seriously said, "I know it's hard, but you'll get through it and I'll be here to help you. I love you, Sookie. You're going to have my baby and I'm going to be here with you every single step of the way ... and you're going to be a great mom to our baby just like you are to Hunter. We're going to be a family and we're going to be very happy. I know it."

I sighed, "I'm just sick to death of being limited to one cup of coffee, sick of throwing up every day, sick of Christmas, sick of crying at the drop of a hat, I'm just sick of everything and I'm sick of being sick of everything! And I'm never going to get used to being pregnant! I feel like I'm going crazy!" I spat.

Eric continued to hold me and continued to assure me that I'd get through the next seven months. After a few moments I was feeling much calmer. My daily freak-out was officially over ... thank God.

"We have to get dressed," I suggested. "Tara and Jason will be here in like an hour and a half and we really need to tell Hunter before they get here."

"Are you sure you're okay to tell him tonight? We could probably put it off another day or so ... if you'd be more comfortable."

"We need to get it over with," I insisted.

"Well, what does he know about pregnancy?"

"Uh ... well, I really don't know. We've never talked about it, but I guess it's possible that Remy and Hadley may have explained something to him about it."

"We'll start there, then. We'll ask him if he knows about where babies come from. If not then we'll explain it. It's really pretty simple with kids his age. You'd be surprised how well they understand the clinical stuff," he said smirking.

I nodded. Leave it to Mr. Kid Expert School Principal to know exactly what to do. That was one thing I loved, but at the same time hated about Eric ... he was so much better with Hunter than I could have ever been and frankly, I was tad bit jealous.

"So, after we tell him, I'm assuming we're going to tell other people?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I guess we kind of have to, because all it would take would be Hunter mentioning it in front of the wrong person and all hell would break loose."

Amelia, my other best friend, was specifically who I had in mind. She was going to kill me when she found out. She, being the drama queen that she is, didn't speak to me for three days after she found out about me and Eric because I'd hid it from her. She'd actually found out through town gossip, which only made the situation worse. I knew she needed to hear that I was pregnant from me and not from someone else.

The way I figured it, it wouldn't be too hard to keep it a secret for another week even with Hunter knowing. He and Eric would be home all week and I had to work almost every single day, so the chances of Hunter being around someone he could tell were slim to none.

"Well, the way I see it is that we should be able to keep it under wraps for about another week, even if we tell Hunter tonight. Y'all will be home all week and I work, so I don't think he'll be running into anyone or be anywhere where he could spill the beans. That'll give us a little time to figure out the telling people part."

"Hey! Let's plan a dinner for next weekend ... we can invite our friends who we want to tell and make one big announcement," he suggested.

"Okay, that would work perfectly," I said, then suggested, "Do you want to do it on New Year's Eve instead of next weekend? That could be fun."

"No!" he frantically retorted, and then evened his voice, smiled, and said, "I want New Year's Eve to be just me, you, and Hunter ... that is if that's okay with you?"

"Next weekend it is, then," I proclaimed.

* * *

Tara and Jason were on their way and it was now or never. I was still really concerned about how Hunter was going to feel about the fact that I was pregnant, but Eric continued to assure me that he'd be fine.

"Hey Hunter," I said as Eric and I walked into the living room where he was playing with his new toys. "Eric and I want to talk to you for a minute," I added as we approached, then sat down on the couch.

Earlier, while I'd gotten showered and dressed, Eric got Hunter ready then took him into the living room to play with his brand new toys. He'd been there ever since. Even as I finished re-heating the leftovers from Christmas Eve, he remained completely enthralled.

"Hey little man, come here and sit down for a minute," Eric added, patting his knee.

Hunter walked over to Eric and climbed up onto his lap as I said, "Sweetie, you know how Eric's been staying with us?" He nodded. I continued, "Well, he and I have decided that he should stay."

Hunter started smiling ear to ear and said, "You're stayin' Eric! You're really not gonna leave us and go home anymore ... and Killer gets to stay too?"

"Yep, little man, I'm not leaving. This is my home now ... with you and Sookie," Eric said smiling, then laughed, "And Killer gets to stay, too."

Hunter started to squirm down off Eric's lap. Quickly, Eric stopped him by grabbing his waist as he said, "Oh no you don't. We have a little more to talk to you about, Little Man."

"Okay," Hunter replied.

I loved watching those two together. There was really nothing better. I swear, sometimes I thought Eric was Hunter's entire world. The way Hunter would look at Eric with such admiration and the way Eric treated Hunter like he was his own son ... it just always made me smile and I hoped that it was always that way between them.

"Uh, Hunter ... uh ... like Eric said, we have a little more to talk to you about," I said nervously before Eric interrupted me and totally saved the day with his awesome "Kid Expert, School Principal" skills.

I'd never been so relieved as I was when he chimed in and simply asked, "Hunter, do you know where babies come from?"

I would have taken another five minutes to get to that, had I have kept talking. I was so fucking lucky to have Eric, I thought.

"Mommy told me that babies come out of ladies' bellies," he proclaimed proudly then added, "She told me there was a baby in my teacher's belly last year when she got fat, and that it lived there and grew until it was ready to be born. That's why she got fat ... and she told me I was in her belly before I was born."

I chuckled a little. His explanation of his teacher's pregnancy was adorable. It was so innocent and simple. Hopefully, we could keep our explanation that way as well.

"That's exactly right, Sweetie," I said smiling, then asked, "How would you feel if I had a baby in my belly?" I asked, then I just held my breath and hoped for the best.

* * *

So ...

When is Eric going to pop the question?

and ...

How is Hunter going to react to the news?

That'll all be in the next chapter!

Tell me what you think ...


	15. New Year's Eve Surprises

I won't keep you waiting with a long A/N since I left you last time with a cliffy ...

These character's belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

"There's a baby in there?" Hunter questioned, his eyes wide and his voice filled with amazement, as he leaned down and gently placed his tiny hand on my stomach, "But Sookie ... you're not fat?"

I couldn't help but giggle, "Not yet, Sweetie, but I will be soon enough," then more seriously I explained, "The baby hasn't been there for very long. It's really tiny right now. When it gets bigger, I'll get bigger, but that won't be for another couple of months."

Thank God! I really wasn't scared of getting fat ... I was far from vain and it wasn't like I was skinny now ... I was about a nine/ten most days and on a good day an eight ... pretty average ... but, I was really glad I didn't have to worry about gaining weight for a while ... mostly, because I was seriously dreading having to shop for new clothes. I hated shopping!

Oh ... and also the thought that when I did start to show, everyone was going to want to touch me ... well, that made me want to gag. I knew exactly what I was in for once I started to show ... I wasn't an idiot. Nobody could resist a baby bump ... even I found myself groping Halleigh Bellefleur's a time or two, when she was pregnant. I swear, it's like they have some crazy magnetic pull that's impossible to withstand.

Hunter hadn't said anything. In fact, he just sat there staring wide-eyed at his hand that was still resting on my stomach. He seemed like he was okay, I thought, just a little amazed ... maybe a little shocked, but I still wanted to make sure.

"Hey, Sweetie," I said as I said as I mussed his hair with the tips of my fingers, "You okay ... with all of this?"

"Yeah, Little Man, are you cool with the fact that Sookie and I are going to have a baby?" Eric asked as he rubbed his hand along Hunter's back.

Hunter sat up tall on Eric's lap and nodded smiling, in response to both of our questions, but then he slid off Eric's lap and sulked away to the other side of the room. Eric and I watched him for a few minutes as he played quietly in the corner with his Legos, which seemed normal, but I could tell it wasn't normal ... he was being way too quiet.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" I asked concerned. "You're too quiet over there, Hunter. Tell Eric and me what's bothering you," I pleaded.

"Come back over here ... and talk to us, Little Man," Eric added.

Hunter reluctantly stood up and walked over to us. Eric scooped him back up onto his lap and questioned, "What is it? You can tell Sookie and me anything."

Looking at both of us with his huge brown eyes, but finally settling on Eric, he asked, "If you and Sookie have your own baby, will you still take care of me?"

He completely and totally broke my heart. This had the potential to be the moment I'd feared ... the moment when Hunter realized he and the baby were different because of blood. I desperately wanted him to understand that ours or not, we loved him and even though he was my cousin by blood, in my heart he'd grown to be my little boy ... my son, and I was positive that Eric felt the same.

"Of course, Hunter. Sookie and I both love you. You're an important part of this family that we've created and you always will be, Little Man," Eric assured smiling, and then added, "In fact, we'll need you to help us with the baby. The baby will need someone ... someone like a big brother ... to look out for it once it's born ... and I think you'd be really good at that."

Hunter hung his head and quietly said, "But I won't really be the baby's brother."

"Hunter, Sweetie," I said smiling as I lightly cupped my hand under his chin, giving him no choice but to look at me and hopefully listen, "I'm your cousin, so you're right ... you won't really be the baby's brother, but honestly, that doesn't matter ...," I trailed off for a moment because honestly, that was all I'd come up with to say, but I realized I had to explain why it didn't matter and I had to do it fast.

I knew why it didn't matter, but I was having a really hard time putting it into words that an adult could follow, much less a six year old. I mean, how do you explain that being a sibling or a parent, for that matter, was really more of a state of mind or feeling than something dictated by actual blood and genes, especially to a kid that really isn't old enough to understand blood and genes anyway. Finally, I just stopped over-thinking it and spoke with my heart.

"You know, Hunter, since I've been taking care of you, you've become so much more to me than my little cousin. I really love you ... a whole lot ... even more than I did before. Really, to me, you've started to feel more like my son than my cousin. Now, I know I never gave birth to you," I said before I paused and added, "uh ... you weren't ever in my belly," just to make sure he understood what I meant, "and I know that I can never replace your mom ..., " I said as I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

Trying to hold back the tears that were about to start leaking, I took a deep breath, smiled and continued, "I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that it doesn't matter that you're the baby's cousin. What matters is how you feel and if you feel like a big brother, then you're a big brother."

"So I can be the baby's big brother?" he asked timidly.

Eric answered smiling, "You sure can, Little Man."

The corners of Hunter's mouth turned up into a huge smile as he asked, "When does it get to come out of your belly, Sookie? I can't wait to be a big brother!"

**Eric's POV**

Our talk with Hunter had started off rocky, but ended up going very well. By the time Jason and Tara had arrived, he was so excited that I could tell he could hardly contain himself which, actually, made me feel both happy and relieved.

Sookie and I had been worried about how he'd take the news, so to see him excited about the fact that he was going to be a big brother really made my day and I know it did Sookie's, too.

In fact, he was so excited about it that Tara and Jason had barely gotten through the front door when he ran up to them and squealed, "There's a baby in Sookie's belly and Sookie and Eric say I get to be a big brother!"

The whole evening he went on and on about the baby in Sookie's belly and that he was going to be a big brother ... oh, and he did devote a little bit of time to telling Tara and Jason about his presents from Santa. He even managed to drag them outside during halftime to show them the swing set that Jason had already seen.

Even as he brushed his teeth and got into bed, he continued on about the baby.

"I can't wait to be a big brother," he said smiling.

"I'm glad you're excited," I laughed. "What story do you want me to read you tonight?"

I hoped it was his normal choice ... _Green Eggs and Ham_... because it was pretty short. I really loved our time at night when I read to him and I would never miss it for the world, but Sookie was cleaning up the kitchen and living room which wouldn't take more than fifteen, maybe twenty minutes tops, so I really wanted to get him to sleep.

Sookie and I had business from earlier which needed tending and I'd had a few beers which were going to put me to sleep soon, so I knew that time was of the essence.

Luckily, Hunter went with his norm and despite the fact that we'd let him take a long nap he fell asleep just before the last few pages, which was also just about the time I noticed Sookie in the hall, walking into the bedroom.

After seeing Sookie go into our room, I finished reading the last few pages to make sure Hunter was really asleep, and then I closed the book, turned off the lamp, and very gently and quietly, slid out of his bed then crept quietly across the hall to mine and Sookie's room, removing my shirt along the way.

I walked in and found Sookie, wearing nothing but a pair of cotton boy shorts. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, and just about to slip one of my t-shirts over her head.

"Hey," I said smirking which got her attention ... and also kept her mostly nude for a moment longer.

"Wow, that was quick. I can't believe you got him to sleep that fast after the long nap he took this afternoon," she said as she started to slide the shirt over her head.

"Well, it's been a busy few days for him and he spent a lot of energy being excited about the baby tonight," I said as I tossed my t-shirt in the basket in the corner of the room, then I added, "You know, I don't think you'll be needing that shirt you just put on."

"I won't, huh?" she taunted.

"No. You won't," I said firmly as I stalked toward her.

"And just why is that?" she asked batting her eyelashes at me all ... Fuck! I don't know ... it was like clueless meets seductress meets dominatrix all in one and damn … it nearly made my dick twitch out of my pants.

"Oh, I think you already know why," I said arrogantly as I stood in front of her, unbuttoned my jeans and let them fall to the floor.

If she didn't know the reason before, she sure as fuck knew now ... the reason was, at the moment, right in front of her face forming a very visible tent in my boxers.

**Sookie's POV**

Eric's erection was right in front of my face, and although, I'd been playing hard to get, it took every single bit of the strength within me to resist the urge to pull it out of his boxers and put it into my mouth. I never thought blow-jobs could ever be as enjoyable as they were with him. In fact, until him, I'd never found giving that sort of pleasure so ... well ... pleasurable.

Eric apparently had other plans as he placed his mouth against my ear and whispered, "You should really lose the shirt."

His warm breath against my ear sent shivers down my spine, but those shivers in no way compared to the ones that I experienced when he crashed his lips into mine. Those had been powerful and almost electrifying.

As his mouth met mine, his tongue immediately slid between my lips, which were already slightly parted and soon, we were sharing one of the most passionate kisses we'd ever shared. It was frantic ... and urgent ... and so full of need ... need for each other ... and it lit a fire inside of me that only Eric could extinguish.

Still kissing, his hands began roaming and my t-shirt ... well, it quickly went flying across the room along with my panties. I hadn't been completely innocent in the whole thing, though ... seeing as how my hands were not only roaming as we kissed, but stroking as well, and his boxers ... well, those had been the first of the three clothing items between us to go.

With every single kiss, lick, touch, stroke, and caress we shared, fuel was quickly being added to the fire that burnt inside me and it was now burning completely and totally out of control. I needed to feel him inside of me and if the sounds that were escaping his lips were any indication ... ragged breaths, moans, groans, and growls ... then he needed the exact same thing.

He had me so worked up that when he lifted my legs, resting them on his chest, and entered me all the way to the hilt, I allowed my body to take over completely and do what it wanted ... what it needed.

After a moment, he placed his hands around my ankles and spread my legs, holding them out like a V, allowing deeper entry and a new angle that hit just the perfect spot, every single time as he pounded himself in and out of me, harder and faster with every single thrust of his hips.

The new position allowed me more freedom of movement, and I took full advantage by arching into him and meeting each of his thrusts with my own. Within seconds, I was moaning incoherently and crying out his name, overcome with all the pleasure that he was so skillfully providing and was sent flying over the edge.

He was right after me crying out, "Oh ... Oh ... Oh fuck!" as I felt him swell as his seed spilled deep inside of my womb.

_Six Days Later..._

It was amazing how quick time flew when you were busy. Almost a week had passed since Christmas and it was now New Year's Eve. In that time I'd worked almost every day and when I hadn't been at work, Eric and I had been busy with Hunter, getting him moved in, and planning our dinner party which was coming up on Saturday.

"Hey, guys," I said as I hobbled into the living room.

I was exhausted and my feet hurt ... hell, my whole body hurt. Normally, I never worked more than five or six hours straight, but since more wait staff was needed tonight, I had to work an eight hour shift and eight hours on your feet sucked major ass, in my opinion.

"Hey Sookie!" Hunter shouted, looking up over the back of the couch at me. "Eric made a really good dinner!"

Eric laughed as I said, "That's good because I'm starving! How are my two favorite guys? What did y'all do all day?"

Eric quickly jumped up to his feet as he said, "We're fine, Baby, but you look tired." Before I even realized what he was doing, he was beside me linking his arm with mine and dragging me into the bedroom as he explained, "I ran you a bubble bath and once you're finished there, there's a plate of dinner for you in the microwave."

"Oh, Eric ... you didn't have to do all this," I said smiling.

Don't get me wrong, the bath was exactly what I needed, but the fact that he'd been so thoughtful as to run it, having it ready for me when I got home ... well, that was just too much. For about the millionth time over the past few weeks, I realized just how lucky I was to have him.

"Well, get undressed and get in. Relax for a while and when you're done, I'll heat up your dinner," he said smiling as he brushed his lips against mine, then breathed, "I really love you, Sookie."

"I love you too."

I soaked for over an hour, with no disturbances enjoying the fact that for the first time all day, I was able to relax. When I finished, I dried off, lotioned up, let my hair down, brushed it, and then went into the bedroom to put on some clothes.

There, I found that Eric had already laid out some clothes for me to wear ... my favorite comfies, my gray sweats, a tank top, and my very warm, very fuzzy, and very oversized fleece pullover.

I put them on, unable to wipe the smile from my face and unable to figure out what could possibly have gotten into Eric. He was always really sweet and thoughtful, as well as helpful, but even for him the bath and the clothes ... it just seemed like a bit much. I was sure that he had to be up to something, but what ... I had no clue.

**Eric's POV**

Hunter and I had had a really busy day, so it was no surprise that as we waited for Sookie to finish her bath, he'd fallen asleep. Our day had been so packed full of running errands and we'd started our day so early that I almost could have fallen asleep as well.

Although I was an early riser through the week, I loved to sleep in on my days off. That was one luxury I found I had to abandon once I started staying with Sookie and Hunter, which definitely sucked, but to me, being with them made it worth it.

Before Sookie even left for work, Hunter and I had left, headed to my house in Shreveport. I'd spoken to a real estate agent the day before and she wanted to stop by, take a look at the house this afternoon, and get the paperwork in order to get the house on the market.

Hunter was in the living room coloring, and I had been packing up the kitchen, when she arrived. I'd already packed and moved my bedroom and office, and also one of the bathrooms within the past few days and now I was on to the kitchen.

Sookie and I had been packing and moving slowly, a room at a time, so far, and actually, we still hadn't moved a single piece of furniture. For now, we were focusing on all the small stuff.

When I heard the knock at the door I headed into the living room and saw Hunter standing at the screen door talking to Marj, my realtor.

"Hey there," Marj said through the screen. "Is your Daddy home?"

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen," Hunter said. "Are you the lady that is selling his house?"

My mouth dropped and I swear if I'd have had my cell phone on me, I'd have called Sookie. Hunter had just referred to me as his dad. I was definitely doing a happy dance in my head after hearing that, but I didn't want to make a big deal of it in front of Hunter, for fear that maybe he wasn't ready for me to know he thought of me that way.

"Hey Marj. Come on in," I said, making my presence known, as I walked toward the door to let her in. "I see you've met Hunter."

"Yes, he's adorable. Cherish this time with him while he's this age because he won't stay this way for long. Believe me, mine are sixteen, nineteen, and twenty-four and it feels like just yesterday they were his age."

"I most certainly will, Marj and I thank you for the advice. My girlfriend and I have another on the way ... that's why I'm selling this place."

"Congratulations," she said smiling, then moved on to business, "From what I've seen, the landscaping is lovely and the gas fireplace will certainly be a plus. Why don't you show me around a little and then we'll talk about getting the property listed."

After looking the house over and signing a few papers my house was officially on the market and despite the state of the current market, Marj, seemed to think it would sell fairly quickly due to its location and amenities.

By the time she left, it was way past lunch, but Hunter had to eat, so I took him to Wendy's then we headed to the grocery store. Sookie had made me a list of items that we needed for our dinner on Saturday.

I was really excited for our dinner party because I hoped that in addition to announcing that Sookie was pregnant, that we'd also be announcing our engagement. I finally decided that tonight was the night and I wanted everything to be perfect and I really hoped she'd say yes.

To start, I wanted to have a bubble bath ready for her when she arrived home from work. I knew she was working a longer shift than usual and that she'd be tired, sore, and in need of some serious relaxation.

Next, I wanted to cook the perfect dinner. I figured there was no better way to say I love you and that I'd make an awesome husband, than with her favorite meal, so while Hunter and I were at the store, in addition to what we needed for Saturday, I bought everything I'd need to make meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

Once we finished our shopping, we made one more stop along the way at the pharmacy to pick up my new prescription then we headed home where I prepared dinner for the evening.

About an hour later, Hunter and I were sitting at the table eating when my cell phone rang. I looked at the Caller I.D. and saw that it was my parents. I'd called them the day after Christmas to see if there was any way they could make it here this weekend and they had yet to call me back.

"Hello," I answered.

"Eric, how have you been?" Mom asked.

"Good. How about you and Dad?"

"We're fine, but busy. You know how your father can be," she laughed.

"He never was good at resting ... was he?" I laughed.

"That's actually sort of why I'm calling, Eric. I really hoped that we could come in and meet your new girlfriend and her little boy, but we're about finalize a huge merger at the company and we really just can't get away, right now," she said solemnly.

It really shouldn't have been any surprise that they couldn't be there and it wasn't like they knew why they'd been invited, so it shouldn't have hurt that they couldn't make it, but it did. I was used to shit like this though ... it was normal ... they weren't even at mine and Pam's high school or college graduations.

"Eric, I'm sorry," she pleaded. "You're not saying anything and I can tell you are disappointed. If we could be there we would. You know that."

At that moment, she should be glad I was sitting beside of Hunter at the kitchen table with a plate of food in front of me. I had plenty of reasons not to tell her why I knew she was full of shit.

Holding back, I said, "It's fine, Mom. I just really hoped you and Dad could make it this time, but I understand. Work comes before family when you're a Northman," I added cringing at the thought of it.

"Now Eric, don't be that way," she chided.

"Mom, I just sat down to eat dinner, so thanks for calling and letting me know you can't make it," I said failing to hide my disappointment.

"Eric, I love you, Baby. You take care."

"I love you, too, Mom. Bye," I said as I ended the call.

Hunter and I finished dinner and then we waited for Sookie. Since she was scheduled to be off work at seven, at seven fifteen I snuck into our bathroom and ran a hot bubble bath, figuring she'd be home very soon.

I'd bought some special, girly bubble bath while at the pharmacy called _Soothing Lavender_. It certainly sounded like something a woman would like to soak in after a hard day's work to me so I figured, what the hell. And ... it did really smell nice.

I had barely just sat down when Sookie walked in. I quickly ushered her into her bathroom and started the first phase of my plan. Once I successfully had her soaking in the tub, I went back out to Hunter, who was definitely getting sleepy, but refused to go to bed without seeing Sookie.

An hour of cuddling on the couch passed and he was out like a light, Sookie or no Sookie. I picked him up as gently as I could and carried him into his bed. In the past when I'd carried him in, he'd always woken up, but tonight, he didn't budge.

I tucked him in and made sure that Killer was snuggled in with him, then I went back to the living room. Sookie still hadn't returned, so I took a few minutes to tend to the fire and then heated up her dinner figuring she couldn't be in there much longer.

Just as the timer on the microwave dinged, she walked in and asked, "What did you make? It smells delicious?"

"Well, it's ready, so I'll just show you," I said smirking, then turned around, opened the microwave, pulled out the plate and presented it in front of her seat at the table.

"Eric, I love meatloaf. Thank you," she laughed.

"Eat up ... and there's more if you're still hungry when you finish that. There's no more mashed potatoes, though. Hunter and I pretty much killed those," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Where is he?" she questioned.

"Oh, he fell asleep. I actually had just put him to bed before heating up your dinner," I said, then added, "Looks like it's just me and you tonight."

* * *

By ten o'clock, we were settled onto the couch flipping between _New Year's Eve With Carson Daily_ and _Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve_.

"So, I talked with my Mom today," I said reluctantly, but I had to say something.

The silence was killing me. I had completed phase one and phase two of my plan to propose to Sookie and there was only one phase left. The one where I actually asked her to marry me. Needless to say, I was nervous as hell.

"Are they coming?" she asked concerned, then added, "I know you told me not to count on meeting them any time soon."

"No. They aren't coming," I said, trying to hide my disappointment, "but Pam is," I added to brighten the mood and to get off the subject of my parents. "And a few people from school, as well. I'm still waiting on confirmation from a couple of old buddies from college."

"I'm sorry they aren't coming, but I'm glad Pam will be here for you," she said smiling, then wrapped her arms around me and snuggled against my side.

"I love you," I said, then kissed the top of her head.

That was when I remembered the whole scene from earlier with Hunter and Marj. Fuck! I couldn't believe I had forgotten about it.

"Oh my god, Sookie," I proclaimed out of nowhere, startling Sookie in the process.

"What?" she asked frantically.

I realized my excitement made it seem like there was a bug crawling on her or a booger hanging out of her nose or some shit, so I continued, "Nothing's wrong. Don't worry. It's just that today Marj stopped by to take a look at the house ... it's on the market now, by the way ... anyway, Hunter was in the living room and I was packing up the kitchen when she knocked on the door. So I walked into living room and overheard her asking Hunter if his Daddy was home and Hunter said yeah," I explained smiling from ear to ear.

It really had been the highlight of my day and it was a shame that it was hopefully going to be overshadowed by Sookie agreeing to marry me.

"That is awesome, Eric," she said tearing up with a smile on her face.

"I don't think he knows that I heard him and I'm not going to mention it. I think that's something he should open up about first and opening up to Marj is a little different than opening up to us," I said.

"I'm still happy for you," she said still tearing up.

"Don't you dare start crying, Sookie," I pleaded.

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm fine, now. I'm just happy for you. I'm glad you had a good day."

I was really hoping that my day was about to get a whole lot better as I asked, "How was your day?"

* * *

Midnight was approaching and Sookie and I were still curled up on the couch snuggling. I was really glad we'd decided to spend the evening together, at home. Having a quiet evening at home with her, was so much better than being out in a loud, unruly, and mostly drunk crowd.

Despite my happiness regarding our choice of venues, I was still nervous as hell. We had about forty-five seconds until the stroke of midnight and that was when the final phase was set to go down. I was going to ask Sookie to marry me and it was a plan in itself.

"Eric, I'm glad we stayed in tonight," she said smiling as we watched the crowd gathered at Times Square count down the seconds until 2010, in sync with the flashing numbers on the bottom corner of the television screen.

"Me too," I agreed smiling, then lightly brushed my lips against her temple.

"Five ... Four ... Three ... Two ... One ... Happy New Year!" the voices on the television shouted happily as Auld Lang Sine played and the camera panned to all the couples in the crowd kissing each other to ring in the New Year.

Just as the crowd erupted in Times Square ... and the kissing began, it was time. This was it. Fuck, I hope she says yes, I thought as I placed my hand on the back of her head, tilted her face up to mine and touched my lips to hers.

I kissed her gently and tenderly then pulled away, smiled, and said, "Happy New Year, Lover," hoping she couldn't sense how fucking nervous I was. "Did you make a New Year's resolution?"

I felt like the world's biggest goofball when I asked her about her resolution out of nowhere, but it was a part of the plan so I stuck to it.

She eyed me questioningly and asked, "A resolution? Why do you ask?"

Fuck me! She was supposed to be playing along. If she wouldn't answer my question there was no way this was going to work.

"Sookie, humor me, here. This is where you are supposed to answer my question," I laughed, but really I was begging ... I just didn't want her to know that.

"This is really important to you ... that I answer your question ... isn't it?" She asked shaking her head in confusion, then added, "I didn't make one. I never have kept the ones I've made in the past so I eventually just quit making them. Do you mind telling me why you were so adamant on knowing if I made a resolution?"

Her response was perfect. She was still throwing me a little off my game with all her questions, but that one ... I could work with.

"Well, I made one, so I just wondered if you did too," I said smiling.

She nodded, smiling, but still looked confused. I was positive she had no clue what was coming, but nothing was going to be coming if she didn't ask me what resolution I made.

I gave her my best puppy-dog eyes and stuck out my bottom lip, then begged, "Aren't you going to ask me what my resolution was?"

"Oh, that's rich," she laughed. "I have no clue where you're going with this, but I will indulge you for a few more minutes," she said giggling and shaking her head, then asked, "So tell me Eric, just what was your resolution?"

"Well, it's something that will only work with your help," I said cryptically, hoping that she would continue to play along and take it all in good fun.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, then questioned, "It'll only work with my help? Quit playing games and tell me what it is. If you really want me to know what it is, Eric," she insisted, slightly snippily.

Here goes nothing, I thought. It was definitely time. If I played any longer, she was going to get pissed and I knew that wouldn't be good so I took a deep breath and just went for it.

"Sookie, you are an integral part of my resolution this year. Without you, it just won't be possible to achieve," I said as I slipped my hand into my pocket and at the same time, began to slide off of the couch, positioning myself on one knee in front of her.

As I fell to my knee I breathed, "Sookie, my resolution this year is to be the best husband I can be to you," so low that I almost couldn't hear myself.

I took both of her hands in my left hand then pulled my other hand out of my pocket extending it to her, holding my grandma's ring between my thumb and forefinger.

"Sookie, what do you say?" I asked smiling. "Will you marry me? Will you be my wife?"

Apparently, I'd had no reason to fear she'd reject me. Before the word wife had even left my mouth, Sookie had burst into tears and cried, "Yes ... absolutely yes," as she threw her arms around my neck holding me tight and kissing me.

After a few kisses, I pulled away. I took Sookie's hand and slid the ring onto her finger, then suggested, "Let's go to bed."

She nodded, so I stood, took her hand, helping her up off of the couch, and led her to the bedroom. We went to sleep, completely worn out from our celebration, several hours later.

* * *

I would like to thank **Northwoman **for betaing for me!

If you haven't already, I suggest you check out her story, _Flesh and Bones_. http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6058772/1/Flesh_and_Bones. It's a _Bones_ parody and was her entry in the Deadpan Contest and it's really great!

Oh, and as usual, I couldn't keep my hands off this chapter after she'd corrected it ... so any mistakes are mine!

Also thanks to everyone for reviews and adds to favorites and alerts! I had been being really good answering all of them, but after my last update, I got a little lazy with it!

Finally, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and liked Eric's goofy little plan as much as I did! I almost left you with another cliffy, but after last chapter, I decided I didn't want to piss anyone off too bad! LOL!

Let me know what you thought!


	16. Family Business

Here's the new chapter ... complete with a surprise POV! Anyway, I hope everyone likes it!

Thanks to **Northwoman **who literally had this chapter back to me in like an hour or two! She's always quick and she always steers me in the right direction. If it weren't for her, this chapter might not have ever been finished! She puts up with my hellaciously long emails and is always willing to help! She rocks!

Oh, and she's leaving town next week, so I probably won't have any new updates until the following week.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

"Eric," I pleaded, poking him in the side, "Please. Roll. Over."

Fuck, he was loud. It was after four and I had yet to get any sleep. He'd been asleep for nearly two hours and I found it completely unfair and infuriating that we could have mind-blowing sex and as soon as we'd finish and his head would hit the pillow he'd be out, yet I'd be energized and far from able to sleep ... a problem that was only worsened by the loud fucking honking that reverberated from within him.

"What?" he asked still sleeping and quite crabbily. "I'm fucking sleeping," he slurred, groggily.

I'd found that Eric was far from nice when you woke him up and you pretty much had to be just as nasty back, to get him to listen, which was no problem, seeing as how I was pissed off and tired.

"Well, I'd like to sleep, too, so shut the fuck up, roll over, and stop snoring, damn it!" I fumed, nearly at my wit's end.

Really, his nasty attitude didn't bother me in the slightest ... well; at least I couldn't blame him for it because I was the same way. Obviously, the situation we were in at the moment proved that I didn't like people messing with my sleep either ... not that I'd ever really do it, but just minutes before I poked him and asked him to roll over I had contemplated covering his face with my pillow and smothering him, simply so I could get a little sleep.

Once I had successfully squelched the need to smother him and got him rolled over the room was finally quiet ... for all of thirty seconds, and then he started snoring again. This time it wasn't just loud honking ... it sounded sort of like a dying horse ... his cheeks were flapping and everything ... so in a fit of rage, I grabbed my pillow and the quilt from the foot of the bed and stormed into the living room.

I was just getting myself and Killer, who'd apparently heard me and decided to join me, comfy on the couch and as I pulled the quilt up over us, the light from the fire in the fireplace reflected off the big center diamond in the ring Eric had given me, only hours before, catching my eye.

Holding my hand up slightly, trying to catch the best angle in the dim light, I finally took a moment to really study the ring. I had been so taken aback and surprised by Eric's proposal ... well, and our celebration afterwards that I hadn't even paid attention to it.

I couldn't believe what I saw as I lay on the couch staring at my finger. The ring … it was freaking huge! It was too dark to tell for sure, but there had to have been at least fifteen or twenty diamonds in the damn thing, not to mention the darker stones. It was too dark to even guess how many of those there were or what they were, but I suspected possibly, emeralds, sapphires, or garnets because I could tell they were dark in color.

The ring was obviously antique, at least it looked really old, and it looked quite expensive. Part of me couldn't help but wonder how someone with Eric's salary could afford such a beautiful ring, but I sure as hell wasn't going to wake him up to ask. Figuring I'd wait until morning, I rolled over, spooned Killer, and finally got myself some sleep.

**Eric's POV**

I woke up to find Sookie missing from bed. Figuring she must be sick again, I headed straight for the bathroom to find it empty. As much as I desperately wanted to crawl back in the bed, I figured that if she wasn't sick, then she and Hunter must be up and she was probably cooking breakfast, so I relieved myself, took my medication, splashed some water on my face, and was brushing my teeth when it hit me ... SHE SAID YES!

I was going to marry Sookie and I couldn't wait! I felt like such a fucking nancy to be so freaking excited about getting married, but I didn't give a shit ... I was in love with the perfect woman and she was going to marry me and have my child ... and I was also getting Hunter, whom I was proud to call my son, with the whole deal! I couldn't have been happier and my life was definitely good!

With a smile on my face, I threw on a t-shirt, and headed for the kitchen. I was going to suggest to Sookie that we announce our engagement tomorrow night along with the pregnancy. I was also hoping she'd be ready to set a date ... the sooner the better as far as I was concerned ... I couldn't wait to be her husband.

On my way to the kitchen, I was surprised to find Sookie and Killer curled up on the couch in the living room along my way. Killer, jumped up and started barking as soon as I approached them, waking Sookie in the process.

"Hush, Killer, I'm not going to hurt her," I commanded.

He really was a protective and territorial little fucker ... he didn't like it one bit when we snuck up on each other while we slept and he really hated it when Sookie and I made love. Honestly, I was pretty sure he thought we were hurting each other because of the noises we made … the grunts, groans, and, moans. He absolutely abhorred violence of any kind. For that reason, I was glad that he'd taken to usually sleeping with Hunter ... don't get me wrong, I missed spooning the little guy, but I'd rather make love to Sookie.

"Baby, why are you out here?" I asked.

"Don't you remember?" she yawned.

Nope ... sure don't, I thought, slightly worried, as I tried to figure out what I was supposed to be remembering.

"Remember what exactly?" I finally questioned, nervously wondering what I'd done ... this time.

As much as I hated to admit it, this wasn't the first time I'd found Sookie on the couch since I'd been staying here ... I'd found her there twice before. Apparently, I had some pretty unruly sleeping habits that I never knew about ... like talking, snoring, gritting my teeth, stealing the covers, and taking up the whole bed and refusing to budge ... at least those were the ones Sookie'd complained about.

"You were snoring again," she seethed, looking slightly pissed. She giggled quite sinisterly, then added, "It was either smother you or sleep on the couch," but she did it totally in a joking manner ... at least I hoped so.

Keeping in the spirit of the fun I'd hoped she was projecting, I laughed, "Well, I'm glad you chose the latter, Lover ... but I'm sorry I ruined your sleep," as I took a seat beside her, leaned down, and gently touched my lips to hers causing Killer to get all worked up again. "Killer, enough," I said firmly as I pulled back from Sookie holding my finger in his face.

"Oh, leave him be," she giggled. "He just does that because he loves us."

"I know, but that doesn't mean he's not a pain in the ass," I laughed as I nuzzled her neck and Killer snarled and barked again. "Come back to bed. It's not even seven and Hunter's not up yet," I suggested.

"He went to sleep pretty early last night and he'll probably be up soon. As tempting as it sounds to go back to bed, I think I'd better get breakfast started," she said sitting up and flipping on the TV.

"Baby, if you won't come back to bed with me, then at least let me handle breakfast?" I begged.

It was the least I could do seeing as how I had kept her from getting enough rest in the first place.

"I love you," she said smiling.

"I love you, too," I said smiling back at her. "I'm going to take Killer out and make some coffee, and then I'll get started on breakfast. Do you want me to bring you a cup when it's ready, or wait?"

"Wait, please. I'm not sure what my stomach's going to do over the next little bit and I don't want to waste my coffee."

She was so funny. I continually told her that if she'd drink decaf, she could have as much coffee as she wanted, but she flat out refused, saying things like, _"That shit is garbage", _and_ "I'd rather have one real cup of coffee than a gallon of that nasty shit!" _Yep, to her decaf equaled shit.

"Alright," I laughed, shaking my head, then I kissed her chastely, stood and headed toward the kitchen with Killer in tow.

**Sookie's POV**

When Eric left, I felt like I should probably get up and shower or at least brush my teeth, but I just wasn't quite ready to get my butt in gear and off of the couch, yet, so instead, I turned my attention to the TV. As I was flipping through the channels, my ring caught my eye, reminding me that I needed to take the time to study it again, now that there was light.

Seeing it glisten in the rays of sun that were coming in through the blinds in my living room was enough to get my ass in gear, off the couch, and right into freak-out mode. That shit was almost blinding. As I'd suspected the night before, the ring was definitely old and very expensive and as much as I hated the idea, I had to tell Eric to take it back.

"Eric," I stammered as I entered the kitchen in full freak-out mode, "This ring ... I know this will sound horrible ... I really do love it ... it's beautiful, but I can't accept it."

Eric turned away from the bacon he was preparing to fry on the stove smiling when I'd said his name, but as I spoke, I watched as his smiling face, which looked so incredibly happy to see me, as it twisted and contorted into a look of complete and total shock, hurt, and confusion.

At first, I was so wrapped up in my little fit that I wasn't grasping why he looked so sullen and upset. I mean, it wasn't like I was breaking up with him or telling him I didn't want to marry him; I just wanted him to take back the ring ... but when he spoke it became all too clear that, that was exactly what he thought.

Solemnly, he lamented, "Sookie, you don't mean that. Please, tell me you don't mean it?" he begged.

Damn word vomit ... Fuck me! I never had meant for him to think I wouldn't marry him; I had simply meant the ring was too expensive. We had a baby on the way and I knew he didn't make enough to buy me jewelry like that. I mean, the ring was so big and so sparkly that I didn't even have a clue what something like it would cost. To me, that was indication enough that he'd spent too much.

"Eric, I didn't mean it like that," I said frantically trying to make him understand. "I want to marry you; it's just that ... this ring ... it's too expensive. I know you can't afford it. You need to take it back." Walking towards him, I added, "I don't need a big fancy ring ... all I need is you," and when I reached him, I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"Oh God, Sookie, you scared me," he breathed, sounding relieved, as his arms wrapped around me and he held me just as tight. "Please don't ever do that to me again ... I thought you were leaving me," he said relieved as he continued holding on to me for dear life.

After a few moments the toaster dinged and the bread shot up, startling us both back into real life.

Eric loosened the grip he had on me as he said, "I guess I need to get back to breakfast, but you should know that you're stuck with me and a big fancy ring. I can't take it back. It ..."

Fuck! He couldn't return it. He couldn't get his money back. Fuck! Back into freak-out mode I go ...

"Are you sure?" I interrupted, pulling myself from his arms.

"Yes, Sookie, I'm sure. I didn't ..."

"Why? Did the place you bought it have some sort of no return policy or something?" I questioned fearfully, interrupting him again, not understanding why he couldn't take it back.

"Sookie, would you stop interrupting me so I can finish?" he implored, slightly raising his voice.

When his voice rose, it sort of snapped me out of my panic and back to reality. It was nothing mean or violent ... he simply spoke a little louder than normal, but it was enough to shut me up and make me listen. Silently, I nodded, allowing him to explain why he couldn't return the ring.

"I can't take it back because I didn't buy it. It belonged to my grandma," he explained. "It was her engagement ring. When she passed away, she left all of her jewelry to me and Pam, to be split equally between us. I gave Pam my share because ...well, I'm a guy and at the time there was nobody special in my life to give it to ... it was all pretty expensive; not the sort of stuff you'd just hand out to any ole girlfriend ... even if I had been dating someone at the time ... but Pam always told me if I wanted any of it that she'd give it to me. We both agreed that Grandma's ring should be yours. There's a matching band, too, but you can't have that yet," he added playfully with a grin.

Now, I felt like an idiot. Fucking hormones!

"I'm so sorry, Eric. I shouldn't have lost it like that. I just hadn't gotten a good look at it until just a few minutes ago and when I realized how expensive it looked ... well, I guess I just freaked," I apologized. "I should have known you wouldn't spend money like that."

"It's okay, Baby," he assured opening his arms. "Come here."

I allowed him to take me back into his arms and he ran his hands up and down my back and assured, "I should have told you where it came from last night. It's really all my fault, Baby… I'm sorry." After a moment, he pulled away slightly, but still held me in his arms and added laughing, "We did get a little distracted last night, though; didn't we?" as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Maybe just a little?" I giggled as I remembered just how "distracted" we'd been, and then all of the sudden, my stomach started to gurgle.

Fuck me ... I'm going to throw up, I thought as I brought my hand up to my mouth, pulled out of Eric's arms, and ran to my bathroom as quickly as I could; making it just in time.

**Pam's POV**

I had been sleeping for about an hour when I was jarred from sleep by the sound of my brother's ring on my cell phone. I was really going to have to change that to something less annoying ... especially given how often he called.

"What?" I answered slightly perturbed.

"Hey, Sis, what's going on?"

"Well, I was sleeping, Baby Brother," I seethed.

He knew damn well that I had a flight to catch and that I was going to bed early tonight. This had better be important, I thought.

"You know damn well that I have plane to catch at 5am. Now, what's so important that it can't wait another ten hours until you see me in person?"

"SHE SAID YES!" Eric shouted, extremely happily, into the phone.

Hearing my brother so happy immediately stifled any ill feelings I'd had when I'd answered the phone. I'd known from the moment I met her, that Sookie was _the_ _girl_ for my brother and I couldn't have been happier for him ... although, I must say that I never doubted she'd say yes.

I had seen the way they looked at each other at Christmas and realized that if I thought they were all about each other on Halloween, which they very much were, that they must eat, sleep, shit, and breathe each other now.

You could tell by the look in their eyes that they were both completely and totally, head over heels in love and it also didn't take being with them long to figure out that those two ... well, and that adorable little munchkin, Hunter, were already a family. Marriage was just the next logical step, even though things were moving fast between them.

"That's great, Baby Brother! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Sis."

"So, I'm assuming this wedding is going to happen sooner rather than later, given the situation?"

I'm no dummy. I knew that my brother was the type that would want to do everything "the right way" and that meant he'd want them married before the baby was born. I also knew that no woman wanted to be pregnant and showing on her wedding day, so I knew they wouldn't put it off very long.

"Actually, we're still working out the date, but yeah ... we both agree that sooner is better than later because we both want to be married before the baby comes and she said that she doesn't want to look like the Goodyear Blimp in our wedding photos," he laughed.

"Oh, she'd be gorgeous even if you waited until she was in her ninth month and was as big as a house. Do I need to talk some sense into her when I get there in the morning?"

"No. I already told her that and promised her we'd do it as soon as possible," he said. "We're going to try to get the license in the next week or so, whenever I can get away from school for a couple of hours and she's off work, and then we'll set the date from there, but I'd say it will be in the next month or so, so be ready because I want you to be here."

"Russell is going to shit a brick when he finds out I need more time off so soon," I said, thinking out loud.

"Tell Russell he can come, too, then he won't be such a little bitch about it," he laughed.

I laughed at the thought of watching as Russell watched my brother getting married. He'd always had a thing for Eric, and had always held out hope that one day Eric would realize he was gay ... or at the very least get drunk enough to give it a shot.

Eric, of course, was clueless to all of it. He really thought that Russell's advances were Russell just being friendly and I didn't think I needed to fill him in. It was way too much fun to sit back and study the sickness that played out before me every time the two of them were together.

"Just let me know the date as soon as you know it and I'll make sure I'm there ... with or without Russell."

"You know you'll be the first to know, Pam," he assured. "We told Hunter and he's really excited. He said, 'We're going to be a real family, now,' and went absolutely ape-shit. Oh, and yesterday, he referred to me as his dad ... but he doesn't call me Dad, so don't mention it in front of him," he warned, then got quiet for a moment before sniffling, and adding, "I really love that kid, Pam. I'm so damn lucky."

"Baby Brother, don't you dare go getting all emo on me," I scolded.

I loved him ... and fuck, I didn't blame him ... Hunter was the sweetest kid in the world ... but I swear, sometimes Eric was worse than a teenage girl. I knew he was happy and I knew he was getting everything that he'd ever wanted in life, but damn ... he was a thirty-two year old man ... not a fourteen year old girl.

He took a deep breath, getting himself together and totally changed the subject when he said, "I think you'll be excited to know that Stan and Bill are coming this weekend."

Stan and Bill ... he was right. I was beyond excited to see them. In college, the four of us were always together ... the best of friends and partners in crime, but after college we all went our separate ways ... me to New York, Eric to New Orleans, Stan to Dallas, and well, Bill stayed in Baton Rouge and later moved to Miami.

With all of us starting new lives in new places, we tried to keep in touch, but really aside from the occasional lunch during a business trip or wall post on facebook, I hadn't seen or heard from either of them in years.

"You know me too well, Baby Brother. I'm can't wait to see Stan and Bill. I don't think I've seen Stan in like ... fuck, I don't know ... four or five years and it's been even longer since I've seen Bill. This is going to be so much fun! The four of us ... out on the town ... together again!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa ... hold up a minute, here! Don't expect me to be going out partying with you guys," he warned seriously. "It wouldn't be fair to Sookie or Hunter."

"You're such a fucking grown-up!" I teased. "When exactly was it that you became a grumpy, old fart, Baby Brother?"

"Pam, you're such a fucking bitch!"

"Oh ... I'm only kidding. I know that you have responsibilities and I'm proud of you and happy for you. Did you ever talk to Mom and Dad?"

"I did and they aren't coming ... something about a big merger ... not that I really thought they would come anyway," he said sounding slightly disappointed.

It was no surprise that our parents weren't going to be there, but I did find myself wondering if he'd told them anything about the pregnancy. I doubted he'd told them about their engagement because he was just now telling me and I knew I would be the first he told.

"Did you tell them that Sookie's pregnant?" I asked.

"No. If they can't be here, then they'll just have to wait. Honestly Pam, at this point I don't care if they ever find out. I mean, I love them. They're our parents and I'd never keep their grandchild from them, but I'm sick of them never being around ... even for the important stuff. They should know by now, I'm not going to invite them to something if it's not important."

"Do you want me to try to talk to them for you? Maybe I could get them to change their minds. They still have time to get to Louisiana before dinner tomorrow night. It's not like they don't have the company jet on standby at all times."

"Don't worry about it Pam. I'm at my wit's end with them. I just don't even want to waste my energy on them anymore," he said.

"Well, then we won't talk about them anymore," I suggested. "What did Sookie think of the ring? Did she like it?" I asked attempting to change the subject.

"Yeah, she loves it ... at least she does now."

"What do you mean, she does now?" I asked, wondering what that was all about.

"Well, she thought I'd bought it and freaked because it looked so expensive. I kind of may have left out the fact that it belonged to Grandma," he said with a wince in his voice.

I had to be missing something. From what I knew about Sookie, she was really smart and it seemed to me like she would have figured it could have been a family heirloom, as rich as our family was, and not to mention the fact that ring was antique.

To me, it just seemed as if she would have explored that as an option before jumping to the conclusion that he'd bought it. I mean, she had to know he would never buy something he couldn't afford. That totally wasn't my brother's style. Frugal was his middle name.

"Regardless of whether you told her it was Grandma's, I don't get why she'd jump to the conclusion you bought it so fast, Eric?" I questioned. "It seems like she'd have considered that there was a chance that you'd inherited it, given the fact that our family runs one of the most successful donut shops in the country and has for three generations," I said confused. "Not to mention the fact that you're a fucking tight-wad when it comes to your money.

"That's the thing, Pam ... she doesn't know any of that ... well, I think she knows I'm a tight-wad, as you call it, but the rest ... I haven't told her. It just hasn't ..."

"Hold up! ... What the fuck?" I interrupted, "You haven't told her yet? She doesn't know? You're not stupid, Eric. How could you not tell her that?"

"I know I probably should have already told her, but it's not like it's something I constantly think about. It's just the way things are and always have been and we've only been together for a short time. I'm sure there's still a lot we both have to share with and learn about each other."

I couldn't believe he hadn't already filled Sookie in on the fact that our family's business was World of Doughnuts. I mean, I understood his reasoning, but come on ... that's a pretty big detail to not mention. World of Doughnuts was up there with Dunkin Donuts and Krispy Kreme. It was a household name.

"Eric, I know it's just how things are for us and a normal part of our lives and I know the two of you haven't been together long and have had a lot of other things to focus on in your relationship in that short time, but that's a pretty big detail to fail to mention."

"I know it is and I know I should have told her already, but between everything else that's been going on and the fact that I've lived for thirty-two years far from the lap of luxury and have had no choice but to work hard to get everything I have ... honestly it's been the last thing on my mind. Their money has had absolutely no bearing on my life and frankly, it's not like we're going to see any of it any time soon. It just hasn't come up between us."

"Well, you need to tell her ... like yesterday," I scolded, still unable to believe he hadn't told her, "And I certainly wish you luck when you do," I said, then muttered, "You'll certainly need it," under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing ... I just hope she takes the news well," I said, then yawned, "Listen, I'm glad you called, but I really do need to get some sleep ...," and call Mom and Dad, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

There was no way I was going to let them not be there. They'd missed everything important that had ever happened in mine and Eric's lives and I wasn't going to let them miss this. It meant way too much to Eric that they be there.

"Yeah, I guess I will see you in just a few hours ... and I need to get the little man to bed ... and I guess Sookie and I need to talk. I love you, Sis."

"I love you too, Baby Brother. I'll see you in time for breakfast."

"See you then ... and stop with the Baby Brother shit!"

Once I'd hung up with Eric, I immediately dialed Mom and Dad.

"Beatrix Northman," Mom answered pretentiously, as usual.

"Mommy, I just talked to Eric and he said you and Daddy aren't coming to Louisiana this weekend."

"Pamela, your father and I are very busy with the Planet Coffee merger. We just can't get away right now. I told your brother that if we could be there we would and he knows that," she insisted.

"He doesn't know that because it's simply not true," I spat, then added, "You and Daddy wouldn't be there if you could. You're too wrapped up in the company to give a shit about us. Do you know why he wants you and Daddy there?" I questioned, extremely pissed.

"Pamela, he just wants us to meet his girlfriend. It's not that big of a deal. I'm sure he'll have others for us to meet someday," she said cluelessly.

Oh my god! I couldn't believe what I was hearing! One would think that by now, my parents could never amaze me with their ignorance and lack of regard for Eric and I, but right now, that theory was being shot down in the worst kind of way, so in a fit of anger, resentment, and utter shock, I laid it all out on the table and I was unable to hold back.

"Mother, Sookie's not just any girlfriend and he's not going to have others! He loves her! He wants to spend the rest of his life with her and grow old with her! They got engaged! He gave her Grandma's ring and everything! That's why he wants you there!" I shouted.

"What?" Mom questioned, sounding slightly in shock. "Quit joking, Pamela."

"You heard me and I'm not joking. I suggest you and Daddy fire up the jet and get your asses to Louisiana," I said before slamming my phone shut.

That oughta do it; I thought as I sat my phone back down on my nightstand and curled back up into my bed in an attempt to salvage my last few hours of sleep. My 2am wakeup call was going to come way too soon.

**Sookie's POV**

"Hey, Baby," Eric said as he entered our bedroom. "You still awake?"

I had been dozing for over an hour; in a limbo between being asleep and awake while lying in bed and watching TV.

"Yeah, I'm up," I said groggily.

Eric crawled in bed beside of me, snuggled against me, but as opposed to lying down, he stayed in a seated position, and then he dropped the bomb.

"Baby, I talked to Pam a little while ago … and well, she pointed something out to me which made me realize that … well, that there's something I needed to tell you … and it's something that I maybe should have told you a while ago."

Damn, he sounded nervous, and he was scrunching up his nose as he spoke. That was something he only did when he thought he was going to upset me, which certainly didn't help me stay calm in this situation.

I mean, I had no clue what he was about to tell me, but the fact that he said it was something that he should have told me already, really freaked me out, so I just sat up and nodded, letting him know to go ahead and tell me whatever it was. I just wanted it over with.

"Uh … you've heard of World of Doughnuts, right?" he asked.

I nodded. Who hadn't heard of World of Doughnuts? In my opinion it was the best damn donut shop there was. Their American-style donuts were just as good as Krispy Kreme's and on top of those, they had every type of donut imaginable from all over the world ... hence the name World of Doughnuts ... at least I assumed that was the case.

This conversation couldn't possibly be any weirder, I thought. None of this made any sense and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what World of Doughnuts had to do with what he needed to tell me or why he had a look of impending doom on his face.

"Well, my family basically owns World of Doughnuts … uh … they did own it … now they just hold the most stock," he stammered. "My Great Granddad started it about seventy years ago. It started out as a small bakery in Chicago that specialized in donuts and eventually grew into what it is today."

"World of Doughnuts ... that's like ... huge!" I exclaimed, knowing I had to look at the very least, a little shocked and confused. "So you're telling me that your great grandfather started a donut shop and it became World of Doughnuts? I know you told me your parents were always too busy with their business to be around for you and Pam, but I had no clue that was your family's business."

My mouth was gaping and I was completely and totally shocked. Honestly, I couldn't believe what I was hearing and I couldn't help but wonder that if what he was telling me was true, why was his career in education? To me it seemed that a family that had a successful company like that would want to groom their offspring to take over someday.

"I know I should have told you sooner, but honestly Sookie, that business has nothing to do with me and I just don't think about it a lot. Plus, Dad's made sure that Pam and I won't see a penny until him and Mom both pass away or decide they want to retire."

"Why would he do that to you and Pam?" I asked not understanding the reasoning behind any of what Eric had just told me.

"Sookie, Pam and I, I guess we were rich growing up, but they didn't raise us in the lap of luxury. Our house was nice, but it was far from a mansion and as soon as we were old enough to work, they stopped giving us our allowances ... which weren't much anyway. We had to work in order to buy everything we needed ... paper and pens for school ... clothes ... toiletries ... you name it. We were basically cut off completely aside from the roof over our heads and that was only there until we were eighteen. Mom and Dad didn't even help Pam and I pay for college. We did that ourselves."

"Why? Was it because Pam wanted to be in fashion and you wanted to teach?" I asked, unable to see any reason a parent would do that to their child.

"Actually, that had nothing to do with it," he said, then continued, "See, my Grandpa was raised pretty much in poverty, until the business really took off ... and by the time that happened he was grown and was working side by side with his dad ... my great granddad. He knew the value of the dollar and made sure to instill that in my dad, by making him work as soon as he could until he graduated from college. Only after Dad graduated from college, was he given access to any of the family money and a job. He wanted my dad to truly appreciate our family's wealth and not take it for granted," Eric said. "Dad took things a step further with me and Pam."

"So this is all about you and Pam learning to appreciate your wealth?" I asked, still not completely able to wrap my head around it all.

"Basically, yes ... and honestly, it's totally fine with me. I never wanted to work in the company anyway. The only thing I ever wanted to do is teach," he said smiling.

I was still a little taken aback and wondering exactly what this all meant for Eric and I. Was he actually saying that one day World of Doughnuts was going to be his and Pam's? What on earth did that mean for us?"

"Eric, are you saying that one day, you and Pam will be rich and in charge of the company?" I questioned, still completely dumbfounded by all he'd just told me.

"What I'm saying is that one day, _we_," he said as he grabbed my hands, then went on, "will be very rich and so will Pam, and the three of us will hire managers to run the company ... unless that's a job you might be interested in. Pam and I are not ... that's for sure."

This was really a lot to take in. He just fucking told me that we were going to be rich and if I wanted, I could run the company. What the fuck?

"We? ... I can manage ...," I stammered, then gave up, not knowing what on earth to say to something like that.

"Sookie, you are in this with me and Pam, now ... what's mine is yours forever ... the money, the business ... hell, and my old ratty recliner that's sitting in my living room in Shreveport ... that is unless it's too much and you want out," he said solemnly. "That's not what I want and I think it would kill me, but I'd understand if it's too much."

"It's not too much, Eric ... well, it is too much ... but I love you and I'm not going anywhere," I said, feeling tears pooling in the corners of my eyes.

Yep, those damn hormones again ... making me cry, but I couldn't help it. Eric had just told me that everything that was his was mine and it was just too much on top of everything else he'd just told me. It pushed me right over the edge.

"Baby, why are you crying?" he questioned.

"I can't help it. What you just said ... it was just so sweet."

"I meant every word of it. Everything I have is yours, Sookie and I wouldn't have it any other way ... and if and when we get control of everything, if you want to make yourself a career anywhere within the company, you can. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy," I blubbered. "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

* * *

So, not a lot went on in this chapter, but some pretty big things did go on that had to happen for the story to move forward. With that said, I had hoped to get at least into the whole dinner/ announcement, but I feel it would have made the chapter a bit too busy and too long. That'll be in the next one.

And, I did a little research for this chapter about donut history and it's just amazing. Many countries have their own versions of donuts ... which makes sense, but was still surprising for some reason. Also, prior to the birth of Dunkin Donut in 1948 the spelling of donut was actually doughnut, for the most part. There were a few occurrences of it being spelled donut, but not many. It wasn't until Dunkin Donut that we Americans adopted the shortened spelling of the word! Pretty interesting, huh.

Oh, and I don't want to forget this one ... If you'd like to see Sookie's engagement ring, there is a link on my profile. I've also put a link there to the band, but it's not really her band. Envision a similar band that better matches her ring when you look at the picture.

Finally ... tell me what you thought!


	17. An Unexpected Guest

Sorry this took so long. I'm hoping to get the chapters written and posted faster. It's just been tough these days.

Thanks to **Northwoman**, for being speedy as usual, even though she's busy with the **I Write Songs Contest!**

Oh, and thanks to all of you who have stuck with me, regardless of my lack of updates!

I'm sure there's more that I need to say, but think I better get on with the story! LOL!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

"Pam, you didn't have to bring so much ... or anything for that matter," I insisted completely surprised, when she walked into my room with three garment bags draped across her arms that looked like they were about to burst at the seams because they were stuffed so full of clothes.

At breakfast, she'd informed me that she'd brought me some maternity clothes, but I'd had no clue she'd brought me an entire wardrobe. I had wondered why she had so much luggage with her when we'd picked her up from the airport though, and now, it made sense - over half of the luggage she'd brought was filled with new clothes that were apparently for me and it was just way too much.

"Sookie, it's nothing. Fashion's my job ... I know designers and if I don't know one, I know someone who does. Believe me, you're going to be the best dressed preggo in this crappy little town if I have any say in it," she giggled, laying the garment bags out on the bed.

"There's stuff in this one from Heidi Klum ... especially for you ... it's all couture ... she owed me," she said waggling her eyebrows just like Eric, as she unzipped the first bag, revealing its contents, then pointed to the others and added, "Russell's working on some stuff for you, but he's not finished, so for now there's stuff from all the top maternity boutiques in Hollywood and New York in those."

"Pam ... Heidi Klum ... couture ... just for me," I managed to eke out, my eyes were filling with tears - those damn hormones again.

"Sookie, Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Pam stepped around from the foot of the bed to the side where I was sitting and took a seat beside me. I felt like a major idiot. I was getting all teary-eyed over clothes and Pam actually thought something was really wrong.

I guess Eric never told her about the fact that I'd been a big ole cry-baby lately, I thought.

"Uhg!" I groaned through my tears, absolutely hating the fact I no longer had control over my own emotions. "I'm sorry, Pam. It's just really sweet you did all this for me ... nothing's wrong. I've just been crying over everything, lately."

"Oh, has my little ... uh ... well, hopefully a niece been doing a number on you?" she asked soothingly, reaching her hand out and resting on belly.

"You could say that," I agreed, tears still pouring from my eyes.

"I hate you have to go through all this, but it's all going to be worth it ...," she assured, then added smiling, "... and even if you feel like crap, at least you'll be well-dressed."

Pam's take on things effectively stopped my tears and got me laughing. It may have been one of the most ridiculous things I'd ever heard and the funniest thing about it was knowing Pam, she probably didn't mean her comment as a joke at all - like me being well-dressed made the fact I was constantly crying, puking my guts out, and tired as hell, all okay. Not to mention that also, soon, I'd be as big as a house.

"I know it will be worth it and really, thanks for all these clothes. I think I'm really going to need them," I said nodding, then added, "I hadn't gained any weight at all, but in the past couple of days, I've gone up a whole pants size and all my bras are too tight and I know it's only going to get worse over the next ... uh ... thirty or so weeks."

"Well, I'd have never guessed it. You look great. I wouldn't even know you were pregnant if Eric hadn't told me."

"Oh, well that's because I'm still proportionate and I still have a waist," I said matter-of-factly, as I stood up and reached for one of the garment bags. "All the weight I've gained has been in my tits and ass, so far," I giggled.

"Well, I sure wish I had that problem," Pam insisted, cupping her breasts as she frowned down at them.

Pam was built like a model. She was only a few inches shorter than Eric and couldn't have been any larger than a size two. I really found it hard to believe someone who looked like that could ever wish they had my big ass.

"You really expect me to believe that, Pam? I have short stumpy legs, a fat ass, and forget ever not wearing a bra, my boobs would hang down to my waist. You're tall, skinny, and your tits are so damn perky it makes me want to puke."

"I'd kill for your body, Sookie. You're hot ... and I'm gay, so I know," she insisted. "Being a skeleton like me isn't all it's cracked up to be. I've found most men and women like to have something to hold onto ... if you know what I mean," she winked.

"I wish I could look like you ... but seriously, don't worry about gaining weight. You're pregnant. It's the one time a girl's life she can get fat and not worry." She smiled continuing, "And, you'll still be cute, so really, you shouldn't worry about your weight until after the baby's born."

I giggled a little more at Pam's logic. It wasn't that I was worried about gaining weight, but at the same time, I wasn't exactly excited about it either. I'd only started gaining and I'd realized what a pain in the ass it could be - to wake up and attempt to get dressed only to find the pants you wore only a couple of days before were too tight. It sucked!

"I get what you're saying, but I'm really not that worried about gaining weight or getting fat. It just really sucks to wake up and find nothing fits but your sweats," I laughed.

"Oh, I guess that would suck ... but now you won't have that problem," she said grinning, then she pointed toward herself and professed, "Thanks to moi."

**Eric's POV**

Sookie and Pam had disappeared into our bedroom, right after we'd gotten home which left Hunter and I to fend for ourselves.

"What do you wanna do, Little Man?" I asked, figuring they'd be in there forever.

Pam had mentioned something about clothes on her way in and had carried in several garment bags, so I was pretty sure whatever they were doing could take hours and that I wanted no part of it.

"Let's watch 'Pwincess Bwide', Ewic?"

Someone was about ready for a nap, I thought.

'The Princess Bride' had been a favorite for me when I was a kid, so when I'd happened across it on one of the discount DVD racks at Wal-mart, right after I'd moved in with him and Sookie, I knew I had to buy it.

I just knew that it would be something that we could share. Something we could really bond over and I was right. We'd watched it at least ten times together and we'd only had it for maybe two weeks.

"Alright. Come up here with me?" I patted the spot beside me on the couch with one hand, as I picked up the DVD remote with the other. The disc was already in the machine, so all I had to do was start it.

Hunter snuggled against my side and wrapped his arms around my waist as the movie began. I was pretty sure he'd be asleep soon. Not only was he having difficulty pronouncing his r's which was a tell tale sign he was sleepy, he was being super-clingy, which was another one of his tells.

Within fifteen minutes, he'd begun to nod off, just as I'd suspected he would, so I laid a throw pillow in my lap and carefully readjusted him so that he was lying down, then reaching behind me, I grabbed the afghan from the back of the couch to cover him. In no time, he was out like a light.

As the movie went on, I found that I was watching Hunter sleep more than I was watching it and as I watched him lying in my lap, so innocent and trusting, I realized I could never not be a part of his life. He needed me and more than that, I needed him. I was totally attached to him and I really did love him like he was my own.

I knew there was no way, until the baby was born, I would truly know what it felt like to have a child of my own, but I was so sure it couldn't feel any different than how I felt now because my feelings for Hunter were just so strong. I'd really come to love him more than myself, even, and there was absolutely nothing I wouldn't do to protect him.

"I promise I'll always be here for you," I whispered as I gently ran my fingers through his thick, wavy, brown hair; knowing he couldn't hear me, but just needing to say it. "I love you, Little Man," I added, then yawned.

When I yawned I realized Hunter wasn't the only one that was tired. I apparently was, too. I guess it really had been a long morning, already, and it wasn't even eleven thirty yet.

Our morning had begun with Sookie being roused by sickness. I don't know exactly what time it was, but I do know our clock had been set for six and it hadn't yet gone off when she flew up out of bed and went running straight for the bathroom.

Between her being sick, both of us needing to shower and get dressed, and having to get Hunter up and ready to go, we'd ended up being late to pick up Pam. Actually, we didn't end up leaving the house until Pam's flight was about to land which made us nearly an hour late.

When we'd finally arrived at the airport, I swear it had to have been the busiest I'd ever seen it, but it wasn't nearly as crazy as the restaurant where we'd had breakfast. It was so busy that I didn't think we'd ever even get seated, much less get to eat. Needless to say, I was just happy to be home, now, where I could relax a little before our big dinner and our announcements, tonight.

So far, those we'd told about the baby had been nothing but supportive, but the only people we'd told were Pam, Jason, Tara, and Hunter and they were the people we both knew we could count on for support no matter what. I couldn't help but think not everyone would be as supportive as they'd been and I really hoped even if that was the case, that the evening still went well. The last thing I wanted was all hell breaking loose.

All I could do was hope for the best. There was no way I could control what anyone else thought, so instead of letting my mind get caught up in worry, which was something my mind loved to do, I tried my best to squelch it, instead, I leaned back against the arm of the couch and forced my focus back to the movie.

**Sookie's POV**

It was a little after noon by the time I had all the clothes Pam had brought me put away and I really needed to get started on dinner - not that there was much to do. Eric and I had decided on pot roast so all I really had to do was chop an onion and throw it, along with some red potatoes and baby carrots in the slow-cooker with the pork roast. By the time our guests would arrive, it would be ready to eat.

As we walked into the living room, Pam giggled, "Well, would you look at that," pointing at the couch.

Eric, Killer, and Hunter were all three curled up asleep on the couch, cuddling together and 'The Princess Bride' was playing on the TV. Hunter and Eric had watched it nearly a dozen times over the past couple of weeks. I think it was a favorite movie for them both.

"Oh! My! God! They are adorable!" Pam quietly squealed.

I agreed with Pam. They were adorable. Every time I saw them like that, it brought to mind just how lucky we both were to have Eric. He'd really turned out to be everything we both needed.

I couldn't believe I had actually once thought being with him would be bad for Hunter. I had been such an idiot and I couldn't have been more wrong. In fact, being with him had done nothing more than make me a better parent and him a happier child.

Also, had I have thought about it then, I'd have realized Hunter needed a father-figure in his life, which was something I could obviously never be to him. I'd really been stupid, but that was water under the bridge. Eric and I were together now, and as far as I was concerned, he was the perfect dad.

"Yeah, they are," I agreed, smiling. "I don't want to wake them. Why don't you go watch TV in our room," I suggested.

"Do you need any help with dinner?" she questioned.

"I got it. All I really have to do is chop an onion. It won't take me long, then I'll be in."

**Eric's POV**

A knocking sound, a tiny voice, and Killer jumping off the couch using my fucking nuts as leverage - those three things woke me up from a nap I didn't even realize I was taking until I was jarred awake.

"Uhg!" I gasped as my hands went straight to my balls. My eyes were still shut and I was desperately trying to will away the pain which started between my legs and was currently shooting throughout my entire body, but it wasn't that easy with all the fucking noise.

"Eric ... Eric," the tiny voice repeated, over and over, as Killer kept barking and that damn annoying knock continued.

Finally, when I couldn't take it anymore I forced my eyes open, prepared to start shouting. Even though I hadn't realized I was sleeping, I was still pissed to have been woke up in such an annoying way, but before I could start shouting I saw Hunter staring down at me, his face mere inches from my own. The sight of his big, brown eyes brought an immediate calm to the storm building inside me and a smile to my face.

"Eric!" He repeated again, straddling my chest and gently nudging my shoulder.

"What is it Hunter?" I questioned groggily, as I brought my hands up to my face, rubbing my eyes while figuring I'd deal with this one annoyance at a time - not that Hunter was really an annoyance, but he took precedence over Killer's barking and that annoying rapping.

I wasn't yet awake enough to realize why Killer was freaking out or what the noise was, but fortunately, Hunter was, and he was about to fill me in.

"Eric, there's some lady at the door," he said pointing toward it.

The door, of course, I thought. Killer's barking and the knocking - suddenly, it all made sense. I sat up slightly, turning toward the door to see who was there.

As my mind registered who was standing on the other side of the glass, I turned to Hunter and said, "Hey, why don't you and Killer go play in your room for a little bit," as I lifted him slightly so I could swing my legs off the couch and stand up.

He obliged, jumping off of the couch as he shouted, "Come on Killer," and headed off in the direction of his room.

By this time, I was standing as well. I turned to the door and signaled, one minute, with my finger, then picked up Killer, who was still barking at the door, and carried him into Hunter's room.

"You stay in here with Killer for a little bit, while I talk to the lady at the door, okay?," I insisted.

"Okay, Eric," Hunter agreed.

As I left, I shut his door behind me, nervous about what was to come.

**Sookie's POV**

Once dinner was in the slow-cooker, I'd headed back to my room to hang out with Pam, where apparently, we'd both fallen asleep. I didn't realize I'd even fallen asleep until I heard Killer barking and what sounded like someone knocking at the door.

My first thought was to get up and answer the door, but as I sat up, preparing to stand, the urge to throw up overtook me, so instead I set my sights on the bathroom. As far as I knew Eric was closer. He'd have to wake up and answer the door, if he was even still asleep.

As quickly as I could, I stood and ran to the bathroom, hoping I could make it there in time. I totally didn't succeed, which made it all look that much worse to Pam when she came to check on me. She'd apparently been woken by Killer, the knocking, or my puking. I really wasn't sure which.

Just as I slunk down by the toilet, she appeared in the doorway and gasped, "Oh my god, Sookie, are you okay?"

I managed to croak between gags, "I'm fine," but she didn't buy it.

I mean, I hated being sick and it wasn't pleasant, by far; especially when I didn't quite make it to the toilet, but I really was fine. I just hadn't been quick enough, so I'd made a little mess. It was nothing I couldn't clean up and I wasn't dying or anything.

Concerned, she insisted, "You don't sound fine ... and this doesn't look fine. I'm getting Eric!"

"No!" I cried, but it was too late, she'd already walked away.

The last thing I wanted was to bother him just because I was sick - I really could manage on my own, but it was too late to worry about that. He'd no doubt be walking through the bathroom door any moment.

**Eric's POV**

"Mom," I said, standing in the doorway, leaning against the open front door.

"Eric," she replied, her face completely blank.

Neither of us said another word after that for what felt like several minutes, but I'm sure it was only seconds. We just stood there and stared at each other, my body still blocking entry into the house.

She'd told me she and Dad were too busy to come and it wasn't like either of them to show up without calling first - hell, it wasn't like either of them to show up at all, so I couldn't help but wonder why exactly she was standing on my porch and I found myself growing more and more concerned that my worries from earlier were about to be given credence.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned. It came out slightly cold because I was so worried, surprised, and confused.

She glared as she answered, "You invited me. May I come in?"

I realized I was still blocking the doorway, so I apologized, "Oh, sorry, Mom ... come on in," as I stepped aside, moving out of her way. "You said you weren't coming ... that you were too busy. What changed your mind? Why are you here?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

As much as I wanted to hold out hope she'd had a change of heart and that she was here because I'd asked her to be here and because she cared, I knew that wasn't going to be the case.

She'd originally told me she was busy with a big merger and I knew if she'd rearranged her business to be here and she did it all at the last minute, then she couldn't just be here for a friendly visit. That just wasn't the way she worked. She never rearranged business for pleasure. That meant that her reason for being here could not be good.

"Pamela called me and told me what you're doing here, Eric. Are you crazy? You barely know this girl," Mom lectured.

"Mom," I said, trying to cut in, but she was wasn't stopping.

Snarkily, she maintained, "She has a kid, Eric. Do you really want that responsibility? You can't marry her!"

"Mom!" I scolded, in an attempt to cut in again to defend myself and Sookie, but failed miserably.

I was so going to kill Pam for this. She'd definitely told Mom that Sookie and I were getting married and Mom was not happy. But she'd apparently left out the pregnancy part because I was pretty sure she'd have probably mentioned that first had Pam told her.

As badly as she was reacting to the news we were getting married, I was a little relieved to know that she didn't know Sookie was pregnant, but it wasn't like I could hide it much longer with her being here and I wasn't too confident I could get rid of her, or that I wanted to. She _was_ my mom.

Mom's tone changed although she wouldn't allow me to get a word in edgewise. I guess she realized she wasn't going to get anywhere speaking to me as she had been.

Sounding concerned, she begged, "At least wait and get to know her better and make sure she's really what you want. You haven't known her that long." She reached out and put her hand on my shoulder.

For a moment I actually thought she was truly concerned because she cared about me, and didn't want me to make a mistake, not that I thought marrying Sookie was a mistake, but she truly seemed concerned for me. I found out differently when she spoke again.

"Think about our family. The money. We can't just let anyone in ...," she pleaded before being interrupted by Pam, who came rushing out of mine and Sookie's room.

As Pam rushed into the hallway, that separated the bedrooms from the living room she shouted, "Eric, my little niece or nephew is making Sookie sick again. She ..."

I'd turned toward Pam the moment she came hustling into the room shouting, only turning my head back to Mom at the precise moment Pam said the words niece and nephew. Her eyes were bulging out of her head as Pam said them. I turned back to Pam, wanting to strangle her as she looked up, realizing Mom was standing there.

Stopping her words and her body dead in their tracks, she smiled the type of smile you smiled only when you knew you'd royally fucked up and were in big trouble.

"Uh ... she needs you, Eric," she stammered, continuing what she'd tried to tell me before realizing Mom was here.

"Niece or Nephew?" Mom implored, looking like she was about to cry, but not the good way you'd expect your mom to cry when she found out she was becoming a grandma.

She shifted her eyes back and forth between me and Pam, begging us with her eyes to tell her what was going on, but I could tell she knew exactly what was going on. She was just hanging onto hope that she was wrong. I hated that I was going to have to tell her she wasn't.

"Pamela ... Eric, one of you, please tell me what that was about?" Mom pleaded. "I know I had to have heard wrong."

I stood frozen, in shock, because I'd been totally busted and wasn't exactly getting the reaction I'd hoped for, instead, I was getting the one I'd been most dreading.

Not that I'd expected everyone to be as supportive of us as Pam, Jason, or Tara, but I had hoped Mom, and Dad for that matter, would at the very least be happy and maybe a little excited. I'd figured they'd have their concerns, as would everyone else, but that first and foremost, they'd just be happy for us.

Mom was going to be a grandma, but she clearly didn't care, which really sucked. To make matters worse, she'd made it pretty clear the only thing she was concerned for was the family's money. She'd said as much right before Pam came barging in with the grand-fucking-reveal.

Pam was still standing in the entryway to the living room smiling like a fucking lunatic when I turned and mouthed the words, "Thanks a fucking lot, Bitch," at her, then asked, "Can you keep an eye on Hunter, please? He's in his room right now ... just keep him occupied if he comes out."

She nodded, so I turned back to Mom and said, "I think you know exactly what Pam was talking about, Mom, but this isn't a good time." I turned toward the hallway and as I walked away, I said, "We'll talk about this in a little bit. I have to go check on Sookie."

I chuckled and shook my head as I walked away. We were having a baby, for crying out loud. A cute and cuddly fucking baby. We weren't kids; we were responsible adults. People were supposed to be happy for us, damn it!

**Sookie's POV**

As I gagged and heaved, Eric appeared in the doorway. He surveyed the disgusting mess I'd made, then he nimbly made his way through the bathroom, to me. I couldn't help but notice he looked a little upset.

He knelt down beside me, and apologized, "Baby, I'm sorry I took so long. Let me get you some wet washcloths and start cleaning this up."

"It's okay. You don't have to clean it up," I faltered. "I'm sorry I made such a mess. I'll get it," I cried, assuming he was upset I'd puked all over the bathroom.

"Baby," he drawled. "It's fine. It's not like you did it on purpose ... I don't mind cleaning it up," he insisted, but he still looked troubled.

"If you're not upset about the mess, then what's wrong?" I asked, stammering between heaves, wondering what had him so disconcerted.

He didn't answer my question - he avoided it.

Instead, he joked, "This _is_ pretty fucking nasty," scrunching his nose. "You should be quicker next time," he laughed as he grabbed a couple wash cloths off the shelf and held them under the water flowing from the sink.

Continuing to avoid my question, he handed me a washcloth, then placed the other on the back of my neck and cooed, "I love you, Sookie," before kissing the side of my head, getting a dirty towel from the hamper and cleaning up my vile mess, with absolutely no complaints.

By the time he'd finished cleaning up, I was fairly certain there was nothing else that could possibly try to escape my stomach and I was actually starting to get a little hungry. It was sick, I know, but it was how things were for me lately.

Eric knelt back down beside me and asked, "Are you feeling better?"

He was still ignoring my question and it was starting to piss me off.

"I'm fine, Eric, but I'm hungry," I miffed. "Now, quit avoiding my question and tell me what's wrong," I demanded. "You're making me nervous."

* * *

So, now Eric get's to explain to an overly-emotional, pregnant Sookie that his Mom's there and not very happy with their situation ... oh, and they have a houseful of guests that'll be there in a couple hours to make matters worse!

Any takers on how that's gonna go?

Tell me what you thought!


	18. Afternoon From Hell

For those of you reading both of my stories ... New Beginnings is coming ... I was almost done with the new chapter when I hit a block ... which ultimately resulted in this chapter ...

It's a little dark and angsty, so don't say I didn't warn you ...

Thanks to **Northwoman** for being my beta and putting up with me inadvertently sending her this chapter without even running the spell check! Whoops! Oh ... and I swear ... She's got me hating the word "that" and I took a zillion "that's" out before I sent it to her, but she still found more ... So, with that all said ... she totally rocks!

Also thanks to all of you who've been reading and reviewing ... a lot of you have stuck with me, even with my lack of updates and I thank you ... It means a lot!

None of this is mine ... It's all Charlaine Harris's.

* * *

**Eric's POV **

I'd dodged Sookie's question for as long as I possibly could. She had a right to know Mom and Dad weren't happy with us, and since Mom was actually here, it wasn't like I could keep it from her anyway, even if it was justified to do so.

"Let's get you changed," I suggested, attempting to evade her question for just a minute longer. She just glared at me, waiting for an answer. "You puked on your shirt, Baby," I added pointing to the splatter of vomit on the front of it.

"Eric … damn it!" Sookie chided. "I know I threw up on my shirt and I'll change it after you tell me what the heck is going on!

I had to tell her. There was no way around it, so I led her into our bedroom, sat down on the edge of the bed, and motioned for her to do the same. As she took a seat, I took her hands in mine and informed her, "My mom's in the living room."

"Is that it?" she questioned, looking at me like I was nuts. She was obviously confused, but she didn't know the reason Mom was here, so that was to be expected. "Why are you so upset? That's not bad ... is it?"

She had no clue.

"Uh ... not exactly," I stammered nervously, not knowing how I could possibly explain the rest to her without hurting her, which was the last thing I wanted to do, but also something I felt was probably inevitable. I mean, I was basically going to have to tell her my parents didn't approve of her and I couldn't imagine how that could possibly feel; especially given how emotional she'd been lately.

Still puzzled, she added, "I mean, you invited her and I could tell you were disappointed when she told you she and your dad couldn't make it. I don't understand. If she's here then why are you so upset?"

The nerve of her showing up here like she did - putting me in this position of having to tell Sookie they weren't happy we were getting married or about the baby. It sucked, and I only hoped they'd come around before their grandchild was old enough to realize its grandparents didn't approve of it. I definitely didn't want to have to explain that.

"Sookie, I wanted them to come, but it's not the fact she _is_ here that's got me upset, it's _why_ she's here," I explained, not wanting to finish the rest of what I had to say.

Sookie looked so nervous and I didn't blame her. I was probably scaring and confusing the shit out of her, but I was just so full of conflicting emotions I couldn't help it. I was angry, sad, hurt, and nervous all at the same time. All thanks to my mom.

I forced myself to take a deep breath and to continue. "Sookie, Pam told her we were engaged. That's why she's here." I didn't want to go on, but I had to. "She came to tell me I shouldn't marry you," I muttered, dropping her hands and turning away from her, ashamed.

I fucking hated I was being made to feel this way. Not only was I hurting Sookie, but I was being made to feel like a child, and I wasn't a child. I was thirty-two. I was perfectly old enough to make my own decisions and it really pissed me off that Mom thought she could come into my home and try to be a mom now.

She was so fucking late!

"I want you to know I'd never listen to her. I won't not marry you, Sookie," I insisted, frantically turning back toward her and taking her hands back into my own, once more. "I love you and I don't care what they think and I just wish I didn't have to put you through this ... it's so fucked up," I rambled.

"Eric, Sweetie, it's okay." She reached out and touched my cheek with her hand. "I've got to admit it would be nice if everyone was happy for us, but we haven't been together very long, so I didn't think everyone would be a hundred percent supportive. I mean, they haven't even met me, yet, and here we are getting married. They probably think you're crazy right now, but I'm sure they'll come around once we've met and once they've learned about the baby," she insisted smiling.

She always thought the best of people and that was just one of the reasons I loved her so much, but it was also one of the reasons it absolutely killed me to tell her the rest, but I had to tell her.

"Mom knows about the baby, Sookie. It only made things worse," I declared.

"Oh," she said, looking slightly hurt. "Do you think it'll help if I talk to her?" she asked.

Would it help? Probably not, and besides, I didn't want to put Sookie through that. My mom could be a real bitch when she wanted to - that's no doubt where Pam had gotten it from.

"God, I fucking hate this!" I barked unconsciously, in frustration as I ran my fingers through my hair. I'd only meant to think it. "Look, I don't know if that's a good idea, Sookie. Why don't you just hang out in here for a while and I'll get her to leave. It's really not a good time for any of this. I don't want you getting stressed and upset, especially today with company coming in a few hours. I'll just tell her and Pam you're sick, and then get rid of her."

"Eric, I'm not going to stay in here and hide and you aren't getting rid of her. She's your mother! And she came here all the way from Chicago!" she insisted as she stood up and headed over to the closet. She took off her old shirt then picked a new one, and put it on and added, "I'm going out there with you and we're going to talk this out."

I didn't think it was the greatest idea because I really didn't want Sookie hurt and I was fairly certain that would be the outcome, knowing Mom, but aside from that, trying to talk it out certainly wouldn't make things any worse in my opinion, besides, I knew there was no changing Sookie's mind once she had it set on something, so I agreed, "Alright. Let's do this."

"Wait! I'm a mess!" she exclaimed, standing in front of the full length mirror on her closet door. "Let me just brush my teeth and fix my hair ... it'll only take a minute," she said, heading toward the bathroom.

**Pam's POV **

Eric was pissed when he went to check on Sookie, and I was guessing I had royally fucked up by running into the room screaming about his unborn child Mom knew nothing about, although in my defense, I had no clue she was even here.

I still wasn't sure if I should be concerned about calling her here in the first place. Judging by Eric's tone with her and her tone with him, I was betting they weren't exchanging pleasantries when I'd burst in to the room, so it wasn't looking good on that front, either.

He was so going to kill me! But, before I was going to give him the chance, I was going to at least try to make it right.

"Mommy, it's good to see you. Why don't you have a seat?" I gestured toward the recliner as I took a seat on the couch.

"Cut the crap, Young Lady," she seethed, walking over to the recliner. "You knew about all of this and you didn't tell me she was pregnant. I can't believe either of you!" Mom remarked pretentiously as she sat down. "You've both disappointed me. Your brother for this whole stunt he's pulling and you for not telling me about it all sooner."

Damn, she wasn't pissed, she was disappointed, which was ten times worse, especially when it came from a parent - even ours, but regardless of how it hurt to hear her say that, I couldn't help but giggle a little because parents usually got disappointed at their children for things like this when they were in high school and college - not when they were grown, responsible adults. She sure had things skewed in her mind if she thought she could act like a mom, now, that we were grown, especially since she never acted like our mom when we were kids.

She was so fucking late!

"Mom, Eric and I are adults!" I said snarkily. "We don't answer to you and Daddy anymore, not that you were ever around to answer to in the first place when we were younger. Eric is successful and responsible. He's the youngest principal in the state of Louisiana and that should tell you something about him and his character. He's smart and you should trust him to make his own decisions," I insisted.

"And as for me not telling you about this ... you're damn lucky I told you what I did, because it wasn't my place to tell you anything. It was Eric's. And don't forget he did invite you and Daddy here tonight. He wanted you here so he could tell you."

"Pamela, I have no doubt your brother is smart and good at his job. Your father and I are very proud of him and of his achievements, even though he chose a career as far away from the family business as he could, but none of that changes the fact he barely knows this girl and now he's stuck," she preached.

"It's bad enough she already has one child, but now, she's having another and in effect cementing herself into _our _family forever. We _don't_ know her, Pamela … and neither does he ... not well enough to marry her and have a child with her," she stressed. "Did he even think about our money for one minute before he gave her an inadvertent open ended invitation into our family?"

"Mom, would you listen to yourself?" I commanded. "You always find a way to bring it back to the money. I seriously doubt Sookie is in this for the money and as for how many children she has ... why does that matter?" I questioned, then added, "For your information, Mother, Hunter isn't her child, but it's not my place to tell you about that either."

"Pamela, how was I to know any of this? You and your brother never tell me anything, but that doesn't change the fact that they barely know each other," Mom asserted.

We never tell her anything! Ha! That's fucking hilarious! It's not like she ever listened when we tried.

"Mom, I know they haven't known each other long, but trust me when I say they are doing the right thing. They are as in love as two people can be and even though it's moving fast, it's right," I insisted. "At least give her a chance and get to know her. He loves her and frankly, so do I. She's perfect for him."

"Pamela, although I'm not happy about this I do want what's best for him, and for you, even though the two of you don't believe that. You are my children and I love both of you very much," she retorted.

Eric and I both knew that she and Daddy loved us - even though they had a strange way of showing it, but in this case she needed to prove it, as far as I was concerned. Besides, I found it hard to believe she wasn't at least a little excited at the prospect of having a baby in the family and being a grandma.

"Then prove it, Mommy," I begged smiling. "Give them a chance and try to be excited that you're going to be a grandma. For crying out loud, Mom, Eric's going to have a baby! How can you not be excited?"

**Sookie's POV**

**"**You sure you want to do this?" Eric asked before opening our bedroom door.

Actually, this was the last thing I wanted to be doing and I was terrified. I would have been nervous anyway to meet Eric's mom for the first time, but meeting her under these circumstances just made it all worse, but I knew it was something that had to be done, so I nodded.

We had to talk things out because I couldn't allow myself to be the obstacle that came between Eric and his parents. Plus, since I didn't have much family left of my own it was important to me that our baby have Eric's family in its life. That meant that we had to make this all work.

We'd barely taken one step out into the hall when he stopped moving, effectively halting me since we were holding hands, and assured, "It's not too late. I can still just tell her to leave."

"You will do no such thing, Eric. We've _got_ to work this out," I stressed, moving myself right in front of him. Trying to remain positive and hide the fact that I was nervous as hell, although it was getting harder to do every second that passed; especially with Eric being so damn negative, I declared, "I don't have any real family left aside from Hunter and Jason, and I want our baby to have what I don't and that means none of us have a choice in this … understand?"

He reached out and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Sookie, I do understand and I desperately want that, too, and if it were up to me, we _would_ work it out, but I can't promise that this _can_ be worked out. You _don't_ know my parents," he warned, rubbing his palms up and down my arms, soothingly, then he pulled me into his arms.

As he held me tight, he murmured, "I just don't want Mom upsetting you and I know she's capable of doing just that, and I also don't want you getting your hopes up because like I said, I can't be sure things are going to go our way."

**Eric's POV**

"Mom," I called out, leading Sookie into the living room where Mom was waiting.

Mom nodded at me and rose up off the recliner where she'd been sitting, apparently finishing up a call with Dad, of all people.

"Jim, Eric just walked in. I'll call you back a little later," I heard her say tensely just before she shut her phone and tucked it back into her purse.

"Sorry to interrupt," I apologized.

I somehow doubted that call was about simply checking in to let him know she'd arrived safely or business, for that matter - no - I had no doubt in my mind that they'd been talking about us, given the afternoon's events - and as for those events, Pam, really needed to quit her meddling.

Once Sookie and I talked with Mom, I was going to have a little chat with my twin. I seriously wanted to kick her ass. She was the reason all this had gone down the way it had, and she really needed to learn to keep her fucking mouth shut about my business, as far as I was concerned.

"It's fine. I was just informing your father of ... your situation," she said, shifting her eyes back and forth between Sookie and myself, not looking happy at all.

We all just stood there for a moment, none of us saying anything. Hell, I didn't know what to say or even where to start. The tension in the room was so fucking thick you could cut it with a knife and I was pretty sure, at the very least, we could all agree that none of us really wanted to be having this conversation.

Sookie surprised me. Being the first to attempt to lighten up the mood in the room, she smiled, extended her hand to Mom, and said, "Hi Mrs. Northman. I'm Sookie. It's really nice to finally meet you. Can I get you anything - something to eat or drink?"

She was laying on her southern charm big time and for a minute, I actually thought it might work when Mom started to crack a smile, but then I realized I thought wrong when Mom dismissed her, not even shaking her hand, and coldly requested, "Sookie, do you mind giving my son and I a moment alone?"

Sookie turned and looked up at me, questioning me with her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry, but I could tell she was calling upon every bit of her stubbornness and strength to hold herself together.

I grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch as I insisted, "Mom, I think Sookie should stay, if that's what _she _wants."

As I said it I made sure Sookie knew this was her call, although, I really didn't want her to stay because going by how Mom had already treated her, I was one hundred percent positive this was going to upset her and end with her in tears, and I hated to see her that way, but I knew better than to disallow her to take part in this conversation. I mean, this was all just as much about her as it was about me or my family, as far as I was concerned and she had a right to be here if she wanted to be.

Mom sat back down and sighed, "Fine," rolling her eyes, then started in. "Eric, would you mind explaining to me what you were thinking? You apparently barely knew her and you got her pregnant," she spat, shooting a hateful glare at Sookie, and then focusing her attention back on me. "From your sister, I would expect a stunt like this, but not from you. You've always been the responsible one ... the one that always thought things through. This is completely unlike you!" she exclaimed.

"What was I thinking?" I repeated, allowing her words to sink in.

Well, not that I remembered exactly, but when I was getting Sookie pregnant I was pretty sure I was thinking about how good it felt to finally be inside her, how hot she was when she came, and how much I wanted to fuck her again and again, seeing as how all of those things had practically consumed my thoughts for nearly a month prior - not exactly romantic and probably not the answer Mom was looking for, but that was the truth. The absolute last thing I was thinking was that she would end up pregnant.

At the time we both thought it was never going to happen again - a one night stand sort of thing, but things had turned out to be completely different, hadn't they?

Thinking back, I realized Mom was right about a couple of things, we'd been grossly irresponsible in our actions and between Pam and me, I was the responsible one. Drunk or not, we should have used protection, but we didn't and now we were living with the consequences, but regardless, I did love her and baby or no baby, marrying her was right for me.

**Sookie's POV**

His mom was right, we had been irresponsible and Eric was usually very responsible, as was I. We'd really dropped the ball on Halloween when we didn't use a condom, but we couldn't go back. It's not like we could change the past and honestly, I didn't want to. It was done and I was pregnant, and now we were making a life together, and I couldn't have been happier.

Eric was being really quiet and I was beginning to wonder if I should say something when he finally spoke. "I love Sookie and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, Mom. I realize we were very irresponsible and we both know because of that things have moved a little fast for us, but we're happy," he insisted, giving my hand a quick squeeze and shooting me a quick glance and smile.

"I know it's hard for you to understand because of the timing, but we aren't getting married because she's pregnant. We're getting married because we love each other."

"Eric," his mom pleaded, "I know you think you're in love, but you've only known her for a few months ... and now she's pregnant and you're stuck."

"I'm not stuck, Mom!" he shouted, shaking his head in disgust and pulling his hand away from mine. "If I wanted to leave I could! Sookie and I don't have to be together to have a child together! I _want_ to be with her! I _want_ to marry her, Mom! Why can't you just accept that?"

"You _are_ stuck, Eric! Why can't _you_ see that?" she retorted pointing and waving her finger at both of us. "She's having your baby, Eric. Even if you didn't _want_ to marry her she's attached to you and our family forever, now! We _don't_ know her ... _you_ don't know her!"

Their talking had quickly become nothing more than a screaming match and their bickering back and forth was getting us nowhere. It wasn't accomplishing anything other than making us all more upset; especially me, and it was giving me an awful headache.

"I _do_ know her and if you'd give her a chance _you'd_ know her, too!" He barked pointing his finger at her. "I'm marrying her. I don't care what you or Dad have to say about it! You can't stop me!"

It was taking everything I had in me to stifle the tears that so desperately wanted to start flowing partly due to the throbbing in my head, but also due to the horrid scene playing out in my living room.

"Think about it for a minute, Eric! Think about our money! You think you know her, but how well can you really know someone after a few months? Your father and I only want what's best for you," she pleaded.

Both of them were making valid points, but neither of them was willing to actually consider any of what the other was saying and it was getting out of control. Not to mention the fact that Eric's mom had brought their money into it, which was understandable, but at the same time slightly hurtful to me.

I was with Eric because I loved him, not because of their money. Hell, I hadn't even known about their money until last night.

"What's _best_ for me?" he seethed. "What's best for me? How. The. Hell. Do either of you even think you know what's _best_ for me? I'm thirty-two and neither of you have been present in my life since I was eighteen and you were barely around before that! If you want what's best for me, then you need to realize I'm an adult! I can make my own decisions in regard to what's _best_ for me," he barked.

I couldn't take it anymore. They weren't even really fighting about us anymore, and I could no longer hold back my crazy, whacked-out emotions.

"STOP IT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

As soon as I shouted, Eric and his mom both became eerily silent, and then directed their attention to me.

More quietly, as tears began to seep from the corners of my eyes, I begged, "Please just stop it, both of you."

Eric had been so concerned his mother would upset me and hurt my feelings, and I guess he realized he had actually assisted her in doing just that, because he immediately covered his mouth, and apologized, "Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry," then wrapped his arms around me and begged, "Please, let me take you outside with Pam, Hunter, and Killer?" He'd asked Pam to take Hunter and Killer outside so he, his mom, and I could talk privately, earlier while I had been brushing my teeth. "There's no reason for you to go through this."

Even though I wanted to let him escort me right out the door and as far away from this situation as I could get, I couldn't, not without attempting to put a stop to this nonsense, so I pulled out of his arms and declared, "There's no reason for _any _of us to be going through this! Listen to yourselves! You both just keep repeating yourselves and neither of you are listening to anything the other is saying! All I want is for us all to get along. I want what's best for the baby, and all this arguing isn't it!"

And with that, I stood up and ran to our bedroom, locking myself in, in tears.

**Eric's POV**

"Sookie, can I come in?" I begged, knocking on our bedroom door.

"Go away," she blubbered.

This was the exact reason I didn't want her to have to deal with any of this today, or any day for that matter, but especially today. We had guests coming in about two hours, everything felt like chaos, and Sookie was locked in our bedroom.

We didn't have time for this, at all.

We both needed to get ready, and there were still the matters of Mom and Pam, that I needed to deal with. I knew I could deal with Pam later, but I had to contain the whole Mom situation. There was no way around that, for Sookie's sake and my own. I wanted us all to get along just as much as Sookie did and I hoped somehow, I could get Mom to want that, too and give Sookie a chance.

I'd really let things get out of control between us before, and I needed to find a way we could really talk this out, without getting angry or upset. Sookie had been right. All of this arguing wasn't getting us anywhere and it wasn't good for the baby.

With my palm flat on the wood of the door, I assured, "Sookie, I'll give you some time. I'm going to go talk to Mom, again. This time, I promise I'll keep my cool. I love you, Baby and I'm sorry."

I could hear her sobbing on the other side of the door and I felt helpless, being unable to go in there, pull her into my arms, and comfort her, but I knew she needed me to fix this whole mess with Mom more than anything else right now, so as much as it hurt, I turned and walked away.

"Is she okay?" Mom asked, actually looking worried, which surprised me as I walked back into the living room.

That was the million dollar question. I had no idea if she was okay because she wouldn't let me in or talk to me, other than to tell me to go away. It could just be her hormones causing her to get upset, and if that was the case, she'd be fine, but I also knew this all had to be stressful for her - the way she blew up, proved that, so I couldn't be positive she was okay.

I sat back down on the couch, shook my head and answered, "I don't know, Mom."

Solemnly, she apologized, "Eric, I'm deeply sorry about all of this. I never meant for this to turn out this way."

My mom could be a lot of things, but a liar wasn't one of them, so I knew she sincerely meant her apology and it really meant a lot. It gave me hope that maybe we could work this out and maybe even get a closer relationship out of the whole deal.

"Please, just understand that your father and I are worried about you. We really do only want what's best for you. We just want you to be sure you're making the right decision. Everything's just happening so fast for you ... and it worries us," she insisted.

"Mom, you don't have to worry about me. I'm an adult and if there's one thing you and Dad taught me, it was to take care of myself. Like I said earlier, we were irresponsible which did speed thing up for us, but really, that doesn't matter, Mom," I insisted.

I chuckled nervously, not sure how she'd take what I had to tell her next, then continued, "Honestly, you're probably going to think I'm even crazier, but I think I loved her the moment I saw her, Mom. Although I didn't realize it then, I think deep down, I knew she was the one for me. There was just something about her that drew me to her," I murmured dreamily. "I want to spend the rest of my life with her, Mom and I'd feel that way even if she wasn't pregnant. I'm sure of it ... I really am."

God, I hoped I was convincing her. She definitely seemed a little more receptive after seeing how our arguing had upset Sookie. I guess it really was sort of a reality check for us both, seeing how our actions had affected her.

As for Sookie, I hated that she was upset, and I loathed that I'd played a part in making her that way. I was also worried about her, but there was still hope that maybe something good could come of it all, and then at least it all wouldn't have been for nothing.

"Eric, you being sure is only part of what we're worried about. We still don't know her, so you can't expect us to just welcome her in and stop worrying. There's too much at stake. I know you hate it when I bring it up, but our money is a valid concern. I believe you - that you love her, but do you know that she really loves you? Is there any chance she could be in this for our money?"

Mom was really treading on thin ice, bringing money back into it. I was fine with her objections in regard to whether we truly loved each other and if we knew each other well enough - hell, any good parent would have those concerns, but her fixation on money, really pissed me off. Mainly, because I knew how unfounded her worries were.

Sookie definitely wasn't with me for any reason having to do with money. Not only had she refused to quit her job when I'd suggested we could afford it, insisting to me 'she would not be a kept woman', but I hadn't even told her about the family business or the money until just last night.

But, the one thing I'd never really taken into consideration was that Mom and Dad had no clue about any of that, so, their concern over the money was legitimate, as much as I hated it and knew different.

"Mom, I know Sookie loves me. I'm sure of it, and the money is so not an issue," I assured. "Sookie didn't even know about it until last night," I revealed.

"How could she not know until last night, Eric?" she questioned, looking confused, which tickled me because it was almost the same reaction Pam had last night when I'd told her I hadn't told Sookie, yet.

The look on Mom's face was that of total shock as I filled her in on how I hadn't told Sookie anything about the family business or our money until last night when Pam had told me to -and I was sure to tell her everything; even how Sookie had refused to quit her job, just so she'd know I was being serious, not making it up, and also, so she'd truly understand how independent Sookie was and how little she cared about money.

"So the money's no issue, Mom," I reiterated, once I'd finished my explanation.

Mom really smiled for the first time since she'd been her and said, "Well, I guess knowing that, I'm not quite as worried for you, but I still worry this is all too fast and before you start in again on how you are grown and can take care of yourself, just stop," she commanded as she stood up and walked over to where I was sitting on the couch.

Sitting down beside me and placing her hand on my arm, she continued, "I know your father and I haven't been around for you as we should have, and maybe our justification wasn't right, but we did what we felt we had to do to carry on your Grandfather's legacy and to give you, your sister, your children and their children better lives. We do love the two of you more than anything and you'll always be my baby boy. I'm always going to worry about you, and even if you don't realize it; I always _have_ worried about you."

This was actually turning around and I was so freaking happy about it, but I knew that Mom still wasn't completely convinced, so I stood up and walked over to the bookshelf in the corner. I got the scrapbook I'd made Sookie for Christmas and took it to Mom.

"Pam and I both know you love us, Mom," I assured and then I handed her the scrapbook. "Here ... I think you should look at this … it won't take long. There are only like three or four pages." Sookie and I had added some pictures we'd taken Christmas morning and a couple of other random photos to it.

While Mom flipped through the scrapbook, I explained each of the pictures, hoping they'd help her to see how happy we were and it would make her just as happy for us, as opposed to worried and disappointed. Plus, I was hoping when she got to the ultra-sound it would get her at least a little excited about being a grandma.

As she reached it, I couldn't have been happier with her reaction - she stared at it for a moment, then running the tips of her fingers over it lightly, she sighed, "Oh, Eric," and then looked up at me smiling and questioned, "Is this …?" But before she could finish her question, she became a little choked up and unable to finish.

It was pretty obvious what she was going to ask, so I nodded and answered, "Yeah, it is. Isn't it incredible?"

She continued smiling and nodded, then studied it a little more. That's when there was a knock at the door. I had thought we still had a little over an hour until our guests were supposed to arrive, and I was really hoping I wasn't wrong because if our guests starting showing up, this night would surely be a complete disaster.

Walking over to the door, I realized it was Amelia, which made sense. I remembered Sookie had said something about Amelia coming over early - something about wanting to tell her before telling everyone else.

"Hey, Eric," Amelia said. "I just saw Pam. She told me to be sure to knock and that was wierd. What's going on?" She asked looking perplexed as I let her inside the house.

"It's just been a rough day around here, Amelia," I insisted as I ushered her quickly through the living room and into the hall. I didn't want her to notice what my mom was looking at, or for Mom to mention the baby, seeing as how she didn't know Sookie was pregnant, yet.

Once in front of our bedroom door, I grabbed Amelia's arm, halting her before she could reach for the doorknob. "It's locked, Amelia ... and she won't let me in."

"What's going on around here, Eric ... and who's that lady in there?" she asked quizzically, shaking her head and pointing toward the living room. "First, Pam telling me to knock, then you saying it's been a rough day, and now, you're telling me Sookie locked herself in her room and that strange woman's out there?" Amelia rambled, looking as if she was trying to piece together a bunch of clues.

Smiling nervously, I said, "The lady's my mom, Amelia, as for the rest, I think it's best if Sookie fills you in, but I think you're exactly what she needs right now."

"Uh ... okay," she answered nodding, as I turned and walked away.

* * *

So, next chapter we will actually be getting to the dinner. Overall, the chapter will be lighter, but I'm not promising it will stay that way ...

***Runs and hides, just after quickly reminding everyone to review and tell me what you think***


	19. The Dinner Party

Wow! It's been a long time, but I've gotten back in the swing of this story and now, my focus is on it and getting it finished, although I can't promise real life won't get in the way!

Before we get to the chapter, I just want to thank everyone for reading and sticking with me. I know I say it every a/n, but I can't say it enough. Also thanks to **Northwoman**, my beta! She rocks ... she re-read the entire story before betaing this chapter, since it had been so long, and that's dedication right there, IMO! She's totally awesome!

Oh ... and if there are any mistakes, they aren't her's - I had a field day with the chapter after she'd made her corrections, so I may have messed some shit up! If so, Whoops ... sorry!

Finally, these characters belong to Charlaine Harris, not me.

* * *

**Brief Recap** (since it's been like 4 or 5 months) - Eric's mom showed up, not very happy about the news he planned to marry Sookie. Pam let the cat out of the bag about the baby at the worst possible moment. Eric tried to reason with his mom to no avail. It ending in a shouting match between them, upsetting Sookie, who freaked out and locked herself in her room. Eric and his mom, discussed the situation in a more calm manner, after Sookie's outburst and his mom was beginning to soften to the whole idea when Amelia arrived.

* * *

**Sookie's POV **

When I'd first shut myself in my room, I was overwhelmed with so many emotions. It was enough to make me sick and feel a little nuts. I was angry and disappointed, both with Eric, for fighting with his mom. Granted, I was glad he was defending our relationship and the baby I was carrying, but I thought he could've gone about it in a better way. I was also hurt - because I felt like his mom wasn't willing to give me a chance, but most of all, I was embarrassed. I'd reacted horribly to the way they'd carried on. I'd totally lost my cool and stooped to their level - and I'd probably done nothing to help our situation.

Now, his mom had probably added 'crazy bitch' to her list of reasons I shouldn't marry her son, and honestly after the way I'd acted, I couldn't blame her.

It wasn't as if I had thought everyone would take our news well. I'd expected some worry and concern on the parts of our friends and family, given the timing of everything, but what I hadn't expected was pure hate and refusal to accept it. Really, it blew my mind that his parents had such strong feelings against us getting married, and having a child. I mean, come on - he was a grown man for crying out loud.

I wasn't sure how long I just lay there, on my bed, crying into my pillow, but I eventually calmed down enough to attempt to get myself together and ready for our dinner - which I was no longer looking forward to in any way, shape, or form. I was worried there would be more fighting and more drama, and that, I just couldn't handle - not with the wicked throbbing in my head that only seemed to get worse and worse, or my crazy hormones - the ones that had me elated one minute and crying the next.

With the thoughts of potential doom and gloom swirling in my mind, and my killer headache, I put down the flat-iron I was using and picked up my cell phone.

"Tara, hey," I said, straining to hold back more tears. I'd just freshened up my makeup and I wasn't crying anymore if I could help it.

"Hey, girl. What's wrong? You sound upset," she asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Uh ... yeah," I agreed. "Look, I really don't want to re-hash everything, but Eric's mom showed up here and she's not taking things very well. I know you and Jason were supposed to come over for dinner tonight, but do you think you could come over ... like now, and get Hunter? I'm starting to think maybe he shouldn't be around for this. I'm afraid things are gonna to go badly and I don't want him here if it blows up."

"I really don't think anyone ... at least none of our friends will take your news badly, but if you're worried and it's what you want, I'll come get him."

"Oh, thanks so much, Tara. You're a life saver."

"It's no big deal," she insisted. "That's what family's for," she added, then joked, "But now, you owe us a dinner."

I giggled a little, so her attempt to brighten my mood had worked - even if it was only a temporary reprieve from stress and worry.

"I'll be there in a little bit, girl," Tara assured.

"Thanks again ... so much. I'll see you in a few."

I'd just hung up the phone and gone back to the task of flat-ironing my hair when I'd heard rapping at my bedroom door, and honestly, I was really hoping it wasn't Eric. I was still a little angry with him, and very ashamed of how I'd acted, so I just wasn't quite ready to be around him yet. But, regardless, I knew I couldn't hide much longer, so I sat my flat-iron back down and answered the door.

It wasn't Eric. Instead, it was Amelia, and she was just what I needed.

To most, Amelia was a nothing more than a hippy-dippy gossip, but to me she was so much more. Even with her wild, free-spirited, and unconventional ways of thinking she always knew exactly how to make me feel better. She just had this way of making me to see the brighter side of things.

She was also never one to beat around the bush, which she proved the moment I opened the door. "So, you gonna tell me what the hell's going on? Eric said you would." She slid by me, making her way to the bed and taking a seat. "He said you'd locked yourself in here and wouldn't ... HOLY FUCK!" she practically shouted, cutting her own self off mid-sentence as I shut the bedroom door. "What's that on your finger? Is that what I think it is?"

I looked at my hand and realized she'd apparently caught a glimpse of my ring.

"Uh ... yeah," I said, turning to face her, my face lacking the smile she'd apparently expected. "It is," I answered, tears threatening, yet again, to start pouring.

"_Uh_ ... _yeah_?" She repeated, her voice laced with sarcasm and a very confused look plastered on her face. "What kind of answer is that? You just got engaged to Eric, Sookie ... and last time I checked, getting engaged was supposed to be a happy occasion ... and I want all the details."

It was a happy occasion, as she'd put it, but as happy as I was, after meeting his mom, I was starting to have my doubts. I was positive Eric still intended to marry me, even after his mom's horrible reaction, and I definitely still intended to marry him, but I couldn't allow myself to be what came between him and his parents, if I could help it.

From what little he'd told me about them, their relationship wasn't exactly all that great to begin with and as much as I wanted to marry him before the baby came, I was starting to think waiting a while may be the better option. At least that way, maybe it would give them time to get used to the idea.

I took my seat in the floor by the mirror where I'd previously been flat-ironing my hair and insisted, "I am happy, Amelia, but everything's just all messed up." The floodgates chose that moment to finally burst. "His mom hates me, Amelia," I blubbered.

"Oh ... Sweetie," Amelia soothed, "Why do you think his mom hates you?"

"There's a lot more you need to know before I go into all of that," I said sniffling and wiping at my eyes. I took a deep breath in an unsuccessful attempt to stifle my tears, and revealed, "Amelia, I'm pregnant, and ...," before she cut me off.

"Hold up! You're pregnant? Since when?"

"Halloween," I whimpered, then winced, waiting for the worst. I should have known Amelia would be nothing more than ecstatic about it, but she looked shocked, so I was worried.

"No shit?"

I shook my head and finally, a huge smile broke out across her face and she exclaimed, "Oh my god, Sookie ... You're gonna have a baby ... Wow! I'm so happy for you ... and Eric!" And then the barrage began. "Do you know if you're having a boy or girl yet, or is it too soon? What's it like? I bet Eric's super-excited! He's just that kind of guy! Oh my god! I have to plan you a shower ... and a wedding!"

Sniffling, I interrupted, "Slow down." All her questions were making my head, which was still throbbing, worse. "You don't think it's too fast?" I questioned, apprehensively.

"Ah, Sookie," Amelia drawled, then she got up and strode over to where I was sitting by the mirror, crouched down and hugged me. "No, I don't," she said matter-of-factly, then sat down beside me on the floor. "You can't put time constraints on stuff like this. I know a lot of people do, but you ... you just can't.

"I've seen you and Eric together and I know y'all are meant to be together ... like soul-mates. Things happen for a reason, Sookie, and this happened because it was meant to be," she assured, then laughed, "Now, am I surprised? Yes ... I am. It's not really a Sookie Stackhouse thing to do - to let yourself get knocked up during what was supposed to be a one-night stand ... actually, it's not exactly a Sookie thing either to even have a one night stand ... but regardless, you and Eric didn't end up having the one-night stand you'd intended and I know y'all will be great parents ... hell, you already are to Hunter. It _will_ all be okay."

"That's just it," I blubbered, "It _won't _be okay. Eric's mom thinks I don't love him and I'm trying to trap him." The longer I spoke the harder I cried. "She hates me and she hates our baby."

"Well, what does Eric have to say about all this, Sweetie?" she asked.

"He got in a huge fight with her over it." I sniffled. "He says he doesn't care what his parents think." I sniffled again.

"They didn't seem like they were fighting when I came in, but if that is how she feels and he doesn't care, then I say fuck her!" she exclaimed. "She'll come around if she hasn't already, and if she doesn't ... then, just ... fuck her." She reached out and touched my shoulder, and soothingly insisted, "Eric loves you and you love him. That's all that matters," then a little more forcefully, "Now ... I want all the details of everything ... the proposal ... the baby, so calm down, stop crying, and tell me!"

**Eric's POV**

I was standing in the entryway to the hall, leaning against the wall, having just left Amelia in front of our bedroom when I heard the back screen door open, slam shut, then open again, then all hell broke loose.

The door opening and closing was promptly followed by light, fast footfalls, then Pam's voice sounded, as she shouted, "Killer ... come on! Get inside ... I'm not playing this game with you!"

At the same time Pam was shouting, Hunter came barreling into the living room, running toward me - apparently the source of the footfalls, wailing, "Eric ... Eric!"

"Hey, Little Man," I said, bracing myself for impact, just as his little body collided into mine, his arms wrapping around my legs. Had I've not braced myself, I'd have toppled over when he hit me.

"Eric, Pammy pushed me on the swings and made me go high! It was fun!" he squealed, so happily and so carefree.

I'd barely had time to look down at him and smile in acknowledgement before the real chaos ensued - the barking commenced as Pam and Killer entered hastily into the room.

"I have to get cleaned up for dinner, Eric," Pam announced, in a hurry, over the barking, as she and Killer, appeared. "Stan just texted me. He and Bill just got their rental car and are on their way over from the airport."

Well, shit! Company was on the way; I was a mess; Hunter was a mess; Killer was always a mess any time company was concerned; and Sookie was locked in our room. Things definitely couldn't get any worse than they were at the moment.

At least Amelia was with Sookie. And hopefully, she could brighten her mood.

"Well, I guess that means I need to get myself cleaned up, too," I said, tugging at my old t-shirt and shrugging my shoulders, attempting to point out I was not appropriately dressed for dinner, "... and Hunter." I shifted my eyes from Pam, to Hunter. "Go to your room, take off those grubby clothes, and meet me in the bathroom," I requested, shaking my head. He was absolutely filthy.

"Okay, Eric," he answered.

I watched him as he walked down the hall toward his room and he looked a little sullen - like he thought he was in trouble, so before he was out of sight, I smiled, chuckled and joked, "What did Pammy let you do, anyway? Roll around in a mud puddle?" So he'd know I wasn't upset with him.

I was far from a disciplinarian when it came to him. I left that all to Sookie, for the most part. I wasn't his father, as much as I wished I was, and discipline, outside of school, was not something I felt quite comfortable in dealing out to him, for that reason.

"No," he answered smiling. "We just had fun."

His logic and ways of thinking and explaining things tickled me. "Ah ... fun." I nodded, grinning. "That'll do it every time." I shook my head, then turned back to Mom and assured, "I shouldn't be long. Make yourself at home." Then to Killer, who was still barking away, begging for some attention. "Come on, you," I commanded.

Hunter was cleaned and dressed and I'd literally just stepped out of his room and into the hall, leaving him and Killer to play until company arrived, when Sookie and Amelia stepped out of our room, as well. "Hey," I said, not sure exactly what to say to her. I wasn't sure if she was still upset with me or not.

Amelia headed to the living room, but Sookie stayed put. "Hey," she answered back, sheepishly. She apparently wasn't sure what to say either, but she didn't sound angry - which was definitely a good thing.

I decided to forgo saying anything else, strode over to her and pulled her into my arms. It felt so good, holding her - one hand gently rubbing her back, the other, on the back of her head, holding her tightly against my chest.

I kissed the top of her head and softly murmured, "I'm sorry about earlier. I love you."

"I'm sorry, too," she insisted, sniffling a little and burying her face even further into my chest. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I was awful."

"Baby, it was my fault. I shouldn't have lost it like I did. You had every right to be upset and you _don't_ have anything to be sorry about," I assured, quietly, not really wanting anyone overhearing us, since we were having a fairly private moment. "I talked to Mom again and I still don't think she's totally thrilled, but she's coming around." She still wasn't exactly happy or comfortable with everything, but she was softening to the idea of it all - she did find out she was having her first grandchild - and I was pretty sure she'd at the very least, play nice during dinner. "Dad'll probably be a different story, though ... but we don't have to worry about him today. Okay."

Sookie pulled away slightly, still looking a little uneasy - like she could potentially cry at any given moment, but she was smiling, none-the-less. She nodded and whispered, "I love you so much, Eric."

I placed my fingers under her chin, tilting her head up, and gently touched my lips to hers. "I love you, too, and I'm going to marry you, no matter what anyone says. You, the baby, and Hunter are my life now. We _are_ in this together. We're a family," I assured, then I pressed my lips firmly against hers, reiterating my words with action, in hope she'd feel just how much I truly meant them.

**Sookie's POV**

"Eric," I said as I strolled into our room, being careful to shut the door securely behind me. I didn't want Killer getting out, since he was horrible with most company. "Are you almost ready? I think everyone's here, now ... Sam just arrived, Halleigh got here right before him, and Lafayette got here like ten minutes ago ... and ... I think your friends just pulled in."

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, in a gray, v-neck t-shirt and jeans, lacing up his boots; and damn, he looked like a god, sitting there. His hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and that shirt - that shirt was absolutely perfect - tight in all the right places, perfectly showing off his muscled physique.

"I'll be out in a minute, Baby," he assured, looking up at me smiling, before focusing his attention back to his boots. "Just let me get my boots on." By this time I was in front of the mirror, tugging and pulling at my shirt. In the reflection, I saw him glance up at me. "You look beautiful," he insisted.

"I don't feel that way," I complained, taking in the jeans I wore that were way too tight and the A-lined shirt, that only fit because of its style, then I headed into the bathroom. "Nothing fits right anymore ... and I have a killer headache."

"If you want, since we don't have to pick Hunter up till tomorrow afternoon, we can go shopping ... or you and Pam can go. I'll give you my credit card," he offered as I got an Aleve from the medicine cabinet. "We'll get you some stuff that fits properly." I popped the pill into my mouth and swallowed it as I headed back into the bedroom, almost choking on it when Eric huskily proclaimed, "But for the record, I think you look hot."

He even had the nerve to smirk and waggle his eyebrows.

"Eric!" I chided. "I look horrible ... like a floozy. My jeans look painted on and my boobs are practically popping out of my shirt." I tugged again at my shirt, in an attempt to stretch it a little.

"Baby, you _do not_ look like a floozy ... that I can assure you ... and I like that your boobs are popping out ... I love your boobs." I glared at him and his smirk turned serious. He stalked toward me, backing me up into the corner of the room and pressed his body against mine. "What you look like is my _very _hot fiancé - the one who's having my baby."

And then came his lips.

I was lost for a moment as he kissed me - no longer worried about my tight clothes, his parents, or the announcement we were about to make. Hell, I probably couldn't have even told you my name I was so lost in him, which was probably what he'd hoped to accomplish by kissing me like that, but all too soon the kiss ended and I was back to reality. He backed away, smiling, and took my hand, leading us out of the room.

"There he is," a red-headed man said, smiling as we walked into the living room, hand in hand. He was standing with another man - he had dark brown hair - and Pam, near the front door.

"Stan ... Bill ... glad you made it." Eric ushered me over to them.

"It's been way too long, Dude," the redhead said, then asked, "And who's this lovely lady?" shifting his attention to me.

Eric looked down at me smiling, then looked back to the red-headed man and said, "This is Sookie." Turning his attention back to me, he said, "Sookie, this is Stan and that's Bill," pointing at each of them as he said their names.

Sam, Amelia, Pam, Lafayette, Halleigh, and Eric's mom, were all already here, but, now, Eric was introducing me to his friends - friends I'd never met - and suddenly what we were doing was all too real. It was really happening and there was so no going back now. Not that we could anyway. There was no way to hide getting married and being pregnant - at least not for very long.

I was completely freaking out, but I couldn't let anyone know it. Despite the fact my head was still pounding and I felt a little like I could pass out, I plastered nervous smile on my face and said, "Thanks so much for coming. It's really great to finally meet y'all. Can I get y'all anything ... something to drink?" This was my standard welcome to everyone when nervous.

**Eric's POV **

It was time. Everyone had arrived and been introduced, Killer was shut in our bedroom, well away from our company (and their dinner plates), Hunter was at Jason and Tara's, and I felt like I could throw up at any given moment.

Sookie had explained to me, earlier, before I got dressed, she felt it best that Hunter not be here tonight and the more I'd thought about it, I was glad she'd made that decision. I'd been very insistent this evening would be fine, since the blowup with Mom, but honestly, I was freaking out and mentally preparing myself for the worst and if the worst came, I didn't want him being around for it. Needless to say, as much as I hated telling him goodbye for the evening, and the fact that Jason and Tara would be missing out on dinner, I was relieved when they'd all left.

Everyone had filled their plates and were now seated, enjoying their meal around the table in the kitchen. Since we didn't have a dining room Sookie had put the leaf in the kitchen table making it large enough for everyone - well, everyone, that is, but Sookie and myself. We were eating on stools by the counter, since we were the hosts.

The entire day had been nerve-racking, to say the least, and it was only made more stressful when my mom showed up. And to make matters worse, I wasn't exactly sure what was supposed to happen next because Sookie and I had never discussed it. We'd decided to tell our friends our news, but we'd never discussed who'd say what, or the when of it all.

Were we supposed to do it the moment we sat down, after dinner, or during dessert? Fuck! Had she even made something for dessert? I was really wishing I had a Xanax, but when the doctor changed my medication, I'd thrown my remaining pills away.

"Did you make dessert?" I whispered, glancing over at Sookie.

"There are still cookies and fudge left over from Christmas. I pulled them out of the freezer this morning," she answered quietly.

I noticed she was pushing her food around on her plate, never actually taking a bite, yet making it look as if she'd been eating the whole time and it worried me. I'd originally thought she was just nervous, but she tended to be a "nervous eater", and she clearly wasn't eating, so I knew something more was wrong which only added to the bundle of nerves inside me. "You okay?" I whispered.

She smiled and assured, "I'm fine. My head still hurts ... that's all."

I was about to ask her if there was anything I could do, or if she thought she should see a doctor because she'd been complaining about it for a while and from what she'd told me, it had been hurting for quite a while before that, plus, I knew she'd taken some Aleve, earlier, and in my estimation, her headache should have been gone, but Halleigh asked, "Sookie ... where's Hunter tonight?" before I had the chance.

I really wasn't all that close to anyone at school, at least not close enough to invite to this, but I wanted to have someone here I worked with. I'd first asked Sandy, my vice principal, to come, but she was unable to make it, so I'd invited Halleigh in her place, since Sookie knew her pretty well, and since she was Hunter's teacher.

Sookie answered, "Hunter's over at Jason and Tara's tonight."

"Ah ... I was wondering where they were hiding, too," Halleigh laughed. "You know, I love having him in my class. He's such a great kid ... so well adjusted to everything that he's gone through. He's really a joy. And, Prin ... uh ... Eric, he's been talking about you all the time, lately. Just before break, when I had to send C. J. to your office, as C. J. was leaving class, Hunter told him not to worry, that you were really cool and really fun to hang out with."

Halleigh giggled as she recounted the story, and I could barely keep a straight face. Part of me was ecstatic that Hunter had been talking about me in that way. I mean, I knew he liked me, but if he was talking about me like that in front of the kids at school - his friends - then that meant he really liked me.

Also, it was simply comical because C. J. Norris was in my office at least four times a week - a bully, and one of those kids you'd probably never reach, and he knew very well that his visit wouldn't be fun, despite what he was told.

"Ouch," I laughed. Score one - Hunter. That's my boy! Way to rub it in C. J.'s face.

I probably shouldn't have laughed, since it was sort of mean - I mean, you should never make fun of or laugh at children, but sometimes it's just impossible not to, with all the things they do and say, and this, knowing both Hunter and C. J., and the type of kids each of them were, was pretty fucking hilarious in a sick and twisted kind of way.

Besides, I wasn't the only one laughing. Over half the people seated in our kitchen knew C. J. and his parents, Calvin and Tanya, so they completely understood.

After Halleigh's story, everyone fell back into their own conversations. While everyone was talking amongst themselves, I grabbed Sookie's hand, and nervously, yet quietly asked, "When are we supposed to do this? You ready?"

"No ... I'm not," she answered honestly, but then pointed out, "But I guess it's too late to change our minds now," with a nervous smile plastered on her face. "It's not like we can hide it."

"It'll be okay," I reassured, one last time giving her hand a squeeze - at least I really hoped it would because I didn't think either of us could take anymore negativity, plus, she'd already had a really shitty day, without all the "big announcement" drama that had taken place as sick as she'd been.

"What are you two lovebirds whispering about over there?" Stan asked out of nowhere, shifting the entire table's attention back to us.

"Yeah ... What's doin'?" Lafayette added. "Y'all keepin' secrets? Does it got to do with why we all here? Or that big ass ring on your finger, girlie?" He asked looking dead at Sookie, grinning. "Yeah ... you thought I wouldn't notice?"

She just grinned, sheepishly. We'd so been busted and neither of us knew what to do or say next.

"Ah ... man, leave em' alone. You're probably right, but they'll get to it whenever they get to it," Sam crooned.

He was a really laid-back bastard and at the moment, I loved his ass!

"Nah, man. They done been busted. They gotta come out with it," Lafayette insisted.

Fuck!

I looked around the table and saw both Amelia and Pam, grinning like fools, Mom, looking thoroughly unamused, and everyone else looking a mix of clueless and surprised, and I knew I had to say something, but I wasn't ready, yet. I'd hoped to have another moment or two, at the very least, to figure out a plan of attack with Sookie, but that apparently wasn't in the cards.

"Uh ...," I stammered, shifting my attention to feet. "Well ..." I was so about to lose it.

My palms were all sweaty and I felt at any moment my dinner was going to come right back up as I looked up again, faced with the faces of all our friends and family seated at the table beside us - most staring questioningly at us both. After mine and Sookie's reaction's and all the banter, they obviously knew something was up.

I realized I just needed to come out with it, so I took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm myself, then announced, "We've decided to get married and we're having ...," but before I could finish, mayhem reared its ugly head.

Sookie fell face-first off her stool, landing on the ground. She was out cold.

* * *

There y'all go! I will try my hardest to have the next chapter up in a timely manner.

Tell me what you thought, so I know y'all are still around.


	20. The Fallout

It's been way longer than I'd intended, so I'll get on with it ... A/N at the end!

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

There was a person hovering over me when my eyes fluttered open. I couldn't quite make out who it was. "Sookie," it said, sounding relieved. It was Amelia; at least it was her voice. "Hey, Eric, sweetie ... she's waking up," she called out.

Waking up? Why, was I asleep? Was the whole day a dream? How fucking wonderful would that be!

"Dr Ludwig, she's coming to, now," I heard him say.

Dr. Ludwig? Uh … definitely not a dream. And definitely not good.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily, as I shifted my body, trying to sit up.

"Nope … don't you dare try to move," Amelia chided, her hand on my shoulder holding me down. "Just lie still. You're on your couch, in your living room and if you get up, you might faint again," Amelia urged, stopping me.

Faint? Wait! Faint again? I'd fainted? I think I was a little confused.

Actually, the only thing I was sure of was my head was still killing me, but not like before, it was different, now. Instead of a throbbing pain I'd become accustomed to all day, it was now more of a shooting, sharp, and just sore, kind of pain - kind of how I'd imagine it'd feel to be hit in the head with something really, really hard.

"My head," I mumbled, reaching for it, feeling a bump as my hand grazed my forehead.

I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again, hoping the pain would lessen, or that at the very least my vision, which was a little foggy, would clear. It didn't help. The pain was still very much present and my vision still wasn't completely clear.

"You hit it pretty hard when you fell off your stool, sweetie. Do you remember falling?"

Falling - no, I didn't think I remembered falling, but I did seem to recall feeling a little dizzy and lightheaded as Eric was about to make our announcements.

The announcements!

"Do they know?" I asked, frantically. "Did he tell them?"

"What?" Amelia asked, confused.

"Did he tell them … about us, and the baby?" I clarified.

"Of all the things for you to be worried about right now." Amelia grumbled, shaking her head. "Engagement ... yes ... the baby ... I'm afraid not, sweetie. He didn't quite get that far." She shrugged. "You sort of hit the ground before he could finish," she informed, then explained how I'd passed out, and that I'd lost consciousness, but only for a few minutes. "You gave us all quite a scare."

I wasn't really sure what to say. I mean, first off, it was all sort of embarrassing, and also, I certainly hadn't meant to frighten anyone, but then again, I hadn't exactly meant to pass out, either.

One thing was clear to me, though, regardless of the fact I'd fainted, I didn't feel well, and my head was killing me, Eric and I still had an announcement to make.

**Eric's POV**

"Where'd Eric go?" I heard Sookie ask Amelia.

I was standing in the entryway between the hallway and the living room. I'd just finished speaking to Dr. Ludwig, who was going to meet us at the hospital in about an hour and a half, which sucked because I was worried, but it was the quickest she could get there, and I couldn't complain too much because we had a forty-five minute drive ourselves.

"I'm right here, baby," I assured, walking over to her and kneeling down beside the couch, where she lay. I placed one hand gently on her stomach, rubbing it lightly with the tips of my fingers, and the other; I used to gently stroke her hair away from her face.

"I love you," she whimpered, pitifully. Tears were visibly forming in the corner of her eyes.

"I love you, too," I replied smiling down at her, before leaning over and brushing my lips against her forehead.

"Did I ruin dinner?" she asked, sheepishly, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"_No_!" I insisted, wiping away her tears with my thumb. "You didn't ruin dinner, but ... I was _so_ scared, Sookie – for you, and for the baby." Now tears were starting to form in my own eyes. "I'm just _so_ glad you're okay."

There'd been so many outcomes for this evening I'd envisioned - ranging from the good to the bad to the utterly terrifying - but this ... this, I'd never anticipated, and this was beyond, utterly terrifying - for me, at least.

"Uh … I'll go fill everyone in on how she's doing and see if Pam needs any help," Amelia cut in, with an obvious attempt to give us some time alone.

Pam was in kitchen playing host, in mine and Sookie's absence. Everything had just happened so incredibly abruptly and fast - it hadn't even been fifteen minutes since she'd first fainted - so everyone was still in the kitchen eating dinner, as well as waiting to see if Sookie was okay.

"Thanks, Amelia," I said smiling. "I'll be there, in a few minutes … before we leave for the hospital."

"Hospital? You're taking me to the hospital?" Sookie whined.

"Of course I am. You're pregnant and you just passed out, baby. We have to make sure everything's really okay, and I think we should have that knot on your head checked out, too." It was freaking huge. I lightly ran my fingers over it and questioned, "How's it feel?"

She winced. "It hurts."

I very, very lightly touched my lips to it.

"Is it any better now?" She just smiled. "Do you want to change into something more comfortable before we go? I can help you to the bedroom," I offered.

"Thanks, I'd like that," she said, a grin still on her face. "But, after I change, there's something else I'd like help with before we go."

*s*s*

"Are you positive ... like really, really positive you want to go ahead with this? You've just been under so much stress today and it worries me, plus, we don't have a lot of time." We had to leave in about thirty minutes to meet Dr. Ludwig and I really didn't want to be late. I was entirely too worried about Sookie and the baby to risk being even a minute late. "Are you sure you feel well enough?" I questioned as Sookie slid a pair of gray yoga pants up her legs.

I wholeheartedly agreed with her that we needed to finish what we'd started and fill everyone in on the news she was pregnant, but at the same time, I was worried that maybe we should wait for a better time. Practically all day, she'd been sick, her last time puking, being only like five minutes ago, and she had been on an emotional rollercoaster, as well, and to top things off she'd fainted. I couldn't help but worry she couldn't handle much more.

She sat down on the bed beside me, patting Killer, who was curled up in my lap, on the head, and insisted, "Eric, we can't hide it any more. I know it probably makes no sense, but after the day I've had, I almost feel like it would be worse for me to keep hiding it. I just want to get it over with ... I guess ... so we can just stop worrying about how everyone's gonna take the news.

"Plus, Hunter knows, and you know he's not old enough for us to expect him to keep a secret like that." She picked up a green tank top from beside her; she'd sat out to wear. "Once it's out there, people can think what they want to think, and I can ...," she turned to face me, her blue eyes boring into my own, "_no_ ... _we,_ can just enjoy being pregnant again." She smiled, and then slipped the tank top over her head. "It was kinda fun before we started worrying about telling people."

She was absolutely right. I'd enjoyed every single moment of her pregnancy, since she'd told me. Every single moment - both good and bad, that is, until the past couple of days. Knowing we'd created something that was living and growing inside her was a wondrous and magical sort of thing and all the stress we'd both been under - worrying about whether our friends and family would approve - was taking all the wonder and magic out of it.

"I just worry about you, but you're right. We _need_ to do this now, then we won't have to worry about it anymore," I agreed, as she slid on a thick wool cardigan she'd picked up from the foot of the bed. "Besides, Hunter and I go back to school Monday, and I agree, there'll be no secrets then," I added, nodding.

**Sookie's POV**

My head was still killing me and I was probably going to have an unsightly bruise in the morning; not to mention, I was tired, nervous, nauseous, and I was still a little wobbly on my feet when Eric and I headed into the kitchen, but even still, I was so relieved to finally be getting everything out in the open.

I was just so sick, stressed, and tired of being so sick, stressed, and tired all the time, and I really hoped it wasn't going to continue to be that way the whole time I was pregnant. I mean, I didn't ever think being pregnant would be a piece of cake, especially given the circumstances of mine and Eric's situation, but I at least hoped things got a little easier as time went on.

Despite not feeling well, a good bit of the time, I really had enjoyed being pregnant, so far - the majority of the time, at least - but the past few days had just been really, really hard. I'd been sicker than I'd been previously, and a lot more stressed, knowing the time to tell everyone was approaching.

As we headed to the kitchen, I knew Eric was just as nervous as I was, not that he was outwardly showing it. On the outside, he seemed completely put together, cool, and calm, as he almost always did, but with Eric, looks were often deceiving.

I guess, through dealing with his anxiety and depression issues, he'd learned to mask his emotions pretty well when he wanted to - as long as he wasn't put on the spot or surprised - and as far as I could tell, Pam and I were the only people who were able to see through it.

It really was crazy – the fact I'd known him for such a short time, yet in a lot of ways, I knew him like the back of my own hand and as far as I knew, it was the same for him. I mean, don't get me wrong, we still had a lot to learn about each other, but in the ways that mattered most, it was like we'd known each other forever.

Maybe all that soul-mate/meant-to-be crap Amelia had been spouting off, earlier, to make me feel better was really real, come to think about it. I had certainly felt an unexplainable connection to him since the day we met, and since giving in to our feelings, I'd definitely never felt more comfortable with myself or more complete.

Definitely something to ponder, but not till another time - there were other things I needed my mind focused on, at the moment.

Announcing to our friends we were getting married and having a baby would've been hard enough, anyway, but having to tell them we were having a baby, when I didn't feel well, and after I'd passed out, was going to be ridiculously hard and I really needed to focus.

Apparently, since I'd passed out, there hadn't been time for any reactions to our engagement news, which made our situation even more awkward, now. There was no telling what we'd walk into, in the kitchen - congratulations, objections (my worst fear), or just general concern for my health - and as Eric kept reminding me, we didn't have much time, so we couldn't let any of that distract us.

We entered the kitchen, hand in hand. Pam and Amelia were clearing the table, and Lafayette was standing by doorway, in front of the fridge, pouring himself a glass of iced tea. Everyone else was still seated at the table eating dessert.

"How you feelin', girl?" Lafayette questioned, concerned and loud enough to draw the room's attention to me.

"Oh, I'm fine, now," I insisted, to everyone - not just Lafayette. I was so lying, but there was no reason to worry anyone, further. "But _he_," pointing toward Eric, "says I gotta go to the hospital, and I wanted to thank everyone for coming before we leave ... and apologize for what happened."

And tell y'all I'm pregnant. Shit! I was nervous ... and still a little embarrassed I'd passed out and fallen off my stool in front of everyone!

"Girl, stop that craziness! You don't got nothin' to apologize for. Pam told us you hadn't been feelin' good today. We just glad you okay," he assured. "I hope you okay enough for some quick congratulations, now, before you go because you sure didn't give us a chance for all that after y'all's big announcement," he complained, jokingly, setting the pitcher of tea back inside the fridge and shutting the door.

With a now free hand, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, giving me a squeeze, and squealed, "I'm so happy for you! Do I get to be a bridesmaid?" Then, he batted his eyelashes at me.

I giggled, along with everyone else in the room, shaking my head and knowing full well he was serious. "I'll think about it," I promised.

"Really, both of y'all, congratulations. I mean it ... and I think I speak for everyone here," he insisted, gesturing toward everyone at the table with his arm. Most everyone nodded, agreeing. Shifting his full attention to Eric, he insisted, "You take good care of my girl."

"I intend to," Eric said surely, then started toward the table, pulling me along with him. "Which is why we don't have much time." He pulled out the chair motioning for me to sit, then stepped behind me, resting his hands on my shoulders. "I have to get her to the hospital and we have something else we wanted to share before we go."

"What else could there possibly be?" Halleigh asked, perplexed. "You moved in together a few weeks ago, now you're getting married." She paused for a moment, deep in thought, then excitedly asked, "This isn't one of those spur-of-the-moment, surprise weddings is it?"

"I'm afraid not, Halleigh, ... and I don't even know that we'd have time for it, now, anyway, even if it was," I answered, smiling, hoping to conceal the fact I still didn't feel all that great and also the fact I was nervous about what we were about to reveal. "But, like Eric said, we didn't just ask y'all here tonight to eat or tell you we got engaged ... or to watch me pass out," I giggled, poking fun at myself.

I was nervous. Sue me.

"There was another reason we asked y'all here tonight," I continued. "I ...," I said, but couldn't finish. I was too nervous and too afraid of repeat of earlier, with Eric's mom, only this time with someone else we cared about. Eric tightened his grip on my shoulders urging me on and giving me the strength I needed to say what had to be said. "I'm ... uh ... I'm having a baby."

I'd said it! I'd really said it! And it felt so good to just get it out there, even though I was still bracing myself for the worse.

But the worse never came.

Instead, everyone seemed to take our news well.

Sam was the first to respond. "Congratulations, on everything … both of you," he insisted, rising out of his chair.

As he stood up and headed around the table, in my direction, Halleigh exclaimed, "A baby … oh … I'm just so excited for both of you! That's wonderful news! I have so much baby stuff I can give you." She and her husband Andy had just had a baby a little over six months ago.

"Thanks so much. We're gonna need all the stuff we can get, so that would be awesome, Halleigh," I said, smiling, then Sam, who was now standing beside me, leaned down and hugged me.

"I'm glad you're happy, Cher," he whispered in my ear.

"Thanks, Sam." I nodded, smiling, and assured, "I am. I really am."

"You know, I'm sure we have some things we can send you, as well," Bill added. "I'll check with Judith when I call her later."

"Thanks, man," Eric answered.

That's when Lafayette chimed in, in a sing-song voice, "I gonna be an Auntie!" and laughter filled the entire room. Even Eric's mom, who'd been super quiet all evening, as far as I knew, couldn't keep a straight face and laughed out loud at Lafayette's antics.

I craned my head around and looked up at Eric, relieved, a smile on my face, as he stood behind me. To everyone else, I'm sure he looked as cool and as calm as he'd looked all evening, but I could see his relief as I stared deeply into his crystal blue eyes.

"A wedding and a baby? You move fast, my man," Stan called out, from across the table. "Congratulations."

Eric proudly, proclaimed, "Yep, she's not only agreed to be my wife, she's having _my_ baby." He looked just as proud as he'd sounded when he'd spoke. "She's giving me my very own family ... and has made me the luckiest and happiest man on this whole damn planet."

Tears pooled in the corner of my eyes and there was no stopping them from falling or holding them back. What he'd said meant so much and I'd never expected it. It wasn't like the things he'd said were things I didn't already know - he'd said them to me, before, but the fact he'd made it part of our announcement and declared it in front of our friends and family really made it special.

He knelt down, so he was level with me, cupped my face with his hands and declared, "I love you, Sookie," then he kissed me. "I love you," he repeated, smiling, and then kissed me again. "I love you, so much."

**Eric's POV**

It was after 1am and we'd been home for less than an hour. We'd spent nearly four hours at the hospital, but now, we were lying in bed, unwinding from our very stressful day.

Despite everything that had happened with Mom, everyone else was happy for us, so as it turned out, there had been no need for most of our worry. Both of us were very aware of the fact we'd made the day way more stressful than called for, but there were no do-overs - we couldn't go back. All we could do, now, was try to relax and enjoy our time alone, together.

Aside from Killer, who was curled up beside Sookie under the blankets, we were the only ones home, but it was still peaceful, even with him around. And peace and quiet was exactly what we needed.

Pam, Stan, and Bill, who were all staying here, had gone out, and Hunter was staying with Tara and Jason, so we had the house to ourselves, at least until the bars closed.

I was lying back against the pillows and Sookie was snuggled into my side, resting her head on my chest and draping her arm, loosely, across my stomach. On the TV, was an episode of _Modern Marvels_ on the History Channel about the history of cold cuts. We weren't really watching it though, it just happened to be on.

What we were really doing, was looking at the newest picture of our baby, we'd gotten at the hospital, earlier.

"It has arms and legs, now ... and look at its tiny hand, Sookie," I pointed out, dreamily, holding the ultrasound printout in one hand, and pointing at it with the other, which, previously, had been resting on her hip.

It hadn't had those things in the last ultrasound, only ten days ago. At least, I didn't think it had. It really was amazing, how much it had changed in only a little over a week. It had sort of looked like a cross between some sort of blob and a tadpole in the last one, now it looked sort of like an alien.

It was really fucking cool!

"I'm glad you're both okay," I added, then kissed the top of her head. "I was really worried, earlier."

And still was a little - truth be told - after what Dr. Ludwig had told her.

_"Your blood pressure was a little high, when you arrived, aside from that, and a slight concussion, I can't find anything wrong with you or the baby," Dr. Ludwig said, staring at Sookie's chart. "You told the nurse you'd had a headache all day, but now it was different - how so?" Dr. Ludwig asked._

_"Well, earlier, before I passed out, it was more of a throbbing type of pain. Sort of like my whole head was going ...," she held her hands up to her head, palms facing her ears, and began shaking her hands, moving them toward her head, then away, back and forth. "Uh ... kind of like when you breathe in and out of a paper bag ... my head's the bag ... I don't know any other ways to explain it ... sorry." She grinned, then continued, "Now, it's more ... well, just sore ... like I was hit on the head ... which I guess I kinda was." She grinned again, shrugging. _

_"What you described ... about earlier ... your headache ... it definitely sounds like hypertension. Your blood pressure was probably much higher before you came in. It's most likely what caused you to faint." Sookie nodded. _

_I wasn't exactly sure if I should be as worried as I was, but high blood pressure just didn't sound good, but I kept my concerns to myself. She did sort of seem like it was all fine now._

_"And you've never had issues with your blood pressure before?" she asked._

_"No, never." _

_"Well, it may be nothing more than an ill effect of a stressful day, but I'm going to have to monitor your blood pressure closely, now. You're still pretty early in your pregnancy, so for now, we'll just keep an eye on it, but if you continue to have problems, later on, it could be very serious for both you and the baby. It's really important we keep this in check. That said, I do think you should take it easy and stay off your feet this week."_

Her blood pressure had been high, which wasn't apparently that big of a deal right now, but could turn into something really big, if it continued, so as far as I was concerned, my job, now, was to make sure it didn't become a problem.

"We gotta make sure you and the baby stay okay," I said, seriously, "That means you need to rest all you can ... and no stress." I kissed the top of her head again. "I'm gonna be doing a lot more to help around here from now on, and I think you should reconsider quitting your job. My house is on the market and it'll sell. We'll find a way to make it work until then."

"Eric, just stop." she chided. "I know you mean well, but _you're_ stressing me out, right now. I'm not quitting my job. I like working."

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I'm really not trying to stress you out. I swear," I apologized. "I know you like working and I know you like to be independent, but I worry about you and the baby. I just don't want anything bad to happen. All that stuff Dr. Ludwig said was really fucking scary. I don't want to lose you or the baby."

"Baby, nothing's gonna happen to me or the baby. Dr. Ludwig didn't tell us all that stuff to scare us. She told us that stuff so we'd know what we could potentially be up against, and be prepared for it, but she also said there was no reason to get too worried, yet. In fact, she said that could just make it worse."

"But ... premature labor ... c-sections ... pre ... uh ... pre ... pre- whatever-the-fuck-it's-called, it all sounded so ... so ... damn, it just really freaked me out. I don't even understand it all ... well, some of it I do, but fuck! All I know is, I don't want any of it to happen to you or the baby," I desperately maintained.

"Look," she raised her hand to my face, cupping my cheek in her hand, forcing me to look her in the eyes, "None of that's going to happen and I'll quit my job, if and when my job becomes a problem. I'm _not_ going to let anything happen to our baby," she said, surely. "If it came down to mine and the baby's health ... I'd do whatever I had to do, Eric."

"I know you would, baby," I admitted, then assured, "And I'll try not to worry so much, but you know how I am."

I was a worrier and there was no changing me. It was what I did, especially when it came to matters regarding those I loved.

"I know," she agreed, then changed the subject to something a little more exciting. "Dr. Ludwig said we'd probably be able to hear the heartbeat at my next appointment. How cool is that gonna be?"

"Oh, that is gonna be insane!" I couldn't wait! "Do you think she'll do another ultrasound ... since she did one tonight?" I asked. "I'd like it if she did. The baby changed so much in just a little bit of time. I'm anxious to see what it'll look like then."

"I am too," she agreed. "But I don't know if she'll do one. I don't know if they do it every time. We'll have to ask next time."

"Do you know when we'll find out if it's a boy or girl?" I asked. I knew she'd recently been doing a little research online, in her spare time, so she'd know what to expect.

"Well, usually around twenty weeks, but it could be earlier or later," she explained, smiling. "We've still got a while before we'll find out, though."

"Well, I can't wait!" I wasn't really sure which I wanted - a boy or a girl. I just couldn't make up my mind, but regardless, I couldn't wait to find out what we were having. "It'll just be so much cooler when we can call the baby something besides the baby ... or it," I laughed.

"That will be nice because then we can actually pick a name."

"And we can start getting a nursery together," I said, then something else dawned on me. "Do you think we should think about moving either Hunter, or ourselves, upstairs? I think we should be on the same floor as the baby."

"We probably should think about that, but we have plenty of time to sort out the details," she agreed, yawning.

Hearing her yawn, and knowing I was pretty much exhausted myself, after the day we'd had, I questioned, "You ready for bed?"

"I think so," she answered, then yawned again.

I reached over, carefully setting the ultrasound on the nightstand, then flipped off the TV and the light. It didn't take much longer before we both were sound asleep in each other's arms, just where we belonged.

**Sookie's POV**

For the first morning in weeks, I woke up and didn't get sick.

Halle-fucking-lujah!

And, breakfast was ready, which made it all even better because I was absolutely starving. I'd been sick practically all day yesterday, between my nerves and being pregnant, I'd barely touched my dinner, then afterwards, when I was concussed, I was so nauseous, I could barely manage a piece of toast.

The house smelled absolutely wonderful as I stepped out into the hall from the bedroom. The scents of coffee, bacon, and cinnamon were permeating throughout and it was like absolute heaven to my empty stomach.

I could not wait to get into that kitchen, but unfortunately, my progress was impeded, when I ran into Eric in the living room.

"You're up, already," he pointed out, smiling.

Already? He had to be nuts. It was almost eleven.

"I was just coming to get you. I hope you don't mind I let you sleep so late, but I thought you needed it."

I couldn't believe that I had let myself sleep so late. I guess I really had needed the rest. "It's fine. I was pretty tired last night."

"Good, because this week you're sleeping late every single day, and I'm going to do everything I can to ensure you don't have to lift a single finger," he promised.

Damn, he was perfect, and as much as I knew he'd more than likely be driving me completely nuts by the end of the week; I knew I was a very lucky woman – possibly the luckiest.

"As a matter-of-fact, this morning, I made breakfast," he proclaimed, proudly. "Well, I guess this late it's really more like brunch," he laughed. "Bacon, eggs, and homemade cinnamon rolls."

Oh, it all sounded so good! I couldn't wait to dig right in, but I had to admit the cinnamon rolls scared me a little. I knew those weren't that easy to make.

"You can make cinnamon rolls?" I questioned, excitedly, however, my excitement was only to hide the fact that I was skeptical at his pastry making abilities.

"Sookie ... World of Doughnuts," he said, shaking his head. "Old family recipe."

"Ah," I nodded. "Of course," I giggled in relief.

"Well, you seem to be feeling better, today. I'm glad, but you still shouldn't be on your feet too much." He smiled. "Uh ... Bill's in the kitchen and I'm gonna go upstairs and wake up Pam and Stan. Go ahead and get a plate. I'll be down in a minute." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek, before continuing on, toward the stairs.

I continued on toward the kitchen and that wonderful aroma wafting through the house.

"Good morning," I called out, bubbly, as I strode into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee pot and the cinnamon rolls.

"Mornin' Sookie," Bill drawled. "How are you feelin' today?"

"A lot better ... thanks," I answered, trying not to laugh at the fact he'd just called me Sookeh - he had a _very_ southern accent. It was way worse than my own. "Actually, today I feel better than I have in days," I added matter-of-factly, as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"That's good to hear. Eric had mentioned it was your blood pressure giving you trouble last night. My wife, Judith, was put on bed-rest for the last two months of her pregnancy with Jessica, our youngest, because of preeclampsia."

"Oh, I can't imagine how hard that must have been ... for both of you."

I really couldn't. Being stuck in bed for two months sounded horrible enough and to think of what a burden you'd be to everyone around you and that you could potentially lose your baby and your own life on top of it all - I just really hoped I wouldn't have to go through that.

"It really wasn't as hard as one would think," he assured, as I carried my coffee and plate over to the table and took a seat. "You just sort of do what you have to, when it comes to your children."

I couldn't help but notice he hadn't elaborated at all on how un-hard it was, so I wasn't too sure I believed him, but I didn't get a chance to question him any further about it because Eric came barreling back into the kitchen.

"Eye-bleach?" he wailed, entering like a wounded animal, who'd just found safety.

Bill started laughing hysterically, burying his face in his hands. "Uh ... sorry, man. I knew I forgot to tell you something."

Eric just rolled his eyes and sighed. Whatever it was, he didn't think it was funny. Actually he looked a little ill, and maybe a little terrified.

"Uh ... what am I missing here?" I asked, giggling a little, and slightly confused, but very, very intrigued at the scene playing out in front of me.

"Tell her, Bill," Eric requested, dramatically, "it's too painful to recount." He flopped down into the chair beside me, looking slightly disgusted.

I had no clue what was going on, but I couldn't wait to find out. Whatever it was, I was sure Eric's reaction was priceless.

Luckily, I didn't have to wait long.

Bill shook his head, like he couldn't believe what he was about to say, then revealed, "Sookie, he's pissed because he just walked in on his sister, Stan, and your friend, Amelia, in what was most likely a rather precarious situation."

By the time Bill finished, he was laughing just as hard as he'd been when Eric had first walked in the room, only this time, I joined him.

* * *

First off, thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing. I think I actually replied to all of you this time ... except a couple who can't receive PM's.

Also, thanks to **Northwoman** for betaing. As usual, she rocks!

So, now, time for the apology ... I had hoped to have this up like a week or two ago, but I wasn't finished. Sorry!

Actually, I'm still not finished with this chapter as it was originally intended. The original chapter went a little further in the story and was way longer. Really, I think I was trying to cram entirely too much into one chapter and I see that now.

Basically, the other night, I was so close to being finished, but I didn't get finished. I knew it had been quite a while since the last update and with the material I did have completed, there were a few places where it could potentially be split into two chapters, so ... that's what I did.

What does this mean?

Well, it means that another chapter - it's almost done - will be going up very, very soon! I'd estimate sometime around the beginning of the week!

On another note, part of what took this chapter so long was that I was reading some great stuff! The new Mortal Instruments (Cassandra Clare) book came out, as did the new Black Dagger Brotherhood (J.R. Ward) book. They were both great. You should totally read them, or their series, if you haven't.

I also read something else and that's what I really want to focus on!

There's a great story here, on this site, that completely sucked me in, from the very first chapter and I've got to tell you about it!

**The River, By EtheHunter** http : / www . fanfiction . net/s/6789048/1/

You must read it if you haven't ...

I literally read the first 19 chapters at work in one evening. It's since been completed. If you like this story, you'll love that one. Although her story is very, very different than this one, there were certain parallels, so I know you'll enjoy it!


	21. Lazy Sunday

So, did y'all check out The River like I told you?

If not ... you must.

As for my stories ...

Here y'all go ... Enjoy! ... A/N to follow ...

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

"So, which one of y'all is gonna spill?" I asked, barely able to keep a straight face, glancing back and forth between Pam and Amelia, who were both sitting on my bed.

Was it surprising to me Pam and Amelia, and apparently Stan, had hooked up last night? Absolutely not, but it was a little surprising to me that both Amelia and Pam were both speechless for what was possibly the first time in their entire lives.

And they had no reason to be. I'd fully support them in whatever it was they were doing – fuck-buddies, girlfriends, or whatever they wanted to call it.

Amelia had always enjoyed the spoils of sex, with both men and women, and she and Pam had flirted around quite a bit at Christmas. Honestly, I figured it was only a matter of time before something happened between them; only I'd figured if any men were involved, it would most likely have been Tray – not Stan.

Even still - as for Stan, I didn't know him all that well, but based on some of the stories Eric had told me, before meeting him for myself, and a few he'd told, himself, since being here – it was no surprise, either. He'd apparently always been the wildest of the group, and also a bit of a playboy, from what I'd gathered, and over the years that hadn't changed one bit.

I'd just changed back into my sweats and had been standing at the foot of the bed, waiting for an answer to my question, but they still weren't saying a word. We'd been going through my closet, since breakfast, figuring out what fit and what didn't. Amelia had offered to go shopping with me, later this week, which had prompted me to try on practically everything I owned, so we'd know exactly what to buy when we went.

"Well?" I questioned smiling and still glancing back and forth between them. "Are either of you gonna say anything?" I didn't think I'd ever seen either of them this quiet before.

I'd been patient, having not mentioned anything until now. In fact, nobody mentioned anything all throughout breakfast, either, although I'd honestly convinced myself it was more for Eric, than any of them. Sure, they'd been caught with their pants down, literally, but he'd caught his sister with her pants down, so I'd assumed it went ignored for his sake.

Having walked in on my brother a few times in similar situations, I kind of knew how he felt - a mix of embarrassment, disgust, and simple ickiness, although, I sort of thought it may be a little different for him - brothers could be very protective, more so than sisters, and I wasn't really sure how the protectiveness would figure into the whole equation, but I could still empathize, for the most part.

Now that Eric wasn't around though, I wanted answers.

"Come on!" I exclaimed. "I don't want all the gory details. Just ... you know ... like are you gonna do it again? Was it a one-time thing or are you an item, now?" I asked, looking at both of them, then I shifted my focus solely to Amelia. "And ... uh ... what's up with Tray, I thought y'all were starting to get serious?"

Finally, Amelia spoke. "Tray and I see other people, and as for whether this was a one-time thing, or not," she glanced over at Pam, smiling and blushing, "uh ... was it?"

Oh shit! No wonder they'd been so quiet about it. Neither of them had a clue.

Pam quietly answered, "I hope not," as she shot a glance and shy smile back at my best friend.

I was now officially embarrassed for asking. What had felt like friendly girl talk, at first, now felt like a gross invasion of privacy. They could sort what they were doing out later, when they were alone.

"Alright ... so, now that, that's out of the way, I wouldn't mind knowing how the hell Stan got involved. I mean, honestly, I called the two of you back at Christmas," I pointed back and forth between them, "but Stan?" I was completely perplexed.

"You called _us, _at Christmas?" Pam challenged.

"_Yes_, of course I did. What did you expect - with the way y'all were flirting? Ask Eric if you want ... now, enough stalling … onto Stan." I motioned with my hand for her to keep going.

"Well, we were really drunk and I guess Stan just sort of slipped his way into mine and Amelia's little party, so to speak," Pam explained, giggling, then added, "We'd done it before, you know ... back in college and a handful of times over the years. He may be goofy, but he's really not that bad in bed ... for a man."

"I'll second that," Amelia agreed, laughing. "Now, can we talk about your wedding?" She asked. "I know you keep saying it's no big deal, but it is a _big deal_, Sookie. It needs to be perfect."

"Amelia, it's not that it's not a big deal; we just don't know when it's gonna be. We've got a lot going on," I insisted.

"Well, then set a date. Let Pam and I take care of everything else," Amelia countered. "I don't think that's asking too much."

"Oh, that's rich, Amelia," I chided. "Volunteering Pam?"

"I don't mind, Sookie," Pam asserted. "I'd love to help, especially if it means I get to spend time with your friend here … even if it's just through emails and the phone."

Pam seemed a bit smitten and I only hoped Amelia reciprocated. She was a bit flighty when it came to relationships, although, so was Pam, from what I'd gathered, so maybe they were perfect for each other. It would certainly be interesting to see how things would go, over time, for those two.

As for the planning of my wedding, I was completely outnumbered. "Fine, I'll talk to Eric and we'll set a damn date, but I'm not letting y'all do everything."

For the next hour or so, we discussed what I envisioned for my dream wedding and Amelia carefully took notes. It was her idea, of course. At first, I'd thought it was silly. I mean, I obviously wasn't going to get my dream wedding - there wasn't enough time or money for that, but she'd insisted on doing it, so I obliged, and from it, we actually came up with a few really doable ideas.

Once wedding talk was over, baby shower talk began, then it moved on to talk about the actual baby and my health, but our conversation didn't last much longer. Just as I showed them the ultrasound we'd gotten the night before, my phone rang.

They continued to gawk at the ultrasound, as I strode over to the dresser, where I unplugged my phone from the charger and answered it. "Hello."

"Hey, Cher, it's Sam. I'm sorry to bother you, but you said you'd call last night and I still hadn't heard from you. I was gettin' worried."

As Sam spoke I turned to see Pam and Amelia, both rising from the bed. Amelia waved, letting me know they were leaving. I nodded and waved, as I continued my conversation with Sam.

"Oh … I'm sorry, Sam. We didn't get home from the hospital until nearly midnight and I slept in pretty late, today," I explained as they left the room, then assured, "I'm fine, though, so don't be worried."

He sounded relieved, as he asked, "Well then, why did you faint? What did the doctor tell you?"

"It was my blood pressure. It was high … I guess from all the excitement, yesterday," I informed. "I'm fine now, though – really," I maintained. "But she did say she wanted me to take it easy this week, so I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm not gonna be able to work."

I hated the fact I couldn't work this week. I understood why, and was more than willing to take the time off – I'd do anything I was told to ensure the good health of my baby, but that didn't make it suck any less. Plus, I just hated having to put Sam in a lurch, especially when I felt fine.

He understood, though. "That's no problem, Cher. We'll get your shifts covered. What's important is that you and that baby are healthy," he insisted. "I worry about you, you know. You're not just my employee; you're my friend. I care about you, Sookie."

Sam was awesome. He was the absolute best boss, and friend – ever!

"I know you do, but there's no need to worry. Everything'll be fine."

"Will it, Cher?" he asked, gravely. "Will it be fine? I know I told you last night I was happy for you … and I am, so please don't think any differently ... but ... don't you think things are moving awfully fast between y'all? I mean, are you sure getting married is the right thing to do right now?"

"Sam," I said, totally shocked. I'd expected concern from the people we cared about – we were moving fast, but nobody, including Sam, seemed worried about us last night, so I didn't expect anybody to flip on us, today. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Here me out, please?" he requested. "I'll support whatever you choose to do, Cher, and I'm not trying to say, y'all won't work out … in fact, I really hope you do because I know you're happy and I want you to stay that way, but once you're married, it'll be harder to get out, if things don't go as you've planned. You've only been together a couple of months, and now, you're living together _and_ having his baby. Isn't that enough? Why complicate things more than they already are?"

I'd just been taken, completely off guard, and I still didn't even know where to begin, in formulating a response, so I stayed silent, which was apparently very telling of the fact I was upset and slightly rattled.

Sam picked right up on it. "I'm sorry, Cher. I didn't mean to upset you," he apologized. "It was pretty shitty of me to go there, after yesterday ... your blood pressure and all. You're supposed to be relaxing, and here I've gone and ruined it by making you upset. I really am happy for you. I just want you to be sure this is what you want. That's all."

"I _am_ sure, Sam," I insisted. "This is everything I've ever wanted. Please don't worry."

Instead of telling me he wouldn't worry, or further arguing his point, he simply said, "Take care, Cher, and call me later this week about next week's schedule," then he hung up his phone.

And just like that, my good day was going downhill.

**Eric's POV**

It was Sunday and that meant one thing - football.

After breakfast, the girls had all taken off to the bedroom, since Bill, Stan, and I had pretty much taken over the living room.

It was a complete den of manliness, in my opinion.

In addition to my big screen TV (thank god, I'd already moved it), we each had our laptops or phones handy, so we were able to keep tabs on all the scores and stats for our fantasy league, even if we couldn't watch all the games.

Plus, we had chips and beer - which was always a good thing.

I still couldn't believe that bastard, Bill, had actually let me go upstairs to wake everyone, without warning me about what I was walking into, earlier, and he had the audacity to do it after I'd asked him to be a groomsman in my wedding. I also couldn't believe Stan, Amelia, and my sister had done what they were doing - in the middle of the morning, no less - in my house, and I'd witnessed it.

Well, actually I kind of could believe it, but regardless, it was horrible! Disgusting! Yuck! I mean, what the fuck? Had I somehow slipped into the fucking Twilight Zone?

At any rate, I'd seen what I'd seen and all I could do now was move on and hope the sight of it didn't scar me for the rest of my life. Seeing my sister like that, of all people, not to mention my best friend, and my fiancé's best friend. I wasn't pissed or anything - to each his own - but it was just downright disturbing.

"Y'all want anything?" Bill asked, standing up, not only catching Killer's attention, but also bringing my own attention back to the subject at hand - football. "More beer?"

"I'll take one," Stan answered.

I looked down at the bottle in my hand. Realizing it was almost empty, I brought the bottle to my lips, tilting back my head, and took it to the head. "Yeah, man. I'll take another," I said, handing Bill, the now-empty bottle I was holding.

"This is just like old times," Bill pointed out.

It really was.

We used to watch football together every Sunday it was on, back in college; and it was sort of sad we couldn't do it more often. I mean, I knew the logistics. We all lived in very different places, and had our own busy lives, so for that reason, it had literally been years since we'd all had the chance to hang out like this.

"It is like old times, except we're all ten years older; and things have changed a whole hell of a lot in that time," I proclaimed.

"I can't argue with that," Bill acquiesced. "And things'll keep on changin'. Change never stops. I'm married, with three kids; you're getting married, practically have a kid already, and have another on the way; all of us live in different states, and have different careers … totally different lives than we had back then, but one thing'll never change," he declared, then to keep the mood from turning too serious, he laughed and continued, "Stan'll always be a douche!" Then he turned and walked away.

As Bill disappeared into the kitchen, Killer jumped off the couch and followed him, probably hoping to get a treat and Stan shouted, "You're the douche, Billy!"

Yep, just like old times.

Seriously though, things were constantly changing, for all of us; but even through those changes, we'd always be able to come together, just as we used to – just maybe not quite as often - and this was absolute proof.

As different as we all were, we were still the same three dudes. It was really quite comforting, yet, kind of heavy shit to take in, but I didn't have to worry about getting too sentimental or serious because a pillow hit me in the side of the head, and again, I was brought back from my lingering thoughts.

"You're getting fucking married and having a baby, dude! That's some crazy shit!" Stan exclaimed out of nowhere.

Well, not exactly out of nowhere - Bill had just mentioned it, but it wasn't the primary focus of our conversation, so it wasn't exactly what I'd expected.

"Yeah, I am," I agreed, chucking the pillow back at him. "So, you gonna be my Best Man?"

I'd wanted to ask him before he left tonight; and since he'd brought up the fact I was getting married, it was the perfect time.

"Dude, are you serious?" he asked, surprised.

I nodded and assured, "I'm serious, man, but I do need to warn you, it may be a last minute thing. We have like nothing planned and all we really know is we wanna do it as soon as possible, so if you don't wanna do it, it's cool."

"Fuck yeah, I'll do it! I'd be honored! I just can't believe you're getting married … and now, I'm gonna be your Best Man!"

"Why's it so hard to believe I'm getting married?"

"Well ... I mean ... I guess I always expected you to be after Bill ... definitely before me or Pam, but you were just always so focused on your career. I guess, I just thought it would never happen," he admitted.

"What about Thalia? I was with her for a while. We were serious."

"She was a bitch. I knew you'd never marry her, but Sookie ... she's a keeper."

"I know she is," I agreed.

"And smokin' hot, too … those tits dude … They. Are. Amazing," he said, dreamily, then added, "She must've paid a pretty penny for 'em," nodding.

"What the fuck, Stan? That's my fiancé and the mother of my child you're talking about," I warned, glaring at him.

Don't get me wrong, Sookie was smokin' hot, and she did have possibly the most spectacular boobs I'd ever seen. I mean, they'd been the object of my fantasies for a while before I got to actually touch them, or enjoy them in any way, so I totally understood where Stan was coming from. I wasn't trying to deny any of those facts, but I was the only one who could say things like that about her. This wasn't college, and we didn't share women anymore! She was mine, damn it!

"And her breasts are real … and they're _mine_ … so fuck you!" I had to at least get that much out there, even though it wasn't entirely his business.

Testosterone, I guess.

"Seriously?" he questioned, looking like a kid who'd been taunted with candy that was just out of reach.

He was jealous. My job was done, and Bill was back with our beers, so I took a drink, then just glared at him some more, letting him know the conversation was definitely over.

He caught my drift. "Sorry, dude ... just sayin'," he said, slightly snarkily, shrugging. "Anyway, I agree with what you said last night ... that you're one lucky fuck." He took a drink of his beer. "She's gorgeous; she's got a great personality; and I can tell she makes you happy. You deserve that ... even though you're a tool."

Definitely still like old times.

*s*S*s*

I'd seen my sister and Amelia sneak up the stairs, out of the corner of my eye at least thirty minutes before, but had still seen neither hide nor hair of Sookie, so I decided it was time to go check on her. I found her curled up in our bed. At first glance she looked asleep, but as it turned out she wasn't.

"Sookie," I whispered, sliding in, behind her. "You awake?"

"Mm hmm," she answered, rolling over to face me.

She didn't look as chipper as she had, earlier, at breakfast.

"Hey, you okay? You don't look so good, anymore?" I asked concerned.

She frowned, then revealed, "I talked to Sam a little bit ago. He informed me he thinks we should wait to get married."

Fuck!

Everyone had been so happy for us last night - at least they seemed that way. In fact, nobody had uttered a single negative word. We'd expected someone to voice at least a little concern, but it never happened, so I'd assumed we were pretty much home free - well, aside from my dad.

I'd thought wrong, apparently. I guess we weren't.

"I understood his reasoning - pretty much the same as your mom's ... well, mostly, like your mom's. I know we figured there'd be a little opposition, before, but after everyone acted so happy about it last night, including him; I just didn't expect it. It was sort of a blindside."

"Fuck, Sookie," I breathed, slightly frustrated. "I thought we could stop worrying about what everyone thought. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Eric. It's not your fault, and honestly, I think I'm more shocked than anything, not that I don't care what Sam thinks, but he knows we're happy, so he'll come around," she proclaimed, attempting to look and sound optimistic, but I could see right through it.

Rolling onto my back, I pulled her into my arms, resting her head on my chest. "He will," I soothed. "He will."

We'd eventually make him and anyone else that didn't agree, see that what we were doing was right.

**Sookie's POV**

Evening came with a quickness, and that meant a house full of people, yet again.

Stan, Bill, Pam, and Amelia were all still here, and on top of them, Jason had showed up earlier than expected, bringing Hunter home, and secretly hoping, I think, that I'd made a home-cooked Sunday dinner, since Tara was working today.

I hadn't.

Eric wouldn't let me cook, though I'd tried. When he figured out what I was doing, he'd insisted I continue resting and stay off my feet, that he'd take care of dinner – which he hadn't done, yet, as far as I knew.

He hadn't left the house, or started cooking – that, I was sure of. He'd been sitting with me, cuddled up, in the living room floor watching football for quite a while; only getting up a few times – once to get us drinks and go to the restroom, and a couple times to check on Hunter, who was completely nuts, showing off for all the company by chasing Killer around the house.

Jason had apparently allowed him to have entirely too much sugar before bringing him home and I seriously hoped we'd be able to get him to sleep tonight, since school started back in the morning.

Speaking of my brother, shortly after he'd arrived, we'd told him about my fainting. It really wasn't that big of a deal, since I was fine; but since so many people had been here when it happened, we figured we'd better fill him in. We didn't want him or Tara finding out from someone else, since that would only cause unneeded worry.

The first chance we got, Eric and I told him I'd fainted, and what all Dr. Ludwig had told us. We were getting pretty good at recounting it, seeing as how we'd told the story a few times, already - at least the Dr. Ludwig part.

Once we'd finished, Stan took over, adding his own embellishment to what we'd already explained. Stan's side of things included things like how "his boy", Eric, had leapt off his stool and right to my side before anyone could even blink, and how "his boy" had saved the day, and how Jason was so lucky to have "his boy" to look out for his little sister.

It was freaking hilarious, although, in Stan's defense, he was drunk, and a little excited, I think.

Earlier, Eric had asked him to be his Best Man and afterwards Stan wanted to celebrate, so despite the fact both Eric and Bill stuck to beer, he'd started doing shots. It had obviously resulted in him wanting to do nothing more but gush about "his boy", like he had a man-crush, but he did make Eric seem so damn awesome, so I couldn't complain or be jealous.

Eric's awesomeness aside, it was now dinner time, and I was starving.

I shifted around, slightly, and insisted, "Eric, it's after five. If you're not gonna let me cook, you really need to get something going for dinner. I'm hungry."

He smirked and assured, "Dinner's on its way. I ordered pizzas earlier, when I went to get a beer. They'll be here any minute."

A huge smile immediately fashioned itself on my face, all because he'd ordered pizza. The baby loved pizza, as far as I could tell. It had been one of the things I'd been having endless cravings for, and it didn't seem to matter if it was breakfast, lunch, or dinner, hot, lukewarm, or cold. I just couldn't get enough -especially if it had olives and banana peppers on it.

"Please tell me you got olives and banana peppers?" I was smiling, but dead serious.

"Of course I did." He grinned and winked. "I know what the baby likes."

"It's so weird. Banana peppers I've always loved, but I couldn't stand olives before I was pregnant," I giggled.

As it turned out, Eric wasn't lying when he said the pizzas would arrive any minute. Not two minutes later they were delivered, and when Eric took the steaming hot boxes of goodness into the kitchen, everyone rose to follow.

I waited, allowing everyone else to go first, despite the fact I was starving, so by the time I actually stood, Eric was back by my side.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" he questioned, seriously.

"Uh … getting dinner for myself and Hunter," I answered, not fully understanding the issue at hand, although, I could tell by his tone and the look on his face, there was one.

"You need to stay off your feet," he insisted for the zillionth time today.

Ah. That was the issue. I really should have known, since it wasn't the first time he'd told me to rest, or to stay off my feet, today, but it really hadn't occurred to me. It wasn't like I was straining myself to get my own slice of pizza, or Hunter's.

It sort of made me want to scream.

But, I knew he was only doing it because he loved me and cared about mine and the baby's well being, so even though he was being completely paranoid and ridiculous, I took a deep breath and reclaimed my seat in the floor, giving in. "Get Hunter's first, please," I requested.

"Pam's already helping Hunter." He leaned over, kissing the top of my head then pulled away smiling and admitted, "I know I'm driving you nuts, but I'm only doing it because I love you."

"I know, and I love you, too, Eric ... and I appreciate everything, but Dr. Ludwig ... she didn't confine me to bed. I can do some stuff for myself," I informed, nodding. "She just doesn't want me doing anything strenuous, or being on my feet all day at work ... or dealing with nasty, ungrateful customers," I added, giggling. "Normal things, like running to the store, cooking, cleaning ... well, not like super duper spring cleaning type stuff, but dusting, vacuuming, doing the dishes ... _getting my own dinner_ ... I can do all that."

"I know you can, but I want to take care of you, Sookie. Please, just let me," he pleaded, crouching down beside me and taking my hands in his. "I go back to work tomorrow, and then you can be independent all you want ... at least till I get home, but please just let me have tonight to treat you like my queen ... because that's what you are, you know?"

Where had this man come from and why did it take me so long to find him? How the hell did I even deserve him? I was pretty sure he'd just said the absolute sweetest and nicest thing anyone had ever said to me.

Needless to say, for remainder of the evening, I kept my mouth shut and let him do his thing, taking care of me how he saw fit - for the most part. It was really tough to argue with a man who'd called me his queen, even if he did drive me nuts sometimes.

**Eric's POV**

The evening and weekend were officially over and the house was quiet again. My sister and my friends had left a couple hours ago, a little after dinner, all having planes to catch, Jason and Amelia left shortly thereafter, and I'd finally gotten Hunter to go to sleep - a feat I thought I'd never accomplish.

It had taken over an hour, thanks to Jason. He'd admitted to letting him eat pretty much nothing but sugar all day - for breakfast, Fruity Pebbles; for lunch peanut butter and jelly, and for a snack before coming home, ice cream and Oreo cookies. All of which would have been okay, but just not all together in one day.

Was he crazy?

Sookie was watching TV, when I finally fell into bed beside her. "I really could kill your brother," I huffed. "He gave Hunter nothing but sugar all day long ... and you know he knew better," I vented. I took a breath, trying to squelch my frustration.

"He was a hyper-active, little shit all evening, wasn't he?" she asked, actually having the insolence to giggle as she spoke.

"That's putting it nicely," I countered, seriously, glaring at her. "And, I don't see how any of this is funny. Your brother turned _our_ kid into a straight up, demon, today, and then left! We're the ones stuck with the consequences, not him! What the fuck? Really!"

She smiled - which sort of pissed me off - but didn't say a word, however, before I had a chance to voice my grievance, her lips crashed into mine, effectively shutting down my rant, enrapturing me almost instantly - making me forget what I'd even been grumbling about in the first place.

At the time, I didn't catch on she was using a page from my own book to calm me. All I knew, was the way her lips felt on mine.

Like pure, unadulterated magic.

My hands found her face and rested against her cheeks, cupping them, as her lips parted and our tongues began to dance, deepening our kiss and moving things to a whole new level. A level I wasn't exactly expecting, or sure how to handle, but at any rate, I _did not_ want any of it to end - at least not yet.

She was my temptress, indeed - a fact I'd known, but hadn't really thought about in months, at least not since I'd finally given in to her. She was put on this earth for me, and only me, just as I was, for only her - another fact of which I was absolutely sure, and because of it, I'd never be able to resist her, nor would I ever get enough of her.

Her hands wandered along my chest, down my sides, and even further, igniting a fire within me. A fire that burned white hot, and completely out of control fueling my need for her.

Nevertheless, I was conflicted.

A part of me was nagging, from within, to stop, but fuck, I didn't want to, nor did I know if I could.

I ignored it.

That is, until her hand stumbled upon my erection, which was straining against the soft cotton of my boxer briefs. The warm friction of her hand as her fingers firmly wrapped around me, stroking, sent waves of pleasure coursing throughout my body, and straight to the point of no return.

It was now or never.

It was my one last chance to give in to the more sensible part of myself. To do what was best for the woman I loved and my child she was carrying. To ignore what my body and what most of my mind wanted more than anything else - to ravage her.

Very reluctantly, I pulled away from her, breaking our kiss. "Sookie," I said, to get her attention, but instead it came out sounding more like a strangled moan of satisfaction - which only urged her on.

I almost lost it right there and gave in, but somewhere, deep down inside, I found the strength I needed.

I placed my hand on top of hers, stopping her ministrations and she gazed at me, questioning me with her slightly confused, yet brilliant blue eyes. "We can't, Sookie," I insisted, still a little breathless from our kissing. "I want to." Oh god, I wanted to! She had no idea how badly I wanted to! "But we can't."

My cock did not agree with my words.

Showing its discontent, it twitched and begged for her to continue, again, pleading for the friction and for the warmth of her touch. Despite what it wanted, I firmly kept my hand in place, denying her the opportunity to oblige, knowing that if I let her, there would be no more attempts to stop, from me.

It would all be over.

"We can," she contended, just as breathless as I'd been, as she shifted herself onto my lap, straddling me, while at the same time, leaning forward, capturing my lips for a second time with her own.

I was in trouble!

She was on a mission, and fuck, I couldn't blame her. I wanted her with as much fervor, but if she continued to fight me on this, it was going to be much harder to abate her, or my raging hard on, than I'd originally thought - which was really saying a lot considering my original thought on the matter was: nearly impossible.

I slunk back, and away, but she thwarted my retreat, leaning further forward, her lips still firmly attached to mine, so I attempted to use my hands, intending to hold her away - which turned out to be my one big mistake.

As I placed my hands on her shoulders, holding her body and her lips a safe distance from my own, I immediately knew I'd fucked up. Her caressing resumed and again, I felt mounting pleasure inside me.

It took every single bit of strength inside myself to remain in control.

I wavered a bit, yet stood firm. "No ... the baby ... aaaahhhh ... Oh shit! ... strenuous activity," I maintained, stammering, barely able to hold myself together.

"Shut up, Eric," she ordered. "Stop worrying and fuck me."

I loved it when she took charge - especially when she talked dirty like that.

I nodded, reaching for the waistband of her panties, ready to rip them right off her body, then conveniently remembered why I'd been fighting her in the first place. Knowing there was no going back if we went any further, and fearing she was too far gone to fully grasp my concerns, I reiterated, "It won't be too much?"

"It'd be worse if we didn't," she insisted, huskily, her voice filled need that could only rival my own. "I need this."

There was no further argument. Besides, after our weekend, I needed it, too.

And just like that, I surrendered, totally and completely giving myself over to her, wanting nothing more than to experience the gratification, only she could bring me and to share with her the contentment that only I could deliver unto her.

Sex with Sookie was beyond amazing. It was so much more than just sex. It was a spiritual experience - each time being better than the last, and this time was no different as she moved herself atop me, her warm, slick walls, hugging my dick like a glove, sending ecstasy shooting throughout my entire body.

She was made for me, indeed.

"Mmmm, you feel so fucking good, riding me, but you're supposed to be resting," I pointed out, breathlessly, waggling my eyebrows with a slight smirk on my face.

With great swiftness, I wrapped my arm around her waist and flipped us. Now she was on her back and it was my job to do all the work. She squealed - my sudden shifting of us taking her by surprise, and I chuckled at her reaction, but once I began to move my hips, she recovered quickly, and fell right back into the rhythm of our coupling.

I kissed her roughly on her mouth, then set my sights somewhere else completely.

Running my hand up her side, from where it had been resting on her hip, and trailing my mouth down her neck and shoulders, gently kissing and nipping along the way, they met in the middle, my hand cupping her breast as my mouth teased her pebbled nipple.

I shifted my eyes up to watch her as teased her breasts with my hands and mouth. Her eyes were closed _and_ she was biting her bottom lip.

It may have been the hottest thing I'd ever seen.

After a few moments, I shifted again; this time to my knees. Holding her hips, I resumed at the same pace as before, only now at a completely different angle. Each thrust, nailing her sweet spot, perfectly. This I could tell from the moans, grunts, and groans which fell sweetly from her lips like music to my ears.

I couldn't help but smile as I gazed down at her naked body beneath me, knowing the great joy I was bringing her, and knowing only I would ever bring her that kind of joy again.

Cocky - I know - but we were forever and I knew it, looking down at her, in that moment. I would never be with anyone else. I'd never give her up.

My thumb had found her clit, and things had quickly intensified tenfold. My pace had quickened, her back was now arched, and her fingers were gripping hard at my thighs, causing a slight sting - which only intensified the pleasure with which I was quickly being overcome.

She was quickly being overcome, too.

I saw the tension building in her muscles and in her face, as I took in the sight of her body, writhing below me. I watched as it increased, building to a crescendo until finally, it snapped like an elastic band. She cried out as it snapped and her walls fluttered around me, sending me on to my own release. A strangled grunt escaped my lips as I thrust one final time before collapsing on the bed beside her, smiling.

We both lay breathless and completely relaxed - the perfect ending to our weekend from hell.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, teasing her hip with the tips of my fingers, and kissed her on the cheek.

"You okay?" I asked, still breathing shallowly.

"Uh huh," she answered, dreamily, lightly nodding her head.

"I was worried for a minute it might be too much," I pointed out, still struggling to catch my breath.

"Never," she assured.

We lay there, lazily, for a few minutes, recovering from our bliss, but eventually we righted ourselves, knowing Hunter was home. He could walk in unexpectedly at any given moment, so unfortunately, basking in the afterglow of incredible sex, wasn't something we could enjoy - at least not for long.

"We need to set a date for the wedding," Sookie suggested, as I flipped through the guide on the TV. "I still think we should do it as soon as we can and on top of that, Pam and Amelia are pressuring me. They want to help plan and to do that; they need a date."

Relief washed over me. "I'm glad to hear you still want to do it soon. I've gotta admit, with the opposition we've faced, I was a little worried you'd decide you wanted to wait," I admitted.

The last thing I wanted to do was wait. Even though our time together had only been short, I wanted to call her my wife and I wanted to do it sooner, rather than later.

She winced and revealed, "I can't say the thought of waiting didn't cross my mind, but I guess at some point this weekend I realized none of this is about your mom, or Sam. It's about us, and what we know is right ... and getting married before I'm huge and before the baby comes is right."

"Well, then, let's set a date!" I exclaimed. I was so glad we were on the same page. I'd been worried about it since the episode with Mom. "We have to get the license first, and I really can't say for sure when we can do that ... definitely in the next couple weeks, though."

"So, why don't we pick a date far enough in the future that we're sure we can have the license and have everything planned, but soon enough that I won't look like a cow."

"Sookie, you're gorgeous; and you're never gonna look like a cow," I insisted.

"Eric, the date," she chided.

I guess she didn't want to argue over whether she'd look like a cow or not.

"Well, I don't know, Sookie. I'd marry you tomorrow if we could. How long do you think it'll take to plan? We aren't doing anything really big, are we?"

That was all up to her. I wanted to give her the wedding she wanted. I didn't care if we got married at Bon Temps Town Hall, dressed in paper bags, or if we had a wedding to rival that of a fairy tale. I just wanted to marry her.

"No, I don't think I want anything big ... just us, and our close friends and family … nothing big. We could probably pull it together in two or three weeks if we hurried." She got quiet for a moment, her face looking as if she was in deep thought.

"In three weeks, I'll be fourteen weeks. I shouldn't be even really showing then and if I am, it won't be much." She leaned over and picked up her Word-of-the-day calendar off the nightstand and flipped through it. "Three weeks from today is January twenty-third. We could go for the last weekend in January," she suggested, smiling.

I wanted to get married, soon; but with her health, I definitely didn't want her taking on too much. The end of January was pushing it, in my opinion; if she wanted to do anything more than visit the Courthouse's Justice of the Peace.

"Well, I don't want you getting too rushed and too worried about our wedding," I insisted, taking the calendar from her hands and flipping through it, into the next month. "That's the last thing you need to be stressed over. Why don't you give yourself a little more time?" I urged, pointing to a different date. "This ... this should be our wedding day."

I smiled in triumph, knowing that I'd picked the perfect day and that she'd surely see it my way and agree.

She beamed at me, smiling, and exclaimed, "That's perfect, Eric! Perfect!"

* * *

I hoped you liked it ...

Coming up next ... we'll be seeing a Sookie/Bea Northman (Eric's Mom) convo, and maybe even a little of his dad! Oh ... and a little of what all the lady teachers at Eric's school are thinking about all this!

It's exciting stuff! At least I think it is!

So ... Tell me what you thought, and what date do you think Eric chose?

I wanna know!

As always, thanks for all the reviews ... I may have missed responding to a couple this time, so it's really important I say that.

And, also, BIG THANKS to **Northwoman** for betaing! Any mistakes left are mine because I just can't ever post a chapter without fooling around with it in some way!

Oh ... and as always, everything belongs to Charlaine Harris.


	22. Wedding Weekend

I'm so late on this, but instead of giving a bunch of excuses, I'll just say, sorry for making you wait so long ... Life's been crazy, and I'll leave it at that.

As always thanks to everyone who reads, and especially those of you who review. It makes my day, totally!

And also, Thanks to **Northwoman**! She's on vacation and she still managed to get this beta'd and back to me in like a day ... That said, she's awesome!

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

It seemed like just yesterday, Eric and I were telling everyone we were getting married and having a baby, and I was falling off the stool in our kitchen as we did it - not one of my best moments, I know - but now, it was six weeks later. I was just beginning the seventeenth week of my pregnancy.

Between doctor's appointments and our pending nuptials, our weekend had been pretty packed. We'd had a ton of things to do, but Eric had taken a vacation day yesterday, on Friday, and Tara and Jason were keeping both Hunter and Killer for the whole weekend, so we'd gotten everything accomplished, with very little distraction, and we'd even managed to score a little time to enjoy each other before the craziness of tomorrow ensued.

We'd just made love on the living room floor in front of the fire, on a bed of pillows and blankets. Really, it wasn't that cold out; at least not cold enough to warrant building a fire, but we had the house to ourselves and it seemed romantic, so we built one anyway.

Eric lay on his side, his head propped up on his arm. I was lying on my side as well, facing him as his fingertips gently rubbed circles on my bare hip. Every now and again he'd trace the line of my hip to the side of my stomach, which was now swollen and round, and getting larger each passing day.

He leaned in toward me and lightly brushed his lips against mine. As he pulled back, his eyes shifted to my belly, and then back up, meeting mine. He grinned. "You are getting more and more beautiful every single day."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I'm getting fatter every day, maybe," I snarkily retorted, then caught myself.

Lately, I'd had this tendency of going from zero to bitch in the blink of an eye, usually for no real reason, and I hated it when it happened. It was sort of like The Incredible Hulk or Jekyll and Hyde, and I really felt bad because most of the time, when it happened, Eric was in my wake and received the brunt of the damage.

Aside from that tiny issue, since around my fourteenth week, I'd felt exponentially better. I wasn't throwing up anymore, and although I was still a bit over-emotional, I was no longer basket case.

I was pretty much back to being normal ole Sookie.

Well - normal ole Sookie who weighed a hell of a lot more, and who ate a whole lot of olives, bacon, and tapioca - at least those were my flavors this month.

There was no reason to start a fight over something as uncontrollable as my weight. It was inevitable. I was going to get bigger and there was nothing I could do to stop it, so I figured I'd just make a joke to lighten the mood I'd unintentionally darkened with my bitchiness. "I'm starting to think you just might be a closet chubby chaser," I accused, playfully, as I poked him in the chest, glad I'd caught myself before things gotten out of hand and our night was ruined.

"Chubby chaser?" He spat, glaring, and then he smirked. That's when I knew I was in trouble. "Chubby chaser?" He repeated, chuckling.

His fingertips, which had been sweetly rubbing my side, were now tickling me relentlessly.

"Eric!" I shrieked. "Stop!" I squealed, unable to keep myself from giggling as we struggled on the floor. He had me pinned underneath him as he continued his assault, laughing just as hard as I was. "Please … you're gonna make me pee," I begged. "I'll do anything," I proclaimed, desperately, breathless and giggling. "Just stop ... please."

The tickling stopped immediately, at my proclamation, however, he didn't move. He was still hovering over me, his legs straddling my thighs.

"Anything?" he questioned, huskily, raising his eyebrow. "Anal?" he suggested, looking entirely too excited in more ways than one.

The boner, I could forgive - we were wrestling around naked on the floor - but he'd actually had the nerve to suggest anal sex with a smile on his face, so I smacked his arm, which wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for. He knew damn well we'd been there and done that, and it hadn't turned out well.

And, although I wasn't totally against that sort of stimulation – in all honesty, I sort of liked it - I wasn't quite ready to try it again.

He sat up to his knees and shrugged. "I was only joking ... but for the record, I'm down to try again whenever you are."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You think you're sooooooooo freaking funny!" I drawled, sarcastically.

"Oh … I do, actually," he cockily agreed, nodding as he placed his hands on the floor, one on each side of my head, and leaned back down over me.

His tongue darted out and ran over my lips, begging them to part as the distance between us closed, but before his lips met mine, I felt a tiny flutter inside me, taking me completely by surprise.

"Wait!" I exclaimed out of nowhere, placing my hands on his shoulders, effectively stopping the descent of his lips.

I'd felt the baby move which was a whole new thing for me. I'd felt it a handful of times, so far, over the past couple weeks, but Eric hadn't, yet. He would soon though, because it was definitely getting stronger and more frequent.

"What is it?" he asked cautiously.

"She moved," I declared, smiling. "I felt it, again."

*s*S*s*

_Friday ...**  
**_

_"Your blood pressure's normal for the second exam in a row," Dr. Ludwig said, sounding pleased. "And you've had no more dizziness or headaches?"_

_"None. I've actually felt pretty great." _

_"Well, in that case, it's time to take a look at that baby, then," she announced smiling, as she rolled her chair a couple of inches, over to the counter, grabbing her tube of jelly. "You know the drill by now."_

_I really liked Dr. Ludwig. _

_The family doctor I'd gone to my whole life was an old man with hair growing out of his ears and a monotone voice, and although I trusted him to be professional and do his job, I never felt completely at ease with him. _

_With Dr. Ludwig, it was completely different. First, she was female, and she couldn't have been more than forty. To me those two things alone made a huge difference, but she also came across much more laid back and nurturing. I definitely felt much more comfortable with her. _

_"I hate that stuff," I complained, lifting up my shirt. "It's cold."_

_"It'll be worth it, Lover. You know how rewarding it is seeing the baby," Eric encouraged from beside me._

_He was right. It was rewarding and we hadn't gotten to see it at my last appointment. We'd also found out we probably wouldn't get to see it every time, so what was a little bit of sticky, cold goo? It was nothing a little warm water and a paper towel couldn't take care of. _

_After assuring everything looked good, and was right on schedule, she asked if we had any questions and gave us a little time to gawk at our creation, as well as listen to its heartbeat. Due to faulty equipment, we'd ended up not getting to do that at our last appointment, as we thought we would, so I was glad we were getting the chance to do it now. _

_It was totally amazing, hearing the little thumps. _

_"Can you tell if it's a boy or girl, yet?"_

_I'd read online, most women found out between about eighteen and twenty-three weeks, but I'd also read sometimes they could tell much earlier. I was right at seventeen weeks, so I figured it was worth a try._

_"It may be a bit early for that, but let me see." She moved the wand around a little then said, "Well, I don't see a penis and that's where it should be." She pointed to the spot on the screen. "And although it's a little soon, I should still be able to see something." _

_"If I were having a son, I guarantee you'd be able to see something," Eric proclaimed proudly. "There'd be no mistaking it."_

_"Eric!" I chided._

_He shrugged. "Well you would," he insisted._

_I couldn't believe he'd just alluded to the size of his dick to our doctor – of all people – but I guess he felt comfortable with her too._

_I shook my head and I was pretty sure I was turning red. I wasn't sure if I was embarrassed more by the fact he'd made the comment or by the fact there was truth in what he'd said. _

_Dr. Ludwig just laughed and continued, "I feel pretty confident you're having a girl." _

_My embarrassment melted away at her confirmation and all of the sudden, I couldn't stop smiling. I turned to Eric and exclaimed, "We're having a little girl, Eric!" _

*s*S*s*

"Are you sure she moved?" He asked quizzically.

I nodded. I knew the baby was what I'd felt. I'd read all about it online. "Well, get up," I directed, cheerfully, hoping this time, he'd get to feel it, too, before she stopped.

Still straddling my legs, he rose to his knees and I sat up, placing a few of the pillows we'd scattered around, at my back. I reached for his hand, placing it firmly on my abdomen, in the spot where I'd felt the tickles.

After a moment, he removed his hand, shook his head, and shrugged. "I can't feel it."

**Eric's POV **

I really wished I could've felt the baby assuming that's even what it was, but I couldn't.

Sookie'd told me she'd been feeling her move, lately, and I'd tried a couple times, but I never felt a thing. Frankly, I wasn't even totally convinced it was the baby – what Sookie'd described sounded an awful lot like gas to me.

In fact, the first time she'd told me about it, just last week, I'd made the mistake of asking her if she was sure she didn't just have to fart. I'd only meant it innocently, but apparently, I really should have known better than to question her, or let on to my doubt; especially given the fact we were in bed at the time, and I'd been about to get lucky.

Not that sex was hard to come by, lately. It totally wasn't.

Sookie's libido had increased tenfold in recent weeks; to levels beyond that of even my own and believe it or not, sometimes, I actually had to turn her down.

That was definitely something new I'd never experienced.

To think, I, Eric Northman couldn't perform was really pretty ridiculous and hard to believe, but sometimes, my dick just needed a break.

The result of my skepticism, or more specifically, the result of making it known, was getting slapped and being given the evil eye followed by the silent treatment and the cold shoulder, and it just so happened to be one of those times when the cold shoulder was the last thing I'd wanted.

It definitely wasn't break time and it sucked.

Nevertheless, I wasn't stupid and I'd most certainly learned from my mistakes; and that was one I wasn't making again - especially tonight. We were alone and we were getting married tomorrow and there was simply just no good reason to start a conflict.

She placed her hand on her stomach in the spot where mine had been, looking as if she was waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, she looked up at me and assured, "I can't feel it either. It's probably just not strong enough to feel from the outside, yet."

This time, I just went with it. I didn't question her at all.

I was starting to figure out pregnant women were in a class all their own. More specifically, I'd found they were slightly scary, and even if they were wrong, there was definitely no arguing with them - that is, unless you wanted your balls handed to you on a silver platter.

Yep – Sookie definitely wore the pants in our relationship; at least she would until July when our daughter was born. I cared way too much about her and my nuts to ever allow her to think differently.

"It's okay, baby. I know I'll feel it eventually," I soothed as I reached forward and cupped her belly with my hands.

Over the past few weeks, she'd really begun to look pregnant and although sometimes, she complained she looked fat, I thought she was hotter than ever.

Maybe it was wrong, but there was just something about knowing and seeing she was carrying my child that really got me hard - her growing stomach, her magnificent breasts, and those curves.

Fuck.

If it was wrong of me, I didn't care because Sookie was hot. She always would be - no matter what. Nothing, not even extra weight could change that fact.

Not to me.

I kissed her belly, then sweetly, I cooed, "Hey little one, you messin' with Daddy? You ever gonna let me feel you?" Sookie giggled and I looked up at her, grinning, as I moved my hands from her stomach to the floor, pushing myself back up to my knees. "I guess I'll just have to feel Mommy some more, instead," I suggested, much less sweetly, and then, I did just that.

*s*S*s*

The evening we'd shared had been incredible.

For hours, we'd done nothing more than make love and talk with a little cuddling and goofing around in between; and we needed it, after our crazy weekend. It wasn't easy putting the finishing touches on a fairly short-notice wedding - even in a tiny town like Bon Temps.

I totally felt for Sookie, my sister, Amelia, and Tara, who'd done most of the work.

The fire was almost out, but was still burning enough to give off a faint glow, dimly lighting the room. I'd been lying on my stomach, beside Sookie, propped up on my elbows, watching her sleep.

I'd tried to sleep myself, and had actually dozed off for a bit, but had found myself restless, knowing in less than twelve hours, I'd be married, and the gorgeous angel lying before me would be my wife.

It really was like a dream come true and I felt like I was exactly where I was supposed to be.

It was times like this, I mentally scolded myself for all the time we'd wasted fighting our attraction, and also, all the time we'd spent sneaking around and worrying about things we shouldn't have even been worried about in the first place.

It was all such a waste of precious time and energy we could have utilized getting to know each other, being happy, and being together.

None of the reasons either of us had cited as potential problems in the beginning, had become issues and now, it all seemed inconsequential. Sookie, Hunter, and our daughter meant way more to me than anything else; including my job, and if it ever came down to it, I'd always choose them.

It was hard to believe only a short time ago, that wasn't the case, although then, I didn't know all I knew now.

Knowing now, all I could have lost, or rather never had, had we not come to our senses - let's just say the mere thought that everything could be so incredibly different was the worst feeling imaginable and I was so thankful we'd both wised up, gotten over our stupidity, and chosen each other.

*s*S*s*

We'd barely been up an hour, when my sister, Amelia, and Tara showed up, insisting I leave.

"Hurry up, baby brother," Pam commanded, leaning against the doorjamb to mine and Sookie's room as I packed up the things I'd need to get ready. "We've got to get Sookie ready. The wedding's in less than four hours."

I was glad I'd at the very least had enough time to grab a shower. "Can I at least pack my fucking shit, Sis?" I barked.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," she pointed out, facetiously.

"Pam, I'm serious. Get out of my room and let me pack," I maintained, throwing the balled up pair of socks I happened to have in my hand, at her.

For a minute, I felt like we were in the junior high again.

But in my defense, I'd had literally no sleep the night before and I was cranky.

I wanted today to be perfect for Sookie just as much as they did, but this was too much. We all had plenty of time to get ready and the fact they were kicking me out of my house before I was ready to leave really sort of rubbed me wrong.

Had they'd come even ten or fifteen minutes later, it would have been different. I would have been prepared, but instead they showed up before I was ready and they made me feel rushed.

I really couldn't stand the feeling of being rushed. It was one of those things that could send me straight to anxiety attackville, had I not been on meds to prevent it.

"Fine, I can tell you're about to snap. I'll leave you be," Pam said a little snarkily, but then her voice softened as she assured, "Everything'll be fine, Eric. I know you're worried about Daddy, but he won't mess anything up. When he meets Sookie, later, he'll give up his fight. You know he's always been a sucker for pretty blondes," she joked, obviously referring to herself and Mom.

In all honesty, I'd pretty much convinced myself my foul mood was due to my lack of sleep and feeling rushed, but Pam's words forced me to take a look at the bigger picture - I was nervous as hell.

Even though in a lot of ways it was like Sookie and I were already were married, we weren't; and getting married was a huge deal. It was only natural to be a little nervous.

I stopped what I was doing and made a b-line from the closet, where I'd been packing, to the bed, and sat down. Pam took that as a cue, walked over and took a seat beside me.

Also, aside from the normal pre-wedding jitters – Pam had called it perfectly - I was nervous about Dad. He was going to be there and he'd been far from supportive.

He hadn't actually done anything to try and stop the wedding, thus far, but he had made several attempts to get us to postpone it. Just this past week, when he'd finally come to terms with the fact we weren't postponing anything; he'd pulled his douchebaggiest move, yet.

He'd actually had the nerve to fax me legal paperwork to look over – a prenuptial agreement. On the cover page he'd written a note saying he'd have the originals with him for us to sign before the wedding.

The papers obviously went straight into the garbage and needless to say as I chucked them, my phone was out and I was dialing his number, but he hadn't relented, insisting he'd bring them and they'd be signed.

All we'd done since was argue about it, and even though I was fairly certain he'd finally realized neither Sookie, nor I, were signing anything, I was pretty sure I'd be arguing about it some more today.

"Fuck, Pam," I muttered, shaking my head. "I am nervous about Dad. I told you about the prenup he wanted us to sign. What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not, baby brother," she insisted. "Look at Mom. She came around … and it only took like one night with the two of you and all your crazy friends to change her mind. Trust me. Dad's even easier than her, even though it doesn't always seem like it."

Mom had called the week after our dinner party to check up on Sookie and apologized for her behavior. She'd told us that after spending the evening with our friends and seeing how supportive they'd all been, and after seeing how happy Sookie and I were, she'd realized the error of her ways. She'd even given us her blessing and promised to work on Dad, which obviously hadn't been going too well, so far.

But, without her intervention, I suppose it could have been far worse.

I shook my head and chuckled, not knowing what else to do. "Why did he and Mom have to finally decide to be real parents? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love it they're actually taking an interest in something I'm doing, but why did it have to be this? Why couldn't they have just showed up when we graduated college or some shit?"

She giggled and draped her arm around my shoulder. "I know what you mean, but you need to quit worrying. It'll all work out ... and if it doesn't, it's Dad's loss, not yours," she assured, smiling as she gave my shoulder a squeeze - a sort of half hug.

She was absolutely right.

Dad wasn't the sort of person who'd cause a big scene, so I didn't think he'd physically try to stop the wedding; and aside from that, I had found my family, and if Dad didn't want to be a part of it then so be it. Really, in the grand scheme of things it really wouldn't be much different than before. It wasn't like he'd ever been around much to begin with.

"Thanks, Sis. I love you," I said, feeling a little more at ease.

I really did love her, even though she was a bitch most of the time. She was the best sister I could ask for. Being my twin, she knew me better than anyone else and always knew exactly what to say, or more specifically, what I needed to hear.

"I love you, too, baby brother." She kissed my cheek then hopped off the bed. "Now quit moping around, get your shit, and leave. If you and Sookie are ever gonna get married, you gotta go."

*s*S*s*

When I walked into Merlotte's, I couldn't believe my eyes. It didn't even look like the same bar. The first thing I'd noticed was there were flowers everywhere. Sookie had chosen an assortment of pale yellow and dark blue flowers and their scents filled the entire bar.

I looked to my left and about a third of the room on that end was sectioned off with white lacey curtains. All the tables had been moved and only the chairs remained, decorated with silver bows and ribbons, and neatly organized to accommodate our guests.

We'd only invited our close friends, family, and coworkers, and were only expecting a turnout of about twenty or thirty people, so the chairs had been arranged in blocks of fifteen chairs with an aisle in between which led to the fireplace.

I couldn't wait to see Sookie walking down that aisle toward me.

The space at the opposite end of the bar was pretty much as it usually was. Most of the tables were still out, however, they'd been slightly rearranged and clean, white table cloths and centerpieces full of blue and yellow flowers adorned them.

A few of the tables were pushed together in the corner, and although they were covered with tablecloths, there were fewer flowers on them. Sam was standing there, his back to me, mixing a bowl of punch.

I was standing in the center of the room, which was empty and obviously meant to be the dance floor, as I called out, "Hey … Sam, what can I do to help? The girls kicked me out and it's not gonna take me three and a half hours to get ready."

Sam turned around and started toward me. "Hey, dude … your sister, Tara, and Amelia did a great job decorating and moving shit around. It don't even look like my bar anymore."

"So I've noticed," I agreed. "Sookie's gonna love it."

"Well, there's really nothing left to do until closer to time, so if you wanna start getting ready, my office's open," he informed. "Or, since you said it wouldn't take that long for you to get ready, you're welcome to join me. I was just about to take a load off for a bit while I finish up the hors d'oeuvres ... the last batch is in the oven now."

Sam and I had definitely gotten closer in recent weeks. I'd made it a point to get to know him better, since he'd voiced his concerns to Sookie. I really wanted to do whatever I could to put his mind at ease, since he meant so much to her.

As for his concerns, he'd never mentioned them to me, nor did he ever mention another word about them to Sookie, as far as I knew. Actually, since their talk, he'd been nothing but helpful and accommodating to us. We'd had issues finding a place to get married and he'd offered up Merlotte's without us even having asked.

We both took a seat at the bar - Sam, on his usual side and me, on a stool across from him. After turning on the TV, he pulled out a bottle of scotch from below the bar, pouring us each a glass. "I brought out the good stuff for today, dude," he said grinning as he slid the glass in my direction.

It was still a bit early in the day, but I was getting married; and, like Sam had said, it was the good stuff, so I figured, what the hell. There was really no better way to relax me or cure my jitters than a good stiff drink.

It turned out that good stiff drink was a very good thing because about an hour after I'd arrived at Merlotte's; Dad walked in, manila envelope in hand – undoubtedly containing the prenup he'd wanted us to sign.

"Dad," I said, unenthusiastically as he approached.

"Eric, can we talk?" he requested, shifting his eyes toward Sam.

I turned to Sam and asked, "Can you give us a minute?"

Sam obliged, obviously sensing the tension that filled the room the moment I'd noticed my dad walk in. "Yeah, I gotta go check the mini quiches anyway," he said as he slid off his stool and headed to the back.

Upon Sam's departure I asserted, "We're not signing those," as I pointed to the envelope in his hand, getting straight to the point.

I guess I was hoping he'd just drop it if I made myself clear, but I should have known it wouldn't work. Once his mind was set on something, he generally got what he wanted, so I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

"Your mother and I signed one before we got married," he countered, all too calmly.

It about drove me nuts - how calm he was; especially when I'd been on edge about facing him all morning. I wanted to stay calm. The last thing I wanted was to fight; on my wedding day, no less, but I wasn't like him. I couldn't stay calm, not when he'd showed up to my wedding with those fucking papers.

"I am not you, Dad ... and Sookie's not Mom," I seethed. "We aren't like you and we aren't going to begin our marriage, preparing for its demise. That's ... that's ... it's just wrong," I spat.

"It's not wrong, Son. It's smart," he informed, matter-of-factly, taking a step toward me.

Smart. Was he serious? In my book, damning your marriage before it even happened was far from smart.

"Sookie and I are getting married in just a couple of hours and neither of us have any intention of ever getting divorced. I love her and she loves me … and we have kids to think about. We are in it for the long haul, Dad," I insisted, just as matter-of-factly.

"Nobody has intentions of getting divorced on their wedding day," he argued, placing his hand on my shoulder. "It's always forever, but then, afterwards, you often find out differently. This is for your own protection, Eric."

"Protection! What about Sookie and Hunter's protection?" I asked, shaking my head in disgust. "_If_ something would ever happen between us ... and it won't ... I would want to make sure they were taken care of. I wouldn't leave them with nothing! _Ever_!"

"You might feel differently later on. Would you still want to take care of her if she cheated on you, Eric?" He gave me a minute to think about his question, but before I could answer, he continued, "Or how about if you cheated on her ... do you honestly think she won't try to take you for everything you have?"

Cheat on each other - what the fuck? This was getting ridiculous.

Waving my finger in his face, I shouted, "You've got to be kidding me, right now! Are you crazy? That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Then, realizing things were getting a little out of hand, I took a breath and reined myself in.

More calmly, I pointed out, "First off, Sookie and I are _not _going to cheat on each other … and I have to say, I'm slightly offended you'd think I'd do something like that. You were never around much, but I thought you knew me better than that." I rolled my eyes. "Secondly, she'd never try to 'take me for everything I have' ... as you put it. She's not like that. She doesn't care about _your_ money and frankly, neither do I."

He'd gone entirely too far and I was seriously about to blow a gasket. It was taking every bit of resolve within me to remain even a little calm, but as luck would have it, the door flew open and Hunter came running into Merlotte's. He'd totally saved the day, before anything else could be said.

"Eric!" he shouted as he ran toward me.

"Hey, little man!" I knelt down, my arms outstretched as he continued toward me. Seeing him, completely wiped away my bad mood and put a smile on my face.

As much as I'd enjoyed the time Sookie and I had spent together and alone, I'd really missed Hunter a lot and as much as I was looking forward to spending more time alone with Sookie, I was a little disheartened Hunter was staying with Jason and Tara until Tuesday – after the holiday weekend.

It just wasn't the same without him in the house.

He ran directly into my arms and they wrapped tightly around him as his tiny arms closed around my neck. "I missed you, little man. You been good for Jason and Tara?"

"Uh huh," he answered, nodding, as I stood up, holding him.

I wasn't going to be able to do that much longer. He was six and I was big guy, but soon, he'd be way too big to pick up and hold in my arms. Really, he was too big for most already.

"But Killer was bad," he added. "Jason doesn't like him."

"Jason doesn't like him?" I questioned, acting surprised, when in all honesty, I wasn't a bit surprised. Killer truly was a little shit.

"Yeah, Jason doesn't like him," Jason gruffly agreed, having walked into the bar right behind Hunter. "That dog of yours is piece of work, man. He barks at every little sound, he attacks us anytime we try to get near Hunter, and he pis … uh … I mean peed … on Tara's antique sofa."

"Sorry, man," I apologized, wincing. "If you want, we'll take him back … and I'll pay to have the sofa cleaned," I offered.

"Nah … Hunter wants him around, and for some reason Tara likes him, so we'll keep him. Besides, for all his flaws, every now and then, he's a pretty good cuddler," he added as he turned away from us and headed toward the kitchen, where Sam was working on the food.

I chuckled, knowing exactly what he meant. Killer was a first class spooner and cuddler. Sometimes he got in these moods where he was so tired you could do anything you wanted to him, and that included cuddling in multiple positions.

As Jason spoke, Hunter had been tapping me on the shoulder, so as soon as Jason finished and walked away, I asked, "What's up, Hunt?"

He pointed toward the restrooms and whispered, "Eric, I gotta go pee."

"Okay, kiddo," I said as I sat him down to the floor. "I'll be right here and when you're done, we gotta get dressed. Sookie'll have our hides if we're not ready on time."

With that, he ran off to the bathroom, leaving Dad and me behind.

"So, that's Hunter? He obviously thinks the world of you," Dad pointed out.

"He's _my_ world, Dad … and that's exactly why I can't sign those papers," I informed him.

I had to make sure that he'd always be taken care of. It didn't matter he wasn't mine because in my heart he totally was and always would be. Nothing was ever going to change that fact.

Of course, that still wasn't enough to convince Dad to get off my back. He responded, "You know, with one phone call to Catiliades, we can change the agreement to ensure he'll be accounted for ... I'm sure there's a fax here," he said, looking around the bar.

"Are you ever going to give up, Dad?" I questioned, shaking my head. "I've given you reason after reason why I will not sign those." I pointed at them again. "It's not going to happen," I stressed.

Dad sighed and shook his head. "One day, Eric, you are going to have a lot. You have to take steps now to protect what's yours. That's all there is to it."

I glared at him. He could give me any reason he wanted. Nothing he could say would change my mind. As far as I was concerned, the reasons I had not to sign the papers would trump any reason he could provide that I should.

When I didn't say anything, he added, "You're putting me in a tough spot, Son; and you're causing me to have to consider things I'd hoped I wouldn't have to. If you won't sign the papers I'll have no choice but to consider leaving everything to your sister."

"Dad, I already told you, neither Sookie, nor I care about the money. I understand you need to do what you feel you have to do; and I'm fine with that," I avowed, catching a glimpse out of the corner of my eye, of Hunter leaving the restroom. "Now, Hunter's coming and I would really appreciate if we didn't continue this conversation in front of him. You know where I stand."

"I respect you're standing your ground, Son, and I agree we shouldn't discuss this further ... at least not in front of the boy ... but I really do want you to think about all I've said … I'd like to have this all taken care of before the wedding. I only want what's best for you."

Hunter reached me just as Dad finished his sentence. I knelt down, pointed toward the back hallway where Sam's office was located, and instructed, "Go on back to Sam's office ... you know where it is." He'd been there before. "I'll be right behind you." He nodded and headed to the back.

Looking Dad directly in his eyes, I vowed, "This _is_ what's best for me, Dad. You'll see," then, I left, heading to the back myself.

**Sookie's POV **

Just minutes ago, my room had been full of hustle and bustle and as appreciative as I was for all the help, there was a part of me that really wanted to scream, "Leave me alone!"

All I'd really sought after, all morning long, was a little peace and quiet - some time to reflect, but instead, Tara, Amelia, and Pam had followed me around, fussing over my hair, nails, makeup, and dress. I'd had at least one shadow at any given moment, but they'd finally agreed to give me a few minutes to myself while they finished getting ready, and fuck, I really needed it.

All the excitement was giving me a headache and that was the last thing I needed today.

My hand was resting on my stomach - something which had recently become almost involuntary - as I stood there, all made up, gazing at myself in the full-length mirror which hung on the closet door.

I couldn't believe how amazing my dress was.

It fit perfectly, but I must admit, until I actually had it on I was a little worried, since the baby bump I'd expected to have had turned out to be more of a baby mountain.

I was huge.

At least I was compared to most of the pictures I'd seen on the internet. I'd only seen a few that were as far along as me that were my size or bigger. Most of the women who had posted pictures of their belly barely even looked pregnant.

Regardless, even with my protruding midsection, the dress was still gorgeous.

Pam had actually designed it herself, as a wedding gift, with the help of Russell; her boss, friend, and mentor; and they'd done a fabulous job despite the fact I hadn't given them much to go on, beyond the fact I didn't want it to be too poofy or white.

I mean, come on - I was pregnant. Poofy would have made me look like a cow and white - well, let's just say Gran would have rolled over in her grave had I got married in white.

Since I hadn't specified a color, besides "not white", I'd figured it would have turned out to be cream or champagne – maybe even pale blue or pink, but I'd been surprised when Pam told me it was silver.

Silver wasn't a color I'd ever envisioned myself wearing at my wedding, but this wasn't your usual shiny, metallic silver, instead, it was more of a soft silver - almost more of a pale gray, and it really was perfect in every single way.

The fabric was light and silky - very comfortable; and it was covered with a layer of lace to make it a bit fancier and much more elegant. It was long, strapless, and form fitting, gently hugging all my curves – which were something I had plenty of, these days.

An empire waist fell right below my bust, and was bejeweled with a band of dark blue and clear gems which sparkled and gleamed as they caught the light. She'd chosen them, obviously to match my rings – a personal embellishment that didn't go unnoticed.

It was beautiful and classy, and it was totally me. I felt like a princess wearing it - a very, very bloated princess, but a princess no less.

As I took in the reflection staring back at me, the enormity of everything took hold and tears began to trickle down my cheeks. I was marrying Eric today, we were having a baby girl in just a few short months, and I was just so incredibly happy with my life even though the route it had taken in recent months hadn't been what I'd ever expected.

"Sookie," a voice I couldn't quite place, called out.

I took a breath, stifling my tears, patted my face then turned to see Eric's mom poking her head in the door. I'd had no clue she was even here at the house and I hadn't even heard my bedroom door open, but I hadn't exactly been paying attention. I'd been off in my own little world.

"I hope I'm not intruding. May I come in?"

It would be a lie to say I wasn't uneasy about facing her, after her last visit. Although she'd since called and apologized, her presence still put me on edge, but the past was the past and she was Eric's mom and for everyone's sake it was best I just got over it.

Still a little teary, I insisted, "Of course." I motioned to the desk chair across from the bed. "Have a seat."

She walked in, shutting the door behind her as I headed to the bed and took a seat. As she strode to the chair I'd offered her, she pointed out, "I know this isn't the best time ... Pamela told me you were about to leave." She sat down. "But I really wanted to speak with you before the wedding and we only arrived this morning."

I responded with a nervous smile and nod. Although I was trying to set my negative feelings aside, we'd only spoke a couple of times over the past few weeks, so the horror of our first meeting still lingered in the back of my mind.

She rolled the chair a bit closer to the bed and reached into her purse, fumbling around inside it like she was looking for something. "Sookie, you look beautiful. Eric's going to be blown away when he finally sees you," she said smiling, slightly dampening the tension that had started to fill the room the moment she'd walked in.

"Ah ha. There it is." She pulled a tiny envelope out from her purse, opened it, and pulled out a silver heart-shaped locket, holding it up so I could see it. On the front, the word 'mom' was beautifully inscribed. "I wanted to give you this," she proclaimed, handing it over to me.

As I held it up, inspecting it, she explained its significance. "When Eric was just about Hunter's age, Jim took him to Tiffany's and let him choose a Mother's Day gift for me. This is what he chose." She smiled, gazing at it as it dangled between us. "I've worn it nearly every day since, but since the two of you are getting married and starting a family of your own, I thought you should have it."

I felt tears pooling in the corners of my eyes. They just wouldn't stop flowing today. And Beatrix's gesture most certainly wasn't making it any better.

"Hey … no tears today," she warned, waving her index finger at me. "Today's supposed to be happy."

"Oh … it is," I clarified, sniffling. "Today's the happiest day of my life." I held the necklace back up, handing it back to her. "Thank you for this. I love it and I'll cherish it always. Will you help me put it on?"

"It's hardly fancy enough to go with your dress," she pointed out.

"I don't care," I proclaimed. "I think it's perfect."

She joined me on the bed, sitting down beside me, and then she fastened the necklace around my neck. "The necklace isn't the only reason I'm here, Sookie," she informed. "I also wanted to apologize to you in person. I know we've already spoke on the phone, but my behavior toward you was deplorable and an apology to your face is the least you deserve."

"There's really no need to apologize again. I already accepted your apology and now I just want us all to get along. It's water under the bridge … really," I insisted, and I meant it - mostly.

It wasn't really quite water under the bridge, yet. My nerves when she'd showed up had proven that, but the fact she was here and being so supportive had really gone a long way. What was important now was that we all just move on and learn to be a family.

"I'm glad," she said smiling. She took a breath, stood up, and went over to the window. Gazing out, with her back to me, she somberly continued, "I've made so many mistakes and I was oblivious to them for so long. For years I did what I thought was best for my family only to realize, now, what I was doing was actually the worst. I should have been around more for Eric and Pamela."

"Well … you can be there for them now … and for your granddaughter," I interjected, soothingly.

Eric and I had decided not to tell anyone right away we were having a girl. We sort of wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while, but it just felt right telling his mom now, and I knew he'd understand.

She stepped away from the window and turned back around to face me, looking surprised. "Granddaughter?" She questioned. I smiled. "You're having a little girl?"

I nodded, still grinning. "We found out Friday … but I wasn't supposed to tell anyone yet, so please don't mention it to anyone. I'd like to let Eric know I told you before it gets back to him."

"Your secret's safe with me," she assured as she walked back over to the bed, taking a seat beside me again. "You know, Sookie, I know you say it's not necessary, but I truly am sorry for everything.

"I realize now, Eric was right," she stated earnestly, shaking her head. "He was right about a lot of things he said, but especially that I had no right coming into his life, now, and telling him how to live it. The fact I was never really there for him coupled with the fact he's a grown man and can make his own decisions negated any right I had to do that."

She took a breath and placed her hand on my hand, which was resting on my lap, then continued, "Aside from that, Sookie, I caused you such undue stress ... and it could have harmed you or the baby. That wasn't what I'd come here to do and if something bad would have happened ... well ..." She started to tear up. "I don't think I'd have ever gotten over it."

Both of us were now on the verge of tears, but I'd been most of my morning, so it was really nothing new for me. If there'd been any doubt left in my mind at all that her phone-apology wasn't genuine, what she'd just said to me to my face had completely wiped it all away.

"I really am very sorry and hope we _can_ get past it. I most certainly shouldn't have acted the way I did and I should have been more open to giving you a chance," she insisted.

"We can," I assured her, nodding. I was trying so hard to hold back my tears, but it really wasn't working. "My grandma and I were really close ... actually, she practically raised me, but that's beside the point." I sniffled. "The point is I'd like my daughter to be as close to you as I was with my Gran."

She hugged me and agreed, "I'd really like that, Sookie. I am so glad Eric met you and I truly wish the two of you the best. I couldn't ask for a better, or more understanding, daughter-in-law or mother for my grandchild and I think you are just what this family needs."

**Eric's POV **

It was a few minutes till two, all the guests had arrived, and I'd been officially barred from Sam's office.

Sookie had arrived about thirty minutes ago, and since my sister, Amelia, and Tara had ganged up on us, we weren't allowed to see each other. Sam's office had been deemed the best place to stash her to keep that from happening.

Mom and I were waiting for Pam by the bar, just a few feet away from the entrance to the area sectioned off for the ceremony. She was in the office with everyone else at the moment. I'd just filled Mom in on my little visit with Dad, earlier.

"I'm sorry he's being that way. I've tried my best to get him to drop it, but you know how he is when he sets his mind to something," she apologized, shrugging. "I'm thinking he'll give up when he meets her, though. He's always had a soft spot for blondes ... especially pretty ones," she assured, nodding.

I couldn't help but chuckle. That was almost exactly what Pam had said.

"I went to see her this morning," Mom informed.

I immediately stopped laughing; thinking the worst, in spite of the fact Mom had been great lately. I knew how nervous she made Sookie and I also knew how emotional Sookie could be. I couldn't help but worry the two of them together could spell disaster.

"Uh ... how did it go?" I asked nervously.

"It was a very nice visit," she swore. "She's a really sweet girl and I'm looking forward to getting to know her better," she declared, smiling.

Relief washed over me. Apparently, nothing bad had occurred.

Mom took a step toward me and placed the palm of her hand on my cheek. She looked up at me and solemnly continued, "Eric, I want you to know I really am happy for you and I love you."

It meant so much to hear her tell me she was happy for me, especially knowing that wasn't always the case. "I love you, too, Mom." I hugged her. "And I'm so glad you're here today."

Just as I finished my sentence, someone tapped me on the shoulder from behind. I turned to find that someone was Pam.

"Baby brother, it's time ... let's get this show on the road!" She ordered.

With that, I escorted my mom and sister down the aisle to their seats then took my place in the front, signaling it was time for the wedding to begin.

It was a bit overwhelming at first as our friends made their way down the aisle. Bill and Amelia came first. They were followed by Stan and Tara, and then, Hunter, who brought up the rear.

I was completely overcome with nervous anticipation. I felt tingly, my palms were practically dripping with sweat, and my heart felt like it was about to pound right out of my chest by the time Hunter had made it to the front, taking a seat with Pam and my mom in the front row. For a moment, I even felt a bit like I might throw up, but then Sookie appeared and just like that, I felt completely at ease.

Beaming with utter joy, she made her way toward me, on the arm of her brother. I watched her intently, completely mesmerized by her perfection, as she and Jason came closer to me with each step they took. I'd been waiting for this moment since before I'd even asked her to marry me and it was a bit surreal, knowing it was really happening.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, not that there was any reason to. Not only was I about to marry the most gorgeous woman on the planet, she was carrying my daughter - a fact beautifully highlighted by the silhouette of her form-fitting dress.

I stood, waiting for my beautiful bride to reach my side, feeling prouder than I'd ever felt of anything in my entire life.

**Sookie's POV**

"Hey Sis … you ready?" Jason asked extending his arm to me.

I nodded, smiling. "I am," I answered, locking my arm with his.

A few steps were all it took before we reached the opening in the curtains. My eyes immediately found Eric and the smile on my face only grew bigger and brighter. He looked so handsome, standing there at the front of the room in his midnight blue suit – a smile on his face as huge as my own.

I couldn't wait to reach him, and I most certainly couldn't wait to be his wife. Luckily, the aisle was short and it didn't take long.

Before I knew it, Jason was hugging me. "You look beautiful, Sis. I love you," he whispered in my ear then kissed my cheek.

He turned to Eric and gave him a sort of macho half hug with his left arm, while at the same time shaking Eric's hand with his right - only it was one of those manly secret handshake sorts of things complete with a fist bump. "She's all yours, man. I know you'll take good care of her," he whispered, just loud enough only Eric and I could hear.

Eric nodded and agreed, "You know I will, dude."

The two of them had gotten entirely too close and it was really sort of scary.

As Jason took his seat, Eric took my hands in his. I couldn't do anything other than smile up at him. Although I was completely aware this was all very real, it felt so much like a dream.

Gazing into my eyes and grinning, he quietly murmured, "You look ... WOW! Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

So, hoped you liked it and again, I'm sorry it took so long.

As for Sookie's dress ... it's not real. I made it up, but I was inspired by three dresses, so I've put links on my profile to the pictures.

Tell me what you thought!


	23. Ecstasy or Anxiety? Pick One

I know ... I know ... it's been way to long, so I'll save the apology (it's already on my blog) and get on with the story ...

But first, special thanks to **Northwoman** for being my beta, even though I haven't been posting much lately ...

and ...

As usual, none of these characters are mine. They belong to Charlaine Harris ...

and ...

The vows ... I didn't really write them ... well I sorta did - parts of them, but didn't ... they came from ask dot com, but I no longer have the link due to my computer dying. (Thank God for thumb drives or you wouldn't be reading this chapter!) I basically took three sets of sample vows at ask dot com ripped them apart and put them all back together into one set of vows and added a line here or there of my own, so yeah ... I can't take credit for them.

Now, on with the story ...

* * *

**Lafayette's POV**

When I'd been ordained, it really was nothing more than a big joke between me and my friends, being I was both gay and Atheist. I'd only agreed to try on a dare. I wasn't exactly typical minister material; at least as far as most were concerned – a fact of which I was painfully aware and which made it all that much more amusing.

I'd obtained my ordination through the Universal Life Church's online program, and although, I'd have to say my certificate was a great conversation piece, I'd certainly never intended to actually use it, but then, my girl, Sookie, came-a-runnin'.

She needed someone to officiate her wedding – someone who wouldn't make her and that hot piece of ass she was marrying go through six weeks of counseling before doing so, and she figured I was the perfect person, given my credentials.

Like I said, I'd never performed a wedding, or used my ordination for anything other than novelty, but she was one of my BFFs, so I couldn't say no.

That's how I ended up all dressed up in my Sunday best - not that I ever went to church - playing minister.

Sookie looked absolutely breathtaking as she made her way down the aisle, but it didn't surprise me. She always looked amazing – even more so since she fell in love and got herself knocked up. Talk about a glow! Hell! She even somehow managed to look gorgeous at the end of a busy shift at Merlotte's. Grease, sweat, and other nasty, random shit she'd spill on herself didn't put a dent in her looks – that was for sure.

Eric looked pretty damn gorgeous as well, all dapper and dressed up in his dark blue suit, but then again, he was always blazin' hot, too – especially in blue, which really made his eyes pop, however; I couldn't see his eyes at the moment. He hadn't taken them off Sookie since the moment she'd stepped through the curtain and into the room.

Now, normally, I wasn't too into white boys, but that hot hunk of man was sex on a motha' fuckin' stick! If he ever decided to bat for the blue team, I could confidently say I'd try to hit that with a quickness. Hell, even if he didn't, if he weren't with my girl, I'd probably try anyway, but none of that mattered. What did matter was they were both obscenely happy together and I wasn't gonna fuck with that.

Instead, I was gonna help them any way I could; and today that meant marrying them.

She'd just reached the front of the room, taking her place by Eric. It was time to get on with the show, so I stepped forward to the podium, and began. It was my first official duty as a member of the clergy and there'd been no damn rehearsal, so secretly, I was celebrating the fact I'd brought my notes to read from.

Despite the fact I was a little nervous, I confidently recited, "Today we've gathered here together to witness the joining of Eric and Sookie -" I motioned to each of them as I said their name - for dramatical purposes, of course. " - as they've decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?"

Jason rose from his chair, lifting his hand to secure the room's attention. "Uh … that'd be me," he answered with a smile, then sat back down.

I nodded, acknowledging him, then continued, "Marriage is not a union to enter into lightly. It's a commitment meant to be forever and it's filled with many challenges. If any person here can show just cause why Eric and Sookie should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

So far, things were going smoothly, but I must admit, I held my breath at that one, hoping for everyone's sake nobody said a damn word. I hated even asking that question.

Sookie had filled me in on the issues they'd been having with Eric's parents and although she'd assured me they had his mama's blessing and that Eric had insisted to her his daddy wouldn't cause a scene, or try to stop the wedding, I wasn't so sure and judging by the look on Eric's face, he wasn't so sure either.

He literally looked as if he was about to shit his pants for the brief moment of silence which followed and I swear he didn't even breathe until I continued on with the introduction of his crazy-ass sister for her reading.

Pam took my spot at the podium and said, "When my brother and Sookie first approached me about doing a reading for their wedding, I was -" She hesitated then continued, "Well … I was honored," she said thoughtfully, but then she corrected herself. "No ... I was beyond honored. It really meant the world to me," she added nodding, then winced, slightly, before she continued, "But then fear set in, because I knew it wouldn't be easy to find something to read that truly reflected the admiration and love they each feel for one another.

"But then I found this," she held out a folded piece of paper, unfolding it, with a huge smile plastered on her face. "And I knew it was perfect." She nodded as she placed the paper on the pedestal in front of her. "This is a reading from the movie _The Princess Bride_."

**Eric's POV**

I'd held my breath until Pam was introduced.

Glancing out of the corner of my eye at Dad, who was sitting smugly in the front row beside Mom, I really hoped he wouldn't do anything rash like trying to stop the wedding. I was fairly certain he wouldn't, but my certainty wasn't one hundred percent, so until the moment passed, I was nervous as hell.

Despite the fact our relationship was complicated and the fact it didn't always seem like it, he was my dad and ultimately, he did love me and did want me to be happy, but after our argument this morning, he was a bit of a wild card.

Pam made her way from her seat in the front row, to the podium at the front of the room with a folded piece of paper in her hand. At that moment, relief finally washed over me and I was finally able to breathe. I gave Sookie's hands a gentle squeeze and a reassuring smile, having been concerned she'd sensed my fear, or had felt similar worries.

Nothing was going to get in our way now; not our own stupidity, my parents, or our friends. From this day forward, it would be us; not her, or me. We were getting married and it felt totally and completely right.

Pam took a moment to gush about how honored she was having been asked to read something for us, before she actually began reading, but after a moment, she finally got to it and announced she'd be reciting a passage from my favorite movie of all time.

The moment _The Princess Bride_ left her mouth, I knew exactly what she'd chosen, and it seemed Sookie did as well – Lord only knows, between me and Hunter, we'd certainly made her watch it enough.

Sookie and I, both, turned toward my twin - both wearing huge smiles on our faces. I couldn't help but chuckle and shake my head at the absolute perfection and the humor of her choice. I was joined by the rest of the room once she actually began.

Using her best impression of Peter Cook, from the movie, she delivered the lines perfectly.

"Mawage. Mawage is wot bwings us togeder tooday. Mawage, that bwessed awangment, that dweam wifin a dweam. And wuv, twu wuv, will fowow you foweva … So tweasure yow wuv …."

I couldn't even begin to fathom how difficult it must have been for her to get through it without laughing, but she somehow managed.

I definitely couldn't have.

Once she'd finished, she took a deep breath before graciously saying, "Thank you," then she stepped away from the podium and shifted her attention to Sookie and me. "I love you guys," she mouthed with a wink and a smile then headed back to her seat.

With Lafayette back at the front, it was time to continue and as much as I'd enjoyed Pam's reading, I found myself growing impatient. I really just wanted to be married, already.

"Now, let's move onto the vows," Lafayette announced, not a moment too soon. "Eric, repeat after me, please," he requested.

I nodded then he began feeding me the lines.

I repeated everything he said, truly meaning each and every word I spoke and I did it with a smile on my face. We'd carefully chosen our vows, wanting them to be a direct reflection of us, our growing family, and our situation as a couple.

"I, Eric James Northman, take you, Sookie Louise Stackhouse, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us and I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

By the time I'd finished, we were both teary-eyed, but we were happy and that was most important.

The tears that had formed in the corners of my eyes started to trickle down my cheeks as she repeated the same vows I'd promised, just moments before. I just loved her so damn much and her smiling face and the sincerity in her voice meant absolutely everything to me.

I was such a fucking emo loser – I know – but I couldn't help it, nor did I care to. Sookie Stackhouse – soon to be Northman - loved this fucking emo loser and that was all that mattered to me.

I'd been consumed by pride as I watched her walk toward me, but it was nothing like what I felt, now, as she stood before me, her hands in mine, pledging to become my wife in front of everyone. There weren't really words that could describe it properly. Happy, ecstatic, thankful, grateful, amazed – those were a few which came close, but none actually hit the nail on the head.

It really was one of the greatest honors a woman could ever bestow a man - marrying him and having his child, to boot. She was promising to love me and cherish me, and she was inviting me to be a constant part of her life and Hunter's life, forever.

Knowing all she was agreeing to, in spite of my many flaws, completely humbled me.

**Sookie's POV**

Eric and I must have been the biggest babies in the world. By the time we'd each taken our turns saying our vows we were both practically blubbering idiots, but I didn't care. I was just so incredibly happy, and I knew he was too. His smiling face and the love emanating from his eyes said it all.

"Now, for the rings," Lafayette announced.

We both turned our attention to Hunter, which gave us each a brief moment to get ourselves together, as Pam whispered something in his ear then patted him on the back. He hopped out of his chair then walked over to us.

"Pammie said to bring Laffy these," he proclaimed, smiling from ear to ear as he held out the tiny pillow which held our rings.

I really hoped the photographer, or someone else got a picture of it. It was absolutely adorable – him standing there, smiling so proudly, dressed in his little suit which matched Eric's to a T.

"Thanks, Sweetie," I soothed, smiling down at him.

"You did good, Little Man," Eric added, proudly.

Lafayette reached out, unfastening the rings from the pillow and taking them from Hunter. "Thanks, Lil' Dude," he said with a wink, then once Hunter was back in his seat, between Pam and Beatrix, he held them up and continued, "Because a ring is perfectly symmetrical, it signifies the perfection of true love and because it has no end or beginning, it signifies the continuation of that love," he explained. "Eric, please take Sookie's ring and place it on her finger, and as you do, please declare your intentions."

Eric took my ring and did as Lafayette instructed.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he stated solemnly, as he slowly slid the diamond and sapphire band, which matched my engagement ring perfectly, onto my finger.

"Now, Sookie," Lafayette directed, handing me Eric's ring, "Please place this ring on Eric's finger and declare your intentions."

"With this ring, I thee wed," I proclaimed, smiling up at Eric, as I slipped the simple titanium band onto his finger.

Had I been told the day we met this was where we'd be now, only a few months later, I'd never have believed it, but saying those words and putting that ring on his finger - it all felt so incredibly right. I really couldn't imagine my life being any different, and I knew, beyond a shadow of doubt, that everything, up until now, had led me to exactly where I was supposed to be.

And, that was with Eric, as his wife. We were meant to be a family – me, him, Hunter, and our daughter. I'd never been surer of anything.

Really, looking back, I should have known when I couldn't get him out of my head, after we'd first met there was a reason for it, and I should have trusted my gut. I shouldn't have fought my feelings or my attraction to him because they were just trying to send me down the proper path.

Never-the-less, I eventually found my way - right into his arms and pregnant with his daughter - and in finding my way, I found true happiness. Happiness like none I'd ever felt before or ever expected.

Lafayette announced, "By the power vested in me by the Universal Life Church and the State of Louisiana, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Then adding his own tiny bit of flare to the ceremony, he continued, "And uh … Eric … you can kiss her now … I know you been wantin' to."

Eric nodded, grinning, as one of his hands went to the side of my face, cupping it; while the other found the small of my back then he lowered his head until his lips pressed against my own.

I'd been waiting all morning for that kiss and damn, it was a good one. It was soft, gentle and reverent. Totally the kind you didn't want to end - but it was also deepening, and quickly becoming the kind you didn't want on display in public.

His tongue slid into my mouth and I melted into him, allowing my hands to slide up his arms, to his neck, and then to the back of his head.

We'd both agreed prior to the wedding: tongue equaled tacky, but once we started kissing, I guess we just sort of forgot that whole conversation.

Yeah. We'd totally surpassed the limit of decency acceptable for public displays of affection – even for a wedding - but luckily, Lafayette was still running the show.

Just as my fingers threaded into Eric's hair, Lafayette announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen … Mr. and Mrs. Eric Northman."

That got our attention and effectively ended our first kiss as husband and wife.

And I definitely couldn't wait for the next.

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, on the count of three kiss Sookie," Maria-Star, the photographer's assistant said. "One … Two … Three," she counted.

On three, I kissed my beautiful wife as Al, the photographer, snapped another picture.

The wedding party had been excused already, and there were only a few more pictures left to be taken of me and Sookie, so my nerves were really kicking in. I hated that, since she was so happy.

I was too - on one hand. I mean, I'd just married the woman I loved. There was no not being happy about that, but on the other hand, the closer we got to finishing all the pictures the more troubled I became.

"There's only a couple left, guys," Al said. "I know the two of you must be anxious to get over to your reception."

Uh … not really, I couldn't help thinking, although I nodded with a smile. There was no need to let anyone in on the fact that mine and Sookie's big day was laced with disapproval and worry; at least where my dad was concerned. No matter what I was feeling, I had to play it totally cool.

"Sookie, turn toward me just a little," Al instructed, motioning with his hand.

She did as she was told, angling her body slightly toward him while I stood there awaiting further instruction and grew more and more conflicted as the moments ticked by.

"Is this good?" she asked smiling.

"Perfect."

I really dreaded the moment I'd have to introduce Sookie to my dad. I honestly had no clue how he would act or what he would say and I really didn't want him upsetting her, or hounding her about signing over her rights to anything that was mine. And I was pretty sure all of that would come, the very moment he showed his face.

He'd made it pretty clear he wasn't going to accept her.

"Now, Eric, kneel down in front of Sookie then put your right hand on her stomach," Al requested.

I obliged and dropped to my knees then placed my hand along the swell of her belly, cupping it, still acting as if nothing was bothering me. "Like this?" I questioned.

"Bring one knee up and move your hand toward her side, just a little. I don't want you to cover her belly too much … and Sookie, put your hand on top of his."

With any luck he'd simply left after the ceremony, content with his decision to disown me. At this point, it really did seem to be the best alternative, although I had hoped it wouldn't come to that – but not because of the money, but rather, because my hopes of having some sort of relationship with him would be over.

I guess it was just hard to give up on something you'd been hoping for, for practically your whole life, but if it was for Sookie and Hunter, it was worth it. I'd do anything – give up anything for them both.

"Alright, now, look into each other's eyes," Al instructed. "What do you think, Maria-Star?"

I could see her nodding and smiling out of the corner of my eye, so it wasn't surprising when she answered, "Oh … that's gonna be a good one."

Al snapped the picture. "Okay … just one more," he assured.

My anxiety grew and I was starting to sweat a little, but then again, maybe that was just the fire in the fireplace. We'd been standing in front of it taking pictures for at least a half hour - a half hour which was almost over.

Fuck!

"I think they should stay as they are, but Eric should kiss her baby-bump for this last one," Maria-Star suggested, still smiling.

"Good idea," Al agreed. "Sookie, I want you to keep looking down at him. Eric, kiss her on the count of three again, please."

No problem! I'd kiss her and pose with her and take a million more pictures with her - even in front of this hot-ass fireplace - if it meant we wouldn't have to deal with my dad.

But, the reality was, we had to face him sooner or later.

Maria-Star counted down, once again, and I kissed Sookie's belly, or rather my daughter, as the last picture was snapped, hoping I looked happy to be doing it. The last thing we needed was my preoccupation to ruin our pictures, but I was beginning to fear my playing it cool wasn't enough to hide the way I was feeling.

Fuck; I seriously needed a Xanax! I fucking hated my new meds at the moment! One pill for everything, my ass! That definitely wasn't the case; at least not right now.

I hoped for Sookie's sake and my own, things this afternoon continued on as swimmingly as the ceremony had this morning and that I'd eventually calm down. I really just wanted to enjoy our day and I didn't need Dad, or anyone else for that matter, screwing it up.

We made arrangements to meet with Al and Maria-Star to view the proofs then we headed toward the opening in the curtain, which led to the area where our reception was now in full swing.

Just as Sookie was about to step through, I halted, effectively jerking her to a stop, since we were holding hands. I just couldn't do it. Not yet. I just needed another minute or two to get my shit together – a task I wasn't sure was even possible given the level of my agitation, but I at least needed to try before I lost it and had a full blown anxiety attack.

That was the last thing I needed and I was quite sure it would definitely ruin our day.

"Wait a minute," I said, smiling.

"What ... what is it?" She questioned as she turned, taking a step toward me.

I answered her question, but instead of using words, I simply pulled her into my embrace and kissed her. My lips, lightly brushed against hers, but then quickly, I pulled away and smiled down at her.

"I love you," I murmured then leaned in for seconds.

This time, as my mouth met hers I touched the sides of her face with my hands, allowing the tips of my fingers to twine into her hair, which was loosely pulled back in a bun, under her veil. I took my time kissing her, slowly and meticulously exploring every inch of her mouth with my own. It wasn't until the need for breath arose, the kiss ended.

I don't know what it was about the kisses we shared. It was probably just the simple fact they distracted me and took my mind off whatever happened to be going on - in this particular case: my father. But I swear they were like magic. They had a way of centering me like nothing else could.

I pulled back from her, but only slightly, resting my forehead against hers then, very relieved, I admitted, "I really needed that."

**Sookie's POV **

I'd really needed it too – the kiss Eric and I had shared before heading over to our reception, but I kept that little nugget of information to myself. He'd seemed way too on edge before kissing me and I didn't want to worry him any more than he was already. Confirming I was scared to meet his dad would have just made things worse for us both, given I was pretty sure that was the reason for his trepidation, as well.

Despite his mother's change of heart, his father was still giving us a really hard time. He wasn't happy with our situation, to say the least, and last I'd heard, he'd requested we sign a pre-nuptial agreement – which I was actually all for; at least it seemed the simplest way to get him off our backs and get me into his good graces.

It just didn't seem like it was that big of a deal; at least not to me. I didn't care about their money and more importantly, I just knew things between Eric and I would work out, so signing a pre-nup was completely a non-issue.

I tried to explain my reasoning to Eric, to no avail. He just didn't see it the same way. He'd taken great offense to the fact his dad had even asked. Needless to say, he flat out refused to sign it more than once, which put further strain on their already complicated and wavering relationship.

On top of that, he made me promise not to agree to anything his dad suggested without speaking to him first. He was really being very controlling over the whole thing, but I knew he had his reasons and I really didn't want to fight about it, so I agreed.

And I guess, in retrospect, in a way, I really wasn't looking at the big picture. I had to agree with his logic that signing a pre-nup was setting yourself up for failure before you even started, but then again, I just wanted his dad to let up and for us all to get along.

I despised I was what came between him and his parents. They'd had a hard enough time seeing eye-to-eye without the issue of me, and for me to get wrapped up in the middle of it all really sucked ass big time.

No sooner than we'd stepped through the curtain, we were summoned by Pam, who motioned us over to the refreshment table, at the front of the area where the reception was being held.

"It's about damn time! What took you two so long?" she questioned snarkily, in typical Pam fashion, as we approached. She was standing at the end of the table, nearest to the bar, pouring glasses of champagne. "Now … we need to get the toasts out of the way and cut the cake … you know … all the formalities … so everyone can finally enjoy themselves," she insisted, shoving a flute of champagne into Eric's hand.

I took a look around and maybe I was mistaken, but it seemed that everyone I could see was eating, dancing, and enjoying themselves already, but I knew how Pam could be. She was so high strung about everything. Really, you'd have thought she was the one who got married.

Talk about a Bridezilla – Eric's and my wedding had a Pamzilla and she was frightening.

"Are you having a glass, Sookie, or should I get you something else?" she asked, much more gentle and friendly.

Dr. Ludwig had told me a couple glasses of champagne wouldn't hurt and she'd even told me I could have a glass of red wine every now and then if I wanted, but I was still a little nervous about drinking alcohol while pregnant.

I shrugged and craned my head up to Eric, who was standing beside me, his arm wrapped around my waist. With questioning eyes, I begged for help with my decision.

"If you want some, have some," he assured, giving my hip, where his hand rested, a gentle squeeze. "Dr. Ludwig wouldn't have said it was okay if it wasn't, so I see no reason you shouldn't indulge a little."

I'd only had champagne a few times in my life and I really did love it. It was just so sweet, bubbly, and refreshing. Really, it was almost like drinking soda. Soda that made you feel really, really warm and happy.

It was actually the memory of warmth and happiness I'd felt the last time I'd had some which led to my decision.

"Well, maybe just one, for now," I agreed, smiling up at him, hoping it would render me warm enough and happy enough to make meeting his dad for the first time a little less intimidating.

I was holding out hope that once he met me and saw Eric and me together, he'd change his mind, just as Beatrix had, but I knew only time would tell, and in order for any of it to actually happen, I had to get past meeting him first. It really was a most unnerving situation, and one I honestly had no control over.

That's what made it all so freaking scary.

All I could do was be myself and hope eventually it'd be enough.

**Eric's POV**

Champagne in hand, Sookie and I were led by my overbearing twin sister to our cake, where we were pretty much ordered to "stay put," until she could gather Stan and Tara, to make their toasts.

We hadn't been there long before our guests began making their way over to us. It was actually quite refreshing – all the love, support, and kind and encouraging words our friends and coworkers were offering.

"The ceremony was lovely and your vows … they were really beautiful. Very fitting," Halleigh Bellefluer pointed out. She'd wandered over to us with another teacher from school, Frannie Quinn.

Frannie agreed then added, "And Sookie, your dress is absolutely gorgeous. I've never seen or even imagined a silver wedding gown before, but seeing that one on you … well, it's perfect."

"Thanks," Sookie responded graciously then clarified, "Both of you."

"And thanks for coming, too," I added. "I'm sure I speak for both Sookie and myself when I say it means a lot you're both here."

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world, Principal Northman," Frannie assured.

"Oh please, call me Eric," I insisted. "There's no reason to be so formal outside of school."

She nodded, but before she could say anything else, Sookie reached for my hand and placed it on her belly as Halleigh and Frannie stood by watching curiously. I gathered the baby was moving again, but as usual, I felt nothing.

I shook my head and smiled as I removed my hand. "I still don't feel it."

Halleigh laughed. "They're elusive, Eric. Just ask Andy. I really think for a while he didn't think he'd ever feel Drew. For the longest time he didn't even believe me that it was happening."

"Ha!" Sookie exclaimed then bluntly revealed, "Eric accused me of having gas last week, Halleigh."

"You didn't?" Frannie questioned.

"I'm almost ashamed to say I did," I admitted sheepishly, grinning. "But in my defense, that's what she described."

After a short laugh at my expense, Frannie turned her attention to Sookie. "You know, Sookie, several of us at school want to throw y'all a baby shower."

"You've all already done too much, Frannie," Sookie insisted.

I agreed completely. The week after Sookie and I had announced our engagement and her pregnancy, the teachers had surprised me with a rather generous gift card from Babies-R-Us.

"That's nonsense. Most of us have known you forever, Sookie, and Eric's our boss. We want to do this for y'all."

A baby shower was a nice gesture and I did appreciate it. I knew there was a lot of stuff we needed for the baby and we hadn't even begun to start shopping, but it was really more of Sookie's thing than mine, so as Sookie, Halleigh, and Frannie discussed it, I sort of lost interest in the conversation and my attention wandered elsewhere.

I turned, casually glancing around the room, taking in all the people who cared about us. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, dancing and celebrating our day. Everyone but my dad, who I'd spotted almost immediately. He appeared bored and maybe even a little annoyed; standing by the bar with what I assumed was a scotch on the rocks – probably from Sam's good stash – in his hand.

He was looking right at us, so unfortunately, he'd noticed I'd seen him. To make matters worse, as soon as our eyes locked, he began meandering his way through the small crowd of people amongst the labyrinth of tables, heading straight toward us.

I'd had a brief lull in my anxiety since kissing Sookie earlier, but apparently, that wasn't going to last. Not that I really ever thought there was a way, but I realized then, there was absolutely no way I was getting out of introducing him and Sookie today.

I took a deep breath, attempting to remain cool and calm then turned away from my approaching father, and placed my hand on Sookie's shoulder. "Uh … Sookie," I said, interrupting her conversation with Frannie and Halleigh, attempting to give her some sort of warning on what was about to happen, but by the time she turned around, it was already too late.

He was standing right in front of us.

* * *

So, I'm really hoping I'll have the next chapter complete and posted quicker this time ...

But regardless, they're married now! Yay!

Be sure to tell me what you thought of their wedding ...


	24. Relief

Alright, it took long enough but I finally got Eric under control and finished the chapter. He's a pigheaded guy when he wants to be! He wanted to fight with his dad and Sookie and that's all he wanted to do ... for like 10000 words ... I talked him down ... and finally managed to cut it down to about 2500 with little to no fighting, then filled in the rest ... well ... with the rest of what I'd had planned ...

But hey ... I bet ya'll would have liked an 18000 word chapter! LOL!

Before we get on with it I do need to thank** Northwoman**. I was totally later than I'd planned getting her the chapter and she still got it back to me in a flash!

Now, as usual none of the characters are mine. They belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm only borrowing them and putting my own spin on them.

And finally, a fun fact about this chapter ...

In this chapter you'll find an unintentional shout-out to Seastarr08's and her story A Matter of Chance. I about died when I read what I'm referring to in her story knowing what I'd planned/written in this chapter! If you're reading her story, it'll be pretty easy to find ... if you aren't reading her story ... you totally should be ... and the shout-out really won't matter to you!

Now ... on with the chapter ...

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

I took a sip of champagne, thanked Halleigh and Frannie, again, for coming, and then turned around to find myself face to face with a man. One I immediately recognized as Eric's father.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

"You must be Sookie?" he questioned, the moment I turned around, catching me a little off guard and causing me to choke a little on the bubbly liquid I'd been in the process of swallowing.

Shit! I definitely wasn't ready to meet him yet.

"Yes, Dad, this is Sookie," Eric interjected, defensively, as he stepped toward me, protectively wrapping his arm around my shoulders, never giving me a chance to speak for myself.

Not that I really could anyway, seeing as how I was coughing up the champagne which had gone down my windpipe.

I was a little discombobulated, due to fear, and Eric was acting a bit defensive, but someone had to play it cool if we wanted this to go well. Taking the initiative, once I finished coughing, I took deep breath to rein myself in. It was time to win Jim Northman over, I told myself, hoping I believed myself enough to boost my confidence.

Stepping out of Eric's embrace, I knew I'd have liked a little more time to prepare myself for this meeting, but he'd practically snuck up on me when my back was turned, so there was nothing I could do other than suck it up and be polite.

After sitting my champagne down on the table beside me, I extended my hand to him with a nervous smile, hoping it was enough to mask my lingering fears because I got the distinct impression Jim Northman was the type of man who could smell fear from a mile away _and_ got off on it. "Hi, Mr. Northman, it's so nice to finally meet you."

Yeah, right. Who was I kidding? It wasn't nice; not after all he'd put us through.

Smiling back at me, he took my hand in his. "Well, aren't you sweet and very pretty, too? I'm starting to see, now, why Eric's been so adamant on throwing everything away for you." He let go of my hand and motioned to the table. "Why don't we all have a seat … chat for a bit and get to know each other," he suggested. "And call me Jim, please, Sookie. Mr. Northman was my father."

Although he seemed charming enough and was acting very friendly, I hadn't missed the little off-hand remark he'd tossed in about Eric throwing everything away for me. It definitely hadn't gone unnoticed and had done little to squelch my uncertainties. I wasn't sure what he'd meant by it – if anything; or if I should take offense.

All I knew was, he sure as hell intimidated the crap out of me and I wasn't sure if I could hide that fact much longer, but regardless of my trepidation, we needed to get to know each other and hopefully, come to some sort of compromise for all our sakes and the sake of the baby.

We were family now, even though it had all happened so quickly, and we needed to act like one. That meant getting to know each other, learning how to get along, and being supportive of one another in my book.

I was just about to accept his offer to sit so we could talk it out, but Eric didn't give me the chance.

Still very much on the defensive, he stepped up behind me, pulling me against him and wrapping his arms securely around my waist, while he retorted, "No, Dad. We _chatted_ enough this morning. I said everything I needed to then, and you made yourself pretty clear as well."

Well, alrighty then.

I'd had no clue they'd spoken this morning, but it certainly made sense. Jim hadn't been with Beatrix when she'd come by the house and the more I thought about it, Eric seemed way more on-edge than I'd have thought he'd be; even with this meeting looming over us.

Their visit must not have gone as well as mine and Bea's had.

"Eric, I only want to get to know your new wife … my daughter-in-law," Jim claimed. "I wouldn't -"

Eric wasn't having it. He cut Jim off before he could even finish his sentence. "Dad, not now, not here and not today, _please_. I know there's more on your agenda than just simply meeting Sookie," he accused, standing his ground. "You're acquainted now and that's enough for today."

I wanted to jump in and say something, because honestly, even though both men were being pretty calm and keeping their voices civil, I felt Eric was being a little controlling and out of line, but neither of them gave me a chance.

Really, it was all a little daunting. They were both big, tall men – ones who both meant business and I was just … well … me - five foot seven with a sweet southern drawl - hardly a match for the two Viking warriors before me.

Eric may have been right, that his father had an agenda outside of simply meeting me, but it was no reason to be an asshole because that certainly didn't help our situation.

Getting angry and defensive never helped anything, in my opinion.

"Eric, you've repeatedly stated I haven't given Sookie a chance and now that I'm trying, you're refusing," Jim reasoned. "You can't have it both ways, Son."

"I know this isn't about getting to know Sookie and I know what you want to talk about. I'm not an idiot. You're beating a dead horse here, Dad, and this isn't the time or place," Eric pleaded, shaking his head.

He'd been right in his beating a dead horse analogy, only it wasn't just his father doing the beating. He was too. He just couldn't see it.

I'd pretty much come to terms with Jim's requests of us, and even if they probably shouldn't have been, they'd become expected. I mean, I'd never thought I'd get through today without being cornered by him, insisting I agree to something, and as I'd already promised Eric, if that happened, I'd refuse.

No big deal.

I was a little scared of him – yes. I didn't know him and he was quite an intimidating man, but in spite of that, I was prepared to stand up for myself and for us if necessary, and although I appreciated the gesture, Eric's caveman, protective shit needed to stop.

It wasn't getting us anywhere and furthermore, I was able to speak for myself. I didn't need him to do it for me. I just hadn't quite worked up the nerve to interrupt him and his dad to tell him that, yet.

I ended up not having to.

Jim, who'd just taken a drink of his scotch insisted, "Eric, I couldn't agree more. You can let your guard down. You made your point clearly this morning and I'm not going to do anything to try and sway it … at least not today."

It was then the mood completely changed, going from tense to relaxed, almost immediately.

Eric finally chilled, mostly out of shock, I think; and I have to admit, I did too.

I was a little disappointed because I'd really wanted to know things were truly settled after today, but in the grand scheme of things, I was really just a whole lot relieved because this was our first meeting. I knew taking all the money and legal talk off the board took a whole lot of the pressure off me.

Really, it made things a whole lot less complicated – at least for today.

Now, instead of being forced by their stubbornness into a role of moderator, hopelessly trying to get two dominant bulls to reach a compromise, all I had to do was get Jim to like me.

I was fairly confident I could at least do that and hoped it would go a long way when we truly dealt with everything else in the future.

**Eric's POV**

I was completely shocked at Dad's words, so much so, I almost couldn't believe my own ears.

Having been the absolute, last thing I'd expected to hear from him, the disbelief apparently showed on my face because he questioned, "Hard to believe, eh?"

I nodded. "Uh … a little," I answered, still surprised as all get out. "You're never this easy. What's the catch?" I asked waiting for the other shoe to drop.

I was still a bit apprehensive about it because it was just so damn unexpected; almost unreal.

"There isn't one, Son." He took a sip of his scotch. "I tried to tell you before, but you cut me off." He shrugged. "You're my son. I simply want you to enjoy your wedding day, even _if _I think you've made a huge mistake," he said, quickly glancing at Sookie. "With any luck, the two of you will prove me wrong and today will be your only one."

"So, this means no talk of contracts or finances?" I clarified; on the off chance I hadn't heard him right.

"Absolutely not," he assured. "Do you think I don't know there's a time and place for everything?" he asked shaking his head. "I wouldn't have made it this far in life not knowing that, Son. Discretion is everything," he stated, seriously, nodding, before downing the last of his scotch.

I couldn't help but wish he'd had more discretion this morning, when he'd shown up, threatening me and waving those damn papers in my face, but there was no way to change it now.

"I really do only want to get to know your wife and see what's so special about her … it certainly must be something, as impulsive as you've been. It's very uncharacteristic of you." He motioned again, toward the table then sat his glass down on it. "Now, let's sit down."

Aside from a few off-colored comments, which I definitely hadn't missed, but thought best to ignore, he hadn't really done anything rude, hurtful, or offensive, yet. I'd been a complete ass to him and although I'd felt I had every right to be while I was doing it, my actions had apparently been unfounded.

The thing was, I'd decided the moment I'd noticed him approaching us I wasn't taking any chances; not after this morning. I was not about to have him harassing Sookie to sign anything which completely disrespected the vows we'd just made to one another. I just wouldn't – not ever, but especially not on our wedding day.

I'd probably taken it way too far, but I couldn't help the way I'd acted. I knew I wasn't exactly being nice, but I really was doing my best. He just made me so damn nervous and pissed off.

He and I had been going back and forth on this for a while, and even though he was, now, offering us a brief reprieve, he obviously wasn't relenting. He'd made that completely clear, but then again, I hadn't relented either, nor did I plan to.

I damn well wasn't going to let Sookie give up her rights to anything that was mine.

There was a rub, though. A rub she knew absolutely nothing about, at least not yet; and I wasn't looking forward to telling her about it because I knew it would upset her.

Disinheritance.

I'd be lying if I tried to say I wasn't a little worried about Dad's threat from this morning. I'd tried to act cool about it and even tried to convince myself it was for the best, and I was succeeding at both, mostly, but it was hard because I didn't really know the terms.

I didn't know if it meant he'd simply write me out of his will, or if it meant I'd be cut out of his life for good.

I'd tried to convince myself it didn't matter either way, but really, deep down, it did matter. He'd never been around much, but I'd always wanted him there, even though I rarely showed it; and now even as an adult, I still felt the same.

He was my dad, and to not have him at all - it just didn't sit right with me.

Actually, it hurt like hell.

I realized then, the last thing I wanted were the remnants of our already eroding relationship to crumble completely away. I didn't want that at all.

There had to be some other way. The two of us were just too damn stubborn to find it. I knew we were never going to agree, but at the same time, I knew the constant head-butting between us had to stop.

I wasn't sure it was even possible, but I knew we needed to find some sort of common ground and maybe this could be a start. "Fine," I relented, finally letting go of Sookie's waist. Hoping he'd stick to his word, I stepped over to the table, pulled out a chair, and took a seat.

As conversation ensued, I was still a bit nervous, but after a few minutes I was completely at ease. Dad was standing by his word; and despite my worries he'd never accept her, he was at least treating Sookie with respect and making an honest effort to get to know her.

Honestly, as I sat, listening, as they chatted, it made me feel there might be a light at the end of tunnel after all.

Until lately, neither of my parents had ever taken a genuine interest in anything in my life, so really, in spite of the negativity and threats, their interest actually meant a lot. It was a real headache sometimes, but looking at the big picture and what was happening right before my eyes, it actually felt totally worth it because for the first time in my life, I felt things could change for the better between us and it would be all thanks to Sookie.

I knew she was just as agitated with all of this as I was, not to mention she was probably a little pissed at me for how I'd acted, earlier, but despite it all, she was just pushing on through it like a champ. Not only was she the most beautiful and kind woman I'd ever met, but today, she'd shown me how incredibly strong she was; not that I didn't know it already.

None of this had been fair to her; yet she just kept on going, making the best of everything and smiling while she did it. She was totally my better half; and god, I fucking loved her more than anything.

I really was too damn lucky to have her because she was a better person than I'd ever be.

I'd been sitting quietly, content to remain on the sideline, but then talk of the baby began and I couldn't help but take part. I wasn't into all the girly stuff like showers and nursery colors, but when it came to my actual daughter, I could go on for days and days and days.

Just call me a proud papa!

But then, my dad asked a question that made me want to run and hide under a rock.

"So, how far along are you exactly?" he asked.

I'd just taken a drink of my champagne and I swear I almost spat it across the room.

"Nobody's really mentioned it and no offense … you're absolutely beautiful and I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but you look a little further along than I expected," he pointed out, seeming to carefully choose his words.

Fuck! I'd been waiting for that question to pop up and hoping it wouldn't.

Sookie looked over at me, eyes wide, knowing I had been pretty careful not to mention how far along she was to my parents. With all the drama, we'd both been a little nervous to go there with them. We were afraid it would just open up a whole new can of worms that didn't need opening, at least not at the moment, because they were fully aware of how long we'd been seeing each other.

Mom had seen Sookie's first ultra-sound, so it was possible she'd figured it out, but she'd never mentioned it, so neither did we. The plan was to tell them when we had no other choice – hopefully once she'd won them _both_ over.

Everyone else knew, but my parents were pretty easy to keep out of the loop, since they lived in Chicago; however, I hadn't considered the fact they'd be here today, or that Sookie would be slightly bigger than we'd expected.

Hell, I really wasn't sure if Sookie had considered any of that either, seeing as how quickly she'd started showing. I swear it was like one day she was only a little pudgy, but then, all of the sudden, her stomach had become swollen and she'd started to look pregnant practically overnight.

The moment Dad asked, I became painfully aware Sookie's size was probably a dead giveaway at this point. Not that I'd ever tell her, but she was definitely on the larger side of the spectrum. She'd booted up the laptop just yesterday and showed me picture after picture of different women just as far along as her and she had most of them beat.

I knew we couldn't hide it, so I shrugged and nodded, letting Sookie know to go ahead and tell him. She grabbed my hand under the table, obviously nervous about how he'd react to the news.

"No offense taken," she assured, smiling then reluctantly answered his question. "I'm not as far along as I look; actually … uh … I'm only seventeen weeks."

"Seventeen weeks … that's about four months." He glared at me, knowingly. "That's practically your entire relationship." He chuckled, but it was one of those fake, trying-to-hide-your-true-feelings chuckles and I could see right through it. "So, that means you're due this summer?"

Although he was acting like it was, I knew this wasn't the end of it. He'd be bringing that one back up at some point. There was no way around it, but I was happy he'd decided not to pursue it today.

She smiled and answered, "Yep. I'm due the twenty-fourth of July. It's nice because Eric will have a full month home with me and the baby before going back to work."

"So, are you staying home with the baby after it's born?"

"No, Dad," I answered, figuring I'd take this one. "She doesn't want to quit her job, even though I've made it perfectly clear she can."

I hoped I didn't sound too bitter, but I really wanted her to quit and stay home with the kids. I knew she adored each and every moment she spent with Hunter and I also knew once our daughter came it was going to be a whole lot of work for us both. Her being home with them would not only be better for them, but for us.

I really hoped she'd change her mind. I knew, without a doubt, she'd find just as much happiness and fulfillment as a stay-at-home mom if she'd just give it a chance. I mean, she was already domestic as hell with all the cooking, cleaning, and baking she did, anyway.

I certainly hadn't forgotten the cupcakes from the day we met, or those damn caramel apples she'd spilled all over my shirt, not to mention all the brownies, cookies, and pies she'd made just since moving in with her.

She was a regular Betty Crocker and that was only her baking. The other things she cooked were just as amazing and I'd never had so much clean underwear in my life.

My socks matched too.

Before, it was nothing for me to show up to work with one black and one navy blue, but since moving in with Sookie, they matched every single day.

She _was_ a domestic goddess. That was for sure.

But regardless, I'd never force that lifestyle upon her. I knew that wouldn't be right – not that I could ever force her into anything, anyway. If she chose to eventually quit her job and become a stay-at-home-mom it would be her choice, not mine.

I'd fully support her either way.

"As of now, I'm taking five or six weeks off then going back to work; as long as all goes according to plan. Like Eric said, the option's out there, but I like working and the independence it gives me, and I like my job," she added, nodding.

For the first time in a very long time, I was talking with my dad, we were getting along, and I wasn't all that uncomfortable. That is, until he picked another question we weren't quite ready to answer.

This one, at least, didn't have a shit-storm-in-waiting attached to it.

"Do you know if you're having a boy or girl?"

To most it wouldn't be a bad question. I know. But to Sookie and me, it was.

We knew the answer, but we'd only just found out and we'd wanted to keep that bit of information to ourselves for a while. The problem was he'd caught us completely off guard with the question and our reaction was a sure tell we knew the answer he was seeking.

Sookie and I immediately looked to each other, neither sure what to say or do.

To make matters worse, Pam, Tara, Jason, and Stan returned. They'd arrived the moment the question left Dad's mouth and they'd heard each and every word and seen our reactions as well.

In seconds, our secret was blown completely out of the water.

If that wasn't enough, Dad decided to rub it in. "You'd be a horrible poker player, Son. You know. Don't you?"

So much for secrets, I figured as I winced and shrugged. "I think we're busted," I whispered to Sookie.

"I told your mom this morning," she revealed, quietly, wincing and shrugging as well.

We'd talk about that later, not that it mattered now. I was fairly certain everyone in the building would know in a few minutes anyway.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in defeat. "Just tell them."

Smiling and rubbing her belly, Sookie announced, "We found out this past Friday, we're having a little girl."

**Sookie's POV **

"There you are," Eric said smiling as he'd turned the corner into the back hallway.

I'd just stepped out of Sam's office and was heading back to the reception. "I had to re-do my makeup … no thanks to you," I pointed out sarcastically.

With our impromptu announcement out of the way, the time came for the toasts and just like that, the news we were having a girl spread like wildfire through Merlotte's – no thanks to Tara and Stan. Somehow, they'd managed to fit the news into their speeches even though they'd only just found out.

After the toasts, came the rest of the formalities like the tossing of my bouquet and garter, and then the cake - which I'd just washed off my face.

When we'd finally cut the cake, Eric had apparently thought it would be absolutely hilarious to smash it into my face, as opposed to feeding it to me.

At the time, I didn't think it was that funny, but I also didn't get angry.

Instead, I got even by doing the same thing to him; only he had it easier than me, since he wore no makeup. All he'd had to do was wash his face while I was busy washing mine and putting it back on.

He grinned then chuckling, he apologized. "Sorry for that, by the way. I just couldn't help myself."

I wasn't mad and really, the more I thought about it, now that my face was sans frosting and my makeup was redone, it actually was pretty funny and sort of a wedding tradition, but that didn't mean I couldn't give him hell for it.

"Oh … I bet you couldn't," I chided, sarcastically of course, glaring at him, wickedly, as I poked his chest.

"So I guess I'm in trouble now?" He questioned, waggling his eyebrows and smirking then quickly touched his lips to mine.

"You bet you are, Buddy and don't think being all sweet'll change it," I informed as I pulled away, grinning up at him. "For now, though, we should get back out there," I insisted.

His grip around me tightened, barring me from going anywhere, and then in a much more serious and solemn tone he revealed, "You know, I'm so lucky to have you. I'm so proud of you … for the way you've handled everything today; and I'm sorry I was such a dick at first."

"What the hell was that about, anyway?" I asked, curiously. "I mean, I know you have underlying issues, but you were pretty out of line," I agreed, nodding.

He shook his head and sighed. "That Lover, is mine and Dad's relationship," he explained, matter-of-factly. "It's always been like that with us." He shook his head again and shrugged. "I don't know; I guess when I get around him I just sort of freak out and throw up a wall. I get all defensive and shit … especially when we don't agree – which is most of the time. It's always been that way."

"Oh."

"Just so you know, I really was trying to be nice," he claimed, but then relented, "but I guess I didn't try hard enough." He shook his head, looking a little defeated. "It's just that this morning, he …." He hesitated then continued, stammering like he didn't want to tell me whatever it was he was trying to tell me. "He … he threatened to disinherit me if we didn't sign the pre-nup," he said, sounding a little disconnected, looking straight down at his feet.

That was not something I wanted to hear, especially given how well our meeting had gone. Jim had really seemed like he was trying, but disinheritance didn't sound good at all. I knew neither Eric, nor I, cared about the money aspect of it, but I couldn't help but worry about what something like that would do to their already wavering relationship.

And fuck! Not only was it something that didn't sound good, it was something that I felt responsible for causing.

"Oh god … I'm so sorry," I said not knowing what else to say, or how to resolve the mess I'd made. "Do you think meeting me changed his mind … or at least helped a little?"

"I don't know, Baby, but I don't want you to be sorry for anything and I definitely don't want you worrying whether he's changed his mind. It's actually probably the best solution, if it comes to that, anyway. If that's what he wants I'm fine with it … I think," he said, shaking his head.

Now he was trying to act as it didn't matter to him at all and I didn't buy it.

"How can you be fine with it? He's your dad, Eric. We can't let him cut you off," I said frantically. "Our daughter … I want her to have a real family."

Although I'd known we were only putting off the legal talk for today, I'd started to think maybe he'd just drop it altogether after how well everything had gone, but now, I wasn't so sure anymore.

This was becoming way too much.

My emotions were all over the place today. I'd been sentimental, happy, nervous, anxious, and even a little angry, and now, I was actually fighting back tears. It was probably just hormones and me being overdramatic, but I felt as if my wedding day was quickly becoming one of the worst days of my life.

"Sookie, look at me, Baby?" he requested, rubbing his hands gently up and down my back. When my eyes met his, he explained, "Now, I'm not gonna lie and sugarcoat things, but I also don't want you to worry. Honestly, I don't know where we stand now, but if he still wants to cut me off I'm pretty sure he'll still want to be a part of her life," he assured, nodding.

"He seemed really excited about her, and even if I'm wrong, she'll still have a real family." He gently placed his hand on my baby bump. "She'll have us, Hunter, Mom, Pam, Jason, and Tara. That's a lot of people she'll have to love her and that isn't even everyone." He nodded again. "I promise you, Sookie, no matter what, it'll all be okay."

That didn't make me feel any better – especially given the look of uncertainty on his face as he spoke. It was a dead give-away he wasn't convinced of anything he was telling me; and if he was doubtful, I didn't know how I'd ever be able to believe him.

Besides, there was so much more going on here than just the baby. I was responsible for all of this.

"Don't you get it, Eric? It's not just the baby. I don't want to be what comes between y'all." Tears started falling. "You know I'll sign anything he wants to fix this," I reasoned. "I don't care about any of the money or the business. All I want is to be with you and for _all_ of us to get along and I thought we were, but now, I … I just don't know what to think."

I looked down at my feet, a little embarrassed and uneasy. I'd never said anything like that out loud to Eric and I almost couldn't believe I'd said it just then. I knew I could tell him anything, but I felt extremely guarded when it came to my feelings about my role in his troubles with his parents and generally, I kept them to myself during our conversations, focusing more on the importance of us all getting along for the baby.

Honestly, I'd been so hush, hush about those particular feelings, he probably had no clue about them – until now.

He placed his finger under my chin, lifting my head so I'd look him in the eyes and soothed, "Sookie, it's fine … really." He still didn't look too convinced. "I don't want you to worry about me and Dad. You aren't what's coming between us. You've never been and you'll never be. It's about so much more and it's really been a long time coming."

"But Eric …"

"No buts, Sookie," he maintained, shaking his head as he placed his finger over my lips, silencing me. "He's still gonna have the same problems with me regardless of whether he likes you, or whether you sign something or not," he explained. "We both really need to just chill out … let this play itself out for a while. All this worrying we've been doing isn't good for us or the baby," he insisted, seriously. "Besides, we've done all we can for the time being."

As much as I wanted to argue my point, I knew Eric was right, so I reluctantly agreed, nodding.

At this point in the game, there was just way too much up in the air, and our worrying wasn't healthy by any means. The last thing I, or the baby, needed was my blood pressure going up. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but for now, I needed to find a way to stave off my uneasiness; at least until we were positive there was actually still something to be concerned about.

"Good." Eric grinned then leaned forward, kissing my forehead then suggested, "Now, let's go back." He released his hold on me and extended his hand. "I wanna dance with you, Mrs. Northman."

Mrs. Northman. Ha! For some reason, I loved the way that sounded.

**Eric's POV**

Instead of sleeping,I'd found myself sitting quietly against the headboard, in the dark, watching Sookie sleep, again. It was certainly becoming a habit for me lately, but I couldn't help it; especially not tonight. It was just so incredibly surreal to think she was actually my wife.

I don't know what I expected. It's not like I thought I'd be a changed man or anything remotely like that, but being married really didn't feel any different – at least not so far; perhaps because we'd lived together beforehand.

It wasn't like I'd been married before, so really, I wasn't sure if it was even supposed to feel any different, but I guess it didn't matter, anyway. What mattered was being with Sookie simply felt right – married or not.

The day had gone unbelievably well, despite all the worry on both our parts; especially when Sookie met Dad. I'd been so nervous about them meeting. I was terrified he'd try to bully her and inevitably upset her, but it had turned out to be all for naught, at least for today.

I was still a little uneasy about how everything would turn out once we actually got down to business; nevertheless, I was glad Dad had allowed us one day with no fuss – one day where we could all just get along and actually enjoy each other's company.

It really meant a whole damn lot, more than he'd probably ever even realize.

I sunk back down in the bed and under the covers, rolling over on my side, and then wrapped my arm around Sookie, who was still sound asleep. When my arm tightened around her she scooted backward, snuggling against me; showing me even in her sleep, in my arms was exactly where she wanted to be.

I relished in the warmth her soft, luscious body provided me, given my chest was cold; having been uncovered and exposed to the chill of the night. I loved the feeling of her body against mine.

Actually, I craved it.

We'd gotten home fairly early – right before 7pm, but were both absolutely exhausted after our long day. Truthfully, no thanks to Stan and Bill, I may have been a little drunk, as well.

Regardless of the reason, we were both pretty much spent by the time we'd left Merlotte's, so once home, we'd apparently crashed.

"You aren't carrying me in, Eric!" she scolded as she fumbled with the lock on the door. "I'm too heavy, and you're drunk. You'll hurt yourself."

"Nonsense, Woman!" I declared, scooping her up into my arms. "I'm a big, strong man … oh!" I grunted, sounding pained and acting like I was about to drop her. She squealed and I chuckled, steadying myself, then assured, "Kidding … I'm only kidding, but open the damn door before I'm not, though!"

She shook her head, grinning and rolling her eyes as she turned the knob on the door. It swung open and I stepped over the threshold.

"Now put me down, Eric. We're inside," she commanded, slapping my arm, then added playfully, "Before you really drop me!"

I obliged, placing her down to her feet, on the ground in front of me then wrapped my arms back around her waist, pulling her against me.

"Now what should we do?" I asked, closing the distance between us.

"I can think of a few things," she drawled, waggling her eyebrows.

"Head?" I asked, but really I was begging.

She gave the best blow-jobs ever and I really just wanted one. Hell, I wanted one so bad I'd have asked for road-head on the way home, had I been the one driving the car. Instead, since I wasn't driving, I'd asked her to pull over.

It hadn't gone very well.

I really hoped this time it went better.

"I think that could definitely be arranged now, since we're home," she assured, confidently, nodding.

Our lips had met after that and it was on – at least I had thought it had been.

We'd made it to our bed, clothes had been shed and tossed aside, hands were roaming, and our lips, tongues and teeth were relentlessly licking, sucking, and nipping with reckless abandon.

But then, I lay back on the bed and everything became fuzzy.

The next thing I knew, it was a little before midnight, I was waking up, and I was pretty sure no sex had occurred; although I was pretty sure I'd gotten half of a blow-job. Sookie was out like a light, and after my five hour nap, I was, now, wide awake. To make matters worse, once her body pressed against mine, I woke up in more ways than one.

I'd never have imagined after carrying my new bride over the threshold and into our home, we'd have passed-the-fuck-out, but that's exactly what we'd done. Or at least what I'd done - apparently; and now, I was paying the consequences.

I'd wanted her all day long and now, I couldn't have her.

I had no clue when she'd fallen asleep, but I knew she needed her rest and frankly, so did I. We'd been keeping strange hours the past week with the wedding approaching and we needed to get back to our regular schedules.

She'd melted right into me, perfectly, just moments ago and now, her warm back was pressed all the way against my chest and her butt – well, it was pressed all the way against something else entirely.

That was my downfall. It always was.

My dick's favorite place to be – well, one of its favorite places - was resting between the soft, voluptuous cheeks of her ass and once it was there, it sort of got a mind of its own.

With no conscious thought at all, my hips began to thrust, moving slow and steadily, as my hand found its way between her legs.

There was no way either of us were sleeping, now – whether we needed the rest or not. _No way_!

**Sookie's POV**

Eric sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes traveled slowly up my nearly naked body from the floor. I suddenly felt a bit like a steak; standing before him in nothing more than a pair of white, lacey boy shorts.

A steak that couldn't wait to be expertly prepared then eaten.

Huskily, he murmured, "_You_ are so fucking sexy." Then, he grabbed my arm, turning me and pulling me down onto his lap. "You have no idea how badly I've wanted you all day."

Oh. I knew. There was no way I couldn't have known. He'd made it crystal clear before we'd even left the reception.

_Sneaking up behind me, Eric pressed his body against my back as I danced. "Lover," he breathed, burying his head in the crook of my neck and kissing it lightly, as he swayed along with me to the thumping beats. "Mmmm," he moaned as his hands gripped my hips and what felt like a massively hard erection ground rhythmically against my back. "I missed you." _

_I could obviously tell._

"_I missed you, too," I responded, and then spun around to face him. He smelled like a liquor cabinet. "I see you had fun with Stan and Bill."_

_He scrunched up his nose and grinned. "Is it that obvious?" He questioned, slurring, his hands now, sliding up and down my back, inching lower and lower with each downward motion._

"_Uh … yeah," I informed him, nodding._

_Sounding a little worried, he sheepishly asked, "You mad?" _

"_Of course not," I assured. I didn't mind. It was all in good fun. Besides, I'd have probably been sloshed too, had I not been pregnant. "In fact, I'm glad you're finally lettin' loose and havin' some fun." _

_Once he knew he was in the clear, his hands drifted down my back further and further, not stopping till they found my ass, and then the overt friskiness began._

"_Eric," I chided, reaching behind myself and lifting his hands up to the small of my back. "We aren't alone!" I warned as I quickly surveyed the room to see if anyone had saw, a bit embarrassed by his brazen behavior. "Someone's gonna see."_

"_So," he said, shrugging, not seeming to care, as he spun me back around, continuing his indecent yet pleasurable assault of my body. "You're my wife now," he slurred, his hands each filled with a breast. _

_Ha! Like that made it all okay! I thought, shaking my head and giggling at his drunken attempt at logic, while moving his hands back to my sides._

I'd fended off inappropriate advances from him for nearly two songs before insisting it was time to go; and now, since we were home and finally alone, I was giving in - allowing him to touch me, however and wherever he pleased, and enjoying every single moment of it.

His hands roughly palmed my breasts and his lips trailed along the back of my neck then onto my shoulder. With every touch, scorching passion was ignited inside me and with every kiss it burned hotter and hotter. I turned my head around, slightly toward him, and immediately, his lips captured mine, kissing me with so much urgency it was like he needed the kiss to survive.

But I wanted more. No. I needed more.

Turning my body in the direction my head was already facing, but being very careful not to break our kiss, I shifted around till I straddled his lap; however, once facing him, despite my care not to, he broke our kiss anyway and moved his attentions to my breasts.

As it turned out, I didn't mind at all.

His hands cupped them as his tongue flicked across my nipple, making me shiver with pure pleasure. "You have the most incredible tits I've ever seen," he informed me, a slur still very present in his voice.

Reaching down between us, where it was resting – or rather standing at attention - I wrapped my fingers around his penis, stroking it, and returned his compliment. "Well, you have the most incredible cock I've ever seen," I said as seductively as I could manage.

"Oh … I do?" He chuckled and waggled his eyebrows.

He really did. It really was perfect in every way.

Although I'd only seen a few in person; I had eyes, and a TV, and a computer. Those had enabled me to see a lot of schlongs in my day. Some were way too long and skinny, some were too short and fat, some were too veiny, and some just didn't look right at all, but Eric's – his was absolutely magnificent.

It was the perfect length and girth, just above average on both counts; it was soft and silky to the touch, and it curved just a teeny, tiny bit to the left – which enabled him to easily find the spot within me that made me scream every single time we made love.

Perfection – his cock definitely was.

"You know, if you think he's so incredible, you could show him," Eric suggested, nodding excitedly, obviously referring to his dick.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" I questioned, batting my eyelashes and trying to look and sound as innocent as I possibly could, all while still stroking him.

"Mmmm … Fuck!" he mumbled under his breath, but it definitely didn't sound like a bad fuck. "Please! Give me head, Woman. Are you really gonna make me beg?" He whined.

I'd had no intention of making him beg, but it was a little fun messing with him; never-the-less, I gave in easily, sliding myself to the floor at the foot of the bed.

On my knees in front of him, I stroked him, looking him in the eye as I did it then I took him into my mouth.

He gasped, with a huge smile plastered on his face, and fell backward onto the bed as I used my mouth, and my "incredible tits" he liked so much, to send him to completion; however, when completion came for him, it wasn't exactly what either of us had planned.

His grunts, groans and curses of pleasure grew suddenly quiet, then to my surprise, he started snoring.

He was out cold.

With my new husband passed out and snoring, I found myself a little sexually frustrated and a lot lonely as I curled up on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate in hand. Any other evening, I'd have had Killer, at the very least, to curl up with and probably Hunter too, given that it was only a little after eight o'clock yet, but not tonight.

The frustration I could deal with. I was used to it. I'd found myself that way a lot lately, since my libido had been supercharged by my pregnancy, but the loneliness absolutely killed me.

I hated it.

It was crazy to think less than a year ago, it had just been me living in this house, but things had certainly changed. Hunter, then later Eric and Killer, had brought so much life into this old, dingy house.

Life the house had been lacking for quite some time.

The life they'd brought was precisely what Gran had intended for this place when she'd left it to me and I knew now, beyond a shadow of doubt; she was proudly looking down on us all, now that her wish had finally been granted. She'd have loved and approved of Eric. Even given our situation, she'd have been elated to welcome him into our family.

This home had been built to be a happy place – a place for a family – and now it finally was that, again.

My stomach grumbled, sending me straight back to reality from the center of my mind and my thoughts.

I was hungry – which really didn't surprise me. My sex drive wasn't the only thing that had been supercharged since becoming pregnant. My appetite had been too. Lately, I'd been out-eating Eric even, and he could eat more than anyone I knew.

My hand, which was already resting on my stomach, gently rubbed my baby bump as I asked, "What do you wanna eat, Baby?"

I knew it was silly – the baby couldn't really answer me, but I'd found myself talking to her a lot. Really, I guess it was only natural, seeing how she was living inside me –as a part of me.

I cringed suddenly; thinking one day she wouldn't be. One day she'd be born and she'd no longer be protected by the confines of my womb. She'd be vulnerable to all the awful things in the outside world.

But, she'd have her daddy to protect her, then. Wouldn't she?

My lips turned up into a smile then I asked, "That's it. What do you think your daddy would want to eat, Baby Girl?"

We really needed to find her a name.

A couple hours later, I was crawling into bed beside Eric, my belly full and ready for some much needed sleep. I'd left dinner for him in the fridge and a note directing him to it, just in case he woke up.

I was out the minute my head hit the pillow.

Or was I?

My eyes flew open. Still groggy, completely out of reflex, they looked at the clock. It read twelve fifteen.

I'd definitely been asleep. I'd been sleeping for almost two hours, but something had jarred me awake.

That's when it hit me.

Pleasure.

I had no clue what was going on, I was still half asleep, but I did know I liked it; whatever the hell it was.

I just went with it; allowing my body full control to do what it needed to heighten the whole experience.

Wetness trailed along my neck, then a deep, silky voice whispered, "Sookie … you awake?"

Eric – the voice was Eric.

Mmmm," I moaned, still not fully awake, arching my back and grinding against him.

It just felt so fucking good.

"I thought you were," the voice – Eric's voice - soothed again.

I loved when he woke up me this way.

His hand was between my legs; his fingers skillfully rubbing me all the right ways, as his lips and teeth worked at my neck.

But that wasn't enough – not enough at all.

Thrusting slowly and gently against my behind, his rock-hard cock was very apparent and I couldn't help but want it inside me.

Actually, I needed it. It was long overdue.

I was stuck in a limbo filled with excruciating bliss; unable to reach my release, fully knowing what was needed to reach it.

I writhed against him, hoping he'd take the hint.

"Tell me what you want," he commanded, huskily.

There was no question in my mind. I knew exactly what I wanted. "You," I answered breathlessly, almost unable to get the word out due to the overload of pleasure I was experiencing. "I want you to fuck me," I finally managed, stammering and gasping for breath.

Without a word he lifted my leg, wrapping it over his side, and then he entered me from behind, filling me slowly; inch by glorious inch.

That's all it took.

I erupted in fury, white hot pleasure coursing through every single inch of me in waves, and with every few thrusts of his hips it happened again and again and again; until finally, he climaxed as well.

**Eric's POV **

"I hope it's okay I woke you," I said, when I could finally speak.

Sex with Sookie had that effect on me – loss of speech and coordination, lethargy, dizziness, sleepiness. The list of effects went on and on.

Really, it was like the best drug I'd ever been on, not that I'd ever really tried much, recreationally speaking.

I'd smoked a little pot back in high school and college, tried mushrooms once, and snorted a little coke here and there, but it was all experimental. Sookie – now, Sookie was serious. I was definitely addicted to the high I got from her.

She was lying on the bed, looking completely sated; a thin sheen of sweat visible where the light from the moon came through the window and shown across her body. She didn't look like she'd be going anywhere for a while.

I loved knowing I had that effect on her, too.

Still attempting to catch her breath, she nodded and mumbled, "Mmmm. Okay." A definite smile was visible on her lips as she dreamily continued, still mumbling, "Love alarm cock."

Alarm cock - that was what we called it when I woke her with … well … with my cock.

Really it was all pretty straight forward.

When I was finally able to move, I realized getting back to my normal schedule had been shot all to hell – not that I was complaining. It had definitely been worth it.

"You hungry?" I asked, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

I was starving. I'd eaten quite a bit at the wedding, but that had been hours ago and hors d'oeuvres were hardly filling, anyway.

"A little," she answered, yawning.

"I'm gonna go find something to eat." I motioned in the direction of the kitchen.

I'd planned to take her out for dinner tonight, but passing out had sure screwed that up. I couldn't believe I'd gotten that drunk.

She didn't seem mad about it though – any of it. I really hoped she wasn't.

"I made you dinner – steak and a baked potato. They're in the fridge."

"You made me dinner!" God I loved this woman! "I was gonna take you out somewhere nice tonight, although I guess at this hour the nicest place open would be Denny's." I chuckled and winced. "I'm sorry I passed out. I really screwed things up … didn't I?"

She giggled, finally sitting up. "You made up for it with that magnificent alarm cock you gave me. It's your loss now."

My loss? I thought a bit perplexed then it hit me – the blow-job.

I'd begged her for it the whole way home, mercilessly; and then when I finally got it, I passed out. I was a fucking disgrace!

But I had to save face here. I couldn't let her know just how pissed at myself I was.

"Oh … we just got married. There's a long road ahead and it's filled with head. What's one time?" I shrugged and chuckled, leaning over and stealing a quick kiss before finally standing up and heading to the kitchen.

Later, Sookie and I were finally on the same page about sleep. We were lying in bed snuggling, awaiting sleep to come and overtake us, when out of nowhere she declared, "I wanna go get Hunter and Killer in the morning."

"You do?" I asked, smiling.

I missed them both so much.

I'd hardly been away from Killer since he was a puppy and I hadn't gotten to spend nearly as much time with Hunter today as I'd have liked. He'd been with us during the toasts and for brief periods of time here and there, but mostly he'd been attached to Mom at the hip.

He'd really taken to her.

She'd ended up looking after him throughout most of the reception. Tara, Pam, and Amelia had offered to keep an eye on him for the day, but by the time the ceremony had ended he'd become smitten with Mom.

She didn't seem to mind at all. Being a grandma suited her and I was glad. I'd been a little worried how it would be with Hunter, since he wasn't mine. I didn't want our daughter to be her sole focus. That just wouldn't have been right.

After today, though, I knew that wasn't how it'd be.

"I miss them, Eric. I know we were supposed to have a little more time together, just us, but I want them to come home. They belong here with us," she urged.

I couldn't have agreed more.

"Then we'll go get them in the morning," I said, tightening my arms around her.

"First thing?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"First thing, Baby. I promise, first thing," I assured her as I leaned over and kissed her temple. "That is, unless you want alarm cock first."

"You bet I want alarm cock first!" She giggled.

"Mrs. Northman, I believe that can definitely be arranged." I chuckled. "Now, let's get some sleep."

* * *

Oh ... and I almost forgot ... Thanks to everyone who's still reading and reviewing! It means soooo much to know y'all are still out there ... and I've noticed several new alerts lately too ... That's awesome for such and old story that doesn't update all that much ...

Hope you liked it!

Tell me what you thought?


	25. Eric's Revelations

Here's the next chapter!

I don't know what got into me, but I got it done fast ... I know.

And, **Northwoman** wants to kill me after reading it! Just a warning ...

It's a little short and angsty, so don't kill me.

It's also a little different as far as the format. Despite these things, I hope you like it.

It turned out to be a great way to get from point a to point b in a fairly simple fashion and took the story exactly where I'd wanted it to go.

I'd thought about writing the next chapter in Sookie's POV,basically being the mirror of this chapter ... filling in the blanks as far as what she was thinking was concerned, but I've decided not to.

Have no fear, though ... I will hit on quite a bit of it next chapter - which is already in progress, so hopefully y'all won't have to wait too long for resolution.

As usual, I've already mentioned **Northwoman**. I gotta thank her for betaing the chapter. She is awesome!

And finally, before we get on to it ...Sorry if it's TMI, but my hubby made me do it. He wants credit where credit is due!

Nothing's mine ... but Alarm Cock - which unfortunately isn't in this chapter! It's only mine by 50% I guess ... that's what I'm entitled to of my husbands, legally, I supposed, and he's actually the one who coined the phrase! And, yes, I love it just as much as Sookie! LOL! Everything else belongs to Charlaine Harris.

Now ... on with the story ...

* * *

**Eric's POV**

**March 26****th****, 2010**

I stared down at the file on my desk in disbelief. My eyes stuck to one specific item.

A date – 02/02/02.

This wasn't happening. I just couldn't believe it. It wasn't even possible.

If I'd ever thought I'd known the meaning of conflict before, I now realized I'd had no fucking clue.

What I felt now _was_ conflict and I'd _never_ felt anything like it before. It was complete emotional overload and it was gut-wrenching. I felt as if my heart was being ripped into a million tiny pieces, yet infused with life at the exact same time. It was an uncomfortable and unexplainable sensation.

I was going to throw up.

I leaned over the trashcan by my desk and wretched.

How was I ever to tell Sookie of this?

We already had so much on our plate with Dad.

He and Mom had stuck around for a while after the wedding. They'd spent two weeks visiting the World of Doughnuts locations in the area. In that time, we'd pretty much only agreed to disagree, so things between us were really no better.

And this was only gonna make that battle worse.

On top of that, Sookie's blood-pressure had been slightly elevated again. It was still considered normal, though. Thank god. It wasn't elevated enough to warrant any special treatment, only enough to warrant caution. I didn't want this to be what pushed her over the edge and I definitely didn't want it to cause harm to our daughter.

But I had no choice. I had to tell her; and him too. This wasn't something I could hide, or even wanted to.

I needed help and I didn't know who else to call.

I dialed the number, impatiently waiting for him to pick up.

"Eric, Son. How are things? Have you decided to allow Sookie to sign the contract? I know you're the only reason she hasn't signed it. She's carefully kept up the act she agrees with you on this, but I can see through it."

Fucking asshole! And of course he had to call it right.

But I didn't have to tell him that.

"No, Dad. She's not signing. That's not why I've called. Dad, I …."

Why did I even call him? Fuck! I called him because I had no other fucking choice.

I hated what I was about to do. I hated it. Despite the fact part of me felt like I'd been given the greatest gift of all, this was going to make everything worse, but really, given the circumstances, it probably couldn't get any worse, now. Could it?

"I … shit, Dad." I buried my head in one hand while the other held the phone to my ear, shaking my head.

"Eric is everything okay?" he asked, actually sounding concerned.

"No … I mean … yes … I mean … Dad, I just don't know."

I never, ever, thought anything like this would ever happen. It was completely insane, unreal, and unbelievable.

"It's not Sookie, is it … the baby's okay?" he questioned. "Your mother told me about her blood-pressure."

"No, it's not Sookie, Dad and the baby's fine, but I really need your help."

Talk about a double edge sword.

One had plunged straight through my heart today.

**February 26****th****, 2010**

"Dad, Hunter's inside waiting to see you. For some reason he likes you, so can we continue this conversation some other time?" I pleaded.

We'd had it entirely too many times over the past several weeks.

At least this was the last time we'd be having it in person. Two weeks had been enough. We'd had dinner with him and Mom four times since the wedding and the topic of conversation was always the same.

"Eric, I like her. I like her a lot, in fact; but that doesn't change the fact that you knocked her up, practically on your first date, I assume … given the math … and then you moved in with her, and married her, barely knowing her. She's turned out to be wonderful, so you've lucked out there, but I think I have my right to be concerned."

It was the same schpeil, every time, and I was glad they were finally going back to Chicago in the morning. One more night of drama was all Sookie and I could take. I couldn't help but really feel bad for Mom in all of this. She was caught in the middle and she had to live with Dad.

That had to suck.

"And frankly, none of that matters when it comes to the family's money and business. It certainly doesn't help, but it doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. It doesn't matter who you married. I don't care how long you've known her or how long you'd been together. Hell … I could have chosen her for you myself. None of that matters. I'd still have asked for a pre-nup."

I'd pretty much figured that much out on my own. I really didn't need him explaining it to me a dozen times.

Hunter was sticking around the whole time this time, so I hoped his presence would lighten the mood a little. He'd gone to stay with Tara and Jason during the previous four dinners, only being around when Mom and Dad first arrived.

Even though he'd only spent a little time with them, he'd really taken to them both and he'd been excited all day long to see them.

Like crazy excited.

"Dad, we've been over this. I'm sick of it. We always come to the same conclusion - we're not signing anything and you threaten to disinherit me. Just change your damn will, for Christ's sake. For now, there's a little boy who's very excited to see his Jimbo."

That's what he called Dad ever since the wedding. I had no idea why or where it had come from. Mom was Bea Bea which made much more sense.

"I'm still working on that," he informed, matter-of-factly. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about tonight, but it can wait," he said heading up the steps leading to the front door.

He threw open the door, stepping inside, a completely different man than I'd just been speaking to out front.

"Now where's Hunter?" He shouted excitedly, his hand digging into his pants' pocket. "Jimbo's gotta little something for ya!"

Hunter stormed in from the kitchen, where I assumed Sookie and Mom were hiding.

"Jimbo!" he exclaimed excitedly, crashing right into him.

Dad pulled his hand out of his pocket, holding a fifty. "Here ya go, Kid. Don't let it burn a hole in your pocket and don't spend it all in one place," he warned, seriously.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, chuckling at the scene playing out before me.

Then I realized my dad had just given my six-year-old a fifty.

"Hunter," I called out, stopping him on the way to his room, I guessed.

He'd headed for the stairs, so that was the only place he'd be going up there. We'd decided to begin work on the nursery, so we'd moved him to one of the rooms upstairs just last weekend.

I held out my hand and suggested, "You better let me hold that for you. That's a lot of money and you wouldn't want to lose it."

"Okay," he agreed, walking over to where I was standing by the front door. He sheepishly placed it in my hand.

"Now what do ya say to Dad?"

"Thanks!" he exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear.

I patted the top of his head. "So, when you're ready to spend it, let me know, okay."

"I don't wanna spend it. I wanna save it. Jimbo says savin's good," he said smiling.

My dad barely knew him, yet he was already corrupting my child! Fuck me! At least it was in a sort of good way. Maybe he'd just turn out to be thrifty, like me.

"Well, we'll go out tomorrow and get you a piggy bank then. That way, it'll be safe." I nodded.

"What's a piggy bank, Eric?"

"You'll see tomorrow; now go get washed up for dinner."

The evening went well, that is until Hunter was safely tucked in, read to, and asleep. I left his room, headed downstairs, and walked straight into a living room so tense you could cut it with a knife.

Sookie was sitting in the easy chair, a stunned look on her face; Mom was on the couch, her head buried in her hands; and Dad was sitting beside Mom, a stack of papers and a pen in his hand, holding them out to Sookie.

I had no clue what had transpired in the thirty minutes I was gone, but I was having no problem formulating many theories in my head in the seconds I stood in the doorway, taking in the sight before me.

"What the fuck is going on?" I finally asked, beyond pissed.

"The terms of my will _will_ be finalized over the next few days. I'm offering Sookie a chance to sign over her rights to your inheritance if you ever divorce. There is a stipulation in there for the kids, of course, both Hunter and the baby, and any subsequent children the two of you may have in the future. They'll be well taken care of. It's really a very fair deal."

"Are you kidding me? I left for … for not even a half hour and this is what I come back to!" I shouted.

I swear I'd never been so pissed off in my life!

"It's what's best for everyone, Eric. Part of what you've argued for is that you want to know that Hunter is accounted for. With this agreement, he is, and you'll never lose him."

I did want that, more than anything - to know I'd never lose him.

If there was one thing all this had made me think about it was the chance I could lose Hunter. I didn't think it'd ever really happen, but that didn't change the fact the thought of it scared the hell out of me.

I was also beyond glad Dad cared enough about Hunter to not want to lose him himself. He'd made that perfectly clear, watching them together this evening, but he'd really jumped the gun, cornering Sookie like that.

He should have spoken to me first.

"You said you were here to talk about the will. That was obviously a lie," I spat as calmly as I could, given the circumstances. "Get out of my house!" I shouted, giving up on being calm. "Go back to your hotel … go back to Chicago! Just get out!"

"Eric, I'm going to hold onto this. Think about it. If you change your mind let me know," he said calmly as he stood. He extended his hand to Mom, helping her to her feet. "Darling, I believe it's time we go."

Damn right it was!

Not so much for Mom, but he definitely had to go. At the moment, I couldn't stand the sight of him.

"Sookie," he finally said, walking over to her and extending his hand to her. "As always, it's been a pleasure … dinner was lovely. Please remember, this is as much your decision, if not more, as it is Eric's."

"That's enough, Dad!" I chided him through gritted teeth, walking over to him, and then smacked his hand away from my wife.

"Eric, please at least consider this," he urged, then left.

I didn't speak to him again for another month.

**March 15****th****, 2010**

"Madeline," I suggested, pulling Sookie's legs up onto my lap. "We could call her Maddy."

"No. I was thinking something more like Prudence," she insisted, yawning.

She was exhausted and her feet were swollen.

Damn, I hated her job.

"Prudence? Prudence, the prude. I think not," I argued, diligently rubbing her feet.

"Well, would you rather call her Lucy?" she joked; at least I hoped she was joking.

"No! Of course not!" I proclaimed, her foot-rub, briefly paused while I wrapped my head around that horrible idea.

Loosey Lucy. Not my daughter. No way in Hell!

"We'll figure it out," she insisted, giggling. "We have plenty of time. Now rub my feet!" She wiggled her toes at me to drive the point home.

We would, and we did have over four more months.

I wished I had time like that at work.

There were only a couple more months left of school and at the end of the year, the work piled up with all the normal end of the year bullshit. To make matters worse, Mrs. Jenkins had fallen over the weekend and broken her hip. So I was a teacher short, indefinitely, which sucked.

We'd gotten the news yesterday, and then this morning learned she'd be out for at least the rest of the year – possibly longer. Knowing time was of the essence, with the end of the year approaching, we needed a long term sub and fast.

She was seventy-four years old and the school board had been trying to get her to retire for years. They hoped this could be what forced her hand, so they'd decided to hire a long term sub with potential for a long term contract. They wanted me to sit in the interviews next week.

I dreaded it.

"I've got to go to Shreveport one day next week for interviews. It doesn't look like Mrs. Jenkins is gonna make it back this year," I said.

"I hate to hear that, but perhaps it's for the best. I had her in the fourth grade and she was really old then. How old is she, anyway?" she asked, looking perplexed.

"She's seventy-four, so she wasn't _that_ old when you had her. Only what? Fifty-seven … fifty-eight." I chuckled.

"Well, she had gray hair. I know that much." She laughed then abruptly stopped. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your dad called me again today."

Great, just what I needed!

I hadn't taken any calls from him since he'd gone back to Chicago. I had; however, talked to Mom a few times. I was just pretty much through with it all and Mom got that. Dad and Sookie didn't; however.

Dad still wanted Sookie to sign the contract he'd had drafted and Sookie still held out hope something could be settled in all this which would at least allow us all to get along, so despite my wishes, she'd been taking his calls.

"You know I wish you would just ignore him," I chided her, knowing full well she was going to do whatever she wanted.

It drove me nuts, but it was also part of why I loved her so much – her independence and strong will.

"I know," she said solemnly, then continued, "He said the will's finished. I didn't really understand everything, but he said he was leaving you nothing."

"And that's supposed to surprise me?" I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"He didn't leave your half to Pam either, Eric. He left it to the kids."

Now that was interesting. She had to be joking.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I'm not joking, Eric. He stipulated half of his estate be left to Pam, the other half was to be split evenly between all our … or rather, your children, including Hunter." She began to look nervous. "There is a rub though."

I knew there had to be.

Dad wasn't ever easy. I'd said it before and I'd stand by my word on the matter.

I sighed. "What is it?"

"Are you sure you really want to know cause I know it's really gonna piss you off," she said sheepishly.

"Just tell me."

Nothing would surprise me at this point. I just wanted it over with. To know how it was gonna be and it all be done.

"If he should die before the children are of age, he named you conservator."

Bastard! I didn't give a rat's ass about the money, but that was just an asshole move, putting me in charge of it.

"He did that to spite me, you know?"

I was happy to know the kids would be taken care of, though.

"I know. That's why I knew it would piss you off."

"I guess he still wants you to sign the contract?" I asked, curious if he'd finally let it go, but doubtful.

"Of course he does," she said shaking her head. "He didn't ask me to sign it or anything, but he reminded me he still had it."

That figured.

**March 22****nd****, 2010 **

"Eric, glad you could make it," Dr. Brigant, H.R. chair for the school board, said smiling, extending his hand. "We have three applicants to speak with this afternoon. I'll make the final decision, but afterwards, I'd like your input. It will be strongly considered when the final decision is made, since there's potential for the position to continue on permanently."

"I'm happy to be here." I shook his hand.

I really wasn't.

I had way too much to do in my office and I wasn't happy I'd be stuck in Shreveport till five. I was usually home and to Sookie by 3 pm, although in the grand scheme of things, I guess it didn't matter because she usually was either still at work or getting ready to go at that time.

I still hated her fucking job.

But she loved it, so I accepted it.

With my crazy schedule today, she'd made sure she had the evening off to watch Hunter, so I knew at 5 pm I'd be heading straight to her.

I couldn't wait!

The first applicant was awful. Jenna Stacy – blonde bimbo. There was no other way to put it.

She sucked – probably literally.

She was young – probably straight out of college and she didn't have a clue. The kids would run right over her and honestly, I could see her spending more time flirting with their fathers and the male faculty than actually teaching.

I hoped Dr. Brigant saw it too.

There was no way he couldn't have, seeing as how she'd shown up to the interview in a mini-skirt, her tits hanging out, and wearing five inch fuck-me heels. I mean, don't get me wrong, she was very nice to look at, but that didn't mean I wanted to look at her on a daily basis.

Besides, I already had my very own chesty blonde, who I couldn't wait to get home to.

The second wasn't as bad. Christian Masterson was a little older, but still young; however, I could see potential in him. He'd previously had a full time teaching job at one of the schools in Shreveport, but had been laid off, since he was the low man on the totem pole.

He looked a little conservative, though, for my tastes.

So far, he was on the top of my list; not that either had the experience or qualities I'd hoped for. Bon Temps was a town where everyone knew everyone and it was important that whoever got the job could fit in with that.

They were just a different kind of people and not everyone could fit there.

The third applicant was apparently coming from New Orleans, so that interview had been scheduled for a little later, leaving about a twenty minute gap between interviews. That time was spent discussing the first two applicants at length.

"What did you think of Ms. Stacy?" Dr. Brigant asked.

I almost laughed at his question. It was so hard to think he was seriously considering her, but I guess he still needed to know what I thought.

"Uh … I don't know if she'd fit properly into a small town school like Bon Temps. She's a little flashy." I carefully chose my words.

"She was a floozy, Northman. Don't be afraid to speak freely," Brigant insisted.

"Well, then … uh … yeah … she was."

"How about Mr. Masterson?" he asked after a little further discussion of Jenna.

"Between the two, I'd have to choose him, but I still don't know that I'm comfortable with either of them."

After discussing him a little further, Dr. Brigant said, "Well, our third interview should be here any minute. She's come highly recommended from the school district in New Orleans and the private school she worked at there, more recently. Eric, you may know her, she taught briefly at Albert Wicker in New Orleans. Isn't that where you came from?"

I didn't get a chance to answer the question and I did indeed know her.

It was Thalia.

Worse - she had the other two beat hands down. I knew that before the interview even began.

She may have been an evil bitch, but I knew, first hand, she was a great teacher. Not only that, her experience was way beyond that of the other two applicants.

Fuck me!

I got out of there as fast as I could once everything was over; now dreading going home. I had to tell Sookie there was a good chance my ex would be the new fourth grade teacher at my school.

**March 24****th****, 2010 **

I'd decided not to tell her till I was sure; opting to skirt around the questions she'd had about how the interviews had gone and why I'd been so stressed out the past couple days. I just didn't want to bother her with any of this, on top of what we'd already been going through with my parents.

Even with the will in place, Dad was still relentless.

I just couldn't see why she insisted on taking his calls. They only stressed her out.

That said, I just couldn't bring myself to add to her stress. I couldn't tell her until it was absolutely necessary.

That time had come. I'd gotten the news today. Thalia had officially been given the job and I wanted to run and hide under a rock.

Hunter ran into the house, as he did each day. Sookie always had a snack waiting for him. She always had one for me to. On the days she worked, she'd leave them for us on the counter.

Today; however, she didn't work. She was home which made avoiding our much needed conversation even more difficult.

I slowly entered the house, dragging ass, trying to figure a way out of this.

I didn't even know how I felt about it exactly. What had happened between Thalia and I was a long time ago; nearing ten years. I was with Sookie now and we had a family.

Things were just really, really different now.

I wanted to just let it all go, but it sort of felt that would be minimizing what she'd done. I definitely didn't want to do that. She'd broken me. Since her, I'd never been the same.

But if I didn't let it go, would we be able to work together each day?

That, I just didn't know.

"There you are," Sookie called out, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

She was in her twenty-second week and looking pregnant as ever and beautiful as ever, in a pair of tight knit stretch-pants, one of my old Grateful Dead t-shirts I'd had since college, and a pair of Uggs.

"Your snack's waiting. I know it's your favorite part of the day," she teased, beaming.

"One of them," I soothed her, still a little wrapped up in my head.

I had to tell her and I didn't know even where to start.

"You know, I've sorta had a headache all afternoon. Would you mind if I skipped snack-time today and maybe took a nap instead?"

It was a piss poor excuse, but it was all I could come up with on the spot and I knew, at the very least, it would get Sookie and me in a room to ourselves whether it was sooner or hopefully later. I just knew I didn't want Hunter around because I didn't know how she'd react to the news.

"Go lie down for a bit, then, Sweetie," she ordered. "There's aspirin in the medicine cabinet. I'll come in and check on you in a bit."

"Sweetie, dinner's ready," Sookie said, her head sticking through the crack in the door a little later on. "You feel like eating?"

I'd slept for a while, but mostly, I'd just lain there, trying to formulate what I was going to tell Sookie in my head. I'd known my time was limited from the moment I'd laid down, so I knew I needed to come up with something.

I hadn't yet.

Nothing I'd come up with felt right, but I knew I had no choice. I had to tell her something, even if it wasn't perfectly planned out. I couldn't hide it.

I sat up against the headboard. "Yeah, Baby. I'll eat." I was so nervous. "Uh … can you come here for a minute?"

She immediately knew something was wrong. She said as much when she sat down on the bed beside me.

"What's bothering you, Sweetie? I know it's something. You've been acting weird for a couple days now," she pointed out.

I couldn't hide anything from her. In just a few months, she already knew me that well.

"Is it your dad? Did you actually talk to him? What's he done now?" she asked, looking like she was waiting for the worst.

"It's not Dad," I insisted, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulling her against me. "I wish it was just Dad, actually," I mumbled under my breath.

"Well, if it's not your dad, what is it then?" she asked curiously.

"It's Thalia, Sookie. She's the new teacher. She starts Monday."

**March 26****th****, 2010 **

"Principal Northman, is it okay if I go ahead and sneak out a few minutes early today?" Maxine, my secretary asked, poking her head just inside my office door.

"Sure, Maxine, have a good weekend." She'd mentioned she was going to Jackson this weekend to visit her son, Hoyt, who was apparently a good friend of Jason's.

"Thanks, Principal Northman," she said smiling as she opened my door the rest of the way, stepping inside. "Here's the file for the new teacher, and her son's school record. They just arrived from the school board office.

Thalia had a son. I'd thought she didn't want any kids. That was news to me.

"It's a sad story I must say, that is if the rumors are true," Maxine soothed, peaking my interest, as I took the two file folders from her hand.

Rumors?

"What rumors?" I asked curiously.

Maxine was a gossip that was for sure. She had the lowdown on everything.

"They're saying her husband died. That's why she came here from New Orleans. Cancer, they said … colon, I think. She had a good job making top dollar at some ritzy private school in New Orleans, but she had to quit in order to take care of him. He died and she and her little boy were left with nothing. It's quite tragic."

It was, if it was true.

I'd be lying if I tried to say I didn't want to run right up to Thalia and shout, "Karma's a bitch," but I couldn't wish something like that on anyone. Not really. I just wasn't capable of such hate. If the story was true and Maxine had her facts straight, as she usually did, my heart broke for Thalia.

"Wow," I said, shocked and not sure what else to say after hearing something like that. "I had no idea. I used to teach with her back in New Orleans and I just had no idea. I hadn't spoken to her in years though."

I still wasn't sure how I felt about working with Thalia, despite my newfound sympathy for her.

Only time would truly tell.

There was really no way to know, until she was here and in my face every day. The only thing I was sure of, was she wasn't worth my job, so I'd have to do whatever it took to make it work.

I was confident I could do that. I had to.

I was damn good at my job and I knew she was good at hers, too. I'd have to find a way to focus solely on that. That's all there was to it.

Sookie had taken the news well. In fact, she'd taken it better than well. She'd been absolutely amazing.

She'd made it perfectly clear her main concern was, first and foremost, me. She wanted me to feel comfortable with it – which I guess made sense, since her history was with me and I was the one who'd be seeing her every day.

I filed away the file which read Thalia Madden, but in order to file away the other I had to look inside. My student files were organized by grade level and I had no clue what grade Marcus, her son, was in.

Upon opening the file, I got the surprise of my life.

How did she think she could keep this from me? Was she insane?

His birthday read 02/02/02 and it didn't take a rocket scientist to do the math.

We'd broken up the June prior. She'd had an abortion the June prior - or rather she'd told me she'd had an abortion then.

Now, I wasn't so sure.

There had to be another explanation because the one in my head was just too incredible to believe. There was no way it was possible. It just couldn't be.

Was it really possible the file I was currently staring at was the school record belonging to my son? One I never thought was born.

* * *

So, I realize it's angsty ... I'm gonna try to get the next one up soon to give y'all a little resolution or at least a happy time or two.

Tell me what you thought!


	26. Seeking the Truth Hurts

I'm late :( I know. I'm sorry. I really do write as quickly as I can. I just haven't had a lot of time lately and I'm not that great with angst and really emotional stuff. It takes a while for me to get it out and get it right.

With that out of the way, **THANKS** to **Northwoman** for betaing and to **all of you who are still reading**. I do cherish all of you. You mean a lot.

Oh ... and everything belongs to Charlaine Harris ...

So, with the last chapters cliffy ending I doubt you need a recap, so without further ado, here y'all go ...

**Sookie's POV **

I was doing my best to find normalcy, by cooking breakfast, but the events of last night kept replaying over and over and over in my head. Every single detail and every single feeling constantly bombarded me; driving me absolutely nuts and making the normalcy I sought nearly impossible to find.

It was almost like I was right back in bed with Eric in that moment, even though I was standing at the stove in the kitchen.

_After arranging my pillows around my belly I reached up, shutting off the lamp; more than ready to sleep. Eric snuggled up against my back, draping his arm over my waist; his hand resting on and lightly cupping my stomach._

_All was content; or so I thought._

But as it turned out, I'd been way off in my assessment.

"_Sookie, I … I need to tell you something," Eric declared nervously, out of nowhere._

_What was it now and why did his voice sound so freaking ominous? I couldn't help thinking. And, why couldn't we just have one evening with no drama? _

"_Uh … okay," I responded apprehensively, then rolled over onto my back, slid myself up into a seated position, and flipped the lamp back on. "What is it?" I asked; my voice laced with all the trepidation I was feeling. "Do I really wanna know?"_

"_Probably not." He followed suit and sat up, as well. "Lord only knows, I really wish I didn't have to tell you."_

_His difficulties with his dad and the fact Thalia had been hired at his school had both been weighing heavily on him, so it seemed he'd been troubled more often than not, lately. I hated seeing him that way, but there really wasn't much I could do about it other than let him know I was there for him and right now, that meant hearing him out, even though I was seriously dreading whatever it was he had to say. _

"_It's that bad?" _

_His brow furrowed and a confused look spread across his face as he shrugged and shook his head. "Fuck, Baby, I … I just don't know." _

_I nodded, bracing myself for something awful. What he'd told me so far had been cryptic at best, but he'd sounded so upset and worried. "Just tell me whatever it is … please," I begged, just wanting it over with._

"_I wanted to wait, but I … I just can't act like things are okay when they aren't." He sighed then continued, "I don't want you to be hurt by this and it kills me you might be." _

_A tear trickled out of the corner of his eye and slid down his cheek. He sniffled and wiped it away then revealed the last thing I'd ever expected to hear from him. _

"_Today, I found out Thalia has a son. I don't know for sure, but his birthday's right, Sookie. I think …" He paused; shaking his head then solemnly clarified, "I think he may be mine. I think she lied about the abortion." _

_I was completely stunned. _

_So stunned, in fact, I didn't react at all; at least not at first. I couldn't speak; I couldn't think; I could barely look him in the eye, so I just sat there, silent staring at my hands which were resting in my lap. _

_It was as if the news had just shut me down completely._

"_Sookie, please say something," he begged solemnly, reacting to my silence. "Yell, scream, tell me you hate me … just say something … anything," he continued, pleading to me on the verge of tears. "I … please; I just need you to say something."_

_I said nothing. I still couldn't – not that I even knew what to say anyway. Instead, I broke down in tears, sobbing._

"_I … I never meant for this to happen," he insisted, taking me into his arms to comfort me, as he wept right along with me. "I love you, Sookie. I love you so much. I'm so sorry." _

Something tugged at the tail of my shirt, drawing my attention away from my own thoughts – which was probably a good thing for several reasons.

I yawned; practically in a daze, staring aimlessly out the window into the cool and rainy spring morning; then turned my attention to the bacon I was frying, or rather burning, as I'd finally noticed.

"Shit!" I shouted, completely forgetting about the tug at my shirt which had brought me back to reality, as I attempted to salvage breakfast.

I was absolutely exhausted, both mentally and physically.

Last night, I'd worked what felt like the longest shift of my entire life. It had started at two in the afternoon and by the time I got home it was nearly three in the morning. I was supposed to have been off at ten, but we'd had a couple call-ins, leaving us both busy and shorthanded, so I'd ended up staying to help close.

By the time I got home, I was pretty much spent.

Even worse, my feet were absolutely killing me. After being on them all day, they were badly swollen and sore. They still were, actually; and I had an awful headache too – neither of which were good. Both were tell-tale signs my blood pressure was up; of course, after Eric's admission last night I didn't know why that surprised me.

Actually, it wasn't just my feet and head that hurt. My whole body ached, it seemed – my legs, my back, and most of all, my heart.

Everything hurt.

All I wanted to do was crawl back into bed, where I could hide from the world and forget, but I couldn't.

Life had to go on.

"That's a bad word, Sookie. We're not supposed to say those."

Turning away from the barely edible bacon, I found the main reason life had to go on today, standing right behind me. Hunter was standing there so innocent and clueless to all that was happening around him.

I was sort of jealous.

"Thanks for being such a good boy and reminding me. Sometimes grownups forget things like that," I acknowledged, nodding.

"Where's Eric?" he asked.

I knew it was selfish, and maybe even cruel, but I sort of wished he'd never left.

He did, though, but it wasn't like he had any other choice. He'd had to go and I knew that. He was only doing what had to be done - what was right.

"He had to go out for a while. He'll be back soon, Kiddo," I assured him.

And hopefully with good news - whatever good news even was in this incredibly unreal situation.

I just wasn't sure, yet.

I turned back to the extra crispy bacon I'd been frying and began removing it from the pan one piece at a time while at the same time I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"You hungry?"

"Mm hmm," he answered, nodding, as he patted his stomach.

"Then go wash your hands, Sweetie," I said, trying to smile and act as I normally would. "Breakfast's almost ready."

He took off, doing just as I'd requested; thus far, none the wiser.

I was trying really hard to act like nothing was bothering me. I knew if I broke for even just a split second, he'd pick right up on it. He was very intuitive like that and the last thing I needed at the moment, was Hunter realizing something was wrong.

But _was_ there really something wrong?

That was the million dollar question and I just wasn't even sure where to begin in trying to formulate an answer to it.

Hell, I hated to even think about it, because all it did was make me feel like shit, but it was constantly lingering at the forefront of my mind it wasn't going to just go away.

I'd just barely had time to wrap my head around everything and was just so damn bewildered - not to mention still a little in shock.

I knew I loved Eric and I was also sure he loved me, Hunter, and our baby and having another child wouldn't change that at all, but even though I knew it wouldn't change the way any of us felt, it didn't mean things wouldn't change.

They most certainly would if this boy was indeed his and as selfish as it was, I wasn't sure I wanted things to change.

That's what made this all so freaking complicated.

To think my husband had another child out there – one he didn't know about – was just unbelievable; even though I was well aware of his and Thalia's history. I just couldn't grasp how someone could lie about something like that. It made no sense and I just kept thinking there had to be some other explanation; although no matter many times I tried, I couldn't come up with one.

There had to be one, though. There just had to be for the sake of everyone involved.

I was pretty sure on some level this had to be like a dream come true for Eric, after how badly he'd been hurt by Thalia's abortion; although last night, he'd seemed just as confused and upset as me.

That said, I was fairly certain once he got over the initial shock, he'd be thrilled.

I wanted to feel the same. I really did. I was his wife and it was what I was supposed to do, but the problem was, no matter how much I wanted to be happy for him and support him in this, I couldn't help feeling I didn't want another kid; at least not yet, and now, because of Thalia's alleged lies there was a possibility I'd be getting one.

I knew, just as I had with Hunter and with the baby in my womb, I'd step up and do what was right for both the boy and my husband, but it didn't change the fact I hadn't signed up for any of this and I couldn't help feeling it just simply wasn't fair a woman I'd never even met could affect my life this way.

I felt horrible for admitting it, but no matter how self-centered and greedy it was, it was truly how I felt and I just couldn't help it.

**Eric's POV**

I was an absolute mess as I pulled into the Waffle House parking lot.

I was terribly confused, completely exhausted, and pretty sure I was still in shock and if that wasn't enough, I was majorly dragging ass and running late because of it all.

Not that it was really any different when they were open, but every time I'd tried to shut my eyes to sleep last night, my mind had raced, trying to wrap itself around this incredibly incomprehensible situation and I was inundated with emotions ranging the spectrum from rage to elation.

Yeah – at times, I wasn't sure if I wanted to punch someone or do a happy dance and it was really fucked up.

Dr. Lee was going to have his hands full with me at my next appointment. That was a given at this point, between this and everything else I'd been dealing with lately.

As I stepped out of my car and headed inside, I just couldn't stop trying to make sense of it all. I'd been consumed by it since I'd seen that damn file, and although I'd tried to keep myself busy and my thoughts on other things, I hadn't succeeded at all.

Hell, I obviously still wasn't succeeding.

I'd been over it all so many times and now, almost a day later, I was still trying to process everything and was still no closer to any answers. It seemed my thoughts just kept going around in circles, never reaching any real conclusions.

There was a time this discovery would have done nothing more than thrill me, but that was years ago and a lot had changed since then.

Now, I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

All I'd managed to figure out so far was, it hurt.

Thalia's abortion and the way she'd gone about it had hurt me tremendously. It had taken a really long time to get over, or rather past, it.

You truly never really got over pain like that, so I'd learned.

And now, finding out it all may have been a big, ugly lie had forced all the pain - which had been buried deep inside me for years - back to the surface tenfold. Not to mention the fact it also put unneeded strain on my brand new marriage and on my pregnant wife.

It was fucked up.

I'd noticed Thalia the moment I'd walked in, sitting in a booth in the far corner. She'd apparently seen me as well because almost immediately, she stood and waved, signaling me over to where she was seated.

She was dressed casually, looking like she'd come from the gym, in a pair of yoga pants, sneakers, and a t-shirt with her raven hair pulled back in a messy knot on the top of her head. Seeing her dressed like that, as opposed to her norm – all made up and dressed to the nines – made me feel a lot better about my own state.

I'd been so tired this morning I hadn't bothered with shaving or showering which meant I was looking pretty damn rough.

"Eric," she said, greeting me as I approached. "I went ahead and ordered." She motioned to the table full of food. "I hope you still like the All-star."

"I do," I assured as I slid into the booth across from her. "Thanks."

For a moment, we sat there staring at each other in silence, until Thalia finally broke it, seeming a little nervous herself.

"I was a little surprised when you called, but I'm glad you did … you said you wanted to catch up?" she uttered sheepishly, prodding me to start.

I'd set up this meeting with Thalia right after she'd been hired simply to catch up – to try to get past the awkwardness I felt working together could bring. Sookie had actually suggested it. Considering the way things had ended between us a lot had been left unsaid, so I'd thought it was a good idea. The problem was, after yesterday, I had an ulterior motive and it made what was already an uncomfortable situation even more-so.

"Uh … yeah," I answered, uncomfortably.

Now that I was face to face with her, I didn't know what to say or where to begin, so instead of talking I meticulously prepared my breakfast.

I put a packet of creamer in my coffee, stirred it, and took a drink, savoring the much needed caffeine; and then I went to work buttering my waffle and drenching it in syrup. Once I'd finished that, I started on my toast, thoroughly slathering all four halves with apple butter.

Next came the ketchup. I squirted the tasty red stuff all over my eggs and hashbrowns.

I was sort of freaking out. It was a bit of a delicate subject to broach.

Honestly, as much as I wanted to get answers, it'd be a lie if I tried to say I wasn't having second thoughts because I definitely was, so I was doing whatever it took to avoid what I'd come here to do.

"Me too … I think we should catch up," she said finally, after watching me smother my food in various sauces while she finished her egg white omelet. She smiled, a little awkwardly then took a drink of her juice. "But … god … this is a lot … I don't know … weirder … harder … more uncomfortable than I thought it'd be," she said, setting her juice down on the table.

If she only knew all the reasons I'd asked her here and all that was going through my mind at the moment then she'd really know how weird, hard, and uncomfortable this could be.

"Tell me about it," I agreed, nodding, then took a bite of my eggs. I swallowed then continued, "I know I invited you here, but honestly, I don't even know where to even start, Thalia." I shook my head. "I guess, first and foremost, I just wanna make sure things won't be awkward between us at work."

"I couldn't agree more, Eric," she announced nervously, yet matter-of-factly. "I have to admit I was a bit reluctant to accept the position, after I found out you were principal, but I really didn't have a choice." She shrugged. "It was the first long-term position I'd been offered since going back to work six months ago and it was close to family."

She took another drink of her juice then continued, "I don't know if it'll make it any easier for either of us, but I do feel I owe you an apology. I've been through a lot in the past couple of years and I've sorta been forced to re-evaluate my entire life and in doing so I've realized I've made a lot of mistakes. I know I hurt you and I don't expect or deserve your forgiveness after what I did." She shrugged and shook her head. "Hell, I haven't even managed to forgive myself. I struggle with my decisions every day. But for what it's worth, I am sorry."

"Thalia, I … I … I just don't know what to say."

I was taken aback by her apology because it made me realize although I'd been a victim of her actions, she'd been one also in a sense and that was something I'd never considered. Just as I had, she'd had to live every single day with what she'd done.

However, exactly what she'd done was still up in the air and I was getting no closer to figuring out how to slip that into the conversation. I didn't want to outright accuse her of lying; especially not after her heartfelt apology.

"You don't have to say anything, Eric. I just needed you to know that and I'm glad I got the chance to tell you." She smiled.

"I'm glad you got the chance to tell me, too," I agreed, nodding, then reached across the table, placing my hand atop hers. I nodded and assured her, "It really does mean a lot."

As my hand touched hers, she looked down at it and the moment I finished my sentence she exclaimed, "You're married!"

It took me off guard, at first, but then I realized she'd seen my ring.

"Yeah." I nodded. "For almost two months … we got married on Valentine's Day."

"Aw … you always were a romantic." She smiled. "I'm glad," she insisted. "You really do deserve to be happy, Eric."

"Thanks," I said, a little surprised at the turn this meeting was taking.

For a few moments, as I told Thalia about my beautiful wife and family, I smiled and we were actually both at ease, but then I remembered how badly I'd hurt Sookie last night, causing my smile to fade a little and the look on my face to become more serious.

I was also reminded of the task at hand – finding out if Thalia's son was mine or not - not that I could actually forget it. It was still poking and prodding relentlessly at my mind.

As shitty as it was, part of me wanted to just get up and walk away, pretending I'd never seen the file.

Years ago, I'd have been all gung-ho about meeting my son and taking responsibility for him, but it had been eight long years. I didn't know him and never had. Aside from possible blood, I had no connection to him and assuming the rumors were true, that meant for eight years he'd known another man as his father and he probably didn't even know I existed.

It wasn't that I didn't want him, though.

If he was mine, I wanted him more than anything, but I wasn't sure where we'd fit into each other's lives and I wasn't sure if even attempting to be in his life would be for the best for either of us the more I thought about it.

It was just a really complicated situation.

And for whatever reason, Thalia obviously didn't want me hanging around. If she had wanted me around I wouldn't be sitting here now, stressing over whether he was mine. I would have always known.

All that said, I wasn't stupid, though.

I knew it wasn't just her call to make and I knew putting off finding out the truth wouldn't benefit me at all. A lot of the stuff I was confused and unsure about meant nada if it turned out he wasn't mine.

"Thalia, I … I …," I stammered, but just couldn't go through with it.

I'd left my balls in the fucking car, apparently; or maybe even back in Bon Temps.

It was her apology. She'd meant it. That, I could definitely tell and the fact she'd truly meant it made it that much harder to accuse her of lying about the abortion.

Thalia was staring at me, urging me to continue, looking a little confused – probably because I was a stuttering idiot who all of the sudden forgot how to make a complete sentence. And, although she'd gotten her degree in Elementary Education in college, she'd minored in English, so I was sure she'd noticed.

"Eric, what is it? I can still tell when something's up."

I was busted.

Now, I had to do this. I had to find my balls because now. I couldn't puss out. Besides, I had a right to know. That's all there was to it.

"I …." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "I just … I need to know something and I just don't want you to take it the wrong way. I don't want you to think I'm being accusatory," I explained, nodding. "I … I saw your file," I said, nervously then added, "And your son's."

The moment I'd mentioned her son's file she became noticeably agitated - even more-so than she'd been when I'd first arrived. She knew exactly what I was about to ask and instead of letting me, she took the words right out of my mouth.

"You want to know if he's yours?" she interjected, snarkily, shaking her head.

She was officially pissed, but that was to be expected. Even though I'd not intended to call her a liar, in reality, it's exactly what I'd just done and I was well aware of it.

"I'm sorry, Thalia," I apologized, hoping to salvage our meeting. It really had been going well. "Like I said, I didn't intend to accuse of you of lying or anything. I … I saw his birthday and the date added up … that's all. Any man would have wondered the same thing."

Standing up, she defensively declared, "He's mine. Just leave it at that."

Hers? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Her evasiveness sent me straight from apologetic to pissed off. I didn't want or need to hear all the details; especially if he wasn't mine, but I deserved an explanation and I had every intention of getting one.

"Just leave it at that? What the hell, Thalia?" I spat, trying to remain calm but doing a piss-poor job of it. "You told me you aborted _my_ baby, then eight months later you _had_ a baby." I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "If he's mine I deserve to know and if he's not mine, I don't care who he belongs to," I said matter-of-factly. "But I think I do deserve an explanation. None of this makes any sense, Thalia. I've obviously been lied to about something."

"Eric, please, just drop it," she pleaded, looking as if she could turn and run at any given moment.

"If you meant what you said earlier about being sorry … and I think you did … you'll tell me. I have a right to know," I reasoned, toning it down quite a bit. "Please, just sit back down and talk to me, Thalia."

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a ten and threw it down on the table in front of me. "He's mine, Eric. _Mine_. That's all you need to know."

And with that, she left, leaving me more confused as ever.

**Sookie's POV **

"I just don't know what to do, Sookie," Eric declared with a shrug, completely out of nowhere, turning away from the onion he was chopping for the chili we were preparing for dinner.

He'd been gone all morning long and when he got home, unfortunately, it was obvious he was just as torn as he'd been when he'd left, but this was the first he'd actually mentioned of it. He hadn't even told me what had happened; short of he didn't find out anything. I'd been waiting for him to bring it back up and it was really sort of a relief he finally had.

I really hadn't wanted to be the one who had to do it.

"I mean, I know I need to know the truth and I just keep telling myself I shouldn't worry about anything else until I do, but it's not as easy to do as it sounds," he said, sounding frustrated. He sighed, shaking his head as he slammed the knife down, onto the counter. "What the hell am I supposed to do if he's mine? Where's he gonna fit in?"

Luckily, I wasn't as confused as he was; at least I wasn't anymore. I'd realized a few things while spending the morning with Hunter and now, I knew exactly what I needed to do.

In all honesty, I'd known the whole time. It had been apparent to me since he'd first shared his suspicions, but I just hadn't wanted to face it.

It took me most of my morning to come to terms, and I still wasn't quite there, but I'd reached the conclusion fair to me or not, I was fully capable of playing the cards I'd been dealt. I had to support my husband no matter what. It's what people did when they loved someone.

I had no excuses.

Stepping away from the hamburger I was frying, I took the few steps needed to be directly beside him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him tight. "I wish I knew what to tell you, or that I could make this easier, but I don't and can't." I kissed his arm. "But no matter what, we're in this together. We'll figure it out."

His arm snaked out from between us and up around my shoulders. He smiled and a look of relief spread across his face. "You have no idea how it feels to hear you say that." He leaned in, turning slightly, and kissed the top of my head as his free arm wrapped around my other shoulder, pulling me into his embrace.

"Were you afraid I wouldn't?" I asked quietly; my head buried in his chest.

"Well … I don't know," he answered, sounding frustrated. "It's just … none of this is fair to you," he pointed out solemnly, releasing his hold around me.

He was right, but I'd learned time and time again life wasn't fair and I'd always managed to make it out on the other side, feeling more fulfilled than before. It was hard to accept, but I knew this would be no different.

"Eric, years ago, right after Hunter was born, when Hadley and Remy came to me and asked me to be the person that looked after him if anything ever happened to them, I said I'd do it, but I'd be lying if I tried to tell you I actually thought I'd end up raising him," I said as I went back to work, browning the burger.

"I was only twenty at the time; plus, nobody thinks their cousin and her husband are gonna die … they were _my_ age; but fast forward to six years later - they died and they left me with a kid I was completely and totally unprepared for," I added, shrugging and shaking my head.

"Today, after spending the morning with him, I was reminded of that and I realized how I felt then isn't all that different than how I'm feeling now or how I felt when I first found out I was pregnant," I explained.

"It's not that I don't have my reservations because I do and I know it won't be easy, but I also know firsthand the greatest blessings come from the hard stuff, not the easy stuff." I looked over at him, smiling. "Just look at us. Had I not been given guardianship of Hunter, we'd have never met."

"And your life would be a lot easier right now, Baby. I mean, I don't want to lose you, but I came … I know I came with a lot of unanticipated baggage."

"Don't be like that, Eric," I insisted, sitting my spatula down as I turned toward him. He'd resumed his chopping, finishing the onion before moving on to a bell pepper, but as I turned he stopped again, sitting his knife down on the counter and turning to face me as well. "I know it sucks, but life's just like that … full of surprises, both good and bad," I nodded and assured him, "I love you no matter what life throws at us."

"I know and I love you too, but sometimes …" His phone rang, drawing his attention away from our conversation to the slim, black device, sitting on the counter beside him. His eyes settled on the display and he shook his head, sighing. "It's Dad, Sookie. I gotta take it." He shrugged. "But we'll talk more later."

Later eventually came, but it was way later.

I was in the bathtub and hadn't been soaking long when Eric strode in, slipping his boxers off as he walked in the room. "Mind if I join you?" he asked, already stepping into the tub.

He looked and sounded tired and worn out; like he'd been carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, but despite that he was still gorgeous - all muscular and handsome. He was the type of man reserved for actresses and models – and he was mine!

"Of course not," I answered, smiling up at him, as I sat up and slid forward, making room.

He slipped in behind me, pulling me back against his chest; and rested his hands on my stomach, cupping it. "It's been a long, damn day."

"I'm here if you wanna talk about it," I reminded him, not wanting to sound too pushy, but hoping he'd elaborate on some of the details.

Since he'd spent most of the afternoon and evening on the phone with Jim, I was still in the dark about most of them. So far, I was only privy to what he'd told me prior to his dad first calling and what I'd overheard during their conversations; and that wasn't much.

"God, I … I just can't believe this is happening."

The tips of his fingers began slowly moving back and forth, gently caressing the part of me he thought of as his daughter. He was behind me, so I couldn't see him, but I felt his body quake lightly and his chin lightly brushing against the top of my head, as his own head shook.

Sighing, he continued, "Thalia wouldn't admit a thing. All she kept saying was he's hers. Hers, Sookie … she wouldn't admit he was mine or even someone else's."

"What?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

I felt his chest rise and fall against my back as he took a deep breath then started again at where I was assuming was the beginning of their get-together.

As he recounted the meeting, I listened in complete disbelief. He'd told me earlier he hadn't found out anything, but I hadn't realized she'd flat out denied everything. It was completely incomprehensible and I honestly didn't get it at all.

**Eric's POV**

"Then, she just left," I said, shrugging as I finished the entire story. "I'm no closer to knowing if he's mine or not."

"Did she not expect this, Eric?" Sookie spat, then continued, "She enrolled him in your school. Did she not think you'd notice her son was the right age to be yours, come Monday? You'd think she'd come up with a better story than …" She held out her hands, waving them in the air as she made quotes with her fingers, and snarked, "_He's mine._" She shook her head. "I don't get it. I mean, maybe you caught her by surprise with it today, but she had to have known you'd ask eventually."

Those had been my thoughts exactly.

"I don't get it either, Baby," I agreed. "But Dad said the family lawyers can get a court ordered paternity test if necessary. I'm hoping it won't come to that, though."

I really hoped it didn't come to that.

I really wished I hadn't involved him at all, but I had because at the time I'd panicked and wasn't thinking straight, so now I was hoping Thalia would just come clean and tell me what I needed to know. If that would happen, I wouldn't need the lawyers and Dad would be taken out of the equation entirely.

And speaking of him, he was soooooo pissed at me; even more-so than he'd been when I'd gotten drunk and wrecked Pam's car when we were seventeen, but he'd gotten me out of trouble then and, despite his anger and his scornful words, he'd assured me he'd help me now.

The rub was he'd also made it clear there'd be a price.

The price was something I totally and completely dreaded. Actually, it was everything I'd been fighting against recently.

Now, because of Thalia, Dad was going to get his way. He'd won, not that it was a contest and I only hoped whatever he made Sookie sign was fair to her.

I knew she'd be fine with it regardless.

"Hopefully, I can talk some sense into her when I see her next week. I'm really hoping she'll just come clean. If she doesn't …" I sighed and shook my head. "Then we'll probably have to go to Chicago over Easter break," I explained; my fingers still seeking calm by lazily rubbing her belly.

"It'll be mostly for business of course, but maybe we can -" I trailed off because I felt something strange under the palm of my hand. Slightly startled and still unsure I'd actually felt what I thought I'd felt, I questioned, "Sookie, was that -"

"A kick," she interjected, nodding as she turned around slightly; a smile shining brightly on her face. "You finally felt her?"

"I … I think I did," I answered, feeling the corners of my mouth turn up into a smile that could rival the one Sookie wore.

It was absolutely amazing - as was everything about her - and it couldn't have come at a better time. I'd been trying to feel her movements for weeks and I'd had nothing but a bunch of near misses. So many, in fact, I was starting to get discouraged and lose hope I'd ever feel her, but just now, I had felt her and it made all my stress and worries melt completely away.

I'd really needed a break from all the drama going on in my life and my daughter had just given it to me. My day was now made and everything else was forgotten; at least for the time being.

* * *

So, I'm working on the next chapter. It's not quite as angsty and should have a lot more happy moments. Although my work schedule isn't letting up any time soon I'm getting days off mid week sometimes, where I have the house to myself and can actually write with no disturbances, so hopefully the next chapter will come quicker.

I, at least, left this one on a happy note.

Tell me what you thought!


End file.
